Buscando paz, en un infierno en llamas
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bobby se encuentra con John años después de Alcatraz, en una cafetería? ¿Y si Pyro dice haber abandonado la batalla mutante? ¿John busca paz? ¿Los X-men pondrán en práctica las enseñanzas del difunto Charles Xavier? ¿Y si, además, se reavivara la hostilidad con los humanos?
1. 1 Una cafetería, luego de Alcatraz

**N/A: Una historia de Pyro, luego de Alcatraz, antes de cualquier otra película que vino después.**

New York se encontraba cubierta con un manto de nieve blanca hacía varios días. Esa mañana, el cielo dejaba caer copo tras copo nuevamente, mientras soplaba una fría brisa, casi polar.

Se aconsejaba a los ancianos no salir de sus hogares por los suelos resbalosos, a los conductores tener precaución y los niños no tenían que asistir a clases. Era una típica semana de nevada, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

El rubio caminaba a gusto por la acera escarchada. Acostumbrado a sentir frío, una nevada no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo llevaba una chaqueta negra y una bufanda del mismo color que cubría su rostro hasta la nariz, dejando que sus fríos ojos azules tomaran el predominio de su semblante. Le gustaba el frío, no se quejaba de él.

El joven hombre había llegado a su destino: una cafetería, que hacía solo una semana se había vuelto la favorita de su novia. Por lo que se reunirían allí.

Cuando abrió la puerta del local, oyó unas campanillas que saludaban a cualquier nuevo visitante, anunciando así su llegada. Un aire tibio; que cualquiera hubiera hallado reconfortante aunque a él le resultó desagradable; golpeó con suavidad sus mejillas. Se quitó la bufanda de un solo tirón para guardarla en uno de sus grandes bolsillos, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, buscando a su novia. En ese proceso, lo vio. En el sector de fumadores, con una taza de café en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Estaba ahí, quien solía ser su mejor amigo. Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que lo vio. Ambos eran hombres ahora.

Dudó unos segundos de si se trataba del mismo chico rebelde que pasaba las horas junto a él en la escuela. Ese hombre, que fumaba, llevaba su cabello castaño más largo de lo que recordaba, con el aspecto de ser peinado con sus dedos, quitando los mechones de su rostro hacia un lado, llevaba una barba de tres días, vestía de negro, con una camiseta de escote en V, una chaqueta de algodón que dejaba ver su capucha por fuera de otra chaqueta más gruesa, llevaba guantes de lana con los dedos recortados. Y a pesar de que jamás lo vio con ninguno de esos rasgos, pudo ver bajo ellos al muchacho que él recordaba, a ese traidor que los abandonó hacía tanto tiempo sin dar una sola explicación.

Los ojos grises del castaño se posaron sin querer en él. Su rostro tomó una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, cuando el rubio comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hacia él, con su chaqueta negra, pantalón azul y botas negras. Nunca se abrigaba demasiado.

—¿Bobby?— preguntó el castaño, tratando de salir de dudas.

—John— respondió el aludido, a modo de saludo, con un tono serio e impersonal.

John se sentía incómodo con la situación, sin saber qué hacer, extendió su mano en dirección a su viejo amigo para estrechársela, pero Bobby solo la miró con desprecio, sin corresponder el gesto.

John, con un sabor amargo en su boca, dejó caer su mano nuevamente.

—Te creía muerto— soltó Bobby.

La mueca de disgusto del castaño trató de contener la respuesta arrogante que cruzó su mente. Un "ya quisieras" no era buena opción en ese momento. Debía sopesar un poco más la situación antes de tomar una postura.

—¿Gustas sentarte un momento?— le preguntó al rubio; fingiendo hacer caso omiso a sus palabras; con cierto temor, como esperando la negativa en respuesta.

Bobby no estaba seguro de lo que buscaba al enfrentar a John, por eso aceptó la invitación del mismo, tratando, quizás, de comprenderse a si mismo.

—¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó John. Tras años de distanciamiento, sabía que tenía muchas otras cosas más importantes que decir, pero no sentía que podría hacerlo. Quizás la fachada de adulto maduro le daría tiempo.

—Bien ¿y tu?— contestó Bobby, reclinándose en su asiento, con el odio grabado en sus azules ojos.

—Bien…—susurró con timidez e incomodidad. Esto no era el enfrentamiento que esperaba— ¿Y Marie? ¿Sigues con ella?— fue la siguiente pregunta que formuló. Hablaban como si fueran dos adultos normales que se encuentran después de años, llevando una conversación forzada, a pesar de que, de hecho, habían compartido tanto juntos.

—Si— respondió cortante—. Me reuniré con ella aquí.

—¡Oh, eso es genial!— exclamó con el mismo tono monocorde e incomodidad, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Entre fingir algo y sentirlo había solo un paso y él parecía haberlo cruzado.

Recordaba la bonita pareja que hacían su mejor amigo con Marie. Aunque despertara sus celos. Siempre le habían parecido el uno para el otro. Dos niños buenos, con poca creatividad, pero buenos al fin.

Ella también se había vuelto una buena amiga suya, luego de que tratara de llamar su atención en la clase de Storm, sin éxito y comenzara a salir con su mejor amigo, obligándolo a él a renunciar a ella. Bobby y Marie vivían rebosantes de amor el uno por el otro, y él no tenía derecho a interferir en su relación. Él era un pirómano peligroso que trataba de cambiar el mundo, y ella necesitaba al chico bueno.

—¿Y tu qué haces aquí?— preguntó al fin Bobby, luego de un silencio incómodo, que John detestó. Siempre había odiado los silencios de ese tipo.

—Tenía una reunión con mi agente aquí— comentó, agradeciendo internamente por estar recibiendo algún tipo de ayuda del rubio para llevar la conversación.

—¿Tu agente? ¿Eres una especie de actor fracasado o algo así?— le cuestionó mordaz, con una sonrisa, tratando de herir a John.

—De hecho… soy escritor ahora— siguió la plática, ignorando la provocación del otro hombre.

Bobby se sorprendió por esa nueva información. Nunca había escuchado que su mejor amigo gustara de las letras. La fachada de chico malo no dejaba entrever muchos aspectos íntimos del chico.

—No eres muy exitoso, por lo que veo— continuó en un tono malicioso. No era su estilo, pero siempre se podían aprender cosas nuevas—. Nunca escuché nada sobre un John Allerdyce en el mundo de la literatura— elevó una ceja al concluir.

—Eso es porque no escribo como John Allerdyce— le explicó—. Uso un pseudónimo: Ben Fire.

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par ante sus palabras.

—¿Bromeas?— cuestionó en estado de shock.

—No— negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Has oído hablar de mi?— preguntó un poco más divertido, ahora. La expresión de su ex amigo era impagable. Si no hubiera estado viviendo una situación tan tensa estaría carcajeándose. Empujó su arrogancia hacía el fondo de su mente, no iba a perder la compostura que había logrado.

—¡Eres un maldito _best seller_!— exclamó.

—Shhh…— John le pidió que bajara la voz, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios—. Las paredes tienen oídos— le advirtió.

Bobby miró hacia los lados, verificando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, pero no había nadie en la cafetería, además de ellos y la camarera que no salía de detrás del mostrador que se encontraba en medio del salón.

Ben Fire había hecho furor con sus cuatro libros publicados hasta el momento. Todas y cada una de sus obras habían sido las más vendidas, acompañadas por los elogios de la crítica y la ovación de sus fans. Los adolescentes y adultos jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) lo adoraban. Pero había un problema con él: era un misterio. Nadie conocía al famoso escritor más allá de las páginas de sus libros. Era una especie de escritor fantasma que nunca dio notas, se tomó fotografías o usó las redes sociales para publicitar o llegar a sus fans. Nadie sabía de donde era o su historia de vida. Ben Fire regalaba el fruto de su talento para escribir a su público, sin recibir la fama a cambio. Y una de las grandes teorías que se tejían alrededor era, justamente, que el nombre era solo un pseudónimo. De ahí la imposibilidad de dar con él… y la credulidad de Bobby ante las palabras de John.

—¿Para qué te reunirías con tu agente?— Bobby se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa, recargándose sobre sus antebrazos para susurrar cerca de John.

—Estoy por publicar una nueva obra. Hoy le entregué el último manuscrito— le comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, dejando escapar de sus labios una sonrisa más amplia y orgullosa.

Bobby notó el cambio de actitud de John, lo que le hizo recordar que ese tipo de ahí era un traidor que se merecía todo su odio, por lo que volvió a su posición de antes, recobrando su postura, mientras se tragaba toda su sorpresa y admiración, haciendo que el castaño recuperara su incomodidad al instante.

Esto parecía un juego para ver quién ocultaba mejor sus emociones.

—¿Y tu?— preguntó John, tratando de romper, nuevamente, el silencio que los embargaba—. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Enseño Literatura en la escuela— respondió. Había recuperado el tono cortante—. Me diplomé en Contaduría, así que también me encargo de las cuentas de la escuela, pero doy la clase porque nadie más parece que quiera hacerlo— trataba de sonar indiferente, pero se notaba que solo intentaba dejarle en claro a John que él también había triunfado en la vida.

—Te felicito. Eso es fantástico— le dijo, realmente alegre—. ¿Quieres un café?— le preguntó, luego de un nuevo silencio.

—No, estoy bien así— dijo tajante.

John levantó una mano, llamando la atención de la camarera, indicándole que quería otra taza de café.

—¿Convives con Marie?— su conversación era tan cortante y unidireccional que le comían los nervios, pero una parte de él quería ver a donde llegaba.

—Aún vivimos en la escuela.

—No entiendo— el de ojos grises prendió un nuevo cigarrillo con ese mechero Zippo que llevaba a todos lados y Bobby reconoció de su adolescencia—. Si aún viven en la escuela ¿porqué se reúnen aquí?—. A él le parecía más sencillo quedarse en uno de los grandes jardines del edificio o, si querían hacer algo diferente, salir juntos desde la escuela hacia la cafetería.

—Marie también trabaja en la escuela, pero solo pocas horas. Está iniciando un nuevo negocio de modas cerca de aquí, por eso nos reunimos para pasar un rato juntos antes de volver a la mansión.

Nuevamente silencio.

—Bobby…— musitó John, mirando su taza—. ¿Qué quieres de mi?— preguntó al fin. No estaba llevando bien el tono hostil y la mirada acusadora del rubio. Era consciente de merecerlo, pero si su ex amigo buscaba algo de él quería saberlo ahora. Ese jueguito que llevaban hasta el momento apestaba bastante.

—Nos traicionaste— le recordó con una mezcla de dolor y rencor—. ¿Por qué?

El rubio clavaba su mirada en el castaño. Cuando, finalmente, este ultimo levantó la vista un segundo, no fue capaz de sostenérsela, bajando sus ojos a la taza de café nuevamente.

—Hice lo que creí correcto— murmuró con vergüenza, haciendo enfurecer a Bobby, pero continuó antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar—. Me equivoqué y lo siento. Pero era un niño entonces e hice lo que creí correcto— concluyó, reuniendo coraje para ver la reacción de Bobby que no respondía. Sus ojos grises inundados de culpa, dolor y vergüenza. Mientras los de Bobby parecían en proceso de derretimiento del frío hielo.

—¡Hola Johnny!— los interrumpió una chica de ojos azules y corto cabello rubio, antes de sentarse en el lateral de la pequeña mesa cuadrada, entre los dos hombres—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?— le preguntó radiante a John, mientras se quitaba su sobretodo color crema para colgarlo en el respaldo de su silla, quedándose con un suéter verde con cuello de tortuga. Era hermosa, con una actitud burbujeante.

—Tabitha— John sonrió con calidez para hablarle a la mujer—. Él es Bobby Drake— le presentó al rubio—. Bobby, ella es Tabitha Smith— presentó a la rubia quien tomó la mano del hombre para estrecharla, sin esperar a que él correspondiera el gesto.

—Bobby, es un placer conocerte. John me ha hablado mucho de ti. Es genial que se hayan reunido— habló rápido, con una sorpresa y alegría verdaderas—. ¿Y qué hay de nuevo en tu vida? Solo sé de ti hasta que John se fue de la escuela— la chica tenía una actitud despreocupada.

—Tabitha, Bobby enseña en la escuela y maneja sus cuentas también— John respondió por él con rapidez.

Bobby aún se hallaba sorprendido, no se esperaba que John cambiara de actitud con la sola presencia de la mujer.

—¿Y tu a qué te dedicas Tabitha?— finalmente Bobby habló.

—¿Yo?— soltó la pregunta retorica de sopetón, mientras sacaba el mechero de John de su bolsillo sin siquiera preguntar. Bobby recordaba que la ultima persona que se atrevió a tomar el Zippo de John, sin su consentimiento, desató la furia del pirómano, terminando en una danza desesperada para apagar su camisa en llamas—. Doy clases de defensa personal— le comentó, encendiendo su cigarrillo, que sacó del sobretodo en su silla—. También tomo clases en la universidad, estoy por conseguir mi diploma— dijo con orgullo.

—¿Así que sabes defensa personal?— le llamó la atención que una mujer tan elegante y hermosa peleara.

—Me entrené en combate, sola, por mucho tiempo y luego Mystique me pulió un poco— explicó sin darle mucha importancia, pero Bobby se tensó en su asiento por sus palabras.

—¿Conoces a Mystique?

—Por supuesto, niño bueno ¿De dónde crees que conozco a Johnny?— preguntó en tono obvio—. Yo era de las escuadras de Magneto también— ella sonreía y hablaba como si sus palabras no tuvieran ningún peso, sin parecer ser capaz de notar que los hombres a sus lados parecían ensombrecerse a cada minuto—. Pero ahora…— continuó— somos dos niños buenos que paseamos por ahí entre los civiles inocentes— concluyó.

—¿Por qué habría de creerles?— dijo a la defensiva.

—Bobby…— intervino John— Tabitha y yo, renunciamos a la violencia. Ya no queremos vivir con miedo o al borde de la batalla. Decidimos que merecemos ser felices.

—¿Entonces porqué no volviste a la escuela?— le reprochó. Finalmente estaban tocando el tema en cuestión.

—¿Qué parte no entendiste?— le preguntó Tabitha con enfado—. Buscamos ser felices. Sin buenos ni malos, sin peleas. Solo John y yo siendo jóvenes felices. Y si nos uníamos a tu bando no lo lograríamos. Solo nos la pasaríamos protegiendo a humanos que nos odian, sin obtener la paz que buscamos— sentenció.

Bobby estaba enfadado, pero sabía que ellos tenían razón. Él muchas veces había dudado de la decisión que tomaba al permanecer con los X-men. Y tanto Tabitha como John habían llegado más lejos que él, habían optado por unirse a Magneto para luchar por una causa que estaba demasiado llena de violencia. Sabía que trataban de obtener los derechos que merecían los mutantes, pero a un precio muy alto y con un odio desmedido hacia los humanos.

—¡Bobby! Siento llegar tarde, es que…— Marie había llegado corriendo, sin percatarse de los otros dos individuos. Cuando los vio, se quedó de pie, midiendo la situación.

—Marie, ven siéntate— la invitó su novio.

Ni Tabitha ni John esperaban que dijera eso. Iceman parecía tan enfadado que se marcharía luego de esa conversación. Pero no lo hizo. Al hombre le interesaba seguir obteniendo información de esos dos.


	2. 2 Asi que ¿vivo y un best seller?

—¿John?— preguntó Marie, incrédula, aceptando la invitación de Bobby.

—Hola Rogue— la saludó John—. ¿Cómo has estado?— trató de sonreír, con la misma timidez que llevaba antes de que Tabitha llegara. Iba a darse de cabezazos con un muro después, se suponía que eso era pura actuación, no que se terminaría sintiendo así realmente.

—Bien…— respondió dudosa, mirando a todos los miembros de la mesa, buscando explicaciones.

—Hola— saludó la rubia, derramando simpatía—. Soy Tabitha, amiga de John ¿y tu?— se presentó, extendiendo la mano hacía la mujer.

—Marie… la novia de Bobby…— no tenía seguridad al hablar, seguía sin comprender de lo que se estaba perdiendo—. ¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó a Bobby, haciendo reír un poco a los otros dos. Sabían que era incómodo, todos lo sentían en el aire.

—Oh, nos encontramos de casualidad con John— le dijo Bobby, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que no inspiraba confianza—. Nos estábamos poniendo al día. John ha renunciado a la violencia y quiere ser feliz con Tabitha. Además, Pyro se ha dedicado a escribir...— se acercó a su novia para susurrarle— es Ben Fire.

Marie abrió los ojos de par en par, girándose bruscamente para mirar a John, que bebía su ultimo sorbo de café.

—¿De veras?

John solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Diablos— blasfemó Tabitha, girándose a ver a John—. Les dijiste lo del pseudónimo. De veras confías en ellos— sonrió feliz—. Tienes un gran don de sintaxis— elogió a Bobby ahora, con un dejo de humor.

—Solo te faltó una cosa— acotó John—. Pero debo concederte que no te lo había dicho— sus viejos amigos lo miraron expectantes—. Tabitha, además de mi amiga— tomó la mano izquierda de la rubia—, es algo así como mi ángel de la vida.

—No me llames así— le pidió triste.

—Es lo que eres.

—Solo te dejé cubierto por una manta… estabas herido y…

—Me sacaste de la batalla— le cortó él, serio—. Hiciste más de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho— Bobby dio un respingo al oír la frase—. Incluso yo.

—Por eso estás vivo— susurró el rubio.

—Oigan— repuso Tabitha, en un intento por recuperar el buen ánimo— ¿Quisieran compartir la celebración tradicional _luego-del-cierre-de-un-libro_ que tenemos con Johnny?— les propuso la rubia.

—Claro— Marie aceptó, sin esperar a que su novio opinara. Los hombres compartieron, por un segundo, una mirada temerosa. Estaban a merced de las mujeres. Ya que, por un motivo que desconocían, estaban haciendo buenas migas con solo un par de frases de dialogo.

—Genial, es algo muy sencillo de hecho— comenzó Tabitha a explicarles, mientras Rogue se quitaba el sobretodo azul eléctrico (un color que John nunca vio en ella, pero le fascinaba lo hermosa y sofisticada que se veía con él) y su bufanda gris claro, casi blanco; quedando con un top sin mangas de color negro y unos guantes a juego que cubrían sus brazos—. Bebemos un café y comemos unos mufings, mientras hablamos de la aburrida reunión que John tubo con su agente, además de mi día y cosas por el estilo. Es muy tonto de hecho— concluyó sin que nadie le dijera nada, levantando su mano en el aire para llamar a la camarera—. Pero siempre lo hacemos.

—John explotará si sigue bebiendo café— bromeó Bobby. Pyro sentía cómo se quitaba un gran peso de encima, al fin, su amigo se estaba relajando.

—Cuatro tazas de café, una docena de mufings y cuatro vasos de zumo de naranja— pidió. Cuando la mesera se fue le respondió a Bobby—. No te preocupes, John vive solo de café, cerveza y cigarrillos. No consume nada más— agitó una mano en el aire quitándole importancia.

—Oye, también escribo y juego con fuego— le recordó, en tono jocoso.

—Es verdad, lo olvidé— aceptó ella, entre risas.

Bobby y Rogue sonreían, un poco alegres de que el John que habían conocido de niños seguía estando ahí a pesar de todo el tiempo, los cambios y batallas.

—Así que…—comenzó Marie— con que un escritor _best seller_ ¿Cómo fue que lo lograste?— le cuestionaba a John. Este último se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—No lo sé… siempre me gustó escribir y un día me atreví a tratar de publicar algo— había comenzado con ese típico juego con su encendedor, que hacía sonreír a sus amigos, con nostalgia por los viejos tiempos—. Conocí a mi agente a través de una amiga y él me ayudó con el resto.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que alguien te representara?— preguntó Bobby, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras apenas salieron de su boca. Le daba curiosidad el hecho de que alguien aceptara trabajar con un ex terrorista mutante, que era buscado en todo el país luego de la batalla de Alcatraz. Pero sabía que había arruinado el clima relajado que se estaba logrando.

—No te preocupes— le pidió John, con una sonrisa—. Mi agente es de los nuestros— le explicó—. Sabe de mi y de mi papel en la última batalla— se refería a Alcatraz—. Pero confió en mi de cualquier forma.

—Siempre dice que Johnny fue una buena inversión— comentó Tabitha con una risita.

—¡Me encantan tus libros!— confesó Marie, hacía un buen rato que lo estaba pensando y no se contuvo más.

—¿Eres lectora?— preguntó John. Las sorpresas y alegrías no paraban.

—Por supuesto. Bobby también— el rubio se sonrojó un poco—. Incluso, los alumnos aman tanto tus libros que a Bobby se le ocurrió que, para tratar de incentivarlos un poco con la clase, podrían trabajar con uno de ellos.

—Wow…—la sonrisa de John era una enorme fila de dientes blancos que no se borraba. Jamás esperó ser parte de una clase.

—¿Qué sucedió con Storm?— interrumpió Tabitha, convirtiéndose en el centro de las miradas por un momento—. Oh, John me ha contado de su vida en la escuela de Charles Xavier y sé que Storm era la que enseñaba en la clase de Literatura— disipó las dudas que no se formulaban en palabras.

—Ella sigue enseñando, pero solo a los alumnos de clases avanzadas— contestó Bobby, mientras la camarera servía su pedido—. Ahora se encarga de la dirección del instituto, por eso tiene menos tiempo.

—Eso es fantástico— decía John antes de beber un sorbo de su café. Parecía que realmente vivía en base a eso—. Y Rogue ¿de qué son tus clases en la escuela?

—Les enseño a los niños a controlar sus poderes.

—¿Bromeas?— arrugó el entrecejo al formular la pregunta. No podía comprender que ella enseñara algo como eso. Siempre la había visto sufrir por la falta de dominio de sus habilidades, al no poder tener contacto con las personas. Él sabía que la cura no había funcionado, todos los mutantes que la habían tomado recuperaron sus dones con el tiempo y la chica de cabellos oscuros llevaba esos guantes característicos que nunca se quitaba.

Marie sonrió, con una seguridad que el pirómano nunca había visto en ella. La mujer tomó la mano del hombre de ojos grises, llevándola a su mejilla. Tanto él como Tabitha se tensaron con ese movimiento, esperando que la energía fuera arrebatada de su cuerpo, como siempre sucedía, según recordaban. Pero nada ocurrió. Los dedos descubiertos de Pyro rozaban la piel de la mujer. Él nunca creyó poder hacer eso. La piel de ella era tan suave como siempre se había imaginado.

—¿Ves?— dijo ella—. Aprendí a dominarlos.

—Entonces ¿por qué llevas los guantes?— le preguntó sin bajar la mano.

—Aún succiono los recuerdos de las personas— le explicó ella—. Pero no los lastimo—. John bajó la mano ahora, escuchando con atención—. Aunque es incómodo tener recuerdos que no son míos, ante roses casuales y a veces pierdo el control. Por eso uso los guantes aún. No sé…— pareció recordar algo— Storm cree que yo debo transmitir mis conocimientos a los alumnos— comentó con dramatismo, como si fuera ridículo.

—Rogue, es genial lo que haces. Luchaste tanto tiempo…—le recordaba John totalmente anonadado— que es estupendo que ayudes a otros.

—Gracias…—susurró ella, con la timidez propia de una dama sureña.

—¡Oye…— le reprochó Bobby con celos— yo me la paso repitiendo eso y a John si lo escuchas!

Los demás rieron. Estaban llevándose bien. Luego de años, de peleas y errores, se estaban llevando bien. Estaban en paz. En esa paz que tanto añoraban.

La plática se extendió un par de horas, entre risas y noticias nuevas. John y Tabitha se enteraron que Logan enseñaba Historia (lo cual hizo; por primera vez en esa extraña reunión; reír a John libremente) y continuaba dando sus tradicionales clases en la Sala del peligro, además Nightcrawler había llegado; por un pedido especial de Storm; para dar clases, a pesar de las protestas y celos de Logan, ya que, al parecer, había empezado una relación con Storm. Las cosas marchaban bien en el Instituto y cierta nostalgia embargaba a John por eso.

Por su lado, Rogue y Bobby descubrieron que luego de Alcatraz Tabitha se dedicó a seguir a John "como un perrito sin hogar" (como ella misma dijo) hasta que el hombre no pudo más y terminó adorando a la chica. Luego de eso se habían dedicado a huir por mucho tiempo, siendo dos convictos de la ley, fingiendo hacer un viaje por el país, que Tabitha siempre había soñado. Hasta que un día renunciaron, optando por instalarse en New York de manera permanente, ella estudiando y trabajando, mientras él escribía con un éxito permanente. También resultó que el don de la rubia era el de crear bombas de energía, su nombre era Boom boom y había llegado a las líneas de Magneto gracias a Mystique.

—Mi don no es muy sutil— les dijo ella cuando les narraba su resumida historia—. Se los deberé enseñar otro día.

Por otro lado, hasta el día de hoy, Pyro era una leyenda en el sub-mundo mutante, al ser de los pocos sobrevivientes de la Hermandad que; además, de conservar sus poderes; había sido el segundo al mando de Magneto. Era un icono o modelo a seguir para muchos, que seguían insistiendo en que debía continuar con el legado de Magneto, aunque el joven hombre se negara constantemente.

—No quiero seguir luchando. Sé que podría tomar tropas de mutantes que me seguirían hasta el borde del abismo— les explicó a sus viejos amigos—. Incluso, haciendo las cosas sin la violencia o soberbia de Magneto, pero no quiero. Ser un mártir no es una opción para mi. Quiero ser feliz, quiero vivir en paz— repitió la frase que ya les había dicho antes, con cada vez más firmeza.

Magneto fue encarcelado apenas se descubrió que la cura era temporal. Fue capturado cuando él solo era capaz de hacer temblar una pieza de ajedrez. No pudo resistirse, terminando en la enorme cárcel subterránea de plástico.

—Oye John…— habló Bobby luego de un silencio que vio como su oportunidad— ¿Crees que pueda hacerle algunas pequeñas preguntas a Ben Fire?— preguntó con cierta vergüenza.

—Sabía que había tardado mucho en salir a la luz el fan— bromeó Rogue, haciendo avergonzar aún más a su novio. Mientras los otros miembros de la mesa trataban de contener sus risas.

—Claro, Drake— John lo llamó así, como solo él lo hacía, cuando aún eran los mejores amigos en la escuela de Xavier. Ambos lo notaron, pero prefirieron no decir nada, dejando que las cosas fluyeran, si volvían a ser lo de antes genial, de lo contrario deberían aceptarlo también. Ya había pasado mucha agua debajo del puente.

—Diablos— blasfemó Tabitha por lo bajo—. La primer entrevista a Ben Fire.

—Esto será extraño— bromeó él, siguiéndole el juego. No comprendía en qué punto se había vuelto tan placentera esa conversación—. Adelante— sonrió invitando a su amigo a hablar. La arrogancia había vuelto a su semblante.

—Bueno, son preguntas que creo que sabes que todos nos hacemos— John asintió dándole a entender que comprendía—. Por ejemplo: ¿Por qué "Ben Fire"?

—Eso es fácil. Pensé que te habrías dado cuenta… por lo menos en parte— comenzó a hablar. Realmente se sentía en una entrevista y agradecía no poder dar su verdadero nombre al mundo, porque era muy extraño tener que responder las preguntas de la gente—. El nombre fue idea de Tabitha— señaló a la mujer— "Fire" es porque soy un pirómano— chasqueo el mechero dejando la llama encendida un momento antes de cerrarlo— y "Ben" es por el nombre del primer idiota que besó a Tabitha, cuando era una niña… y lo detesto— puso énfasis en sus palabras, dando a entender que hablaba en serio—. Pero, como a esta mujer le parece gracioso hacerme enfadar— la rubia rió traviesa—, en cuando vio su oportunidad, eligió ese nombre como mi pseudónimo.

—Espera— lo detuvo Bobby, elevando sus palmas en el aire—. No entiendo ¿Por qué accediste a ese nombre?— le parecía estúpido que aceptara así como así un nombre que odiaba.

—Es simple: luego de días tratando de elegir un nombre, le dije que optara por cualquiera que le pareciera el mejor y le mandara un e-mail a mi agente con la información— dijo inexpresivo.

—Aún no puedo creer que no te dieras cuanta que te llamaría "Ben"— Tabitha se burló de él.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un idiota— bromeó riendo.

—Bien…— continuó Bobby, formulando su siguiente pregunta—. Y dime ¿puedes explicarme tus agradecimientos? Admite que es extraño, es como si solo copiaras y pegaras, en todas tus obras, las mismas frases para tus agradecimientos.

—Oh Drake, eso es muy fácil— se extrañó por la sencilla pregunta que le estaba haciendo, pero Bobby no parecía comprender—. Primero: no es que copie y pegue, sino que no tengo a nadie más a quien agradecer. En mi vida no tuve a mucha gente que me ayudara, soy mutante, soy huérfano, soy el malo— le recordaba—. Me sé de memoria los agradecimientos, porque no son muchos…

—No es cierto— dijo Rogue con incredulidad.

—¿No me crees?— John usó ese tono que usaba antes, cuando se sentía retado, levantando las cejas. Luego se agachó para sacar algo del morral negro que tenía junto a sus pies, en el suelo—. Ten, una copia del manuscrito de mi ultima obra— le tendió una rema de hojas—. Lee la primera hoja, los agradecimientos.

—¿No le habías entregado el manuscrito a tu agente?

—Si, pero siempre saco dos copias, me gusta tener una en mi repisa personal— le explicó—. Ahora escucha— comenzó a recitar—. _En mi vida no tengo a muchos a quienes agradecer, excepto a algunos pocos— _decía, mientras Rogue se inclinaba hacia su novio, con el manuscrito entre sus manos para que ambos pudieran seguir la lectura con la mirada—. _A la dama del clima. La primera mujer que confió en mi y mis capacidades, sin hacerlas menos por mi rebeldía y mal gesto. La que me enseñó que podía escribir, que podía hacer algo que no implicara destrucción._

_A mi mentor, que en paz descanse. Que me salvó la vida, dejándome aprender de mis errores. Que me dejó libre para volar y estrellarme por mi mismo. Que, espero, haya perdonado mi estupidez._

_A la mujer que decidió ser feliz junto a mi. Que prefirió luchar junto a mi por nuestra paz. A mi chica explosiva._

_A mis amigos. A los que traicioné y los que confiaron en mi después de mis errores. A todos ellos, que cuento con los dedos de las manos._

_A mi pequeña comunidad. Que aún no obtiene el respeto que se merece como igual. Que aún lucha por su libertad y por su paz._

_Y a cualquier alma que desperdicia minutos de su vida en leer mis líneas._

_Gracias— _concluyó con una sonrisa entre melancólica y soberbia.

—Diablos— susurró Bobby—. ¿Storm?

—Si, "la dama del clima"— aclaró John—. Ella me daba trabajos extra en la escuela, por diversión. Siempre decía que era bueno— recordaba.

—El Profesor Xavier— dijo Rogue, al darse cuenta quién era ese "mentor". John asintió dándole la razón.

—Muchos teorizaban que por "pequeña comunidad" te referías a una etnia o raza minoritaria— reflexionó Bobby—. Nadie pensó que eras un mutante.

—¿Los "amigos"?— cuestionó Marie, deseando escuchar lo que ya sabía de los labios de John.

—Bobby, tu, Kitty, Peter y Jubilee. Son los que traicioné— bajó la mirada al responder—. Y bueno… Wanda y Pietro son los que confiaron en mi ahora.

—¿Wanda y Pietro?

—La amiga que me presentó a mi agente— explicó—. Mi agente es su hermano.

—Diablos…—maldijo Bobby, sonriendo ahora— estoy en los agradecimientos de un _best seller— _rió un poco.

—Te felicito— bromeó Tabitha—. Además fuiste el primero en entrevistar a Ben Fire.

Luego de un silencio agradable, Bobby retomó la palabra.

—Oye, deberías ir a la escuela un día— le dijo a John.

Tabitha y John ensombrecieron el semblante automáticamente.

—Bobby…— suplicó John con congoja.

—¡Oh! No me mal entiendas— le pidió apresuradamente—. No hablo de Pyro, sino de Ben Fire— aclaró—. Para los chicos sería impagable conocer a su escritor favorito, además de descubrir que es un mutante, que triunfó en el mundo de allá afuera.

—Serías un ejemplo para muchos que no creen poder salir de la escuela— acotó Rogue.

—Soy Pyro— les recordó—. Tienen clase de Historia mutante aún ¿verdad? Deben saber sobre mi papel en Alcatraz.

—Sí, saben de lo que hizo Pyro, el segundo al mando en la Hermandad— Bobby le dio énfasis a sus palabras—. Pero el que irá a clases es Ben Fire, el escritor fantasma. Los niños de mi clase no te conocen Dyce— le explicaba—. No reconocen tu rostro. Son pequeños, no estaban en la escuela cuando te fuiste.

John no respondió, dudaba de si era una buena idea. Por eso miró a su amiga a su lado para buscar una repuesta.

—Si crees que podrás con eso, te acompaño— respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

—Ok— dijo luego de un rato—. Podemos organizar algo.

—¡Este día es genial!— chilló Rogue.

—Me recuerdas mucho a Jubilee cuando vamos de compras— Tabitha bromeó entre risas, sin pensar.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Rogue, borrando su sonrisa—. ¿Cómo conoces a Jubilee? Tu no fuiste al instituto.

El semblante de Tabitha cambió. Por primera vez desde que estaban ahí, pareció incomodarse.

—Hace un tiempo que estamos en contacto con Coloso y Jubilee— John reunió el coraje para responder—. Les pedimos que no comentaran nada. No queríamos problemas— se apresuró a aclarar la situación antes de que se generara un mal entendido—. Somos prófugos, mientras menos sepan de nosotros y nuestro paradero es mejor.

—Entiendo— Marie aceptó, siendo acompañada por un asentimiento de cabeza de su novio. Ambos parecían estar procesando la información—. Y…— Rogue trató de recuperar el buen ánimo—¿te llevas bien con Jubilee?— le preguntó a Tabitha.

—¡Por supuesto! Incluso…—tomó ambas manos de Rogue para continuar— Marie, mañana iremos de compras con Jubilee, para elegir mi vestido de graduación y me gustaría que nos acompañaras ¿quieres?

—Oh, Tabitha, claro, será un placer— Rogue estaba alagada por el pedido.

—¡Eso es fantástico!— chilló—. Porque necesito que alguien me ayude a controlar a Jubilee— hizo reír a todos por el comentario—. Ella ama las compras, pero yo solo quiero un vestido sencillo. Es más…—acababa de tener una idea— ¿crees que haya algo en tu local?

—Podemos ir a ver— aceptó—. También conozco proveedores que te ayudarán a encontrar lo que buscas.

—¡Oh, eres muy tierna!— chilló.

Los hombres estaban buscando algo que los salvara de la situación, los estaba desbordando. Ese fue el momento en que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas: la camarera se acercó a su mesa para informarles que cerrarían en cualquier momento.

Todos se levantaron, extrañados de que las horas hubieran pasado tan rápido.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del local se despidieron.

—Toma, Drake— John le tendió la rema de hojas que había sacado antes—. Llévaselo a tus alumnos. Serán los primeros en leer la última obra de Ben Fire. Saldrá a la venta en algo así como 4 meses.

Bobby tomó el manuscrito, sin tener una idea de lo que debería decir.

—John… yo…— tartamudeó.

—No digas nada— le cortó—. ¡Nos veremos en la escuela!— les gritó, dándoles la espalda para marcharse.

—¡Nos veremos!— se despidió Rogue—. ¿Estas contento?— le preguntó a su novio.

—¿Por el libro?

—Porque recuperaste a tu mejor amigo— le aclaró ella.

—¿Crees que lo recuperé?

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros—. Después de todo este tiempo… Todos somos diferentes Bobby. John se ha equivocado y aprendido de sus errores, pero en el fondo sigue siendo el pirómano rebelde que conocimos.

—Sí…— aceptó él—. Creo que estoy contento— rodeó a su novia por sobre sus hombros, tomando su camino hacia la escuela. Hacia su hogar.

**N/A: Si alguien quisiera dejar un review sería muy, muy, muy buena persona :3**


	3. 3 ¿Qué hace la mierda traidora aquí?

La nevada parecía estar dando una tregua. Ya no caía nieve pero el frio persistía y el suelo aún era resbaloso, con el manto blanco que se negaba a desaparecer.

John condujo todo el camino tomando la mano de Tabitha, en un intento por mantener la calma. Era un hábito que había tomado con el tiempo. Un hábito que llevaba a todos a pensar que eran novios, recibiendo un "vete al diablo" en respuesta.

Apenas llegaron se dirigieron a la puerta para tocar.

—Bonita casa— comentó Tabitha.

—Lo es…— masculló él—. Recuerda que soy Ben Fire— le advirtió cuando esperaban ser atendidos.

—Como olvidar al primer chico de mi vida— lo punzó para tratar de que dejara los nervios de lado. Aún no soltaba su mano, como buscando apoyo de ella. Como si no supiera que lo tenía a pesar de todo.

John se giró para verla, con ira en la mirada, pero cuando separó los labios para hacer un comentario mordaz fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría.

—¡Al fin llegan!— exclamó una alegre Rogue en el umbral de la puerta—. Ya pensábamos que no vendrían— se movía hacia un costado para darle paso a los visitantes.

—La carretera está cubierta de escarcha— explicó Tabitha, mientras ingresaban.

—Hey Ben— Bobby caminaba apresuradamente hacia ellos. Dedicándole un guiño a John cuando lo tomó del brazo—. Ven, la clase está por comenzar— jaló de él hacia el salón de clases.

—¡Suerte!— le gritó Tabitha a sus espaldas.

—Emmm… Drake…— murmuró— ¿Qué le has dicho a los niños?— había tratado de llegar con tiempo para poder prepararse antes de la charla, pero el clima le había jugado en contra.

—Solo que conocía a Ben Fire y conseguí que viniera a hablar con ellos— le explicaba sin darle gran importancia—. También les comenté que habías sido alumno de la escuela— le dijo cuando llegaron junto a la puerta del salón. Sintió a John tensarse junto a él, por lo que se apresuró a decirle—. No les di detalles, no te preocupes… Oye— cambió de tema, tratando de calmar a su amigo. A pesar de haber crecido, seguía siendo un bromista— ¿Te has vuelto _dark_?— bromeó, señalando la ropa de John, que vestía con jeans y zapatillas negras, con una camisa del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero, con capucha de algodón a juego. Bobby recordó que en la cafetería usaba el mismo color.

—Es pura coincidencia— rió cuando miró su atuendo, comprendiendo de qué se trataba el comentario.

—Bien, espera aquí, hasta que te presente— le pidió—. Dame la chaqueta— tendió su mano al pirómano, que aceptó agradecido—. Ah, por cierto— se detuvo cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta—, una de las niñas puede saber cuándo mientes, pero no cuando omites cosas, así que no mientas— le informó antes de ingresar al lugar, sin dejar que el de ojos grises protestara. Apretó los dientes al sacar su encendedor del bolsillo para comenzar con su juego de abrirlo y cerrarlo. Ahora no tenía a Tabitha para tomar su mano tranquilizadora.

"Maldito Drake"— pensó.

John dudaba de si esto era una buena idea. Incluso cuando habló por teléfono para arreglar los detalles de su visita con Bobby intentó evitar la charla, pero terminó siendo convencido por él.

—Bien chicos— Bobby aplaudió una vez, llamando la atención de sus alumnos—. Como les prometí— hablaba con esa emoción propia de un maestro joven que se entusiasma por la clase más que sus alumnos—. Traje al escritor más reconocido de nuestra época, espero que hayan traído preguntas ¡Aquí está Ben Fire!— exclamó abriendo la puerta, dándole paso a John, que tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de dar el paso que lo dejaría dentro del salón.

* * *

—Tabitha ven, quiero mostrarte algo— tomó la mano de la rubia para guiarla por las escaleras—. Me encanta tu ropa— la alago. La mujer llevaba unas bailarinas blancas, pantalón bombillo negro, top blanco y un saco pequeño de color negro que arremangaba en las mangas dejando ver franjas blancas y negras, que pertenecían al forro interior.

—Gracias… Oye ¿alguien sabe que John y yo estamos aquí?

—No, aún no… saben que Ben Fire viene con compañía. Queremos darle la gran sorpresa a Storm, ella se pondrá muy contenta por la vida que están llevando ahora.

Tabitha asintió con cierta preocupación. Algunos podrían reaccionar de manera hostil ante su presencia.

* * *

—Buenos días— saludó John, recargándose en el escritorio que se encontraba detrás de él—. Su maestro me contó que leen mis libros— comentó señalando a Bobby. John trataba de sonreír con amabilidad para ocultar sus nervios—. De hecho no tengo idea de lo que se debe decir…— rió tratando de calmarse—. Nunca di una charla. Por lo que, si me ayudan con preguntas, podemos hacer esto interesante— miró a los niños que lo observaban expectantes, algunos aburridos y otros con sonrisas de admiración en sus jóvenes rostros.

Una niña, que le recordó mucho a Jubilee por su aspecto, levantó su mano para hacer una pregunta. Era de las que parecían entusiasmadas. John la señaló con el dedo.

—Si… tratemos de conocernos un poco, para que esto no sea tan incómodo— les habló a todos—. Dime tu nombre y tu poder, luego tu pregunta— le pidió a la niña—. Y si es posible una demostración, sería genial.

—Soy Sesee y controlo las plantas— se presentó, haciendo que; con un movimiento de muñeca; la rama de un árbol ingresara al salón por la ventana que se encontraba a la izquierda de John, haciéndolo reír un poco—. Mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo sabemos que eres tu Ben Fire?

—Bueno…— dudó un poco, tratando de contener su respuesta en tono de "eres una idiota"—. ¿No tienen a alguien aquí que detecta cuando mientes?— preguntó a todos en general. Una niña de cabello rubio levantó la mano—. ¿Sí?— la apuntó.

—Yo soy June, y… no miente— sentenció.

—¿Confían en su don?— preguntó a todos. Los niños asintieron en general—. Muy bien, entonces te pediré que interrumpas si alguien miente— le pidió a la niña que aceptó, sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Cuál es tu don?— preguntó un niño que llevaba una sudadera gris enorme. John lo miró, sin dejar el juego con su encendedor, esperando a que el niño se presentara, hasta que finalmente el jovencito comprendió—. Mi nombre es Mark y veo a través de las cosas…— el niño arrugó el entrecejo—. Tienes cicatrices— le dijo a Pyro, que se miró a sí mismo de manera instintiva. Esperaba que los niños de la escuela fueran tan educados como cuando él asistía, así no preguntarían por las cicatrices de batalla que llevaba.

—Es un don genial para un joven en pleno desfase hormonal— bromeó John, para luego llevar la llama de su encendedor a la palma de su otra mano—. Solo controlo el fuego… no logro crearlo— explicó con ese mismo tono despectivo que usó siempre al hablar de su don. Sabía que era una limitación, aunque supo superarla.

—Si eres un mutante...— comenzó una niña que cubría cada centímetro de su piel con ropa. John pensó en Rogue automáticamente. La diferencia entre ambas era que esa niña usaba varios colores muy vivos en su vestuario— ¿Porqué no aparecen mutantes en tus libros?

—¿Tu don?— le cuestionó él, antes de responder.

—Sandy— se presentó—. Y mi don es estúpido…— murmuró.

—Ningún don lo es— la interrumpió John—. Eres mutante, debes estar orgullosa— si algo había aprendido en la Hermandad era eso y nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

La niña hizo una mueca, sin parecer tomar en serio las palabras del hombre.

—Cuando toco a la gente puedo saber cuándo y cómo morirá— bajó la mirada a sus dedos, que jugaban con un bolígrafo—. Pero no lo controlo… parece que nunca lo haré— explicó triste.

John se acercó a la mesa de la niña, para mirarla de cerca.

—Es un don maravilloso, Sandy— la alagó, recordando las palabras de Magneto cada vez que él echaba en menos su propio poder—. Serás de gran utilidad para los X-men— la niña lo miró sorprendida—. ¿Conoces a Rogue?— le preguntó. La niña asintió—. Ella es el mejor ejemplo de que podrás controlar tu don un día— le prometió. Luego se giró para volver al escritorio donde se recargó—. En cuanto a tu pregunta— elevó el tono para que todos pudieran oír—. En todos mis libros hay por lo menos un mutante. Pero siempre me gusta ser realista, por eso se esconden. Hay que prestar atención para descubrir quién es el mutante, pero es posible hacerlo— sus palabras hicieron sonreír a varios niños—. Además, en mi ultimo libro se llevarán una sorpresa con el protagonista— dijo al fin, haciendo que cada niño frente a él se emocionara al instante.

Un niño de aspecto desaliñado levantó la mano.

—Soy "Shoot"— se presentó con su nombre mutante, eso le llamó la atención a Pyro—. Puedo disparar con la punta de mis dedos— dijo con una sonrisa soberbia que John, pensó, reconocer como propia de sí mismo a su edad. El niño extendió su dedo índice, haciendo que su mano imitara la forma de un arma, para apuntar a John. Este último dejó encendido su mechero, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa similar a la del niño, sin moverse de su lugar.

—¡Christian! ¡No!— gritó Bobby, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados, a la derecha de John.

El niño no escuchó, haciendo que la punta de su dedo comenzara a brillar disparando una bola de energía.

John no se movió cuando explotó el globo terráqueo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

—Cuidado niño— Pyro seguía sonriente. No se inmutó, ni miró al destrozado globo—. Alguien puede hacer que mueras carbonizado si piensa que lo herirás— su frase sonó de lo más amenazante, haciendo que el niño tuviera un escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral, ante la mirada cruel que le dedicaba el hombre. John sabía que ningún adulto en esa mansión le hablaría así a un niño, pero él no era un maestro—. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

—¿Porqué, si eres un mutante orgulloso— preguntaba el niño, tratando de fingir que no se había intimidado— te ocultas de todos?

—No me gusta la fama— respondió sin pensar.

—Mientes— dijo una vocecilla. Era la niña rubia.

—Tienes razón— aceptó riéndose—. La verdad es que hice cosas malas y no quiero que todos sepan que soy yo el que escribe— dijo la verdad de la forma más vaga posible. Luego miró a June, quien no dijo nada.

—¿Qué cosas malas?— inquirió Shoot.

—No me caen tan bien como para contarles— bromeó. June levantó su mano, pero John la interrumpió—. Ok— se rindió—. La verdad es que no quiero que sepan, ya que me complicaría la vida y no quiero— se encogió de hombros—. Por eso mantengo el secreto lo más que puedo.

—¿Y por qué nos lo cuenta a nosotros?— preguntó Mark.

—Porque en esta escuela hay muchos secretos y no creo que uno más haga la diferencia— sonrió—. Además, espero, que aún sean tan buenos confidentes como lo eran en mi época estudiando aquí— guiñó un ojo, haciendo reír a los niños.

La charla continuó, las preguntas iban y venían. John estaba aprendiendo a llevar a los niños y a evitar decir mentiras sin delatar demasiada información personal. Los niños descubrieron así que su amado escritor era un mutante, mejor amigo de su maestro y agradecía a Storm por fomentar su escritura, además de que abandonó la escuela antes de obtener su diploma porque "le parecía lo correcto", les había dicho, además que él no tenía familia, como muchos de ellos y que trabajaba con otro mutante para publicar sus libros.

—Muy bien niños— Bobby se había acercado, sigilosamente, durante la ultima pregunta, para poder captar la atención de sus alumnos—. La clase ya terminó…— un suspiro general de decepción embargó el salón—. Digámosle adiós al señor Fire— les pidió.

—Adiós, señor Fire— dijeron todos al unísono.

—No tienen tarea, pero lean el libro del señor Fire, con el que estamos trabajando— les indicaba a los niños que se levantaban rápido para salir de ahí—. ¡Y Christian, después hablaré contigo!

—Tienen a un pequeño, futuro, ejercito con talentos excepcionales— comentó John, cuando todos los niños se fueron.

—Sí…— aceptó un poco incómodo— aunque espero que no tengan que enfrentar una batalla. En fin— cambió de tema—, vamos por las chicas, así podemos ir a la oficina de Storm. Se alegrará de verte con todos los cambios que has hecho en tu vida.

John lo siguió por el pasillo cuando se le ocurrió preguntar.

—¿Storm no sabe que estoy aquí?

—No, queríamos sorprenderla.

—Hey Johnny ¿Cómo te fue?— Tabitha y Rogue bajaban por las escaleras cuando vieron a los dos hombres.

—Bastante bien, lo niños me hicieron las cosas fáciles— aceptó el castaño—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Rogue me llevó al ático para mostrarme unas cajas. Resulta que aún están allí las cosas que dejaste cuando te fuiste. Así que lavamos ropa y desempolvamos cuadernos.

—Genial. Gracias— les dijo a sus amigos. No se esperaba que sus pertenencias estuvieran guardadas aún—. ¡Oh!— John llevó la palma de su mano a la frente, recordando algo—. Olvidé mi chaqueta en el salón.

—Bueno. Puedes ir a buscarla mientras Marie y yo llevamos sus maletas a su cuarto— señaló con el pulgar a las dos maletas que se encontraban en el suelo. Cuando organizaron la visita, habían optado por que Tabitha y John permanecieran en la mansión durante el fin de semana—. Nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos.

—Claro— aceptó Tabitha, caminando con John por el pasillo de vuelta al salón de donde había salido—. Me gusta este lugar— comentaba ella—. Es como que los niños tienen un hogar— le explicaba.

Cuando John estuvo a punto de seguir la conversación, sintió una presencia amenazadora que se acercaba, pero no se defendió. Fue entonces cuando sintió cómo alguien jalaba de su camisa desde atrás, arrojándolo al suelo de espaldas. Encontrándose con unas jarras de adamantium apuntándolo al rostro.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, basura traidora?— le preguntó Logan con un tono amenazante.

—Hola, Wolverine. Te ves bien, me alegra— John tenía un tono y sonrisas arrogantes que irritarían a cualquiera, sin siquiera molestarse en tomar una postura defensiva.

—Dame un motivo para no destriparte en este momen…— la amenaza de Logan no pudo terminar de formularse, por una patada en su lateral izquierdo que lo hizo estrellarse con una pared, sin llegar a defenderse, debido a que un pie aprisionó su garganta, dejándolo inmóvil.

—Oye Johnny— Tabitha mantenía la presión en la garganta de Logan, mientras le hablaba al pirómano—. ¿Me puedes explicar porqué no te defendiste de este idiota? Si yo me di cuenta que te atacaría, tu también debiste hacerlo.

—Oh nena, no quiero hacer un escándalo. Estamos de visita— le explicaba relajadamente mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose y quitándole las arrugas a su camisa.

—Suéltame, niña— le ordenó Logan a Tabitha—. No sé quién eres, pero no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero dejar a Pyro hecho girones en el suelo.

—Soy Boom boom para ti, estúpido— lo insultó molesta.

—Tabitha suéltalo, él vive aquí de todos modos— le pidió con un tono apacible y despreocupado que hacía enfurecer aún más a Logan.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo romperle el cuello ahora, si quieres— le ofreció haciendo más presión sobre la garganta del mutante.

—No servirá de nada. Él es Wolverine— le explicó.

—¡Oh!— exclamó sonriente, sin soltarlo—. Es un placer. Me sorprende saber que no eres tan genial como dicen. Te dejé inmóvil de solo un golpe— lo provocó, haciéndolo gruñir.

—¡Tabitha! ¡¿Qué haces?!— gritó Rogue, que caminaba junto a Bobby hacia ellos.

—Marie, antes de que juzgues esto, quiero que veas qué es lo que sucedió— se defendió Tabitha sin dejar libre a Wolverine.

—Ok— aceptó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. La rubia extendió su mano para rozar la mejilla de la otra—. ¡Logan!— lo regañó, luego de hondar en los recuerdos de Tabitha.

—Qué demonios…— balbuceó el hombre, por su dificultad para respirar.

—Tabitha ¿puedes soltarlo?— le pidió—. No les hará daño— le prometió cuando se quitaba los guantes, con cierto aire amenazante.

—No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Lobito— le advirtió antes de soltarlo y dar un paso hacia tras para mantener distancia.

—¡¿Qué hace el cabrón traidor aquí?!— le preguntó a los dos X-men más jóvenes, sin guardar sus garras.

—Son nuestros invitados— le explicó Bobby.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó fuera de sus casillas, dando un paso amenazador hacia Iceman, quien congeló su puño de manera instintiva.

—Logan— habló Rogue—, John ya no está en batallas ni nada de lo que recuerdas— se apresuró a explicarle—. Él es solo un escritor ahora.

—¿Acaso crees realmente esas patrañas?... ¿Y Ororo? ¿Qué opina ella de que él esté aquí?

—Aún no le dijimos— Marie bajó la mirada al suelo, como si la hubieran atrapado en una travesura.

—Me lo imaginaba— murmuró—. Vamos, así obtengo el permiso que quiero para matar a esta mierda— ordenó, tomando a John del brazo para arrastrarlo a la oficina de Storm.

—Eso quisieras— masculló Boom boom, siguiendo sus pasos.

Logan ingresó, sin tocar, a la oficina que antes pertenecía a Charles Xavier.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?— cuestionó Storm, preocupada por la intromisión en su oficina.

—¡Los estúpidos niños, que tienes por maestros, metieron a la mansión al traidor!— gritó, señalando al joven de cabellos castaños.

—Hola, Storm— saludó amablemente, rebosante de arrogancia.

—Pyro…— susurró sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nosotros lo invitamos— respondió Bobby por su amigo—. Storm, necesito que nos sentemos a hablar de esto. Tenemos una buena explicación.

—¿De qué rayos quieres hablar "Cubeta de hielo"?— inquirió Logan—. ¿Recuperaste a tu amiguito y quieres que todos lo aceptemos de vuelta?

—¡Logan!— Storm lo detuvo—. Bobby ¿reamente estás seguro de esto?

—Completamente— afirmó el rubio, con una seguridad que solo mostraba en batalla. Storm asintió

—Por favor siéntense— les indicó señalando sillas frente a su escritorio, donde se sentaron John y Tabitha. Storm tomó su puesto detrás de él. Mientras Logan gruñó, quedando de pie a su derecha, de brazos cruzados—. Bien, escucho ¿Cuál es la historia?

John tomó la mano Tabitha, tratando de buscar un punto de apoyo. Enfrentar sentimientos y viejos errores era mil veces peor que una batalla para él.

No sabía por donde empezar. Así que optó por algo que ablandó a su mejor amigo en su primer reencuentro.

—¿Has oído hablar de Ben Fire?— le preguntó a Storm.

—Por supuesto— aceptó ella—. Un escritor _best seller, _de un talento excepcional. Inclusive hoy…— se detuvo a si misma al comprender—. ¿Bromeas?— le preguntó.

Tabitha y John sonrieron, ambos tenían la misma sensación que tuvieron el día de la cafetería.

—Soy escritor ahora— sentenció John—. Dejé las batallas y lucha mutante atrás.

—Dime que no creerás esas estupideces— le suplicó Logan a Storm con el odio grabado en la voz.

—Logan, espera— le pidió la Dama del clima—. Los agradecimientos— le dijo a John.

—Lo entendiste rápido. A Bobby se lo tuve que explicar— rió un poco.

—Por eso Fire no se muestra— Storm iba enlazando razonamientos mientras hablaba.

—Un terrorista buscado no puede tratar de ser famoso— acotó John.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que renunciaste a las batallas realmente?— preguntó.

—No lo sé…— bajó la mirada al suelo—. Solo créeme— le pidió—. Tabitha y yo pertenecíamos a las filas de Magneto y nos cansamos de eso. No es posible ser feliz en medio de las peleas— explicó—. Si estuviera aún en el ambiente de la revolución mutante ya habrías escuchado de mi.

—Pyro es una leyenda. Hay cientos de mutantes que quieren que reconstruya la Hermandad— Tabitha interrumpió—. Pero no lo hizo.

—John estuvo hablando con los niños hoy. Les dio un gran ejemplo de vida, de un mutante fuera de la escuela— acotó Bobby, quien se encontraba a la derecha del escritorio de Storm, de pie junto a Rogue.

—Ben Fire lo hizo— corrigió John.

—¡Al diablo!— blasfemó Wolverine—. ¿Qué buscas aquí "Flamitas"? Si eres tan feliz fuera de todo ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Logan!— Rogue interrumpió a John antes de que pudiera hablar—. Nosotros le insistimos para que hablara con los niños. Ellos adoran su trabajo y es un gran ejemplo…

—¡Es ejemplo de cómo traicionar a los suyos!— gritó molesto—. ¡Si por él hubiera sido estaríamos muertos!

—Cuida el tono, estúpido Lobo— Boom boom destilaba desprecio con sus palabras, pero no elevaba la voz.

John apretó la mano de la rubia para detenerla. Cuando ella lo miró negó con un movimiento de cabeza. No iban a luchar. Lo habían prometido hacía mucho. Solo se defenderían de quienes les quisieran hacer daño, pero no iniciarían una pelea.

—¡John cambió!— Bobby gritó a Logan. No solía hacer eso. Pero consideraba que si él; que había sido traicionado por su mejor amigo, llegando a pelear a muerte contra él; podía perdonarlo, Logan no tenía motivos por los cuales guardar tanto rencor.

Pyro se puso de pie de sopetón, con una sonrisa amable. Siendo seguido por Tabitha. Todos quedaron en silencio ante esa acción.

—Fue un placer volver a verte Storm— extendió su mano hacia ella para estrecharla. La Dama del clima correspondió el gesto, confusa—. Seguirás estando en mis agradecimientos. Hiciste mucho por mi— le prometió. Luego se giró a Bobby para hablarle—. Drake ¿te molestaría devolvernos nuestras maletas?

—No, no queremos que se vayan— los detuvo Marie, que fue la primera en comprender lo que sucedía.

—Rogue, no me permitiré ser quien traiga conflicto a esta mansión— argumentó—. Están en paz y nosotros buscamos lo mismo— dijo, mirando a la rubia.

—¡John!— Storm fue la que habló—. No permitiré que se vayan, son nuestros invitados de honor— sonrió orgullosa.

—¡Ororo! ¡¿Acaso bromeas?!— gritó Logan.

—Logan. El Profesor haría esto, tu lo sabes. No puedo hacer menos que lo que haría el hombre que fundó esta escuela— argumentó, dejando mudo al Lobo, que se retiró del lugar con un gruñido y un portazo tras de sí.

—Storm yo…— balbuceó John, mientras Tabitha sonreía alegre por la salida de Wolverine.

—Les pido, por favor, que se queden—lo interrumpió—. Haré que caiga una nevada si se niegan— los amenazó con cierto humor en su voz.

—¿Y Wolverine?

—Yo hablaré con él— prometió—. Así que si eso es todo, les pediré que vayan a arreglar su cuarto. En el almuerzo me gustaría ponerme al día con usted John… y me gustaría escuchar a Ben Fire también— sonrió cálida.

—Por supuesto— aceptó sonriendo, antes de salir.

**N/A: ¿Mitana estás por ahí? Si es así: hola. jaja... En fin, los reviews son muy agradecidos, ya que es la única manera de saber que a alguien le gusta esto... ¡Que el universo conspire a su favor!**


	4. 4 Sala del peligro

Cuando se encontraron en la cafetería, Tabitha y John fueron invitados, por la misma Storm, a la mesa de profesores para poder platicar.

Logan se encontraba sentado junto a la Dama del clima, con un gesto de malestar evidente por la presencia del pirómano y la explosiva. Pero al parecer, Storm tenía una influencia importante sobre el hombre, ya que no había saltado sobre John cuando se sentaron frente a ellos en la misma mesa.

Gracias a ese almuerzo, John se enteró que Ángel también había pasado a formar parte de los profesores del instituto. Y notó que los demás habían sido notificados de su presencia en la mansión, ya que nadie puso una expresión estupefacta cuando apareció en el lugar.

—¿Y cuál es tu don Tabitha?— curioseó Ángel.

—Oh, bueno…— bebió un sorbo de su jugo—. Supongo que puedo mostrárselos aquí, todos son mutantes de cualquier forma— miró hacia los lados al hablar.

—Sé sutil— masculló John con una sonrisita.

—Siempre lo soy— replicó ella con arrogancia. Luego, hizo aparecer una pequeña bola de luz brillante entre sus dedos, para arrojarla hacia arriba, por sobre las cabezas de todos. Un segundo después, la bola de luz estalló sonoramente.

—Tranquilos, niños— Storm se puso de pie para que no cunda el pánico en el lugar—. Fue solo una demostración, sigan comiendo.

—¿Qué tan fuertes pueden ser?— inquirió Logan. No confiaba en esos dos, quería mantenerse informado.

—Puede hacer volar un edificio con una sola de esas— respondió John, con orgullo—. Y puede crear varias— sonrió de lado con cierta malicia.

—Un terrorista con bombas…— comenzó, pero una mirada de Storm lo hizo detenerse en medio de la frase.

—Así que…— continuó Boom boom— ¿Jubilee y Peter regresarán mañana?— ambos se dedicaban a viajar en busca de mutantes que necesitaran de la escuela Xavier. Ya no tenían a nadie que usara Cerebro para encontrarlos, por lo que Jubilee se dedicaba a hacer compras por el mundo mientras enviaban a niños nuevos a la mansión.

—Sí— respondió Rogue—. Traen a un… emmm… alumno— dijo dubitativa, sin explicarse bien.

—¿Señor Fire?— una voz tímida irrumpió junto a John. Era Sesee, quien llevaba a Sandy tomada del brazo—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Niñas, el señor Fire está comiendo— Bobby trató de detenerlas.

—No, está bien— aseguró John.

—En su último libro, el mutante es Mike ¿verdad?— la niña hablaba del cuarto libro de John. Eso le llamó la atención.

—¿Aún no lees el quinto?— preguntó arrugando el entrecejo. Las niñas no parecían comprender su pregunta—. ¿No se los diste?— le preguntó a Bobby.

—Esperaba que tu mismo lo hicieras. Ya tengo las copias para que todos lo tengan— le explicó. John asintió sin decirle nada más.

—Bien, sobre Mike— volvió su atención a las niñas—. Eres muy perspicaz— la alagó dándole a entender que tenía razón—. Pero sigue leyendo, con esa misma perspicacia, porque incluso puedes llegar a descubrir cuál es el don de Mike— le aconsejó en tono cómplice.

—¡Amo a Mike!— exclamó Sandy—. ¿No habrá un libro de él?— le preguntó esperanzada.

—Solo te puedo decir… que tendrás una grata sorpresa— le guiñó el ojo. EN esa mañana había aprendido a manejar a los fans de su trabajo.

Ambas niñas rieron alegres antes de marcharse agradecidas.

—¿Nadie cree que son la viva imagen de Rogue y Jubilee a los 15?— preguntó a los miembros de la mesa que solo pudieron reír ante su pregunta.

—¿Tu crees que ellas se parecen?— le dijo Bobby—. Ya conociste a Christian, es un pequeño tu— bromeó.

—Shoot— recordó la presentación del niño—. Creo que ya me superó. Yo nunca hubiera tratado de intimidar a un adulto en medio del salón— recordó el incidente con el globo terráqueo.

—¿Qué sucedió?— inquirió Storm.

—Nada grave— John se apresuró a restarle importancia.

—Ya se arregló y Christian está castigado por lo que hizo— explicó Bobby para cerrar el tema.

—Tabitha, así que das clases de defensa personal— Ángel retomó una conversación anterior.

—Así es— aceptó ella, dedicándole una mirada lasciva a Wolverine, quien se limitó a gruñir recordando el primer encuentro que tuvo con la rubia—. Me especializo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Es útil para evitar el drama que genera una explosión cuando es necesario defenderse.

—¿Defenderse? ¿No se supone que ahora son unos hippies en contra de la violencia?— Logan los trataba de provocar.

—Nosotros renunciamos a las peleas, Lobo, pero eso no significa que los grupos anti-mutantes hayan desaparecido o que los idiotas que no soportan vernos lejos de Magneto no quieran hacernos pagar por dejar la causa— la rubia hablaba con desprecio cada vez que se dirigía al mutante inmortal.

—"Flamitas" no parece que pueda defenderse sin usar el fuego— apuntó a John que comía pareciendo ignorar la plática—. Ni siquiera se defendió cuando lo ataqué.

—Eso es lo que crees tu— replicó soberbia—. Ben no quiere iniciar una pelea, por eso no se defendió cuando se percató que lo atacarías, idiota— se refería a Pyro con su pseudónimo de escritor. Había prometido que sería así hasta que salgan de la mansión—. De hecho, él es muy bueno en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… aunque es mejor con las armas blancas.

—En la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo me patea el trasero— comentó John sin levantar su mirada del plato. No parecía interesado en el dialogo.

Tabitha rió por su comentario, aunque sabía que decía la verdad.

—Luego del almuerzo, haremos una demostración en la Sala del peligro para que los niños que comenzarán a tomar esa clase tengan una idea de lo que se trata ¿Quieren asistir?— los invitó en tono retador.

—¿Sala del peligro?— Boom boom percibía el reto en el aire y le encantaba, su sonrisa de lado lo decía todo—. Me gustaría conocer esa cosa— asintió—. Ben ¿qué opinas?

—Como quieras— se encogió de hombros indiferente, bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de su jugo—. Es solo una simulación, no heriremos a nadie. Hace años que no peleo con uno de los robots. Puede ser divertido… aunque inútil— murmuró al final.

—¿A qué te refieres con "inútil", chico?. La Sala del peligro es mi clase ¿Estás diciendo que mi clase es inútil?— Logan se estaba enfadando.

—Wolverine, tengo 26 años, deja de llamarme chico— le pidió cansado—. Y sí, es inútil— reafirmó su frase anterior. John había olvidado la incomodidad y timidez de antes, volviendo a su usual actitud retadora e irreverente—. Tus estudiantes solo aprenden a pelear con un montón de chatarra sin sentimientos, cuando tu sabes perfectamente que en una batalla se deberán enfrentar a un niño de su edad, un mutante o humano armado que siente y respira, igual a ellos. Sin contar que piensa con creatividad, no es sistemático como ese robot— argumentó sosteniéndole la mirada al lobo.

Logan sacó sus garras, poniéndose de pie de repente.

—¡Logan!— lo detuvo Storm.

John no se había inmutado. Seguía mirando fijamente al hombre.

—Ya es hora de la clase— sentenció Logan—. Espero que asistan, así por lo menos el robot les patea el trasero— comentó, antes de salir del lugar—. ¡Todos los que nunca hayan asistido a la Sala del peligro, muévanse, en unos minutos empieza la demostración!— gritó.

—Lamento eso— se disculpó Storm, con Tabitha y John.

—No es problema— Boom boom agitó la mano en el aire, restándole importancia—. Vamos Ben, debemos cambiarnos para la demostración— jaló del hombre.

—¿Asistirán?— preguntó incrédulo, Ángel.

—Por supuesto— dijo John—. La chica explosiva no puede vivir con la curiosidad— bromeó señalando a la rubia que daba saltitos entusiasmada junto a él—. Nos veremos allí— se despidió.

—Será interesante— comentó Bobby.

—Creo que Logan se llevará una sorpresa— acotó Rogue.

Todos esperaban que los ex miembros de la Hermandad estuvieran acordes a la situación. De cualquier forma habían sido entrenados para la batalla. Y el tono tan serio con el que Pyro le habló a Wolverine, era una prueba de esa experiencia.

* * *

Boom boom y Pyro caminaban por los pasillos subterraneos de la mansión, dirigiéndose a la Sala del peligro. Tabitha vestía un pantalón negro con grandes bolsillos a los costados, botas militares y una camiseta rosa que dejaba ver su ombligo. Mientras, John llevaba las mismas botas y pantalón, pero este era de color gris, llevaba además una camiseta gris y chaqueta negra, en el muslo derecho traía, atado, un cuchillo fino, al igual en el brazo izquierdo y en la cintura. En su mano, su fiel guante de chispa. Estaban listos para pelear.

En la puerta de ingreso a la Sala del peligro, esperaban los maestros, con sus clásicos trajes X-men.

—¿Por qué siempre usan trajes ridículos?— susurró Boom boom.

—Debe ser una regla tácita de los súper héroes— bromeó John—. ¡Pride!— exclamó, cuando vio a la pequeña mujer de cabellos castaños—. Wolverine envejecerá antes que tu— la alago por su aspecto juvenil que parecía no tener intenciones de desparecer.

—Hola, John— farfulló con algo de rubor en sus mejillas. El pirómano siempre la había intimidado, y, al parecer, no dejaba de hacerlo.

—¡Hola!— saludó Tabitha—. Soy Boom boom ¿y tu?— se presentó, extendiendo su mano hacia la mujer. Hizo reír un poco al pirómano por su actitud. Él sabía que le había caído mal la pobre castaña. Tabitha solo se presentaba como Boom boom cuando se trataba de batallas o estaba enfadada.

—Soy… Kitty— tropezaba con sus propias palabras al tratar de presentarse— O… Shadowcat.

El incómodo momento fue interrumpido por la apertura de las puertas que dejaron salir a Wolverine con un habano en la boca.

—Nuestros invitados de honor— dijo despectivamente—, tienen el privilegio de pasar primero para la demostración. Los demás vayan al cuarto de controles— ordenó.

—Logan…— Storm puso los brazos en jarra, hablándole en tono de reproche.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó, fingiendo inocencia—. Luego seguirán ustedes.

Storm puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación.

—¡Esto será divertido!— exclamó Tabitha, caminando a la sala, sin esperar a que los demás aceptaran la orden de Logan.

John la siguió, luego de dedicarle una mirada a Storm que decía "todo estará bien".

* * *

—Así que lo de los cuchillos era verdad— comentó Wolverine, cuando se encontraban solo los tres, aguardando que comenzara la simulación.

John no respondió, esperando que así Logan lo dejara en paz unos minutos.

—No te servirán de nada— el Lobo murmuró despectivo. Al parecer no servía de nada ignorarlo.

—Pyro ¿eras bueno en esto de niño?— le preguntó Boom boom, que no soportaba su propia impaciencia.

—No lo sé— se encogió de hombros—. Cuando venía a la escuela me la pasaba en detención. Debo haber asistido a esta clase una o dos veces— el castaño seguía sin darle importancia a la situación, solo estaba ahí por pedido de su amiga.

—Siempre fuiste el chico malo— rió al imaginárselo metiendo la pata constantemente siendo un adolescente.

En ese momento una voz robótica les informó sobre el inicio de la simulación. Abriéndose paso, frente a sus ojos, un paisaje apocalíptico de una ciudad destruida.

—Bonito paisaje— comentó John irónico.

—Es como para una postal— acotó Boom boom.

—Les dejaré esto en sus manos— les informó Wolverine, mientras caminaba hacia un costado, para tener una visión de la batalla—. Supongo que podrán solos— les dijo denotando la falta de confianza en los dos jóvenes.

—Idiota…— farfulló Boom boom enfadada, cuando divisó a un robot gigantesco que se acercaba hacia ellos, destruyendo lo que encontraba a su paso—. _Cool_…— susurró sorprendida.

Pyro encendió su guante de chispa, dejando flotar en su mano una pequeña llama que podría haber sido de su mechero. Mantuvo la palma extendida hacia arriba, mientras miraba al robot, haciendo que la flama saliera disparada de su mano hacia arriba, perdiéndose en el cielo.

Logan arqueó las cejas preguntándose qué trataba de hacer el muchacho.

—¡Yo voy!— Boom boom corrió hacia el lateral del robot, arrojando una bomba a sus pies, que al explotar hizo que perdiera la estabilidad, obligándolo a concentrarse en la mutante que arrojaba bombas hacia él, sin dejar de correr alrededor.

Wolverine observaba sin sorpresa cómo Boom boom atacaba de manera errática. Le recordaba más a sus estudiantes que a un soldado de Magneto. Lo que le llamaba la atención era la sonrisa burlona de Pyro, que se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar, observando al robot.

—¡¿No piensas hacer nada?!— le gritó Logan—. Tu "novia" parece estar haciendo todo el trabajo… y no lo hace muy bien— se burló.

—¡Estás en batalla, Wolverine!— le gritó John, sin dejar de observar el encuentro—. Primera regla— hablaba como si le estuviera dando clases—: usa los nombres claves. De lo contrario, el enemigo puede usar tus afectos en tu contra— hacía referencia a que no había llamado Boom boom a su amiga.

Wolverine gruñó molesto. Sabía que Pyro tenía razón y le disgustaba que se lo hiciera notar.

—Regla numero dos— continuó, justo en el momento en que Boom boom corría hacia él, luego de arrojar una gran bomba al pecho del robot, que seguía concentrado en ella—: no estorbes a los guerreros de verdad. Podrían salvarte la vida— sonrió con arrogancia. En ese mismo momento, Boom boom se encontraba a sus espaldas. Pyro dio un paso al frente, flexionando sus rodillas, mientras elevaba sus manos y las dejaba caer pesadamente a los lados de su cuerpo.

Logan no comprendió qué sucedía, hasta que una monstruosa columna de fuego bajó sobre el robot, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

—Simulación finalizada— les anunció la voz robótica, mientras desaparecía la ciudad en llamas a su alrededor.

—Esto fue mucho más fácil de lo que recodaba— comentó John.

—Deja de alardear, Pyro— lo regañó Tabitha, que mantenía las manos en su cintura—. Oye lobo, pensaba que nos pondrías el nivel de dificultad más alto— le reprochó.

—Ese fue el nivel más alto— le respondió la voz de Storm por los alto parlantes—. Los felicito chicos. Estuvieron fantásticos.

Pyro y Boom boom estrellaron sus ante brazos en el aire, felicitándose por la pelea.

—Malditos…— blasfemó Logan por lo bajo cuando salía del lugar—. ¡Que vengan los X-men aquí, ahora!— vociferó molesto.

John le dedicó un guiño a la rubia que reía por la actitud del Lobo. Se alegraba de estar ahí.

* * *

—Oye Ben, tengo demasiada energía aún— Boom boom daba saltitos alrededor del hombre, en el ascensor—. ¿Quieres ir a que te patee el trasero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

—¿Porqué asumes que me patearás el trasero?— le cuestionó él, riendo—. Podría sorprenderte.

—Debe ser porque jamás me has sorprendido— le recordó—. Pero puedes intentarlo— lo provocó dándole un golpe en el brazo a modo de juego.

—Pueden hacerlo en el gimnasio— les aconsejó Rogue—. Nos dirigimos allí de cualquier forma.

Boom boom lo miró a él, esperando que respondiera.

—Vamos— se rindió.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, los X-men se dedicaron a sus actividades normales, mientras Tabitha y John se acercaron a unas colchonetas en el centro del salón.

Pyro se quitó los cuchillos de encima, junto a su guante de chispa, chaqueta y sus botas. Tabitha imitó este ultimo gesto.

—¿Listo?— le preguntó enseñándole las palmas de sus manos.

—Listo— aceptó él, estrellando sus palmas con las de ella. Luego se alejó, manteniendo los ojos en la chica, que parecía disfrutar con su expresión de concentración.

Pyro se acercó rápido para golpear a Boom boom en el rostro, pero ella lo esquivó en un solo movimiento fluido, para luego darle un empujón con ambas manos en su pecho. John retrocedió, recuperando el equilibrio.

—Estas soportando demasiado en pie— se burló ella, sin bajar sus manos. Ambos sabían que John perdería, siempre era así, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía detenerlo. Se divertían con el entrenamiento.

Boom boom se acercó a Pyro, dándole un puñetazo, que él esquivó. El primero fue seguido por un segundo y un tercero, que tampoco lograron tocar al castaño. Luego, Tabitha lanzó una patada al lateral del hombre, que atrapó la pierna de la rubia, sonriéndole con superioridad. Ella correspondió el gesto, antes de recobrar su equilibrio para darle una patada en el pecho a John con la otra pierna, cayendo ambos al suelo, aunque ella fue más rápida, irguiéndose para golpear el rostro de Pyro, quien rodó en el suelo esquivando.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, sonriéndose mutuamente.

—Hoy quizás te sorprenda— comentó John.

—Quizás— ella se encogió de hombros.

Pyro atacó ahora, intentando golpear a la rubia, quien esquivaba los golpes con movimientos fluidos que hacían recordar al estilo de Mystique. Tras cinco golpes fallidos del castaño, Tabitha comenzó a contra atacar, desviando los golpes de él con suaves golpes de sus manos abiertas.

—Creo que es hora de acabar con el entrenamiento— advirtió ella. El de ojos grises no se sorprendió, sabía que ella era la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y no tenía una gran oportunidad en su contra, al menos de que usara su don.

Tabitha se agachó de improvisto, pateando las piernas de Pyro, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas de él, dando dos puñetazos que dejó caer a los lados del rostro del hombre, solo para darle a entender que habría ganado si se trataba de un combate real.

Pyro rió junto a ella, sus rostros separados por apenas unos centímetros, que la rubia comenzó a deshacer al acercarse lentamente a sus labios.

Un aplauso colectivo los sacó de su pequeño momento, obligándolos a ponerse de pie.

Una multitud de pequeños mutantes y sus maestros los rodeaban mientras aplaudían. Al parecer habían estado observando su pelea. Eso hizo estremecer a John. Hacía años no se distraía tanto como para no notar que lo estaban rodeando. Pero quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza cuando recordó que estaba rodeado de los X-men, sus viejos amigos-enemigos, los chicos buenos.

Tabitha tomó la mano de John obligándolo a dar una reverencia a su público. Él accedió sin poder evitar su risa.

—¡Ustedes son geniales!— exclamó Mark, el chico de la súper vista.

—Oye, niña ¿quieres entrenar conmigo?— preguntó una voz gruesa. Era Logan, quien sonreía retadoramente.,

—No— John respondió serio, agachándose a recoger sus pertenencias, poniéndoselas encima. Boom boom lo miró extrañado, con la pregunta impresa en el rostro—. Tiene garras y no duda en sacarlas— le explicó mientras se ponía sus botas—. Además…— continuó cuando Tabitha se disponía a protestar— sé que puedes patearle el trasero de cualquier forma, pero él se cura a si mismo apenas es herido, tu no— le recordó—. No importa cuanto lo golpees, ni cuanto te merezcas ganar. Él no se detendrá— se puso de pie ya vestido.

—Podemos arreglar eso— Logan dio un paso al frente para quedar de pie sobre las colchonetas—. Prometo no sacar mis garras para pelear y Rogue será la réferi. Si ella lo dice, nos detenemos— propuso—. Vamos niña, eres suficientemente grande como para decidir por ti misma— provocó a Boom boom.

—Wolverine— interrumpió John—, Tabitha no es tan idiota como para caer en una provocación tan absurda.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Me dejarás hablar?— Boom boom se exasperó— ¡Quiero patearle el trasero!— fue su único argumento—. ¿Rogue quieres ser la réferi?— le pidió a la mutante de cabellos oscuros.

—Por supuesto— aceptó quitándose los guantes. Ella parecía haber comprendido porqué Logan la propuso a ella. Era la única que podía detener una pelea sin una violencia innecesaria.

—Tabitha…— suplicó John.

—Solo le patearé el trasero… Será un minuto— le prometió, haciendo que Logan resoplara—. Pero si sacas tus garras…— le habló a Wolverine ahora— te romperé el cuello… y no bromeo— aseguró seria.

—Puedo aceptar esa condición— se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia.

—Todo estará bien— le prometió a John.

—Patéale el trasero rápido— pidió él. Cuando los contrincantes se pusieron en posición no pudo evitar sacar su encendedor para comenzar a jugar con él.

—¿Por qué tanta preocupación?— lo interrogó Bobby, que se había deslizado junto a él para ver la pelea.

—Ya lo dije: garras, don de curación…Tabitha debería matarlo para ganar— le explicó sin despegar la vista de los contrincantes.

—No puede matar a Wolverine— le recordó—. Nadie puede.

—Lo sé…— suspiró—. Recuerdo haberlo visto con una bala en la cabeza una vez.

**N/A: Cualquier comentario, critica o insulto (? jaja es bien recibido. Gracias por leer, si es que hay alguien ahí. Los Reviews serán respondidos sin falta.**

**En el próximo capitulo tenemos el desenlace de la pelea de Boom boom con Logan, Pyro usando cuchillos y una noche en el techo con John, Tabitha, Rogue y Bobby.**

**Mitana: Heyyyy.! Espero que todo vaya bien en tu vida, querida.**

**Ahora, sobre tu review: sí, lo que intenté es que se entienda que todos son más grandes ahora. Es decir, en Alcatraz tenían algo así como 17 años y en mi historia tienen 26. Aunque si me dices cual personalidad te hizo más ruido y porqué me ayudaría, porque no quiero que se pierda la esencia de los personajes tampoco. **

**¡Gracias por estar!**


	5. 5 Peleas, cuchillos y una visita

Boom boom estrelló las palmas con Logan para dar inicio a la pelea. La rubia no tomó una postura defensiva ni ofensiva, solo se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados en la espalda y una sonrisa inocente.

Wolverine gruñó molesto ante su actitud, por lo que no dudó en correr para atacarla, arrojando puñetazo tras puñetazo, que fueron evadidos por la mujer sin ningún esfuerzo. El lobo se enfadaba más con cada movimiento, volviendo más predecibles sus ataques.

—¡Deja de alardear, Boom boom!— John la regañó obligando a todos a enmudecer para poder entender a qué se refería. Ella respondió con una risita.

—Está bien…— aceptó como si la hubieran atrapado en plena travesura—. Creo que deberé dejar el juego— le advirtió a Logan, con una sonrisita que fingía ser inocente pero destilaba maldad.

Wolverine gruñó nuevamente. Trató de patear a la mujer, quien lo volvió a esquivar. Acto seguido golpeó al mutante en el rostro con un puñetazo, luego otro y otro. Cuando Logan trató de contraatacar, ella volvió a eludir agachándose, mientras lo pateaba en el estómago, obligándolo a encogerse, llevando una rodilla al suelo.

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundo después: Logan estaba fuera de sus casillas al ser golpeado por una niña, su instinto de supervivencia lo hizo sacar sus garras; en el mismo momento el _click clock _del mechero de John se detuvo en el _click, _como preparándose para atacar, dejando el silencio suficiente en el lugar para que se escuchara un crujido espeluznante que hizo que Logan sintiera un dolor sordo recorriendo su cuerpo y luego una falta total de sensaciones del cuello hacia abajo. Después, todo se volvió negro para el Lobo, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de levantarse para contraatacar. Ahí se oyó el _clock,_ nuevamente.

—Te lo advertí— la rubia le recordó su promesa al cuerpo que yacía inerte en el suelo, frente a ella.

John paseó su mirada desde el cuerpo de Wolverine; que mantenía una extraña posición en el suelo; a Rogue y Storm. Las mujeres tenían una expresión shockeada en sus rostros, como si hubieran olvidado, por un momento, que el Lobo se recuperaría en algunos minutos. Pyro comprendía su sensación, la primera vez que presenció las habilidades del mutante inmortal fue en el hogar de los padres de Bobby. La policía había llegado al lugar, disparándole al hombre en la cabeza. John era un niño en esa época y el terror lo embargó, haciéndolo atacar en un intento de defenderse. Apenas había hecho volar las patrullas de policía, Logan se puso de pie, sin más. Había resucitado frente a sus narices.

—¡Marie!— Bobby le gritó para que saliera de su trance. La mujer sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la sensación de muerte de la mente.

—¡Tenemos a una ganadora!— exclamó Rogue, levantando la mano de Tabitha en el aire. La mujer trataba de quitar el temor del ambiente.

—¡Un aplauso para esta gran demostración!— Storm trató de cooperar en el intento de la otra mujer. Caminó al centro de las colchonetas, aplaudiendo—. Niños, su maestro Logan se recuperará en algunos minutos, y lo saben— les recordó—. Él rompió las reglas, Boom boom solo se defendió— siguió aplaudiendo. Bobby y los demás maestros se unieron, siendo seguidos por los niños, quienes poco a poco procesaban la situación.

—Kurt ¿puedes ocuparte de Logan?— le pidió Rogue. El demonio azul asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, transportando a Wolverine a la enfermería, dejando una nube de humo detrás.

—Warren, Kitty, lleven a los niños a sus habitaciones— les pidió Storm. Los aludidos obedecieron tras un asentimiento.

—Te dije que todo estaría bien— Boom boom se acercó a John para hablarle.

—¿Bien?— cuestionó incrédulo sin retirar la vista de las colchonetas—. Le rompiste el cuello a un hombre, frente a sus alumnos— escupió con algo de asco.

—¡Vamos, Johnny!— le suplicó con congoja—. El tipo se pondrá bien en unos minutos… Además oí el encendedor…— lo punzó— si no lo detenía, tu hubieras atacado.

Pyro puso una mueca de dolor. Seguía sin mirar a la rubia. De improvisto tomó a Tabitha por el cuello de su camiseta, jalándola hacia él para fundirse en un abrazo. El hombre hundió sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia.

Tabitha se sorprendió ante eso. Ante cualquier otra persona hubiera reaccionado a la defensiva. Pero frente a John no sucedía. Él podía sorprenderla porque ante él, ella bajaba todas sus defensas. Era vulnerable ante John y no se arrepentía por eso.

—No se trata de eso…— John le susurró al oído. Su voz se oyó ronca por la emoción—. Mi amiga es Tabitha, la Chica explosiva. No Boom boom, la terrorista y asesina— le explicó—. No quiero verte así.

—Lo siento— se disculpó ella, con un estremecimiento. No pudo evitar recordar la promesa que hicieron hacía años: ser felices, vivir en paz, abandonar la pelea.

Pyro se alejó de ella para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa. Nuevamente ese acercamiento peligroso de sus labios, estaban a un centímetro cuando…

—¡Chicos!— gritó Rogue, arrepintiéndose apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, por haber arruinado el momento—. Oh, lo siento— balbuceó sonrojada.

—¿Qué sucede, Marie?— Boom boom preguntó divertida.

—Solo… emmm…— tartamudeó.

—Es solo que nos preguntábamos si Ben nos podía enseñar sus habilidades con los cuchillos— interrumpió Bobby, tratando de ayudar a su novia.

—Claro…— John se encogió de hombros. No veía nada de malo con eso, no heriría a nadie de cualquier modo.

—Les pediré que lo hagan en el bosque, lejos de los niños— les pidió Storm—. Solo por seguridad— les aclaró.

—Por supuesto, vamos— Pyro aceptó, saliendo del perímetro de la mansión.

* * *

En el bosque, Pyro dejó unas cuantas marcas en los árboles que imitaban un tablero de tiro al blanco.

—Ese familiar olor a quemado— bromeó Bobby tras una inhalación.

—Quédense atrás— les advirtió John—. No quiero herirlos por accidente.

—¡Comienza!— ordenó Tabitha, arrojando una bomba a los pies del piroquinético. Este esquivó la explosión, rodando en el piso. Aún con una rodilla en el suelo, sacó uno de sus cuchillos de su cintura para arrojarlo a uno de los blancos: un tiro perfecto.

Rogue y Bobby contenían la respiración ante las habilidades de Pyro y la confianza de Boom boom en ellas. La mujer no parecía creer posible que él fallara.

El hombre de ojos grises corrió entre los árboles, esquivando bombas que detonaban al estrellarse contra los troncos; mientras él clavaba cuchillo tras cuchillo en los blancos.

Llegó el último blanco y Pyro acertó justo en el centro, al igual que los anteriores. Rogue y Bobby respiraron, creyendo que el entrenamiento había terminado. John se puso de pie, caminando, tranquilamente, hacia sus amigos, cuando una bomba fue arrojada directo a su espalda… pero él fue más rápido, girándose para lanzar el cuchillo de su brazo hacia la bomba, haciéndola explotar a medio camino.

—¡Ninguno de los dos pudo sorprender al otro!— Boom boom exclamó en tono jocoso.

—¡Eso parece!— aceptó él riendo.

Ambos se dispusieron a recoger los cuchillos.

—¡No puedo creer lo bueno que eres!— chilló Rogue.

—Sí, John— continuó Iceman—. ¿Porqué optaste por los cuchillos?— inquirió curioso.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, cuando estaba arrancando el último cuchillo de un árbol.

—Solo… soy bueno con la puntería y eso… y las armas de fuego no me van bien.

—Irónicamente…— comentó Boom boom con una risita.

—¡Oye tu, niña!— se oyó la voz de Wolverine interrumpiendo la conversación—. ¡Quiero la revancha! ¡Ahora!— estaba colérico.

—Logan…— suplicó Rogue, cuando pasó a su lado dando grandes zancadas hacia Tabitha, quien lo esperaba de brazos cruzados.

Wolverine sacó sus garras cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de la mujer, pero su carrera fue detenida por la sensación amenazante de un frio pedazo de metal en su garganta: era John, quien había interferido; sin que el lobo pudiera reaccionar; apoyando el cuchillo, que sacó de su brazo, en la garganta del mutante.

—Perdiste, Wolverine. Supéralo— murmuró con los dientes apretados, penetrando con sus ojos grises en los del mutante inmortal—. Sé que este es tu hogar y no te caemos bien, pero el lunes nos iremos… Así que compórtate como un niño grande y no toques a mi amiga… porque quizás no pueda matarte… pero puedo infringirte mucho dolor— lo amenazó, sin retirarse de su posición.

El aludido gruñó molesto. Detestaba ver que un mocoso; que él mismo vio comportarse como idiota tantas veces; lo hubiera interceptado sin esfuerzo.

—Logan…— era la voz de Storm— ya hablamos de esto— le reprochó exhausta a sus espaldas—. John, por favor déjalo ir— le pidió al pirómano, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad al lobo antes de aceptar.

—Púdrete— escupió Logan.

—Vamos— Storm lo tomó del brazo para retirarse—. Lo siento por esto, chicos— se disculpó con Boom boom y Pyro, quienes no borraban las sonrisas amables de sus rostros cada vez que hablaban con la dama del clima.

—No hay problema— aseguraron al unísono.

—Que bueno que es inmortal— comentó Rogue cuando se marcharon. Bobby la interrogó con la mirada—. Moriría de la rabia si no lo fuera— se encogió de hombros. Los demás se rieron. Habían perdido tantos años de esas risas, que era placer puro poder recuperarlas ahora.

* * *

Era de noche en la mansión X-men.

—No se puede fumar dentro de la mansión— John la detuvo, cuando Tabitha hurgaba en los bolsillos de él. Buscaba su encendedor.

—¿Entonces?— inquirió—. ¿Qué hacías cuando vivías aquí?

—Bueno…— dudó con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras miraba a la ventana—. Vamos— la tomó de la mano arrastrándola con él.

—¿Qué harás?— lo interrogó, cuando el hombre abrió la ventana sentándose en el marco, sacando el torso hacia fuera.

—Estoy solucionando tu necesidad de tabaco— le respondió de buen humor. Él extendió los brazos hacia arriba sosteniendo el borde del tejado, jalando su cuerpo hacia arriba, mientras se impulsaba con los pies en el marco—. Ven, te ayudo— le ofreció, cuando ya había llegado a estar de pie en el tejado, tendiéndole la mano.

La mujer imitó sus movimientos. Ambos reían como dos adolescentes que rompían las reglas.

Llamaron a la puerta, cuando Tabitha estaba siendo jalada por John hacia arriba.

—¡Adelante!— gritó, antes de salir de la habitación. Oyó la puerta abriéndose y una voz femenina que interrogó:

—¿Tabitha?

—Rogue me vio— susurró entre risas bobas junto a su amigo.

—¿Chicos?— la mujer del mechón blanco sacó la cabeza fuera de la habitación, mirando hacia ellos, quienes se inclinaban hacia abajo.

—Hola— la saludó John, sin dejar de reír—. Ven Rogue, por los viejos tiempos— la instó, mientras le concedía su mano. La mujer aceptó riendo.

Bobby sacó la cabeza por la ventana, imitando a su novia.

—Oigan…— balbuceó el rubio.

—¡Ven Drake! ¡Sube! ¡A ti no te ayudaré a subir!— lo punzó, caminando en el tejado, buscaba sentarse en el mismo lugar donde solía hacerlo de niño. En su época de escuela solía salir solo o en compañía de Rogue, quien tenía la necesidad de fumar gracias a la psique de Logan que vagaba por su mente como consecuencia de su toque.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó Iceman cuando se recostaron en el tejado uno junto al otro: John, Tabitha, Rogue y Bobby.

—Fumar— Pyro encendió un cigarrillo con su Zippo, luego les entregó uno a cada una de las mujeres. Iceman no fumaba, pero de cualquier modo se recostó junto a sus amigos para mirar las estrellas.

—¿Cómo llevas la estadía en la mansión?— le preguntó a John. Ninguno cruzaba miradas, solo contemplaban el cielo.

—Genial…— farfulló—. Es extraño ver a todos, pero es genial.

—¿A pesar de Logan?— le cuestionó tratando de ser gracioso.

—El Lobo protege a su manada y los traidores no son compatibles con él.

—No seas injusto— lo regañó Rogue, exhalando humo—. Cambiaste, eso es lo que vale.

—No borra lo que hice en el pasado— sentenció.

Nadie dijo nada por un rato.

—Malditos silencios incómodos— maldijo el castaño, haciendo reír al resto.

—Los niños te adoran— comentó Bobby para tratar de llenar el silencio—. ¿Qué te parece hacer una pequeña clase mañana? Tu la dirigirías— le propuso.

—¡Drake, es sábado! ¡Deja descansar a los niños!

—Los niños me lo pidieron— se defendió, riendo—. Además, sería opcional, sin calificaciones ni nada.

—Bien…— dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Entonces hizo saltar una flama, llevándola al plano donde miraban todos—. Será divertido. Los niños son geniales— hacía figuras con el fuego: animales, rosas, bailarinas y parejas besándose.

—Siempre tuviste un gran control de tus dones— comentó Rogue.

_"Gracias"— _se leyó en las llamas.

—Oye, Drake ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, de hombre a hombre?

—Se supone que debes decir eso cuando estén solos— lo corrigió Tabiha.

—Bueno… ¿tu y Rogue pueden taparse los oídos?— les pidió. Las mujeres rieron, acatando su pedido exageradamente, para bromear con él—. Drake ¿valió la pena esperar por Marie?

—¡John!— chillaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, sin poder ocultar sus risas.

—¡Oigan! ¡Prometieron no escuchar!— les reprochó.

—Siempre fuiste un pervertido— recordó Rogue.

_"Gracias"— _se volvió a leer en las llamas. Todos rieron.

—¿Y bien?— interrogó Tabitha.

—"Y bien" ¿Qué?— le preguntó Rogue.

—Bobby no respondió— les recordó, haciendo reír nerviosos a la sureña y al rubio.

—¡Vamos, Drake!— lo animó John.

—Sí, John…— Iceman elevó el tono de voz para que lo oyeran sobre las risas—. Valió cada maldito minuto— aseguró.

Todos dejaron de reír, con unas sonrisas tiernas surcando sus rostros, viendo cómo John extinguía las llamas sobre ellos para dar paso a su visión a las estrellas.

—Escribiré una situación así en uno de mis libros— comentó Pyro.

* * *

John se encontraba jugando con su encendedor frente a un salón con niños entusiasmados por tener a Ben Fire hablándoles. Al pirómano le parecía gracioso que nadie ahí lo llama John o Pyro, ni que le temieran. Era fantástico poder hablar de libros y arte, sin tocar el tema de la guerra mutante que encabezó junto a Magneto.

—Muy bien. Ya tienen todos la copia del nuevo libro— hacía unos momentos le había hecho entrega; a cada uno de los niños; de una copia de su ultimo manuscrito que aún no estaba publicado—. Espero alguna crítica antes de marcharme.

Un niño levantó la mano.

—Soy Byron y escucho el futuro— se presentó. John había establecido esa regla nuevamente. Se sentía mejor fingiendo que charlaban, antes que tener una especie de conferencia donde era el centro de atención—. Pero de cualquier forma no lo controlo, así que no puedo mostrarte— hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Quiero saber ¿qué haremos hoy?

John hizo una mueca como si lo hubieran atrapado.

—Bueno…— dudó mirando hacia arriba—. De hecho, no lo sé— admitió—. ¿Tienen ganas de hacer algo o…?— dejó inconclusa la pregunta.

—Tu eres el maestro— le recordó Shoot. Pyro no sabía qué hacía ese niño ahí, no parecía del tipo de los que leen y Bobby había prometido que no calificaría nada de ese día.

—No, no lo soy— se defendió—. Soy escritor y estoy aquí para que hagamos algo divertido porque, seguramente, ustedes no tienen nada mejor que hacer— bromeó un poco—. Veamos…— pensó, mirando a cada rincón del salón, buscando inspiración—. Todos somos mutantes aquí— se sentía estúpido por hacer referencia algo tan obvio—. Pero casi ninguno tiene un nombre mutante ¿porqué?— los miró a todos.

—No nos obligará a inventarnos un nombre ¿verdad?— Mark, el jovencito de la súper vista casi suplicó.

—¿Qué parte de que no soy su maestro no entienden?— inquirió algo molesto—. Además yo no los _obligaré— _dio énfasis a la palabra— a hacer nada. Incluso, pueden largarse si eso quieren— les ofreció—. Solo estoy tratando de hacer conversación hasta que se me ocurra algo divertido.

June levantó la mano y John le concedió la palabra.

—Nadie nos dijo nunca que debíamos buscar uno.

—¿Pero no creen que necesitan algo que los represente como lo que son?

—Soy Shoot— replicó el niño—. Y prefiero que me llamen así.

—Genial Shoot, cuéntanos: ¿cómo obtuviste ese nombre?

—Solo… vino a mi.

—¡Exactamente!— exclamó Pyro, que por un momento comprendió el entusiasmo de Bobby al estar frente a la clase—. Eso es inspiración— explicó—. Eso, precisamente, es tener identidad mutante— continuó—. Tener un nombre mutante no es para fingir ser súper héroes de comic, es para completar nuestra identidad— hablaba con un tono que le recordaba tanto a su época en la Hermandad que lo hizo entristecer brevemente.

Una jovencita levantó la mano, llevaba el cabello de un color azul que llamaba la atención.

—Soy Sumer y escupo ácido— levantó una hoja de papel en el aire, demostrando su don, la hoja se desintegró entre sus dedos—. Quería saber ¿cuál es tu nombre mutante?

—No quiero que lo sepan— respondió cortante—. Pero ahora, quiero pedirles que estén atentos— caminó entre los bancos de los niños—. Porque en algún momento llegará su nombre y quiero que lo reciban con orgullo— les pidió—. Y espero ser de los primeros en enterarme de su identidad. Ahora… hablemos de libros ¿qué les gusta leer, escriben… algo?— continuó con la plática grupal durante las siguientes dos horas. Era placentero que nadie le temiera o supiera sobre Pyro, el miembro de la Hermandad. Y no le importaba ese cierto toque de hipocresía en su sermón a los niños, porque; a pesar de ocultar su identidad; él seguía siendo un mutante orgulloso.

* * *

Una mujer alta, de curvas perfectas, detuvo su auto en la entrada de la mansión X-men. Respiró profundamente antes de bajar. Agitaba su cabello negro mientras caminaba grácil, sobre sus zapatos de tacón. Tocó la puerta esperando ser atendida.

Hacía algunos años atrás, si alguien le hubiera dicho que se encontraría haciendo eso, se hubiera burlado mordaz. Sonrió por su pensamiento, que fue interrumpido por la puerta al abrirse, mostrando a un hombre de cabellos oscuros y rasgos marcadamente masculinos.

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué necesita?— Wolverine saludó amablemente. Eso hizo sonreír abiertamente a la morena, sus ojos azules no pudieron evitar pasearse por el cuerpo del mutante frente a ella.

**N/A: Crítica, comentario, tomatazo... todo es bien recibido... Gracias de cualquier forma. **

**En el próximo capítulo veremos quien es a dama que llega a la mansión. Y también Quicksilver hace su aparición **


	6. 6 ¿Esto es una pesadilla verdad?

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué necesita?— Wolverine saludó amablemente. Eso hizo sonreír abiertamente a la morena, sus ojos azules no pudieron evitar pasearse por el cuerpo del mutante frente a ella.

—Buenas tardes. Buscaba a St. John y Tabitha.

Logan se enfadó.

—¿Quién eres?— casi gruñó. Era suficiente tener que soportar al traidor y su noviecita en la casa (porque así los llamaba para hacerlos enfadar) no necesitaba a más escoria rondando por ahí. Además, le inquietaba el hecho de que el aroma de esa mujer le resultara tan familiar.

—Una amiga— sus palabras sonaron más a una pregunta que a una afirmación. Se mordía el labio inferior para contener la risa que amenazaba con escaparse.

—No quiero a amigos de esos dos, por aquí— le informó—. Así que adiós— intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero la mujer fue más rápida al empujarlo para abrirse paso a la mansión.

—Solo será un minuto…— caminaba apresuradamente— quiero saludar a St. John, nada más.

—¡Detente!— le gritó Logan, al borde de perder los estribos—. ¡Detente o te saco por la fuerza!

La mujer sonrió de lado, sobradoramente, al oír eso.

En ese momento, John caminaba junto Tabitha hacia los mutantes que discutían.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Pyro preguntó, realmente sorprendido por ver a esa mujer.

—¿Así recibes a los amigos?— le reprochó con cierto humor, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— lo envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso.

—Gracias— susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—¡Oye, "Hormiga de fuego"!— lo increpó Logan—. Si planeas festejar tu cumpleaños, lo haces fuera de aquí— le señaló la puerta a sus espaldas—. No quiero a más mugre como tu cerca.

—Siempre tan simpático…— farfulló la morena con ironía. Wolverine la oyó, pero cuando iba a interrogar sobre el comentario, Tabitha interrumpió.

—Es mi culpa— admitió la rubia—. Es el cumpleaños de Ben y olvidé su regalo en nuestro departamento, así que le pedí a ella que lo trajera— explicó.

—¿Ben?— inquirió la morena—. ¡Les contaste!— exclamó emocionada. John asintió.

—¡¿Y tu quién rayos eres?!— Logan volvió a preguntarle molesto.

—¿No me recuerdas? Debe ser por el cambio de look que me hice— rió, tomándole el pelo al lobo, mientras hacía un movimiento coqueto con su cabello.

Una nube de humo azul apareció junto a ellos, surgiendo de ella, un demonio azul y Storm, que habían ido a hacer una revisión general de los alumnos por la mansión. Era más rápido hacerlo con el don de Nightcrawler.

—¡Mi hermoso hijo!— exclamó la morena al verlos llegar, extendiendo los brazos con la misma postura que había usado antes con John, pero con algo más de entusiasmo.

Logan arrugaba el entrecejo y Storm puso una expresión de sorpresa al ver a la mujer que había sido abrazada por Kurt.

—Raven…— susurró Storm en shock.

Ahí fue cuando Wolverine comprendió porqué le resultaba familiar el aroma de la mujer. Era porque había luchado muchas veces contra ella. Era Mystique. El mutante sacó sus garras para atacar. Pero John y Tabitha se separaron para adelantarse a Raven y Kurt (que se mantenían distraídos en su encuentro), flanqueando sus lados.

—¡Atrás!— le ordenaron al unísono al inmortal, extendiendo un brazo cada uno, con una bomba de energía y una lengua de fuego, que apuntaban al atacante, obligándolo a detenerse.

—¿Defienden a Mystique?— dijo molesto—. Sabía que eran puras patrañas eso de su cambio pacífico.

—Logan, espera— le pidió Storm, tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?— inquirió molesto.

—Raven es mi madre— Kurt le explicó al lobo, haciendo gala de su característico acento—. Y ya no es miembro de la Hermandad.

—¿Tu lo sabías?— le preguntó a Ororo. Ella asintió—. ¿Entonces mentiste cuando vinieron estos dos?— señaló a los mutantes que aún mantenían la guardia en alto.

—No— negó—. Solo sabía que Kurt tenía contacto con su madre y lo apoyé en eso.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— reprochó ofendido.

—Yo se lo pedí— la defendió Nightcrawler—. No es fácil para nadie confiar en mi madre.

—¿Tu mantenías contacto con el traidor y la explosiva?— inquirió.

—No. No sabía de ellos.

—¡Mientes!— lo acusó. Trataba de desquitar su furia con alguien y el pobre mutante pacifico era su mejor opción en ese momento.

—¡Deja de gritar, Lobo!— le ordenó Pyro con firmeza. El mutante estaba cansado de los arrebatos de ira del inmortal—. Kurt no sabía de nosotros, pero nosotros sí de él. Tabitha y yo tratábamos de pasar desapercibidos, no era útil que los X-men supieran de nosotros— concluyó.

—Ahora que ya se aclararon las cosas— interrumpió Mystique—. ¿Comemos pastel?— propuso en un tono maternal que era tan impropio de la terrorista que conocieron alguna vez—. Lo tengo en el auto.

—Bromeas ¿verdad?— preguntó Logan, incrédulo.

* * *

—Esto es una pesadilla ¿verdad? Estoy por despertar ¿verdad?— Logan se jalaba los cabellos, observando la escena que se desenvolvía frente a él.

—Mmm… no creo— Raven saboreaba el pastel mientras hablaba—. Pero si es así… trata de despertar cuando termine este pastel ¿sí?— le pidió a Logan, que ya no se molestaba en pelear. Estaba exhausto de gruñir, gritar y rogarle a su novia.

Frente a él, los X-men disfrutaban de un pastel de crema, chocolate y fresas, junto a los miembros más importantes de la Hermandad (descontando a Magneto). No estaba seguro de cómo pasó, pero su novia; sentada a su izquierda; había accedido a que le cantaran la canción de cumpleaños al pirómano en la ex oficina de Charles Xavier. Era surreal.

_"Malditamente surrealista"_— se repetía una y otra vez el inmortal en la cabeza.

—Raven ¿tu hiciste el pastel?— preguntó Kitty, quien devoraba una porción, sentada en el regazo de Ángel. No eran pareja ni nada por el estilo, era solo que no había más lugares y la mujer no pesaba demasiado.

—Oh, no…— rió—. No tengo idea de cocina. Lo compré y luego le escribí con crema la frase de arriba.

El pastel rezaba la frase: _best seller, mutante y orgulloso. _Nadie podía negar la originalidad y toque personal de la meta morfa.

—¿Porqué no eres azul?— preguntó Logan, que, efectivamente, trataba de ser lo más descortés posible.

—La Cura me dejó así— respondió sin parecer ser afectada por la provocación—. Mis poderes volvieron, pero no mi hermosa piel. Aunque confío en que volverá con el tiempo— le aseguró—. ¿No crees que mi cabello está más rojo?— le preguntó a Tabitha, quien se quedó observándola un segundo antes de responder.

—No, lo siento.

—Diablos…— blasfemó con una mueca.

Entonces, una brisa de aire desconcertó a los mutantes. Frente a John se había hecho presente un hombre de cabellos plata y traje café.

—Hola Pietro— saludó el piroquinético, quien no parecía sorprendido por la irrupción del hombre.

—Escucha hombre, sé que siempre digo que eres una gran inversión, pero eso no significa que deba rastrearte para que termines tu trabajo— llevó una mano a su cintura regañándolo.

—¿Otro más?— Logan sonaba exhausto, pero sorprendentemente, no saltó para atacar.

—Hola— QuickSilver apareció frente al mutante de repente—. Soy Pietro Maximof o QuickSilver.

—¿Y tu qué sabes que yo no sepa?— inquirió. El mutante estaba molesto ante tantas noticias que todos conocían y él no, aún algo ofendido con su novia.

Pietro pareció no extrañarse por la pregunta.

—Bueno ¿has oído de un tal Ben Fire?

—Claro, el escritor sobrevalorado— se burló haciendo bufar a Tabitha.

—Pues sé que es este tipo de aquí— señaló a John, ignorando la hostilidad del Lobo.

—Pietro ¿cuál es tu trabajo precisamente?— preguntó con amabilidad Ororo.

—Soy agente. Vengo a que este estúpido poeta elija la tapa de su libro— apareció frente a John, enseñándole tres cuadros grandes—. Apresúrate hombre, tus estúpidos tiempos de artista me exasperan— daba pequeños saltitos, mientras John observaba los cuadros.

—Todos los tiempos que no son los tuyos te exasperan— lo punzó Pyro.

—¿Cómo está Wanda?— inquirió Tabitha.

—Genial. Te envía saludos— respondió rápidamente—. La invité a venir, pero odia el mareo del viaje— sonó despectivo.

—Creo que esta será— señaló John a uno de los cuadros—. Pero que cambien el fondo— indicó—. Que la sombra sea más bien gris y se vean las uñas plateadas en el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Me harás seguir esperando?— Pietro sonaba como un niño haciendo un berrinche—. Odio a los artistas, son los más lentos— farfulló molesto—. En fin, me largo— anunció desapareciendo menos de un segundo, volviendo sin los cuadros—. Feliz cumpleaños— revolvió los cabellos de John con ambas manos, haciéndolo refunfuñar—. ¡Adiós a todos!— se despidió antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

—Parece divertido— comentó Bobby.

—Lo es. Aunque todo le parece lento siempre— le respondió John, mientras trataba de peinar su cabello.

* * *

Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Ángel y Logan se habían retirado para no dejar a los alumnos tanto tiempo sin supervisión. Aunque Logan solo se marchara para dejar de maldecir mentalmente.

—Hijo ¿será posible que me guíes a la tumba de Charles? Me gustaría verlo— Mystique le pidió a Kurt, quien continuaba devorando pastel. El mutante había descubierto que amaba la comida chatarra hacía tan solo unas pocas semanas. Sostenía el plato con una mano, el tenedor en la otra y la taza de café con su cola.

—Por supuesto— aceptó luego de tragar—. Podemos rezar una oración, juntos.

—St. John ¿nos acompañarás?— Raven había dejado el odio desmedido hacia los humanos, aceptando, así también, los "nombres esclavos", como solía decir. Ella prefería llamar al pirómano por su nombre completo. Era la única que lo hacía.

—Oh no— se negó bebiendo un sorbo de su café—. No he pisado una iglesia ni rezado desde mi primera comunión—se disculpó, creyendo que la mutante lo había invitado a rezar, aunque ella solo se refería a su compañía.

—¿Es católico John?— Kurt le preguntó alegre.

—Creo que el "St. John" me delata un poco— sonrió al responderle.

—Y además es su cumpleaños— meditó—. Tengo el regalo perfecto para usted— dejó el plato y taza en el escritorio de Ororo.

—Oh no, Kurt— trató de negarse—. No es necesario.

El mutante azul no dijo nada, desapareciendo tras una nube de humo. Unos minutos después regresó. Acercándose al pirómano para entregarle su obsequio.

—Dios no nos abandona nunca…— le aseguró, mientras colgaba un rosario de color negro al cuello del cumpleañero—. No importa cuanto lo ignoremos nosotros.

John no pudo evitar mirar con ternura su obsequio y luego a Kurt.

—Gracias…— susurró.

—En nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo— rezó con un movimiento de la mano frente a John, haciendo la señal de la cruz—. Que Dios lo proteja.

—Gracias… de nuevo— volvió a agradecerle, tomando la cruz del rosario entre sus dedos.

* * *

Tabitha chillaba, mientras era arrastrada por los aires por Ángel. La rubia había insistido en que quería volar. El joven alado trató de negarse, pero la sonrisa de la chica explosiva fue suficiente para que él cediera.

—Se llevan bastante bien— comentó Kitty cuando vio a John con su eterno puchero siendo espectador de la demostración de Ángel.

—Sí— contestó cortante.

—Warren habla mucho de Tabitha. Le resulta admirable una chica tan bella que patea traseros.

—¿Le gusta Tabitha?— trató de preguntar casualmente, sin lograr ocultar sus celos. Aunque nunca admitiera que eran celos.

—Algo así… pero si le dices que es tu novia se alejará. Es muy respetuoso— le aseguró.

—No es mi novia.

—¿De verdad?— abrió los ojos de par en par—. Bueno, entonces supongo que no hay problema en que Warren se acerque a ella.

—Puede hacer lo que quiera— murmuró con un notable mal humor—. De cualquier modo, a la chica explosiva no le gustan los niños buenos.

—¿Le gustan los chicos malos como tu?— le daba pequeños codazos mientras hablaba en tono insinuante.

—Sí…— respondió. Cerró su encendedor y en el mismo movimiento rápido arrinconó a Shadowcat contra la pared, con las manos a cada lado del rostro de la castaña para evitar que escapara—. A las chicas suelen gustarle los chicos malos— ronroneó a unos centímetros de sus labios.

—¿John?— jadeó sonrojada. El aliento cálido de Pyro acariciaba a la castaña, haciéndola estremecer ligeramente.

Él se tomó unos segundos para degustar los ojos color café de Kitty, antes de besar la comisura del labio de la chica. Su piel caliente sobre la de ella.

—Nos veremos, Shadowcat— se despidió, dejándola libre al irse.

Las chicas como Kitty y Rogue se merecían a chicos buenos como Bobby. No a un pirómano problemático como él. Ellas se merecían algo mejor. Por eso renunciaba a ellas. Por eso dejaba que otro ocupara el lugar del novio protector. Él era un perdedor que apenas había dejado de ser un mártir.

Y con este pensamiento, no pudo evitar echar una ojeada a Tabitha, riendo alegre, gracias a Ángel.

Las chicas como ellas se merecían algo mejor.

**N/A: Opinión, tomatazo... cualquier cosa puede ser dejada en un review y en el próximo capítulo será contestado.**

**La próxima vez vuelven Jubilee y Coloso con el nuevo... ¿estudiante?, yo sé que les va a gustar quien es... Además, un enfrentamiento entre Iceman y Pyro.**

**Ahora a responder mi único nuevo y querido review:**

**Saphira Casterwill: Hola, cielo. ¡Vaya! Gracias por tus palabras. Que bueno que haya solucionado eso de las personalidades, temía que no se entendiera lo que traté de hacer. John es un personaje que amo y es fácil de exprimir por eso, para mi. A todas nos gustan los chicos malos que en el fondo tienen algo de poeta y rebelde, me gusta pensar que Pyro es eso.**

**Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y si me dejas reviews de vez en cuando será respondido y agradecido infinitamente. Saludos, y sé feliz.**


	7. 7 No te mereces a la Belleza sureña

-¡Mi chica explosiva!- exclamó Jubilee con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados para abrazar a Tabitha.

-¡Mi chica pirotécnica!- replicó la rubia.

Detrás de Jubilee venía Peter, cargado de bolsas que, seguramente, eran compras de su novia.

-Hey, Peter- lo saludó John. El aludido estrechó la mano del pirokinético, haciendo que, casi, caiga de bruces.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le deseó.

-Gracias- masculló algo incómodo. No era usual para él que tanta gente recordara su cumpleaños.

-Tengo revistas y accesorios nuevos- Jubilee le informaba a Tabitha. En ese momento Bobby se acercaba a ellos; al parecer ya había saludado a la pareja-. Vamos a hablar de tu graduación- jaló a la rubia, quien le dedicó una mueca de sufrimiento a John, seguida de una sonrisa y un guiño, para darle a entender que podría soportarlo.

John rió en respuesta. La rubia no era amante de las compras. Era usual que ella tratara de seguirle el ritmo a su pirotécnica amiga, pero no solía lograrlo.

-Oigan, chicos ¿quieren ir a beber algo?- Bobby propuso.

-Déjame arrojar esto en mi habitación- Coloso dijo, enseñando las bolsas que mantenía en un brazo.

-¿Y Rogue?- inquirió John, como haciendo conversación.

-Está con el Franchute nuevo- John arqueó las cejas en respuesta-. El mutante que trajeron Jubilee y Peter- se explicó-. Hablaba francés y se babea por Rogue. Están con Storm ahora.

John rió, a pesar de que le resultó extraño que Bobby no estuviera enfadado por el interés del nuevo en su novia. Iceman siempre había sido protector y celoso con Marie.

-Vamos- indicó Coloso cuando regresó-. ¿No adoran haber vuelto a los viejos tiempos?

Los otros dos rieron a gusto. Realmente era bueno volver a casa.

* * *

Los tres mutantes se habían sentado en una mesa de jardín, alejados de la mansión. Bebían una cerveza cada uno, mientras se ponían al día, hablando de deportes y posibles miedos al matrimonio. Eran los amigos que nunca debieron dejar de ser.

-No puedo creer que vivas con Tabitha y no sean novios- comentó Bobby-. Siempre te ligaste a todas las chicas que podías…

-Cierra la boca, Drake- le ordenó John a sabiendas de que se comenzarían a burlar de él-. Además, creo que hay algo más importante que discutir aquí ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que tu y Rogue den el paso?- le cuestionó suspicaz.

Bobby y Peter bajaron las miradas con; algo así; como vergüenza.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquirió John, que jugaba con su encendedor; como siempre-. ¿Porqué ponen esa expresión que me hace sentir que metí la pata?

-Creo que Bobby debe contarte algo- Coloso miraba a Bobby para hablar.

-¿Qué cosa?- invitaba a su amigo a hablar con la mirada-. Hombre, deja de asustarme.

-No tienes que asustarte- el rubio jugaba con la tapa de su botella sobre la mesa, sin mirar al castaño-. Es solo que, las cosas no marchan bien con Marie.

Por algún motivo, Pyro entristeció al escuchar esa noticia; aunque el chico celoso en su interior sonrió.

-¿Por qué?- fue la única pregunta que llegó a formular. Para ser un escritor, solía quedarse sin palabras muy seguido.

-Creo que se acabó el amor…- farfulló sin sonar convencido-. Por lo menos _esa_ clase de amor- trató de explicarse mejor-. Sigo creyendo que es una mujer increíble que debe ser feliz, pero… no creo poder ser el hombre que la haga feliz.

-¿Se lo dijiste?- el hombre de ojos grises sonaba cada vez más triste. Era decepcionante que la pareja más bonita que haya conocido se estuviera acabando frente a sus propios ojos. Él era un escritor que creaba historias de amor constantemente. Y sus viejos amigos eran una fuente de inspiración. Siempre creyó que su relación era un amor tan puro e inocente (y un poco estúpido, con falta de creatividad) que solo necesitaba de un intercambio de miradas para estar seguros de que estaban ahí el uno para el otro. Se pasó gran parte de su estadía en la mansión viéndolos felices; mientras él era solo el amigo de ambos; al margen de esa felicidad.

-No… pero pienso hacerlo pronto.

-Cuenta la historia completa- Coloso sonó acido.

Bobby puso una mueca de dolor. Era como si el hombre lo hubiera golpeado con sus palabras.

-Vamos, Drake- lo invitó a hablar nuevamente. Su voz no sonaba tan reconfortante como hubiera deseado, pero de cualquier forma, pretendía ser el amigo que una vez fue para el rubio. Sin contar que el mal tono de Coloso lo ponía nervioso; el gigante de buen corazón no era alguien que hablara así con nadie.

Iceman suspiró.

-Tengo una aventura con Kitty- soltó de sopetón. Haciendo que el castaño se quedara sin oxigeno en los pulmones. Esperando que el hombre de hielo le dijera que era mentira. Que quitara esa expresión de niño bueno que se arrepentía por haber cometido un error y le dijera que solo era una mala broma. Pero eso no ocurrió.

-¿Qué…?- balbuceó dejando el mechero prendido en su mano. La llama creció, comenzando a lamer el brazo del castaño que no se inmutaba de ello.

Coloso se cubrió de hierro instintivamente, dudando de que Pyro no resurgiera de entre los escombros de Alcatraz para quemar todo a su paso.

Iceman dio un respingo, protegiéndose con su escudo de hielo antes de hablar.

-Dyce, cálmate- le pidió con cierto temor, sonando más al niño que evitaba las confrontaciones que al X-men que había estado dispuesto a matar a su mejor amigo, si era necesario, para ganar la batalla-. Déjame explicarte- casi rogó.

-Soy todo oídos- su voz era más ronca y amenazadora que nunca. Las llamas llegaban hasta su codo, cayendo sobre la mesa como si se tratara de un liquido que poco a poco lamia y relamía las superficies.

-Marie y yo ya no nos amamos como antes- comenzó-. Ni siquiera nos tocamos- arrugó el entrecejo.

-O sea que como no tienes sexo, fuiste en busca de la pequeña puta de Shadowcat- escupió. Olvidando que no hacía mucho tiempo había arrinconado a la chica para besarla, aunque no lo hizo al final.

-¡No hables así de ella!- se puso de pie. El pirómano no se movió de su lugar, pero las flamas se extendieron aún más por toda la mesa y el suelo.

Peter se puso de pie lentamente. Sabía que esto podía volverse una pelea en cualquier momento y quería estar preparado. El mutante no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Iceman estaba haciendo, pero; a diferencia de John; era lo suficientemente amable como para dedicarse a solucionar todo con palabras. Él y John eran amigos de Rogue también, no era algo placentero saber que su novio le era infiel.

-Entonces ¿cómo debería llamar a esa pequeña traidora?

-¿Te crees con derecho de llamar traidores a los demás?- Bobby habló sin pensar.

Las llamas crecieron de golpe nuevamente, el suelo y algunos árboles eran acariciados por las flamas. Pero John seguía sin moverse de su lugar.

-Creo saber del tema- sonrió de lado con malicia. Pyro podía ser intimidante sin siquiera ponerse en guardia-. ¿Hace cuanto le hacen eso a Rogue?

-Algunos meses- bajó la mirada. Las llamas volvieron a crecer, obligando a retroceder a los otros dos mutantes, aunque no servía de nada, estaban rodeados por las llamas. Pyro no parecía ser consciente del fuego, que cubría sus piernas y brazos. La mesa de jardín ahora era una masa deforme en el suelo. El pirómano seguía observando fijamente a su amigo.

-John, tranquilízate- le pidió Coloso.

-Eres una maldita rata mentirosa- el castaño ignoró al gigante, insultando al rubio-. Finges amor hacia una mujer excepcional- lo acusó_-. "Valió la pena cada maldito segundo"- _reprodujo la frase de la noche anterior.

-¡Eso es verdad!- lo detuvo-. Realmente amé a Marie. Pero se acabó. Sé que ella tampoco me ama más. Lo veo en sus ojos, en sus gestos- explicó con dolor en su voz-. Ya no es como antes.

-¡Entonces díselo, con un demonio!- finalmente el pirómano se puso de pie al gritar, las llamas creciendo nuevamente. El fuego se estaba extendiendo demasiado-. Si no lo haces lo haré yo- lo amenazó.

John estaba decepcionado de Bobby. Siempre había sido el chico bueno, el que se merecía a la chica dulce, el que siempre había sido mejor que él. Y a pesar de que antes se enfurecía por sentirse una basura junto a su mejor amigo, el perdedor que se la pasaba en problemas; con el tiempo lo aceptó, incluso al punto de renunciar a Rogue, por creer que ella se merecía a un tipo como Bobby. Pero ahora el chico bueno estaba comportándose como un imbécil. Y eso le daba asco a John.

-Lo haré. Te lo juro- Bobby finalmente clavó la mirada en los ojos grises del castaño.

-Estemm… ¿John?- Peter interrumpió el cruce de miradas-. ¿Crees que puedes apagar el incendio? No es bueno para el ecosistema eso de la deforestación, ya sabes- elevó un hombro.

Pyro observó a su alrededor: había desatado un; no tan pequeño; incendio forestal en unos minutos.

-¡Oh!- exclamó por lo bajo. Levantó una mano en el aire, enseñando la palma para tirar de las llamas hacia ella en un segundo-. Más vale que Rogue te haya dejado de amar- le advirtió a Bobby con la llama en su mano-. Porque si no es así y la sureña entristece, te quemo, Drake. Y ni tu escudo de hielo te salvará- lo amenazó antes de marcharse a la mansión.

* * *

Esa misma noche, John fumaba en el techo de la mansión. Mientras, Tabitha permanecía atrapada entre revistas y accesorios que Jubilee insistía en que viera.

Un ruido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, cubrió su mano de fuego, era un reflejo. La lucha por la supervivencia lo había obligado a tomar esa clase de hábitos.

-¿John?- lo llamó una voz femenina, mientras unas manos enguantadas tomaban el borde del tejado.

-¿Rogue?- apagó el fuego, poniéndose de pie para ayudarla a subir-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó cuando ya se encontró en el techo junto a él.

-Pensé que estarías aquí y creí que podíamos fumar un cigarrillo por los viejos tiempos- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que hizo entibiar el alma del pirómano. Seguía siendo hermosa y dulce a pesar de los años.

* * *

-Las cosas terminaron con Bobby- soltó ella de repente, exhalando humo.

-¿Cómo estás?- apretó las manos en puño, se enfadaba al pensar en Bobby y Kitty.

-Genial- se encogió de hombros-. Debimos terminar hace mucho-. John la observó sorprendido-. Quiero a Bobby…pero ya no de la misma forma- continuó-. El amor adolescente no es para siempre.

-No le digas eso a mis lectores, ellos me creen cuando les digo lo contrario- trató de bromear.

-Creo que él y Kitty serán felices juntos.

-¿Lo sabías?- John sentía que se había quedado sin aire nuevamente. Se estaba volviendo algo común en él por esos días.

-Si…- suspiró-. Se miran como Bobby y yo nos mirábamos antes.

-Iceman me lo confesó hoy- le contó-. Tiene suerte…- rió con desgano-. Realmente lo iba a quemar si no te lo decía.

-Gracias…- dijo con un tono que sonaba más a una pregunta-. Creo…- ambos rieron-. Oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Sentías algo por mi de niños?

-Diablos… esto es raro- rió nervioso tratando de ignorar la punzada de dolor en su pecho.

-Lo sé, lo siento- lo acompañó en la risa.

-No, está bien- sacudió la cabeza-. Si, me gustabas. Pero luego Bobby se te acercó y bueno… te merecías a alguien como él.

-¿"Alguien como él"?- lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Si… al chico bueno. Tu sabes…

-No, no lo sé- lo presionó-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Rogue…- suspiró con frustración-. Tu eras una niña dulce que se merecía lo mejor… aún te lo mereces- aclaró-. Y yo era el niño problemático. Las chicas buenas eligen al buen tipo, no al idiota malvado- entristecía con sus propias palabras.

-¡Deja de ser tan estúpido! ¿Quieres?- lo regañó enfadada-. Tu eres genial… siempre lo fuiste. Incluso…- parecía reunir fuerzas para confesar lo siguiente- yo sentía algo por ti...- se rió nerviosa, sin darse cuenta de que había hecho saltar el corazón del hombre con esas palabras-. Diablos, tienes razón, es raro- ambos volvieron a reír dejando escapar el humo de sus bocas.

-Me alegra que hayas elegido a Bobby en su momento- dijo al fin John. Porque sabía, solo sabía, que ella no se merecía pasar por toda la basura que él pasó en esos años-. Y lamento que haya acabado lo de ustedes.

-No lo hagas. Fue lindo mientras duró- miró al cielo-. A mi me alegra que hayas encontrado a Tabitha, se ven muy felices juntos.

-No es mi novia…- repitió las palabras de siempre-. Ella, Raven, Wanda, Pietro y yo somos como una caricatura de familia.

-Lo que sea… están felices y me alegro.

-Los jueves son "noche de pizza y peleas", puedes ir alguna vez- rodeó los hombros de la sureña con un brazo, besando su coronilla, haciendo que escapara una risita de ella-. Siempre fuiste una gran amiga, Rogue- murmuró con los labios en su cabello.

-Tu también, John.

-Oye…- la soltó para mirarla- ¿Qué sucede con el Franchute?- inquirió curioso.

-¿"Franchute"?- rió ante la expresión.

-Si, Bobby lo llamó así. No lo conozco, pero me dijo que babeaba por ti.

-Se llama Remy, pero se apoda Gambito- un rubor subió por sus mejillas-. Y no se babeaba por mi.

-¡Ese color en tu cara dice lo contrario!- se burló de ella intentando ser el amigo molesto que era antes.

-¡Déjame en paz, Pyro!- lo empujó juguetonamente.

-Solo bromeo- la volvió a abrazar-. Si es buen tipo te doy mis bendiciones, te mereces ser feliz.

-Gracias, John. Siempre supe que eras muy dulce en el fondo.

-Cállate, me haces sentir raro de nuevo- se rió una vez más.

-Lo siento.

-Sé feliz, Rogue. Y si el Franchute te hace algo avísame, puedo quemarlo lenta y dolorosamente mientras le clavo cuchillos.

-¡John!

-¡¿Qué?!

Ambos volvieron a reír juntos. Era increíble como las cosas volvían a caer en su lugar después de tantos años. Todo parecía marchar bien. Era casi aterrador.

**N/A: ¡Apareció Remy! (algo así) en el próximo capítulo más de Gambito y cómo se va a llevar con Tabitha y John. Además, los niños de la mansión notan algo en el escritor Ben Fire que los hace dudar.**

**¿Qué opinan de Bobby? ¿Es un idiota? Pueden decirme qué opinan. **

** ¿Reviews? Porque para que sepan los respondo religiosamente, como ahora:**

Saphira Casterwill: Hola, cielo. ¡Me alegro que te guste! ¿Te gustó el nuevo "estudiante"?

Sobre Logan... bueno, en mi cabeza él detesta a la Hermandad por lo que sucedió con Jean. Creo que, él piensa que si no fuera por Magneto y sus secuaces ella podría haber sido ayudada por Xavier... de ahí tanta hostilidad. Pero de cualquier forma, Wolverine no es de mis personajes favoritos, quizás por eso no logro captar su escencia, asumo que a ti si te gusta el personaje y por eso lo notas. Trataré de estar más atenta, para mejorar ese punto.

Sobre John y Tabitha... ¿realmente crees que te arruinaré mi propia historia? jajaja. Nah, en serio, ni yo sé qué va a pasar con esos dos. Porque, verás, soy amante de los Ryro y Kiro también, así que ese punto esta abierto aún. Y como se vio aquí, aún hay algo por Rogue. Además de que hasta el anterior, también había algo con Kitty... así que hay que ver qué pasa.

Gracias por tus palabras, siempre me animas. Te deseo mil sonrisas, cielo.


	8. 8 No soy de la Hermandad, ni un X-men

Storm y el resto de los profesores intentaron que John y Tabitha se quedaran en la mansión, pero el temor de volver a las batallas era demasiado intenso y las ideas de los X-men no eran compartidas por el dúo.

-Llevamos años sin conflictos con los humanos- había argumentado Storm.

-Además no les ofrecemos ser parte de los X-men- agregó Rogue-. Solo queremos que des algunas clases de literatura a los alumnos, John. Y Tabitha puede ser la maestra de gimnasia.

-Incluso puede impartir una clase de defensa personal- sugirió Ángel, que parecía ser el admirador numero uno de la rubia.

-¿Qué opinas?- Boom boom le preguntó por lo bajo a Pyro, que no soltaba su mano.

-Siempre podemos escapar en medio de la noche sin decir adiós- murmuró con una pizca de humor.

-No volveremos a pelear ¿verdad?- le preguntó con un brillo de temor en sus ojos azules.

-No, ni de broma- prometió con una sonrisa cálida. Ella asintió. No necesitaban decirse más-. Podemos dar clases de forma periódica, pero no nos quedaremos- John afirmó en voz alta para que los presentes escucharan.

Todos sonrieron victoriosos.

* * *

-Oigan chicos, les presentó a Remy LeBeau- Rogue señaló al hombre de ojos rojos que tallaba cartas a su derecha.

-Un placer- Tabitha trató de estrechar la mano del cajún-. Soy Tabitha.

-Llámeme Gambito, por favor _chéri- _aceptó su mano sin estrecharla, solo la giró para besar el dorso.

-Y tu mejor llámame Boom boom- replicó ácida-. Él es St. John Allerdyce- señaló al castaño que jugaba con el mechero llevando el ceño fruncido. Dio su nombre completo solo por malicia hacia el nuevo mutante.

-Llámame Pyro- murmuró molesto. El cajún soltó lentamente la mano de la rubia, como si temiera una reacción violenta del hombre frente a él.

-¿Tu eres Pyro?- parecía gratamente sorprendido-. Una leyenda viviente- farfulló sonriente.

-Una _muy_ peligrosa leyenda viviente- agregó John amenazante.

-Así que, Gambito- Tabitha interrumpió la pelea de los machos alfas-. ¿Cuál es tu don?

-Puedo cargar los objetos de energía cinética.

-Ajam… muy bonito… Creo que sería mejor una demostración.

-Será un placer- Remy tomó una carta entre sus dedos haciendo que comenzara a brillar.

-Remy, no creo que sea una buena idea- Rogue trató de detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde, el cajún arrojó la carta al centro del salón, donde estalló dejando un regadero de objetos.

La sonrisa de Tabitha era deslumbrante. Ella amaba las explosiones.

-¿Quieres entrenar después?- daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

-Lo que quiera, _chéri- _aceptó.

-Cuidado, Franchute- John y Rogue replicaron al unísono. Luego ambos se sonrieron.

-No se preocupen, solo le patearé el trasero- Boom boom les aseguró arrogante.

Aunque no fue así. Se volvió un entrenamiento periódico. Ambos eran muy buenos y se divertían juntos. Despertando los celos de John y Rogue ante la increíblemente buena dinámica de ambos. Una muy peligrosa dinámica juntos.

* * *

Los alumnos se habían enterado de que Ben Fire era nada más y nada menos que John Allerdyce, mejor conocido como Pyro.

Shoot fue quien increpó al pirómano, acusándolo de estar tomándoles el pelo a todos, al fingir ser un mutante de cuello azul. Esto hizo que los ex miembros de la Hermandad decidieran que no podían estar fingiendo ser quienes no eran. Realizando una reunión en donde se les informó a los alumnos la verdad.

-Eres parte de la historia- Shoot sonreía sorprendido. Realmente no se esperaba que sus deducciones fueran correctas, pero le alegraba que así fuera.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos traicionarás de nuevo?- preguntó un niño que controlaba la tierra, Cooper era su nombre.

-No puedo traicionarlos… porque no estoy de su lado- replicó arrogante. No podía evitarlo-. El hecho de que no soy de la Hermandad no quiere decir que sea un X-men- les explicó-. Yo no creo en lo que les enseñó Charles Xavier. Los mutantes merecemos nuestros derechos. Somos superiores y los humanos nos tratan como escoria…- más de un niño lo miraba con miedo-. Pero yo no soy el que va a encabezar la revolución que es necesaria. Estoy cansado de luchar, solo quiero algo de paz… Y si sus maestros me prometen que las clases que impartiré no tienen nada que ver con las peleas, me quedaré… es divertido hablar de libros con ustedes- elevó un hombro-. ¿June?- llamó a la rubia que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No miente- aseguró.

-No les pido que me quieran- dijo John-. Pero sí les pido que acepten que de clases aquí… luego pueden odiarme cuanto quieran- les concedió.

Sesee se puso de pie.

-Si continuas escribiendo te puedo perdonar- sonrió ampliamente.

-No dejaré de escribir, no te preocupes- sonrió de lado.

Con el pasar de los días parecían haber aceptado a John nuevamente. Los niños habían aprendido bien las enseñanzas del difunto Charles Xavier.

* * *

Tres meses después, las noticias comenzaron a inundarse de títulos que llevaban la palabra "mutante" repetidas veces.

Los mutantes cometían delitos, desaparecían o eran considerados peligrosos. Se abrían nuevamente el debate sobre ellos.

Resurgían viejos temores.

* * *

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Gambito?- John interrogó a Rogue en una de sus escapadas al techo. Habían recuperado su vieja tradición.

-Estamos saliendo- susurró sonrojada.

-¿Logan ya lo amenazó?- bromeó. Empujando hacia atrás la decepción y los celos.

-Aún no se lo digo. No es nada serio.

-Bien… entonces me veré obligado a tener unas palabras con él.

-¡John!- chilló ella entre risas.

-Oye, es mi deber de hermano mayor… o algo así- farfulló sin creerse sus propias palabras.

-No seas duro con él- le pidió.

-Eso dependerá de él.

* * *

Aumentaban las desapariciones mutantes y los delitos con ellos como protagonistas.

-Es sospechoso- comentó Mystique. Sus ojos azules ahora eran verdes y su cabello negro era más bien castaño. Con un poco más de tiempo recuperaría sus antiguos rasgos.

La mutante se había vuelto una visitante regular. Veía a Kurt, Tabitha y John, e inclusive intercambiaba conversaciones con los demás X-men, aunque Logan seguía esquivo.

-De repente los mutantes se vuelven el foco de la atención- replicó John.

-Hay que estar alertas.

**N/A: Bien, review, por favor. Serán respondidos en el siguiente capítulo, ya saben. Quedó muy corto el capítulo ¿verdad?**

**Subí una historia: "El espejo le mintió", de solo dos capítulos (no sé si tiene un nombre ¿two-shoots?) es de Pyro y QuickSilver. Una historia con pareja homosexual y mucho drama. Tenía ganas de escribir algo así, nunca lo había hecho. Se los agradecería si pasan y dejan alguna opinión para saber que tan mala soy en ese género.**

**En el próximo capítulo: Bestia les informa a los demás en qué situación se encuentran los mutantes con respecto a la opinión del gobierno; además Pyro tiene una plática con Gambito.**

**Ahora, a responder mis amados reviews:**

**Saphira Casterwill: Hola, cielo. Me alegro que no te esperes lo que está pasando y que te guste.**

**John no le rompió la cara a Bobby, pero cuanto menos lo amenazó y lo obligó a decirle a la Belleza sureña la verdad. Quizás reciba su merecido... mmm...**

**El cajún es querible. En los comics es el verdadero amor de Rogue lejos, pero esta es mi historia... y no sé a dónde va XD**

**No sé qué va a pasar con las parejas, en serio. Tengo un problema: realmente adoro a John y Rogue, entonces me es dificil establecer con quienes estarán. Es algo que voy viendo sobre la marcha, pero no lo sé aún. No te cases con ninguna teoría por ahora.**

**Gracias por tus palabras, siempre me sacas una sonrisa enorme, enorme y mi familia pregunta qué diablos pasa conmigo. Gracias, en serio.**

**Guest: Hola. Realmente me siento mal, porque no he comprendido tu review. Lo siento, en serio :( Por las dudas te digo que aparecerán Sentinelas, si ayuda en algo. Saludos y si dejas reviews te responderé, ya ves.**


	9. Puedo quemarte Franchutey¿Sentinelas?

Storm llamó a una reunión de profesores en la ex oficina de Charles Xavier.

-Un gusto volver a verlo Sr. Allerdyce- el mutante amable y sofisticado de aspecto monstruoso saludó a John apenas lo vio ingresar al salón.

-Dr. McCoy- estrechó su mano-. Me alegra poder verlo en situaciones más… amigables- recordó Alcatraz, haciendo reír al político que representaba a su especie, con orgullo, en el gobierno.

-Ya que estamos todos- Ororo comenzó- quiero que mantengan la calma-. Todos se tensaron ante esas palabras. John pensó por unos segundos que las personas deberían dejar de usar esa frase; cuando Tabitha tomó su mano y él comenzó con el jugueteo de su mechero-. Esta reunión- continuó- es solo de carácter informativo-. ¿Dr. McCoy?- lo invitó a tomar la palabra.

-Solo quiero que estén al tanto de los movimientos del gobierno- su mirada se paseaba por todos los presentes al hablar-. Se está tratando de revivir el proyecto Sentinela- un jadeo colectivo embargó el lugar.

-¿Qué posibilidades hay de que se apruebe?- fue Bobby el primero en preguntar.

-Hasta ahora, ninguna fuerte- aseguró-. Pero los disturbios protagonizados por mutantes y sus desapariciones me hacen dudar.

-¿Disturbios?- Pyro escupió antes de que Logan lo dijera primero-. El otro día le dieron un balazo en la cabeza a un niño mutante por robarse unos condones y una cerveza ¿A eso le llamas disturbio?-. Wolverine no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, detestaba a ese chico, pero no podía negar que se parecían demasiado.

-Sr. Allerdyce, por favor- McCoy usaba ese tono apacible, tan propio de un político entrenado-. La policía le dispara, en situaciones así, a chicos negros todos los días. No digo por eso que sea correcto- se apresuró a rectificar-. Pero quiero dejarle en claro que la policía suele tener reacciones erróneas todos los días.

-Lamento recordarle, Sr. McCoy- John era altanero como siempre, aunque intentara dialogar como un adulto- que a los niños negros no los planean exterminar con robots gigantes.

-_Touché- _la voz de Gambito resonó en el salón. Rogue le dedicó una mirada de reproche-. _Excuse-moi_\- se disculpó con los presentes para luego continuar tallando sus naipes distraídamente.

-Entiendo su argumento- el mutante azul asintió algo derrotado-. Pero, por ahora, a nosotros tampoco planean exterminarnos con robots gigantes- le recordó-. Yo personalmente lo estoy evitando. Se necesitan las firmas de todos los miembros de la junta para que se eleve a la votación de los ciudadanos. Y no hay ningún argumento convincente que me haga votar a favor.

-Confiamos en ti "bola de pelos"- Logan le recordó con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia él.

-Muy bien- Storm interrumpió-. Creo que eso es todo, pueden volver a sus actividades.

John vio a Kitty tomada de la mano de Iceman y ni él se creyó la sonrisa que surcó sus labios. Eran felices, no había nada que decir al respecto. Otra vez el niño bueno obtenía a la chica.

-Sr. Allerdyce, por cierto- la voz de la Bestia lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- me fascinan sus libros ¿será posible que firme mi copia?

-Por supuesto- aceptó dirigiendo la mirada a Storm.

-No pude contenerme- se disculpó la diosa del clima, con una cara de niña inocente-. Tenía que contarle a alguien que yo era "la dama del clima" de los agradecimientos.

-No hay problema- le aseguró-. Pero…- miró al Dr. McCoy ahora.

-Ni una palabra- prometió-. Entiendo su situación. Y si no delato a un prófugo de la justicia, mucho menos delataré a uno de mis escritores favoritos- guiñó un ojo.

John sonrió. Su vida no podía ir mejor, y eso en el fondo, lo aterraba a sobremanera.

* * *

-Gambito- Pyro jugaba con su encendedor cuando se acercó al sofá donde el cajún se encontraba tumbado junto a Rogue-. Vamos a beber algo- lo invitó en un tono que sonaba más a una orden.

-Tengo las manos ocupadas aquí, _chevalier_\- señaló a Rogue entre sus brazos. John resopló haciendo rodar los ojos.

-Trato de ser sutil, Franchute. No me hagas perder la línea- sonó molesto.

Tabitha saltó sobre el sofá junto a la sureña, en ese momento.

-Lárgate, Gambito- le ordenó la rubia con un manotazo en el brazo del cajún que lo hizo soltar a Marie-. Rogue y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Oh _chéri, _una dama tan hermosa como usted no debería tratar así a los hombres- le aconsejó con su usual tono seductor, mientras tomaba la mano de Boom boom para besar su dorso.

Tabitha puso una mueca de asco ante el gesto, solo para ocultar el leve estremecimiento que la recorrió.

El mechero de John estalló en su mano.

-Y tu no deberías olvidar que soy Pyro- usaba ese tono apacible y amenazador que intimidaba a todos-. Y me estás haciendo esperar- mintió mirando la mano de la rubia que Remy mantenía entre sus dedos.

Gambito no pareció intimidarse, como el resto, ante John, pero de cualquier forma soltó la mano de la rubia, mirando a los ojos al castaño.

-_Excuse-moi- _se disculpó con una sonrisa amigable.

-Muévete- le ordenó antes de salir de ahí, sabiendo que lo seguiría a no ser que quisiera ser quemado.

-Compórtate- le pidió Rogue.

-Siempre lo hago- aseguró al ponerse de pie con un cigarrillo en su boca- ¿St. John?- llamó al pirómano que le daba la espalda, sin aletargar el paso-. ¿Será posible que le preste su encendedor a Remy?

Pyro continuó su marcha hasta estar fuera del perímetro de la mansión. No quería matar al cajún, pero estaba enfadado por su movimiento con Tabitha hacía un rato, además el tipo salía con Rogue y empeoró todo cuando lo llamó por su nombre completo. Solo Raven podía llamarlo por su nombre (en parte porque era la única que podía pronunciarlo correctamente).

Caminó impulsado por la ira, tratando de escapar de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba lejos de la mansión, había olvidado las cervezas que estaba planeado robarle a Logan.

-¿St. John?- volvió a hablarle cuando detuvo su paso, junto a un árbol.

-Ni de broma te lo presto- replicó recargándose en el árbol. Prendió el mechero y manipulando el fuego hizo qua la flama viajara desde su lugar hasta el cigarrillo del cajún, que al encenderlo no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos ampliamente con una sonrisa ante la demostración del pirómano.

Gambito extendió su cajetilla de cigarros a John y este aceptó uno. Le pareció lo mejor ya que no tenía cervezas.

-Así que…- comenzó Gambito, sin estar seguro de que sus encantos pudieran funcionar con ese mutante.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Rogue?- le preguntó exhalando humo hacia arriba.

-Muy bien… muy bien…- asintió. No sabía qué le pasaba, no sentía esa despreocupación que lo caracterizaba. Algo en su interior le decía que Rogue lo estaba destrozando. Aunque no estuviera seguro de que eso fuera malo.

-La "belleza sureña" suele hacerle eso a los chicos malos- John respondió a la pregunta no formulada de Gambito, haciéndolo dar un respingo-. No, no soy telépata- bromeó-. Logan y yo somos ejemplos de cómo Rogue puede enredarte entre sus dedos y manejarte como quiera- hacía bailar sus dedos en el aire, moviendo así la flama que hizo saltar de su cigarrillo.

-¿A ti también?- cuestionó con una pizca de celos.

-Es una gran amiga- le aseguró sin llegar a creerse a si mismo-. La perdí durante mucho tiempo, pero la recuperé y no dejaré que alguien le haga daño- clavó sus ojos grises en los rojos del cajún-. Especialmente un idiota con un encanto hipnótico de mierda.

-No está en mis planes hacerlo- le aseguró serio. Apagó el cigarrillo de un pisotón en el suelo.

-Eso espero- imitó el movimiento del otro-. Sabes que puedo quemarte- le recordó volviendo al jugueteo con su mechero.

-Lo sé- asintió-. Ahora…- cambió de tema- pensé que beberíamos una cerveza.

-Podemos hacerlo ahora- aceptó-. Pero deberemos robárselas a Logan.

-¿Robar?- un brillo llegó a sus ojos-. Yo puedo encargarme de eso- sonrió de lado.

-Perfecto- caminó hacia la mansión-. ¿Qué opina Rogue sobre tu vida de ladrón?-interrogó.

-Me ha pedido que lo deje- se encogió de hombros-. Pero es algo difícil. No se puede cambiar de la nada.

-Prometo no contarle- dijo con complicidad.

-_Merci._

John y Remy podían empezar a llevarse bien. Ambos tenían un pasado turbio en las calles y buscaban cambiar por las personas que amaban. Era bueno tener cosas en común. Aunque siguiera creyendo que el Franchute era un idiota seductor de todo lo que se movía.

* * *

Un grupo de mutantes atacó la Casa Blanca. Los revoltosos asesinaron a varios guardias de seguridad e hirieron a un congresista. Habían elegido un momento clave para atacar, el mismo McCoy estaba presente en una reunión con los otros miembros cuando se desató el ataque.

Los mutantes fueron reducidos por un robot Sentinela. Había sido alarmantemente preciso en su accionar.

No quedaba otra opción. El Proyecto Sentinela debía aprobarse por el bien de todos.

* * *

John impartía su clase especial de Literatura, que se mezclaba con una clase de "orgullo mutante" cada tanto. Los niños escribían algún pensamiento que los hacía felices, para revisar la gramática.

-Chicos ¿alguien sabe algo de Byron?- interrogó luego de notar la falta del niño.

-Está enfermo- respondió Mark-. No es grave, pero sus poderes se descontrolan cuando está enfermo, así que no puede pensar en nada. La Srta. Pride le permitió hacer reposo hasta que mejorara.

Pyro asintió.

-¿Alguien terminó ya? Si, June- apuntó a la rubia.

* * *

Boom boom y Mystique trataban de cocinar en el departamento que la rubia compartía con John. Vivían juntos desde que se conocieron luego de Alcatraz, y la rubia siguió al pirómano por temor a permanecer sola. Había salvado al hombre, no le parecía correcto que cada uno siguiera su camino, así sin más. John, por su lado, le debía la vida, no la dejaría a su suerte, aunque no le simpatizara la idea de tener que cuidar de alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Raven quería aprender a cocinar algo para Kurt. Mientras, Pyro se dedicaba a burlarse de las pésimas dotes culinarias de la metamorfa.

-Como cocinera eres una gran guerrera.

-St. John ¿No deberías estar escribiendo o algo así?- la mutante azul estaba cubierta de harina ¡Y llevaba ropa! Un hábito que le había quedado después de la cura.

-Acabo de publicar mi ultimo libro… puedo tomarme un tiempo para oxigenar el cerebro.

Cuando Raven se disponía a replicar un insulto fue interrumpida por la voz de la periodista del televisor. La mujer hablaba de la muerte del Dr. McCoy a manos de un Sentinela.

-¿Qué?- jadeó Raven, dando un paso hacia la pantalla.

Se mostraba un video de una cámara de seguridad. Se distinguía por la imagen pixelada, poca definición y color. En ella podía verse a Bestia caminando hacia su auto, con maletín en mano, siendo interceptado por un robot gigante. El mutante no se resistió, cooperando con el Sentinela, al levantar sus manos a modo de rendición. Automáticamente el robot disparó. Fue asesinado a sangre fría.

-¡Vamos!- John se puso de pie al dar la orden, siendo seguido por las mujeres. Esta noticia no podía tener un buen resultado. Se iba a desatar el caos. Ningún mutante se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esta provocación. La guerra fría estaba terminando.

**N/A: Todos los reviews serán contestados cuanto antes y premiados con chocolate :3 Quiero aclarar que el comentario sobre Raven y el Nombre de John es porque, tengo entendido que St John se pronuncia "Sinjin". **

**Ya les dije que tengo un mini fic de X-men que se llama "El espejo le mintió", pueden leerlo si quieren y también publiqué un one-shot que se llama "Se acabó" (doy asco con los títulos). Están invitados a leer y comentar.**

**Me siento un poco una mala persona por Bestia, pero tenía que hacerlo, lo siento.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos cómo se toman la situación, tanto los X-men como los ex miembros de la Hermandad. Byron tendrá una premonición y quizás aparezca la figura de Magneto. **

**Reviews:**

**Saphira Casterwill: ¿Cómo estás, linda? Espero que bien.**

**Los X-men son los niños buenos, nunca se negarían a recibir mutantes, ya sabemos todos eso, creo.**

**¿Qué te parece la relación que tienen John y Gambito? Los siento dos cabeza dura celosos, y me encanta.**

**Bestia *se enjuaga una lagrima***

**Y sobre "El espejo le mintió", te agradezco que hayas leído. En serio, necesito agradecerte, porque no sé qué más puedo hacer para que comprendas lo que significa para mi. **

**Me alegro que te haya gustado la pareja, nunca había escrito sobre una relación homosexual y por alguna razón que desconozco, QuickSilver está girando en mi cabeza hace días. Siempre me resulta extraño que las historias con parejas así estén tan basadas en el sexo, me gustó la idea de describirla por otro lado.**

**Además, temía publicarlo por haber tocado temas delicados. Estamos en una época en la que todos (o la gran mayoría) tenemos contacto directo con trastornos de este tipo y sabemos de lo que va, aunque sé que a muchos aún les duela tocarlos o les resulte agresivo. La historia me salió así y quise publicarla. En fin, infinitas gracias por comentar, cielo. Que el universo conspire a tu favor. **


	10. 10 El líder nos guiará

**Nota: toda la obra va dedicada a ****Saphira Casterwill. Porque eres el sueño de cualquier escritor, querida.**

Los X-men estaban reunidos en la vieja oficina de Charles Xavier. La noticia de la muerte del Dr. McCoy había sacudido a todos.

Los ex miembros de la Hermandad ingresaron de sopetón al salón, sin llamar.

-¡¿Qué es lo que saben?!- interrogó Raven.

-Solo lo que salió en las noticias- le explicó Storm ubicada detrás del escritorio.

-Habíamos pensado que tú sabrías algo- agregó Kitty. La metamorfa la fulminó con la mirada, por lo que tuvo que explicarse-. Alguien tuvo que robar la cinta de seguridad… quizás…

-Mataron a Hank, niña idiota- escupió la mutante azul-. Si supiera algo, hubiera matado a alguien antes de venir aquí.

Shadowcat agachó la mirada avergonzada. No había recordado que ella era una vieja amiga de McCoy.

Fue entonces que irrumpió en la oficina un muchacho en pijama y descalzo, totalmente fuera de si, en un llanto aterrado, rogando por ayuda.

-¡Señora Munroe!- gritó Byron cuando cayó de rodillas apenas atravesaba el umbral de la puerta-. ¡Una guerra! ¡Habrá una guerra!- gritaba en pánico, siendo el centro de las miradas de los mutantes en el lugar.

Storm acudió al niño para arrodillarse frente a él, acunó su rostro entre sus manos al hablarle.

-Byron, escucha- la mujer usaba ese tono atemorizado, propio de los adultos cuando tratan de transmitirle seguridad a los niños-. Dime todo lo que escuchas- le pidió. Actuaba con la frialdad del que sabe lo que tiene que hacer. La mujer ya había pasado por situaciones así con el don de su alumno.

_-Se aprueba el registro mutante- _el niño dejaba caer de su boca todas las palabras que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Haciendo contener la respiración a todos los que lo oían-. _El Ministerio de Seguridad aprueba que los Sentinelas tomen las calles por el bien de los humanos._

_ Todo mutante se considera armado y peligroso._

_ Se descubren campos de concentración mutantes._

_ ¡Pyro vive! _

John y Tabitha se tensaron aún más ante esas palabras. La rubia tomó la mano del pirómano, y este apretó su mechero entre sus dedos.

_¡El líder nos guiará! ¡Pyro lo hará!_

_¡El mercenario es inmortal!_

_La batalla de anoche reaviva el recuerdo de Alcatraz._

_Hay mutantes del lado de los humanos y son poderosos._

_Magneto…- _balbuceó la última palabra. Había dejado de comprender una frase a la mitad y se detuvo.

-¿Byron?¿Qué más?- Storm lo sacudió suavemente. El niño seguía llorando aterrado- ¿Qué más oyes?

-No…- se sacudió-. Nada…- sollozó-. Se detuvo. ¿Qué pasa?- suplicó por respuestas.

La diosa del clima abrazó a su alumno en un intento por contenerlo.

-No lo sé- aceptó-, pero lo enfrentaremos- le prometió-. Warren, llévalo a su habitación y quédate con él- le pidió al rubio que asintió con la mandíbula tensa. Tomó al niño en sus brazos y salió del lugar. Sabía que la orden llevaba implícita que tomara nota de cualquier nueva premonición de Byron.

Storm tomó su lugar detrás del escritorio cuando se dispuso a hablar.

-Si alguien tiene algún dato que quiera compartir, será bienvenido- dijo seria, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

Las miradas recayeron sobre los ex miembros de la Hermandad.

Pyro mantenía la postura tensa, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Te nombró dos veces "flamitas"- habló Logan-. Si sabes algo, dilo- pidió firme y tranquilo.

-También habló de un "mercenario inmortal"- replicó Boom boom con rabia mal contenida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dio un paso amenazador hacia la rubia.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!- Ororo elevó la voz-. Estamos en peligro- sentenció-. Todos lo estamos.

-Tenemos que idear un plan- repuso Mystique.

-La primera fase debería ser ir a matar a Magneto- opinó Wolverine.

-No sabes qué tiene que ver Erik en esto. El niño no dijo nada sobre él.

-Dijo que había mutantes poderosos con el gobierno y luego nombró a Magneto. No hay que ser un genio para ver la relación.

-Tampoco hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que Erik no estaría del lado de los humanos.

-¡No sabemos qué plan enfermo pueda tener!

-Logan, Magneto en un lunático, pero Mystique tiene razón- argumentó Rogue-. No hay manera de que él luche del lado de los humanos.

-Le dio la espalda a la misma Raven cuando recibió la cura- acotó Bobby.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver entonces en todo esto?- cuestionó más tranquilo.

-Hay que averiguarlo.

-Se están yendo de lo importante- llamó la atención Mystique-. El niño habló de una guerra, de Sentinelas tomando las calles para exterminar mutantes y campos de concentración.

-Habló de un líder- agregó Kurt con timidez, dirigiendo una mirada a Pyro que no se movía de su postura tensa.

-¿Has pensado en reunir a la Hermandad o algo así?- interrogó Wolverine, preguntando como quién aguarda por una negativa.

Todos deseaban una negativa en respuesta.

Boom boom llevaba los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos. Tenía miedo por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus vidas. _Sus_. Porque ella compartía una vida con John y Raven desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El pirómano finalmente salió de su postura. Soltó la mano de la rubia para ponerse de pie, enfrentando a Ororo Munroe, aunque no levantaba la mirada.

-¿Cuántos X-men tienes a tu disposición?- le preguntó a la diosa del clima cuando clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella.

Tabitha cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si las palabras del pirómano la hubieran golpeado.

-¿De qué hablas, John?- la mujer intentaba guardar la compostura, un tanto incrédula de las palabras de su ex alumno.

-Puedo reunir a mis tropas en una semana- continuó el castaño, sin retirar la mirada, con voz firme.

-¿_Tus_ tropas?- interrogó Logan despectivamente-. ¿No serán las de Magneto?

-Las tropas de Magneto murieron en la batalla de Alcatraz, cuando él recibió la cura- dijo Mystique-. Si reunimos mutantes, serán seguidores de Pyro- explicó con arrogancia.

-"Pyro vive"- susurró Tabitha, con dolor en la voz. Tragó para deshacer el nudo en su garganta antes de seguir hablando-. "El líder nos guiará"…

-"Pyro lo hará"- concluyó Raven.

Todos estaban comprendiendo poco a poco. Y dolía comprender.

-El futuro se puede cambiar- Bobby dio un paso al frente para que lo oyeran-. No tenemos que seguir el designio.

John apretó los dientes aún más.

-¿Qué quieres cambiar, Drake?- casi gruñó cuando miró al rubio sobre su hombro. Bobby no pudo evitar recordar el día del Lago Alkali, en que su mejor amigo abandonó el Ave negra; tenía la misma expresión, la expresión arrogante del que creía saber lo que hacía-. El proyecto Sentinela se aprobó. Mataron a McCoy a sangre fría. Ya se desató la guerra- su voz era fría-. Ellos la desataron.

-¡Dijiste que buscabas paz!- le reprochó Rogue, como si hubiera roto una promesa personal.

-Y lo hago- murmuró sin voltear a verla-. Por eso lucharé por ella- dijo con voz ronca.

Marie puso una mueca de dolor. Remy la rodeó protectoramente con un brazo. Y Tabitha, por su lado, apretaba los puños, aceptando cada palabra de John como una verdad irrefutable.

-¿Qué piensas, Pyro?- Raven usó su nombre mutante. Se comenzaba a sentir la batalla en el aire.

-Reclutaremos a todos los mutantes que podamos- le explicó firme, con la cabeza en alto-. En algún lugar están fabricando a esos robots, así que los destrozaremos antes de que se activen.

-¿Cómo descubriremos eso?- inquirió Tabitha, luego de tragarse el remolino de emociones que la habían hecho temblar hace unos segundos. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía opciones.

-Tenemos a una hermosa terrorista azul de nuestro lado- sonrió de lado a Mystique, ella correspondió el gesto junto a un asentimiento de cabeza.

-John, aún no sabemos si será necesaria una batalla- Storm interrumpió.

-No, pero hasta ahora parece lo más seguro- argumentó-. Tenemos que prepararnos. Así que dime: ¿Cuántos X-men tienes a tu disposición?

-Los X-men no somos soldados- Bobby escupió enfadado por tener a Pyro enfrente. Le gustaba pensar que lo había matado en la batalla de Alcatraz y que John era el que había regresado a su vida-, pero si se llega a la instancia de la batalla: nos tienes a todos aquí. Solo falta Ángel- el criogénico usaba los nombres clave también.

Pyro asintió.

-Pediré una reunión con el presidente para…- comenzó Storm, pero un golpe de puño sobre el escritorio la persuadió de continuar. Era Pyro.

-¡Estás por enfrentar una batalla, Storm! ¡Asesinaron a McCoy!- vociferó arto-. ¡Aprobaron el proyecto Sentinela!- continuó-. La guerra fría se está acabando, ahora comenzará una guerra de verdad ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!- continuó cuando la mujer trató de hablar-. Sé que Charles Xavier habría intentado hasta el final por la mediación pacífica, pero adivina qué: él no está aquí- le recordó con esa pizca de crueldad tan propia del niño rebelde que fue una vez-. No hay un telépata que los convenza de que no somos peligrosos.

Ororo bajó la mirada. John tenía razón. Y la aterraba aceptarlo.

Pyro giró sobre su hombro por reflejo. Le extrañó que Logan no lo golpeara por hablarle así a su novia.

El inmortal había tratado de apuñalar al castaño, pero por suerte, Mystique y Boom boom fueron más rápidas al cubrir las espaldas de su amigo: la metamorfa sostenía al inmortal por la muñeca, apoyando un pie en su garganta; mientras la rubia lo tomaba de la otra muñeca, apuntándolo con una bomba de energía que sostenía en la otra mano.

-Por favor- pidió Storm-, les pido compostura a todos- dijo medio en reproche. Las mujeres miraron al castaño esperando una orden. Este asintió silencioso. Ambas soltaron al inmortal, que blasfemaba por lo bajo-. Shadowcat y Kurt pueden ser de ayuda para obtener información del proyecto Sentinela- comentó una vez las mujeres se hubieron alejado.

Los X-men contrajeron el rostro. Iban a luchar. Casi estaba decidido. Gambito se aferró más a Rogue y Kitty fue atraída por Bobby.

-¿Qué con Magneto?- preguntó Logan.

-Iré a verlo para obtener información- anunció John.

-Eres un convicto.

-Sí, bueno… tengo una identidad falsa y ha pasado tiempo. Nunca me han reconocido en mis visitas.

-¡¿Qué?!- chillaron todos los X-men. Nadie sabía que mantenía contacto con el amo del magnetismo.

-¡Habla, antes de que te quite toda tu energía hasta que mueras!- ordenó Rogue totalmente enfurecida con su amigo. Se sentía traicionada por John, habían hablado por horas a solas y nunca le comentó nada de eso.

Logan se sorprendió de no ser el que amenazara con matar al pirómano.

-Voy a jugar al ajedrez con él- explicó tranquilo-. Algo como, una vez al mes- no pareció inmutarse-. Xavier lo hacía, no sé de qué se sorprenden- casi les reprochó.

-El Profesor no estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de Magneto, para empezar- Bobby habló.

-Tampoco fue su segundo al mando, _mon-ami- _masculló Remy de forma inaudible.

-Pues bien… yo no estoy del todo de acuerdo con ellas tampoco- se encogió de hombros-. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto: no quiero más batallas, si quisiera ya tendría a mi ejército mutante listo- les recordó-. Además, no hablamos sobre las ideas mutantes con él. Ya saben, la política no es un tema que se deba tocar, al igual que la religión.

-¿Seguro no quieres traicionarnos?- interrogó Logan.

-A mi tampoco me gusta que vea a Erik- comentó Raven-, pero no influye en él, créanme.

-Soy amigo de Mystique y traicionó a la Hermandad- les recordó señalando a la metamorfa con un pulgar, haciéndola bufar.

-Me dejaron desnuda en un camión, luego de que recibiera la cura.

-Ya te pedí disculpas por eso- argumentó el castaño a su favor-. Era joven y estúpido.

-Y un poco gay- bromeó Tabitha por lo bajo. Los otros dos rieron un poco antes de que Wolverine los interrumpiera. Le resultaba escalofriante cómo esos tres bromeaban entre tanta tensión.

-Bien, "líder"- dijo sarcástico, haciendo gruñir al pirómano-. ¿Qué más planeas?

-Averiguar qué mutantes están con el gobierno y mantener vigilado a Byron… y a ti.

-¿A mi?- arqueó las cejas.

-"Mercenario inmortal"- Kitty recordó las palabras de Byron.

-¿Porqué yo sería un mercenario?

-No lo sabemos aún.

-Pero no sabemos muchas cosas, _chéri_\- comentó Remy que se mantenía en silencio hasta entonces.

-Debemos comenzar ya- Pyro tenía una firmeza al hablar que molestaba a Logan-. Mystique llévate a Nightcrawler y Shadowcat para investigar- ordenó-. Gambito, Boom boom, ustedes pueden comenzar con el reclutamiento- el encanto hipnótico del cajún sería útil, además de su tiempo en las calles, conociendo a tantas personas-. Jubilee y Coloso pueden ayudarlos, ellos deben conocer a muchos que no seguían a Xavier- los mutantes asintieron.

John sintió un escalofrío ante la mirada de Tabitha. El semblante de su amiga era el de un soldado fiel. El castaño sentía que estaban tirando por la borda años de paz juntos.

-Storm- se giró para ver a la mujer-. ¿Tus alumnos pueden ayudar?

-Son solo niños- le recordó Coloso. El gigante de buen corazón tenía un instinto paterno irremediable.

-No es para la pelea- aclaró-. Solo me refiero al planeamiento. Byron y Sandy pueden ser de gran ayuda para trazar la estrategia si llegamos a la batalla.

Ororo suspiró.

-Prefiero que no participen de esto… Pero, si luego de la investigación no queda otra opción, pueden ayudar. Siempre y cuando ellos quieran- aceptó. Luego se dirigió a Marie-. Rogue, ve a trabajar con los niños. Van a necesitar de tu ayuda con sus poderes- se puso de pie ahora para hablar en general-. El resto hablará con el resto de los niños. Deben tener muchas preguntas- suspiró nuevamente-. Pueden irse. Suerte a todos.

Todos los mutantes salieron con paso firme y el corazón en un puño por la situación que enfrentaban.

**N/A: Oh, este capítulo es muy importante, necesito opiniones, en serio. La caja de comentarios les da la bienvenida, aquí abajo, ya saben.**

**Tengo un one-shot que se llama "Se acabó", son bienvenidos a leer si desean. Es de Pyro y Iceman (no puedo creer que no haya una avalancha de fanfic luego de que Bobby se declarara homosexual en el comic, ¿soy la única?)**

**Y también está el mini fic de dos capítulos: "El espejo le mintió". Pueden dejar reviews por ahí, si quieren.**

**En el próximo capítulo tenemos a Magneto, las tropas de Pyro y veremos cómo empeoró la situación de los mutantes frente al gobierno.**

**Respondo a mi reviews:**

**Saphira Casterwill: Hola, cielo. Sé que odiamos a los Sentinelas. Lamento lo de Bestia, pero soy una mala persona (? jaja. No, en serio, o sea amo el drama, no puedo evitarlo.**

**Siempre me alegras dejando un review, y me encanta que la historia te esté gustando.**

**¡¿De verdad la tweeteaste?! :D Que emoción, mil millones de gracias por eso, yo no tengo idea de como hacerle publicidad a las historias, así que de verdad te lo agradezco, eres genial.**

****¿Que te pareció el capítulo?****

******En fin, saludos. Be free. Be happy.******


	11. 11 ¡Pyro vive!

-Mi querido joven- saludó el amo del magnetismo al castaño, como era habitual hacía años.

-Mi venerable anciano- replicó John. Magneto hizo una mueca de reproche-. Sabe que bromeo, señor- el pirómano seguía respetando a Erik a pesar de todo. Él le había dado una nueva forma de ver todo y de expandir sus poderes. Era consciente de que fue manipulado por el mutante, pero fue lo de menos, según él.

Magneto tomó su lugar frente al tablero de ajedrez, ofreciéndole asiento a John, con un movimiento de la mano. Jugaban desde que Alcatraz había acabado y continuaron algún tiempo después de que Magneto fue encarcelado, cuando Pyro obtuvo una identidad falsa, gracias a Raven.

-Para usted- le tendió su ultima obra-. Espero una opinión.

-Gracias- comenzó la partida de ajedrez-. ¿Sigue frecuentando su antigua escuela?

-Sí- movió. Invariablemente perdía cada juego, pero seguía intentando-. ¿Recuerda que le hablé de Byron?

-¿El niño que oye el futuro?

-El mismo- afirmó-. Tuvo una premonición catastrófica para nuestra especie- soltó sin rodeos.

Magneto se detuvo en medio de su movimiento, solo una fracción de segundo antes de continuar.

-No me sorprende. ¿Qué oyó?

-Preferiría que usted me diga ¿qué sabe?- le pidió, obligando al anciano a sostenerle la mirada-. ¿Tiene algún plan?- bajó la voz aún más-. ¿Alguien lo sacará de aquí? ¿O le ofreció algo?

-No- negó-, pero por sus preguntas puedo deducir que el niño me nombró- el mutante mantenía la calma, como siempre, tal y como el difunto Charles Xavier hacía-. Dígame ¿qué oyó el niño?

-Júreme que no me miente- casi rogó.

-No lo hago- una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-. No traicionaría a mi especie. Usted lo sabe.

John asintió. Él confiaba en su antiguo líder. Aunque cualquier X-men se lo reprochara. Él seguía confiando en Magneto.

-Guerra mutante, Centinelas tomando las calles…- balbuceó-. Estamos investigando.

-Espero que su voto de pacifismo sea ignorado en este momento, querido joven. Esos _homo sapiens_ no tardarán en comenzar con campos de concentración y cámaras de gas… si es que no lo están haciendo ya- recordaba a los mutantes desaparecidos.

-Si es necesario, así será, señor- aseguró con dolor en su voz.

-La revolución requiere de líderes- le recordó.

-Requiere de mártires- le corrigió-. Y ya le dije que yo no tengo porqué ser ese mártir- se tensó con enfado.

-No le puede dar la espalda a su especie, Pyro- hizo jaque mate en ese momento.

John se puso de pie para marcharse, pero le dedicó unas últimas palabras a su antiguo líder antes.

-Si el _homo superio_r es tan superior como usted siempre dijo- no se volvió a mirarlo-, deberían poder llegar a la victoria sin mi.

Magneto sonrió de lado. Algo en él le decía que Pyro despertaría y olvidaría esas palabras. Lo conocía lo suficiente.

* * *

Las calles eran tomadas por los mutantes. Incendios, explosiones, atentados, violencia, disturbios. Era un escenario cuasi apocalíptico.

Pyro creyó que hacía algunos años hubiera estado entre ellos, eufórico por el despertar de sus hermanos mutantes. Pero ahora, solo quería que todo acabara. Deseaba saltarse todo ese proceso para que los enfrentamientos entre humanos y mutantes acabaran. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

* * *

Una semana después se aprobaba el registro mutante.

Para ese momento las tropas de Pyro habían sido reunidas. Esperaban a su líder en un campamento en medio del bosque.

* * *

-¿Qué encontraron?- Pyro interrogó a Mystique cuando ingresaba a la oficina de Storm, siendo seguida por Nightcrawler y Shadowcat.

-Dos campos de concentración. Tienen a mutantes construyendo a los Centinelas, aunque no creo que sepan lo que están haciendo.

-¿Cómo los mantienen cautivos?- inquirió Iceman de brazos cruzados.

-Usan unas tobilleras que anulan el don del mutante que las use- explicó Kitty.

-Un bonito invento que no está aprobado legalmente- agregó Raven con desprecio.

-Además- continuó Kurt con un dejo de tristeza en la voz-, los guardias que custodian a los prisioneros son mutantes, también.

-¿Quieres decir que hay estúpidos que ayudan a matar a su propia especie?- Logan escupió con asco.

-No sabemos por qué lo hacen- aclaró Kitty.

-¿Y ustedes qué descubrieron?- pidió Mystique.

-El presidente niega la necesidad de liberar a los Centinelas en masa- habló Storm-, pero los disturbios protagonizados por mutantes hacen difícil que esa decisión se mantenga.

-Y la producción de los robots hacen menos confiable su palabra- comentó Remy.

En ese momento Rogue ingresó corriendo a la oficina.

-¡Magneto escapó de la cárcel!- gritó con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Acaba de salir en el noticiero.

Los ex miembros de la Hermandad sintieron como si un balde de agua fría hubiera sido arrojado sobre ellos.

John parecía ser el más afectado. Se sentía engañado. Había confiado en ese bastardo y le mintió como si aún fuera un niño.

-Sabía que debíamos matarlo- gruñó Logan-. ¿Estás contento ahora, "hormiga de fuego"?

-Cierra la boca, Lobo- escupió furioso-. Magneto no reunirá a la Hermandad- aseguró apretando su encendedor en un puño.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque cada miembro vivo me sigue a mi- lo fulminó con la mirada-. Esta noche habrá una reunión en el campamento de mi ejercito- les informó a todos-. Storm, si es posible quiero que Byron, June y Sandy vengan.

Storm asintió. Las opciones se iban acotando cada vez más. Parecía ineludible el futuro que Byron había predicho.

* * *

Pyro caminaba a paso firme hacia una multitud de mutantes agrupados en medio de un bosque, alejados de la ciudad. Había cortado su cabello y barba. Lucía un aspecto parecido al del niño que abandonó el Instituto Xavier para jóvenes talentos para unirse a una causa que creyó más importante. Y aún creía, pero ya no se sentía con la fuerza para ser el mártir que la llevaría a cabo.

Cada uno de los mutantes que habían sido reclutados corrieron la voz. Había un total de, algo más de, 300 mutantes esperando.

_-¡Pyro vive!_

_-¡El líder nos guiará! ¡Pyro lo hará!_

El piroquinético era escoltado por Boom boom y Mystique, mientras los demás pisaban sus talones. Mientras a su alrededor había gritos alegres dirigidos a él.

Las órdenes de Pyro (que se estaban volviendo un nuevo hábito) habían sido la prohibición del uso de los trajes de X-men; además de que Nightcrawler debía permanecer junto a June para transportarla a dónde fuera necesario, en el caso de que alguno de los mutantes presente prefiera marcharse en medio de la reunión, para asegurarse de que no fuera un espía. Quizás era un poco paranoico, pero eso podría ser la diferencia entre la supervivencia y el exterminio.

Pyro se encontró sobre una loma. No podía evitar pensar en que había vivido una situación así antes. En ese momento, él ocupaba el lugar que ahora pertenecía a Boom boom, a sus espaldas. En ese momento, el que hablaba era uno de los mutantes más influyente de su comunidad. Y ahora, él debía hablar frente a todos esos mutantes que esperaban expectantes, que confiaban en Pyro y lo seguirían a pesar de todo. Sentía miedo, sin estar seguro de poder lidiar con eso. Pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que no tenía otra opción. Así, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-¡Hermanos mutantes!- comenzó-. Las circunstancias nos han reunido hoy aquí. Nuestra especie está en peligro. El registro mutante fue solo el primer paso- las palabras caían de su boca una a una, no pensaba, era algo casi natural-. Los campos de concentración son una realidad. Usan a los nuestros para la construcción de las máquinas que nos exterminarán- les aseguraba a esas pobres almas que temían ante las palabras de su mesías-. Hoy aquí, les pido que me acompañen en la lucha. No por mi, ni por la supremacía mutante. Se los pido para obtener paz, para obtener esos derechos que se le niegan a nuestra especie. Les pido que lo hagan por ustedes mismos- su mirada se paseaba por los presentes-. Porque ustedes serán los siguientes en la lista.

-¿Cómo sabes que nos exterminarán?- inquirió una voz entre la multitud. Era un hombre de la estatura de Coloso, con cabello largo.

-Tengo a un joven que oye el futuro- explicó seguro.

-¿Ganaremos?- una niña preguntó. Debía tener 18 años, era esbelta con ojos blancos, como los de Storm cuando usaba su don.

-No se los aseguro- aceptó-, pero como les dije- continuó ante el desánimo colectivo- aniquilarán a nuestra especie, a todos y cada uno- volvió a mirarlos a todos-. Lo único que puedo prometerles es la mejor estrategia posible, con uno de los nuestros que prevé el futuro y otra que predice la muerte de quien toca. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes posibles y obtener la victoria.

-Pruébalo- lo retó tratando de ocultar el temor.

Pyro se giró para mirar a Sandy, que se encontraba oculta detrás de Iceman y Gambito. El pirómano extendió su mano hacia ella para invitarla a avanzar. Ella aceptó temerosa.

John no estaba satisfecho al meter a niños en esto, pero era necesario.

-Recuerda que lo que veas va a cambiar- susurró con su mano extendida hacia ella cuando se quitó el guante morado-. Yo me encargaré de que cambie- le prometió para tranquilizarla. Cuando la niña asintió y tomó la mano del castaño este sintió un cosquilleo en su piel, no era nada parecido a lo que Rogue hacía, era una sensación apenas perceptible-. Cuéntales qué viste- le pidió-. ¿Cómo moriré?- Sandy suspiró antes de hablar.

-Un Centinela te disparará cuando trates de proteger a un grupo de mutantes. Intentarás darles tiempo de huir, pero no podrás vencerlo.

John gruñó ante la pequeña risa amarga que dejó escapar Boom boom. "Mártir" creyó escuchar de ella.

-Ya oyeron- le habló a la masa de mutantes-. Les propongo permanecer aquí mientras nos preparamos. Mañana comenzaremos. Son libres de marcharse si desean- les aseguró con cierto dejo de decepción en su voz-. Suerte hermanos mutantes.

_-¡Viva Pyro!- _gritó una voz en el fondo, haciendo estremecer al mutante.

_-¡Viva!- _fue la respuesta colectiva. Eran un ejército fiel. Eran sus tropas. Sus vidas estaban en sus manos. Pyro debía romper todas sus promesas personales y se odiaba un poco por eso, pero él cumpliría con su deber. Su mirada voló a Tabitha, la mujer tenía una postura de soldado peligroso, pero en el fondo de sus ojos una sombra de temor y decepción era perceptible. Él quería tomarla de la mano y escapar como una vez lo hicieron, pero ahora no podía, sabía que no podía.

Mientras Raven; junto a la rubia; trataba de fingir orgullo, sin poder ocultar el mismo temor que Boom boom empujaba hacia atrás.

Ninguno podía escapar de esto.

**N/A: ¿Reviews?... ¿Porqué nadie me dijo que llevo escribiendo mal Centinela desde que empecé? Me siento estúpida.**

**Tengo un one-shot de X-men que se llama "¿Lo puedo conservar?". Un Bobby-gato, una Rogue y un Pyro jugando con fuego. Medio gracioso y romántico. Pueden pasarse si quieren.**

**También están "El espejo le mintió" y "Se acabó". Un two-shot y one-shot respectivamente.**

**Respondo a mis reviews:**

**Saphira Casterwill: Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo no dedicarte la HISTORIA? Si eres la mejor lectora que he tenido en mi vida.**

**Yo también muero de emoción cuando Pyro es líder, nunca deja de ser sexy.**

**Ya veras qué sucede con Logan, espera un poquito, nada más.**

**Las premoniciones de Byron son muy parciales, es díficil interpretarlas, sino sería muy fácil. Ya verás a qué se refiere con ellas.**

**Sobre "Se acabó". Tus palabras me emocionan tanto, me fascina que te guste lo que escribo. El drama y la tragedia me encantan a mi también. Es muy importante para mi que el que lee sienta algo y me hace inmensamente feliz lograrlo.**

**La pareja JohnxBobby es muy conocida en el fandom en inglés, pero no parece interesar mucho en el español. Y es triste porque estoy un poco peleada con el inglés. Ahora estoy muy cansada por el estudio y me resulta imposible leer en inglés, mi cabeza necesita descanzar un poco.**

**Deberemos esperar a ver si algunos se animan con esta pareja. Es encantadora.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leerme. Eres genial y nunca me cansaré de decirtelo. Que el universo conspire a tu favor.**

**Mitana: ¡Hola! Te extrañé. Es genial que te guste, puedes seguir dejando tu opinión cuando quieras. Yo tampoco estoy teniendo vida, el estudio apesta :(**

**Gambito es sexy, lo acepto. Pero te advierto lo que a todos: no te cases con ninguna pareja, porque no sé cómo acabarán.**

**Sobre "Un viaje de mutantes": doy asco con la intriga, lo sé jaja. Gracias por leerla. Eres de las pocas lectoras que tengo y me alegro de tenerte. Tenemos un tiempo en esta otra, espero tenerte en los reviews :3**

**Sobre "¿Lo puedo conservar?" Odio a los gatos, no sé porqué elegí que Bobby lo fuera jaja. Te agradezco por leer y dejar un review. Creo que debo explicarte algo para que comprendas mis problemitas con las personalidades: si bien tomo en cuanta X-men 3 como algo que sucedió realmente (casi siempre), la sigo considerando un fiasco al plasmar a los personajes; me apego más a X-men 2; así John es más un adolescente rebelde, enojado, arrogante, enamorado de Rogue (no el malvado lame botas de Magneto); Además, leo mucho los fics en inglés, donde la personalidad e historias tienen una amplia gama de puntos de vistas (pasan de un John homosexual, a un tipo tímido teniendo su primera vez, o alguien que cambia por amor, dejando la Hermandad, incluso a veces siendo un líder, padre de familia). Pero en fin, como siempre, te pido que si puedes ser más precisa sobre lo que te hace ruido, me lo expliques y podré poner más atención. Me encanta aprender y agradezco la crítica.**

**Besos. Be free, be happy. **


	12. 12 Familia disfuncional

John y Tabitha permanecían en la mansión X-men por esos días. Parecía lo mejor para delimitar planes. El campamento del ejército de Pyro era vigilado por mutantes de la confianza de John, para evitar cualquier ataque inesperado o permanecer en contacto.

Esa noche, al igual que muchas otras, John no podía dormir, por lo que bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. Como era de esperar, Bobby comía helado en la isla. El hombre aún mantenía esa costumbre, haciendo sonreír al mutante de ojos grises.

—¿Insomnio?— murmuró Iceman.

—Se está volviendo normal— masculló.

—Es difícil dormir cuando se avecina una guerra nuevamente.

—Por lo menos ahora no deberás matar a tu mejor amigo.

—No eras mi mejor amigo en ese momento— soltó a la defensiva.

—No te culpo, Drake— le aclaró—. Solo digo que ahora no es tan malo.

—Pues… yo sí me culpo— confesó, sin levantar la vista del helado.

—No lo hagas— le pidió—. Si no me matabas, te hubiera matado yo— se avergonzaba de sí mismo, pero era la verdad.

—Tabitha dijo que estabas herido cuando te salvó— comentó. John no entendía por qué hablaban de algo tan lejano, ahora debían enfrentar otra batalla—. ¿Qué tan mal estabas?

El pirómano soltó una risa triste, se puso de pie para sacar una cerveza de raíz del refrigerador, para luego regresar a su lugar.

—Tenía un golpe en la cabeza— corrió un mechón de cabello castaño que cubría su frente, para enseñarle una cicatriz al criogénico—. Golpes y magulladuras; por los escombros que me golpearon; pierna rota— enumeraba mientras, distraídamente, sacaba su mechero para comenzar con el juego de abrir y cerrar—, y congelación en las muñecas— enseñó las pálidas marcas que Bobby ya había visto antes.

_Flash back_

_John se sintió despertar, pero algo cubría su rostro impidiéndole ver a su alrededor. La oscuridad y gritos de guerra lo envolvían._

_Sentía la molestia reconocible de la sangre y la tierra en su rostro. El dolor de los golpes. Trató de removerse, pero le fue imposible; el dolor punzante de su pierna se lo impedía._

_Lo sentía: iba a morir esa noche. Y le entristecía saberlo. No porque haya tenido una vida, proyectos y personas qué extrañar, sino por todo lo contrario, él no tenía nada de eso. A él nadie lo recordaría. Su vida iba a pasar sin dejar marca en el mundo. _

_Pensó que, cuando alguien moría, sus seres queridos continuaban narrando historias sobre ellos, lloraban su pérdida y así, era como si nunca se hubieran ido. _

_En el caso de John, ni siquiera habría una lápida con su nombre. _

_Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de entregarse a la oscuridad de la muerte._

_Fin Flash back_

—Pero no moriste…— Bobby dejó de morder su labio inferior para recordarle eso a John. Para recordarse a sí mismo que él no había matado a su mejor amigo.

—No…— sonrió de lado cuando levantó la mirada de la llama de su mechero—. Tabitha me buscó a la mañana siguiente. No esperaba que estuviera vivo… pero lo estaba. Con la ayuda de Wanda me recuperé…— rió sombríamente—. Es gracioso, le conté eso a Tabitha, lo que pensé esa noche y… ella pensó lo mismo… por eso huyó. No quería que su vida pasara así.

—No creo que alguien quiera— opinó—. Lo genial es que ahora no les puede pasar eso. Tienen quién los recuerde.

John sonrió en respuesta, pero ahora era sincera. Ahora no solo tenía quién lo recordara, también tenía a quién proteger, además de si mismo.

Una ráfaga de viento entró en la cocina en ese momento, seguida del hombre de cabello gris y una pelirroja que se recargó jadeando en la isla.

—¿Pietro?— Pyro se puso de pie para acercarse a su amigo.

—Quicksilver— lo corrigió enseñando su sonrisa marca registrada; sin una sola señal de sus blancos dientes—. No esperes que el sub-mundo mutante tiemble y nos quedemos de brazos cruzados.

Bobby puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer que trataba de recuperarse.

—Ya se le pasará— le explicó Pietro—. A todos les pasa.

—El viaje marea un poco— agregó la pelirroja—. Por eso lo odio— concluyó haciendo que el velocista le dedicara un mohín. Luego, la mujer se irguió sonriente cuando deshizo los dos pasos que la separaban de John, arrojando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre—. En Alcatraz estabas solo, haciendo estupideces. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros para cubrirte— le recordó sin soltarlo.

—No tienen que hacerlo— trató de negarse cuando se separó de ella.

—Sí, tenemos. Somos una familia disfuncional y no nos abandonamos.

—Además, nadie conoce a Ben Fire, si mueres no te volverás más rentable. Te necesito vivo para hacer dinero— bromeó Pietro.

Bobby tosió con disimulo para llamar la atención.

—Oh, Bobby— John pareció recordar su presencia—.Ya conoces a Quicksilver— señaló al hombre que ahora tenía una manzana a medio comer en la mano, parecía haberla sacado de la nada—. Y ella es Wanda, su hermana.

—Bruja Escarlata— se presentó estrechando la mano del criogénico.

—Iceman— asintió él—. Prepararé habitaciones para que pasen la noche.

—Ya me encargué de eso— soltó Quicksilver, sin la manzana ya, balanceando su peso de la punta de sus pies a los talones, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Deberás acostumbrarte a ese tipo de intromisiones— le explicó John—. Para él todo es lento. No sabe esperar.

—Bien— asintió Bobby, algo dudoso—. Entonces, nos veremos mañana— se despidió, aceptando que esos mutantes eran de confianza, si John lo creía así.

—Buenas noches— replicaron al unísono.

Ahora John tenía un motivo más para preocuparse: su familia estaba metida en esto.

* * *

Seguían las desapariciones de mutantes. Los disturbios y protestas se hacían cada vez más violentos.

Magneto no daba señales de trabajar.

* * *

Pyro delimitaba estrategias; junto a Wolverine, Storm y Coloso; sobre planos robados por Mystique.

Había cosas que aún no tenían sentido, como: ¿porqué habría mutantes custodiando a los suyos? Era obvio que ellos seguirían después. No encajaba. Además, aún no sabían a qué se refería Byron con la premonición que afirmaba que había mutantes del lado del gobierno. Ni sabían quién fabricaba las tobilleras que inhibían poderes.

Sandy y June tenían el encargo de tocar y hablar con todos los mutantes de las tropas de Pyro, ambas escoltadas por Nighcrawler y la Bruja Escarlata, que tomaba nota de la variedad de dones de los soldados. El pirómano consideraba que era lo mejor para que su estrategia tuviera la menor cantidad de fallas. Había prometido evitar todas las bajas posibles y cumpliría con esa promesa.

Estaba orgulloso de esas niñas. Le recordaban a él mismo de joven, pero con menos enojo y violencia. Ellas eran una versión mejorada de él mismo. Ellas cooperaban por una causa en la que creían, pero de la mejor manera posible.

Ángel vigilaba el perímetro del campamento, por los aires.

Iceman, Gambito, Jubilee y Boom boom se estaban encargando del entrenamiento de los soldados para prepararlos para el combate. Pulían sus dones lo mejor que podían.

Mientras, Rogue hacía todo lo que podía para que Byron dominara sus premoniciones, aunque nadie tenía demasiadas esperanzas con eso.

Mystique, Quicksilver y Shadowcat insistieron en infiltrarse en los campos de concentración. A nadie le gustó la idea, intentando por todos los argumentos posibles que no lo hicieran. Era peligroso, para ellos y para la misión. Pero la arrogancia de Quicksilver y Mystique fue más fuerte, junto a la confianza de Shadowcat en su don. Tuvieron que ceder, era necesario para descubrir qué demonios sucedía ahí dentro. Podía ser clave para descubrir los motivos de los guardias.

—Si meten la pata…— Pyro les advirtió serio, sosteniendo la mirada de los tres mutantes— no dudaré en dar la orden de ataque, a mi ejercito. Así que ténganlo en cuenta antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Sí, señor— replicaron Quicksilver y Mystique. Lo dijeron sin ánimos de burlas, sino porque Pyro realmente lo haría y tomaba su rol de líder de una manera convincente.

Cuando los tres regresaron, con ropas sucias y rasgadas, llevaban unas expresiones tristes. El aspecto era algo preocupante, pero era necesario para infiltrarse entre los mutantes encarcelados en los campos de concentración.

—¿Qué descubrieron?— interrogó Logan.

—Los guardias son alguna especie de zombie— Quicksilver se apresuró a responder—. Hay algún telépata metido en esto.

Pyro tensó la mandíbula ante sus palabras.

—¡Mueve tu plateado trasero!— ordenó—. Trae los aparatos de interferencia, ahora.

Pietro asintió, desapareciendo automáticamente.

—¿Qué aparatos?— inquirió Coloso.

—Era tan obvio— gruñó John, por lo bajo, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

—Son algo así como el casco de Erik— explicó Mystique, mutando en la forma de Magneto para demostrar su punto.

—Pero menos ridículo— agregó John.

Pietro regresó con una bolsa café, entregándosela a Pyro. Este último tomó una pequeña pieza de metal del interior, llevándosela a la nuca, un leve quejido se escapó de su garganta cuando pegó el objeto a su piel.

—¿Realmente confiarás en la tecnología de Magneto?— Coloso no podía creer lo que veía.

John extendió algunas piezas de metal a Pietro antes de hablar.

—Explícales en el campamento y convéncelos para que los usen. Luego, trae a la Bruja Escarlata, necesito asesoramiento sobre telépatas— ordenó. Quicksilver asintió desapareciendo en el acto—. No hay otra forma para combatir a un telépata— continuó explicando, dándole una de las piezas de metal a Mystique, quien procedió a colocarlo en su nuca al igual que el castaño. Luego hizo lo mismo con los X-men, aunque dudaron en usarlo—. No tenemos opción— argumentó—. Sé que no es lo mejor, pero si hay un telépata poderoso controlando tantas mentes, puede meterse con nosotros también.

—¿Cómo funciona esto?— preguntó Kitty, sin quitar los ojos del rectángulo de metal.

—Tecnología de Magneto— dijo sin más—. No es muy paciente a la hora de dar explicaciones sobre sus inventos— se encogió de hombros—. Pero lo que sí sé, es que nadie te lavará el cerebro con eso puesto.

—Tampoco leerán tu mente— continuó Mystique—. Y como todos aquí somos cabezas visibles, seremos los primeros en tener a intrusos en nuestras cabezas.

—Poniendo en peligro todo— concluyó Shadowcat, quien tras una exhalación profunda colocó el objeto—. ¡Aunch!— se quejó—. Duele.

—Sí, un poco— aceptó John—. Es el precio que debes pagar para la privacidad— luego miró al resto de los X-men. Storm y Coloso accedieron a regañadientes—. ¿Wolverine?

—Ni de broma— se negó—. El lunático está suelto ahí afuera ¿Y ustedes usan sus juguetes malignos?

—Debes hacerlo…— comenzó Kitty.

—Se pueden ir al diablo— escupió—. Es más peligroso usar ese estúpido invento que estar sin él ¡Ni siquiera saben cómo funciona!

—Está bien— aceptó Storm—. Nadie te obligará.

Mystique bufó.

—Nos pones en peligro a todos— dijo.

Quicksilver llegó junto a la Bruja Escarlata, en ese momento.

—¿Todos están usando los aparatos?— John interrogó incrédulo a Pietro, mientras Wanda se recuperaba.

—Les dije que eran ordenes tuyas y Boom boom los amenazó con hacerlos volar por los aires si no las acataban— se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

—Bruja Escarlata ¿es posible que hagas un campo de fuerza que proteja el campamento?

—¿Contra un telépata? Claro. Me tomará un rato, pero lo lograré— aseguró.

—Genial— asintió—. Ahora dime: ¿puede un telépata encontrarnos sin conocernos?

—No lo creo— sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo—. Xavier poseía la mente más poderosa del mundo y solo podía encontrar mutantes gracias a Cerebro…

—Un invento de Erik— interrumpió Mystique.

—¿Y qué me dices de un mutante que controla las mentes de…?— se giró a sus informantes—. ¿Cuántos mutantes?

—87 en un campo y 79 en otro— respondió Pietro.

—No necesariamente es poderoso— explicó Wanda—. Puede haber realizado un trabajo de hormiga, al trabajar con la mente de cada uno de ellos por separado, conforme fueron reclutados. Quizás eran cautivos también. Pudo modificar su estructura mental, entonces luego de lograrlo no necesita hacer un seguimiento de las mentes.

—Entiendo— asintió con un estremecimiento ante la idea de pelear con mutantes que no eran dueños de sus actos—. Ahora vete al campamento para comenzar con el campo de fuerza— el dialogo era rápido e impersonal. No tenían tiempo para nada más.

—¿Otro maldito viaje?— refunfuñó cuando su hermano la tomó de la cintura, sosteniendo su nuca para evitar el latigazo. El velocista le dedicó su típica sonrisa.

—Lo siento, pero Nighcrawler solo puede hacer una transportación de algo así como dos kilómetros y el campamento está mucho más lejos que eso— le explicó Pyro, con una sonrisa consoladora.

—Lo sé— suspiró ella—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós— replicó él cuando, de hecho, los gemelos habían desaparecido—. ¿Descubrieron algo más?— interrogó a las dos mujeres.

—Algo encantador— dijo Mystique con una sonrisa petulante—. Las tobilleras que inhiben los poderes son fáciles de destruir.

Kitty sacó unos pedazos de metal del bolsillo de su mugriento pantalón.

—¿Dejaron a un mutante ahí dentro con sus poderes liberados?— inquirió con reproche.

—No— Shadowcat replicó triste, bajando la mirada al suelo—. Tomamos esta de una pila de mutantes muertos.

Las palabras de la mujer hicieron empalidecer a Pyro, obligándolo a tragar la bilis que subió por su garganta.

"Pila de mutantes muertos". Él estaba permitiendo que eso sucediera. Él se estaba demorando demasiado en rescatarlos.

Pietro llegó de repente, en compañía de Boom boom.

—Pyro…— la mutante rubia habló, tragando seco en un intento por fingir que el viaje no la había afectado. Era una soldado poderosa— si hay un telépata y Magneto libre— dijo sin aceptar aún que el amo del magnetismo estaba metido en esto, solo porque no tenían pruebas—. Deberíamos apresurar el ataque— sugirió—. Las tropas están dispuestas. Solo falta delimitar el plan de ataque.

—Mystique, Quicksilver y Shadowcat, pueden ir a bañarse y descansar si no tienen nada más qué informarme. Hicieron un gran trabajo hoy— les dijo antes de hablar con su segundo al mando. Ellos obedecieron, saliendo del lugar—. Ahora mismo me voy al campamento para cotejar los datos que Sandy recogió. Atacaremos lo antes posible— le aseguró.

Boom boom asintió antes de ver a Storm, Coloso y Wolverine cuchichiando.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó la mujer.

**N/A: ¡Capítulo largo!... Muy bien, ya se va organizando el ejército de Pyro. Pueden dejar sus opiniones en la cajita de comentarios si desean. Se los agradecería mucho.**

**¿Vieron que ahora uso el guión de dialogo? Estoy feliz por haberlo encontrado finalmente, gracias a ****Ellistriel por ayudarme. Que no creo que esté leyendo, pero se lo agradezco de cualquier forma.**

**En el próximo capítulo Logan y Boom boom tienen un enfrentamiento y John tiene una conversación con Tabitha... y no sé... algo con Rogue ¿quizás? Ya veremos.**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Saphira Casterwill: Hola, cielo. Cómo siempre, es un placer que te guste la historia.**

**Todas tus preguntas sobre Magneto (que personaje genial ¿No crees? Siempre me gustó), las tobilleras de inhibición y los mutantes que están con el gobierno, serán respondidas conforme se desarrolle la historia, no puedo debelar nada aún. Solo espera, tengo ideas claras de lo que va a pasar.**

**¿La predicción de Sandy?... Bueno, John prometió que va a hacer que esas predicciones cambien, porque él mismo se encargará de usar los datos que le proporciona la niña para hacerlo... veremos si cumple con su promesa (Tabitha seguramente me golpearía por ese comentario jaja).**

**Por cierto, desear traerme a John envuelto en un listón, creo que es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi vida, gracias.**

**Sobre "¿Lo puedo conservar?": Gracias, eres muy tierna, como siempre.**

**Nadie puede resistirse a Pyro (punto).**

**Bobby tenía que arruinarlo... sí, es triste y lo lamento, pero salió así. Convengamos que el pobre chico estaba presenciando el acercamiento entre su novia y su mejor amigo, debe haber sido duro para él contenerse de clavar sus garras en John.**

**Amo a John, es un personaje muy querible y con muchas fascetas (según yo). Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me esfuerzo.**

**P/D: los examenes apestan, es cierto. Tengo la teoría de que los profesores nos odian jaja. ¡Que sea leve el sufrimiento!**

**Saludos, niña. Que el universo conspire a tu favor. Gracias por estar.**


	13. 13 Flamitas y Franchute de mierda

Las palabras de la mujer hicieron empalidecer a Pyro, obligándolo a tragar la bilis que subió por su garganta.

"Pila de mutantes muertos". Él estaba permitiendo que eso sucediera. Él se estaba demorando demasiado en rescatarlos.

Pietro llegó de repente, en compañía de Boom boom.

—Pyro…— la mutante rubia habló, tragando seco en un intento por fingir que el viaje no la había afectado. Era una soldado poderosa— si hay un telépata y Magneto libre— dijo sin aceptar aún que el amo del magnetismo estaba metido en esto, solo porque no tenían pruebas—. Deberíamos apresurar el ataque— sugirió—. Las tropas están dispuestas. Solo falta delimitar el plan de ataque.

—Mystique, Quicksilver y Shadowcat, pueden ir a bañarse y descansar si no tienen nada más qué informarme. Hicieron un gran trabajo hoy— les dijo antes de hablar con su segundo al mando. Ellos obedecieron, saliendo del lugar—. Ahora mismo me voy al campamento para cotejar los datos que Sandy recogió. Atacaremos lo antes posible— le aseguró.

Boom boom asintió antes de ver a Storm, Coloso y Wolverine cuchichiando.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó la mujer.

—El Lobo no quiere usar el aparato de interferencia— masculló John, sin ocultar el malestar.

—¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?— ella enfrentó a Logan, sin titubear, apartando sutilmente a los otros dos X-men—. Nos estás poniendo en peligro ¿no lo entiendes?

—Sé lo que hago "Bombitas"— replicó el inmortal—. Sea quien sea el telépata, no puede encontraros sin Cerebro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— dio un paso más al frente, quedando cara a cara, ignorando los 15 centímetros de diferencia entre las estaturas de ambos—. Magneto sólo, puede ganarte, y él es el mismo que hizo a su querido Cerebro— soltó con desprecio—. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para construir otro, "Mercenario inmortal"— escupió con odio, para provocarlo—. Sin contar que el telépata puede ser otra Phoenix…

Logan la tomó del brazo, estrujándolo, mientras ponía sus garras en su garganta. Jean Grey era un tema que no se tocaba para él.

Para la vergüenza de Tabitha, el cansancio físico y mental le jugaron una mala pasada, ya que no se zafó del agarre ni pudo contra atacar, dejando escapar un quejido patético de su garganta. Que para cualquier guerrero sería humillante y ella no era la excepción.

Ninguno de los mutantes involucrados en el enfrentamiento fueron capaces de notar las dos zancadas que Pyro dio en dirección a Wolverine. Luego de las cuales desenvainó un cuchillo de su ante brazo, cuyo objetivo estaba puesto en la sien izquierda del inmortal.

El piroquinético fue interceptado por Coloso, quien lo rodeó por el torso, para evitar el desenlace del ataque, al atrapar los brazos del mutante de ojos grises. Aunque eso no lo detuvo, ya que de inmediato encendió su guante de chispa, haciendo deslizar una llama hasta detrás de Wolverine, que se halló atrapado por dos brazos que provenían de alguien a sus espaldas, cuya presencia no percibió. Cuando miró sobre su hombro, se encontró con un monstruo de fuego, que no lo quemaba, pero tampoco le permitía moverse.

—Ya te lo dije— gruñó Pyro; que aún no era liberado por Coloso; manteniendo sus pies a varios centímetros del suelo—. Quizás no pueda matarte, pero puedo quemarte tanto que desearás que pueda hacerlo— lo amenazó—. Así que suéltala— su voz ronca y mirada que echaba llamas, obligaron al inmortal a obedecer lentamente.

—Te presento al verdadero "Flamitas"— Boom boom trató de bromear arrogante, mientras acariciaba el futuro moretón de su brazo—. Es una obra de arte de Pyro.

—¿Porqué no me quema?— interrogó Logan, aún sorprendido por el aspecto aterrador del monstruo a sus espaldas. Era un gigante de la estatura de Coloso, sin rostro, a excepción de una especie de sonrisa al estilo del Jóker.

Coloso depositó a John en el suelo en ese momento.

-Piroquinésis, idiota— dio unos golpecitos en su sien para demostrar su punto—. No solo controlo la flama, sino también su temperatura— tiró del monstruo hasta él, dejándolo de pie en su palma, como si de una figura de acción de juguete se tratara.

—Genial— replicó sarcástico.

—Nos vamos ahora al campamento— les informó cuando cerró su palma, extinguiendo a Flamitas. Realmente se llamaba así, Tabitha lo había bautizado.

—¿Y el aparato de interferencia?— Boom boom preguntó preocupada.

—La Bruja Escarlata está haciendo un escudo. Será suficiente para proteger la mente del "Mercenario"— le explicó.

-¡No soy un mercenario, niños idiotas!

—Como sea— John puso los ojos en blanco—. Vamos.

—Yo conduzco— Storm tomó la delantera al salir de la oficina, siendo seguida por Coloso y un Logan que se volvía taciturno al arrastrar los pies detrás de ellos. No le gustaba ese "pájaro de mierda", como él lo llamaba.

—¿Conducir?— preguntó Tabitha a John, sin moverse.

—El estúpido Ave negra— replicó con desgano. Él también odiaba volar.

Cuando la rubia asintió, dispuesta a salir, él la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

—Oye ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Un pequeño moretón, nada más, Pyro— le aseguró.

—No me llames así— casi gruñó—. Dime Johnny, Tabitha— hizo lo que pudo para que su voz no sonara acongojada, no era su estilo y ni la misma "Chica explosiva" lo haría rogar.

—Me amoldo a las circunstancias, señor— replicó fría.

—Escucha, idiota— se enfadó—, no es mi culpa que esto esté pasando. Yo tampoco estoy contento con esta mierda— se defendió de un reproche que la rubia nunca le planteó. Él sabía que había roto todas sus promesas en los últimos días.

—Lo sé, Pyro— seguía en el mismo tono impersonal—. Usted es el líder. Lo necesitamos para que nos guíe. Una revolución necesita de mártires— sus ojos azules tenían esa sombra de tristeza desde que todo había empezado.

—No soy un mártir— sus dientes hacían presión.

—En cada predicción de Byron y Sandy, usted muere, salvando a alguien— argumentó ella. Era la segunda al mando, estaba enterada de cada cambio de plan—. Creo que sacrificarse por la causa es un ejemplo de mártir, si no me equivoco de concepto— soltó arrogante.

—¡Deja eso!— le gritó, tomándola de los brazos, pareciendo olvidar que Logan acababa de lastimarla—. Yo no moriré. Y haré lo posible para que nadie más lo haga. Solo…— pareció ser nublado por la frustración— deja de comportarte así— le pidió—. Cuando esto termine, comeremos pizza y veremos peleas con los demás— prometió, suavizando el gesto.

—Puede hacer lo que quiera, señor— le concedió triste—. Magneto nos enseñó que los ideales están antes que cualquier cosa… incluyendo las promesas. Y aunque sea un bastardo mentiroso, es un gran líder… al igual que usted, Pyro.

John sintió las palabras de su amiga como un puñal. Ella nunca lo había comparado con Magneto. Ambos lo respetaban, pero lo consideraban eso: un líder respetable, no una persona, ni un amigo. El amo del magnetismo era de esos líderes que quedarían en la historia por su sacrificio heroico por una causa, pero nunca sería reconocido por haber vivido una existencia feliz. Y ellos habían querido tener eso último.

El joven la liberó de su agarre, girando sobre sus talones para salir por la puerta.

—Cuando esto acabe…— le dijo sin voltear a verla— recuperaremos nuestra vida… Y me importa una mierda si no crees en mi palabra.

Ella no le creyó, pero de cualquier forma siguió sus pasos; caminando sobre sus promesas rotas.

* * *

Atacarían en tres días. Fue una decisión arbitraria de Pyro y todos parecieron aceptarla. Estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo, lo que implicaba más muertes de los suyos.

La Bruja Escarlata había hecho un buen trabajo con el escudo. Nadie podía entrar ni salir del perímetro, a excepción de los que usaban el aparato de interferencia.

Pyro armaba, desarmaba y volvía a armar la estrategia, según las visiones de Sandy y Byron, que ahora podía escuchar algunos murmullos si se concentraba lo suficiente, pero de cualquier forma requería demasiado esfuerzo y la mayoría de sus escuchas eran involuntarias. Seguía escuchando algo de un "Mercenario inmortal", por lo que todos se mantenían alertas sobre Logan. Nadie quería que siguiera cumpliéndose el designio.

Ahora todos se mantenían en el campamento de las tropas de Pyro. Rotaban turnos para que alguien permaneciera en la mansión al cuidado de los niños.

Magneto aún no era visto en acción. Nadie sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Pero Mystique, Quicksilver y Shadowcat intentaban rastrearlo. Mientras trataban de encontrar más sobre quienes trabajaban en contra de los mutantes.

El plan que delimitaban por ese momento, dejaba una tasa de mortalidad de 142 mutantes. Entre los que se incluían Rogue, Iceman, Mystique, la Bruja Escarlata y el propio Pyro. Era demasiada alta aún.

* * *

Byron oyó algo sobre Magneto, pero seguía sin comprender de qué se trataba. Solo oyó con claridad la voz de una mujer.

—_La Reina Blanca_— masculló con los ojos cerrados. Trataba de oír más.

Rogue percibió el jadeo de Mystique, pero no dijo nada. No quería desconcentrar al niño que finalmente obtenía algún dato preciso.

—_Cuando los Centinelas acaben con los X-men y Pyro, tendremos vía libre para_…— se detuvo—. ¡Mierda!— blasfemó frustrado.

—Tranquilo, chico— dijo Mystique—. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Rogue lo envió a descansar. El niño fue acompañado de Kitty, era necesario que alguien se mantuviera al tanto de las posibles premoniciones del jovencito.

—¿Quién es la Reina Blanca?— Marie le preguntó a Raven en cuanto se hallaron solas.

—Emma Frost. Una perra que Magneto trató de reclutar hace años— respondió—. Es telépata y poderosa, aunque no tanto como Charles— explicó—. Su ego no le permitió mantenerse en la Hermandad, pero añora el control. No me sorprendería que hiciera algún trato con Erik para permitirle exterminar a los humanos y ella obtener su trono de reina— el desprecio teñía sus palabras, mientras la mujer más joven se estremecía ante la idea.

—Una verdadera villana y un imbécil que cree que el fin justifica los medios— agregó preocupada.

—Tenemos que avisar a Pyro.

Se replantearon el plan una vez más.

* * *

John POV

Me había escabullido entre los árboles. Hacía un rato que veía doble y asumí que se debía al agotamiento. Llevaba días sin dormir correctamente, entre levantarse temprano, acostarse tarde e insomnio. Si me tumbaba en un catre, solo conseguiría que alguien me llamara pidiendo ordenes. Necesitaba una hora durmiendo, con una hora me conformaría.

Raven me había advertido que patearía mi trasero si volvía a estrellarme con algo. Necesitaba dormir. Por eso cerré los ojos, cuando me senté recargando mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Sentí que solo habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando oí maldiciones.

—Rayos…— balbuceé restregándome el rostro con ambas manos. La voz estaba cerca y me encontraba fuera del perímetro del campamento, debía ponerme alerta.

—¡Estúpido francés!— era imposible que no reconociera ese acento—. ¡Estúpido... auch!

—¿Rogue?— la llamé dudando, cuando la vi de espaldas a mi, tomándose el pie; debía haber pateado algo en su enojo.

—¿John?— volteó a verme, sorprendida para; acto seguido; enjuagar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. No importaba, sus ojos cristalinos estaban enrojecidos, delatándola—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Duermo…— me acerqué hasta ella, extendiendo mi mano para secar sus lágrimas. Ella retrocedió.

—No creo estar controlándolo— me explicó, refiriéndose a su don.

—¿Qué sucede?— le pregunté al dejar caer mi mano.

—Nada— negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Marie— la llamé en tono de regaño—, estabas maldiciendo, pateando cosas, en medio del bosque, lejos de todos— enumeraba—, hablando de un francés; que supongo que más bien es un cajún; ¿Y no ocurre nada?— crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, elevando una ceja—. Solo dime qué sucede.

—Cállate, aún estoy enfadada contigo por no contarme sobre Magneto— imitó mi postura y expresión.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, acababa de despertar y ella no podía solo decirme qué ocurría.

—Te recuerdo que te enfadaste cuando te enteraste— argumenté—. Y no tenía ganas de que dejaras de hablarme, antes.

—¡No me enfadé!

—Me amenazaste con succionar mi energía— le recordé tranquilo, haciendo que sonriera inocente, mirando hacia arriba. Tuve que contenerme para no abrazarla.

—Te lo merecías un poco. Admítelo— me señaló con el dedo índice.

—Lo admito— sonreí de lado—. Ahora dime: ¿qué ocurre?— insistí.

Ella entristeció. Se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada.

—¿Recuerdas que aún succiono los recuerdos de la gente cuando los toco?

—Sí.

—Bueno… Remy no lo sabía.

—¿Ajam?— la invité a seguir, fingiendo que no comprendía a donde se dirigía.

—Lo besé y… resulta que no dejó su pasado de mujeriego.

Sentí mi cara arder. Me obligué a permanecer callado, mordiendo mi mejilla, haciéndola sangrar.

Franchute de mierda.

—Parece que, ni controlando mis poderes, puedo permanecer en una relación satisfaciendo a mi novio…

No me di cuenta de lo que hacía, cuando tomé, entre mis dedos, el cabello de la nuca de Rogue para jalar de él, hasta hacerla levantar el mentón para que me mirara.

—No vuelvas a decir esa estupidez ¿oíste?— gruñí enfadado—. Solo un imbécil puede preferir a otra mujer antes que a ti.

Sus ojos negros brillaban, observándome sorprendida. Otra vez, ese rubor subiendo por sus pálidas mejillas. "Belleza sureña" era un apodo que le quedaba corto.

—¡¿Oíste?!— le pregunté.

—Si…— susurró quedamente.

La solté, aún enfadado.

—Debo seguir con los planes— dije cuando giré sobre mi eje para regresar, a grandes zancadas, al campamento.

Franchute de mierda.

**N/A: ¿Reviews? ¿Por favor?... Gracias de cualquier modo. Pueden decirme qué opinan sobre Rogue y John, o Tabitha y John... o la Reina Blanca... lo que sea.**

**La próxima habrá un encuentro, en el campamento entre Gambito y Pyro, además de algo de Ángel y Tabitha (los he dejado de lado, pobres).**

**Respondo mis amados reviews:**

**Saphira Casterwill: ¡Hola, cielo! Bueno... espero que hayas sobrevivido a la fiesta y al castigo (? jaja. No hay una buena fiesta si no hubo castigo después, es como la prueba de que fue genial jaja... Y feliz Día Internacional de Black Veil Brides, atrasado. No soy fan, pero me alegra la felicidad de los demás y respeto el arte.**

**Ahora, a lo que me compete: estoy un poco obsesionada con Pietro hace un tiempo, es mi favorito después de Pyro (sexy líder, en mi cabeza). Me gusta imaginar la familia que forman, aunque no siento que haya espacio en esta historia para las aventuras de ellos.**

****¿Te gustó el ligero momento de John y Rogue?... o ¿solo odias a Gambito un poco, en este momento? XD****

**Gracia por seguir de ese lado, jamás me cansaré de repetirlo: ¡Eres genial!. Nos leemos.**

****Mitana: Hola, bella. Es verdad, solo faltan los nazis, pero los odio demasiado como para darles lugar en mi historia (? jaja.****

****Falta poco para la batalla... por cierto, no sé qué quiere decir "va a quedar la crema", pero me suena muy genial XD****

****En fin, gracias por estar ahí. Saludos.****


	14. 14 Patéticos

Narrador POV

Gambito charlaba alegremente con un grupo de mujeres, victimas de sus encantos.

De repente, un puñal se clavó en un árbol, atrapando un trozo del cuello de la gabardina de Gambito. El cajún había notado el ataque con suficiente antelación como para que no se clavara en su garganta. Pero no fue suficientemente rápido (y eso era vergonzoso para él) como para esquivar las manos que lo encajonaron contra el mismo árbol.

—Te lo advertí, Franchute— la voz ronca y amenazante del pirómano gruñó a centímetros de su rostro, sin parecer importarle los diez centímetros de diferencia entre ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres, _mon ami*?— _cuestionó con una sonrisa amigable.

—Te lo explicaré mientras te quemas— replicó, prendiendo su guante de chispa, debajo del mentón del cajún.

Gambito, en respuesta, en un solo movimiento sacó su bastón impactándolo en el suelo, la energía cinética pasando a la tierra, estallando para despedir a todos los presentes hacia atrás.

—Deberías darle alguna explicación a Gambito, no cree haber herido tu honra, St. John.

—Se pronuncia "sinjin", idiota— replicó al ponerse de pie para disparar un dragón de fuego que trató de morder al aludido.

Remy corrió para ocultarse detrás de un árbol que luego estalló, obligando a John a extinguir el fuego para localizar a su oponente. En ese instante, una carta que brillaba, salió de entre el polvo y el humo, dirigida a su rostro, él no dudó en sacar el puñal de su brazo para interceptar el naipe, estallando a medio camino.

—Gambito se disculpa por su español, _petite flamme**— _la voz seductora y arrogante flotaba, sin dejarse ver su portador.

John sonrió de lado, no lo veía, pero de cualquier manera corrió en zinzag hacia la nube de polvo. A pesar de los años y la experiencia, seguía siendo un arrogante idiota que no temía arriesgarse.

Gambito jadeó, tragándose toda su confianza, por unas fracciones de segundos. El joven pirómano era bueno peleando, o simplemente un idiota, pero de cualquier modo le causaría problemas, sin importar sus años en las calles. Ese de ahí era un tipo que de verdad había vivido guerras junto a Magneto.

Pyro lo vio, cuando Remy giró su bastón en una mano, listo para responder a su ataque. John, inesperadamente, se arrojó al suelo, deslizándose en la tierra con los pies hacia adelante, golpeando al cajún en las piernas, haciéndolo caer sobre él. Fue recibido abajo por un puñetazo en el rostro, que lo obligó a soltar su bastón. El siguiente puñetazo lo hizo caer a un costado.

Remy cargó el piso otra vez, necesitaba alejar a John para poder contra atacar. Era un poco humillante que un niño le estuviera dando una paliza, sin siquiera saber el motivo. Pyro salió despedido una vez más, mientras el otro aprovechaba para ponerse de pie.

—_Knights lutte***._ Remy no se lo esperaba de un terrorista— comentó, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que corría por su mentón. Su sonrisa seductora no desaparecía por nada del mundo.

—No me esperaba que hilaras cuatro palabras en español, ladrón de pacotilla— Pyro se ponía de pie, mientras Remy barajaba sus naipes.

—A Gambito le gusta sorprender.

—Por eso debe ser que me sorprendiste al meter la pata con Rogue— prendió su guante de chispa, envolviendo su puño con fuego, mientras una sonrisa arrogante y aterradora torcía su gesto—. No esperaba que tuvieras tu vida en tan poca estima—. El fuego estalló en su mano, llegando hasta la otra.

—Remy sospechaba que su concepto de "amistad" era un poco extraño— se burló, tomando un naipe entre sus dedos índice y medio, haciéndolo brillar.

Una batalla épica se estaba por desatar, entre dos mutantes poderosos.

Pero ninguno se esperó que una chica de piel venenosa se colgara de la espalda del cajún, justo en ese momento, como si fuera un koala, cubriendo su rostro con la palma de su mano.

John dio un respingo al ver la escena, pero no duró demasiado, una patada en sus piernas lo hizo caer de espaldas. Por instinto se sentó, buscando al atacante, pero la bomba de luz que apareció debajo de su garganta fue suficiente para que comprendiera.

—Si vas a ser un maldito mesías— le decía Tabitha, al ponerse de pie junto a él. El reproche en su expresión hizo que John se sintiera como un niño—, no te humilles frente a tus tropas, Pyro. Podrías fingir un poco de seriedad.

John paseo su mirada a su alrededor, sin ser capaz de moverse por temor a que la bomba estallara. Había decenas de mutantes observando su demostración de estupidez.

—¿Podrías apagarla?— le pidió, haciendo referencia a la bola de luz que amenazaba su vida.

—Por supuesto, señor— hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano haciendo desaparecer la bomba.— ¡La demostración de pelea de Pyro se acabó!— gritó hacia los mutantes que observaban estupefactos—. Ahora, muévanse, vamos a seguir entrenando— ordenó. Nadie dudó en obedecer. La mujer podía aniquilarlos si eso quería.

—Gracias, Tabitha— Rogue sonrió dulce a la rubia, cuando retrocedía del lado de Gambito, quien jadeaba sentado en el suelo.

—De nada— le dedicó un guiño con una sonrisa forzada—. Y llámame Boom boom— le pidió antes de caminar hacia sus tropas.

—¿Por qué nos detuvieron?— preguntó John, luego de caminar hacia la Belleza sureña. Trató de ignorar la molestia de Tabitha, su amiga lo estaba odiando e ignorando desde que decidió romper todas sus promesas para jugar a ser líder.

—Debe ser porque se comportaron como idiotas— replicó con reproche en la voz.

—Remy solo se defendió, _chéri_— argumentó al ponerse de pie con torpeza. La chica de piel venenosa casi lo había dejado inconsciente con su toque.

—Cállate, imbécil. Aún no acabo contigo— le advirtió John, dando un paso hacia él. El cajún se preparó para pelear otra vez.

—Basta, se los advierto— Rogue los detuvo mostrándoles las palmas de las manos desnudas.

—¿Piensas defenderlo?— John le cuestionó ofendido.

—No, pero tienes cosas más importantes que hacer— le recordó—. Mi relación con Remy se acabó y es mi problema.

—_Chéri****, _Gambito no está de acuerdo con esa declaración.

—¡Estabas coqueteando con mis soldados!— le recordó John enfadado.

—Gambito no controla su encanto hipnótico, _petite flamme._

—Es Pyro ¿O debo quemarte para que te quede claro?— encendió su guante de chispa para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

—Oigan— Rogue volvió a levantar las manos a modo de advertencia—. No necesito que nadie me defienda. Lárguense, los dos.

—¡Rogue!— suplicó John.

—_¡Chéri!— _suplicó Gambito por su lado.

—Dije que se larguen— les ordenó de nuevo, levantando las palmas de las manos.

Los hombres obedecieron con resignación, intercambiando insultos por lo bajo.

Dos mutantes poderosos, un ladrón experto y la ex mano derecha de Magneto, ambos pateados por mujeres hermosas. Eran patéticos.

* * *

Tabitha POV

Sentía la brisa en mi rostro, el suelo estaba tan distante que si caía desde ahí me volvería una calcomanía en la tierra.

Si alguien me preguntara qué era la libertad, le diría que moleste tanto a Warren que aceptara arrastrarle por los aires.

Ese día no fue mi idea el paseo. Ángel me interceptó en el momento que sus pies tocaban el suelo; era uno de los encargados de vigilar el perímetro. Insistió en llevarme a volar, lo cual era extraño, yo solía ser la insistente en el tema.

—Vamos— me invitó de nuevo—. Puedes tomarlo como un descanso, los chicos también deben querer descansar de tus palizas— bromeó haciendo una señal hacia los mutantes que jadeaban exhaustos detrás de mi.

Sonreí de lado con tristeza. No tenía ánimos de divertirme. En los últimos días, mi cabeza iba desde el entrenamiento de los soldados, hasta los planes de ataque, teniendo pausas para detestar a Pyro por ser un _mártir-mesías de mutantes-idiota-que no cumple sus promesas._

Warren me dedicó una suave sonrisa que intentaba ser indulgente. Un ángel de carne y hueso me suplicaba en silencio para llevarme hasta el cielo. Las chicas no debían dudar ante ese tipo de invitaciones, especialmente por tener a un estúpido amigo de ojos grises dando vueltas por sus cabezas, cuando él ni siquiera había dado marcha atrás a su estupidez.

¡Al diablo con Pyro!

—¡Descansen!— me giré sobre mis talones para darles la orden a mis soldados—. Cuando regrese, continuamos.

Cuando mis subordinados comenzaron a disiparse para obedecerme, dos brazos envolvieron mi cintura, desde atrás.

—Con permiso— susurró cerca de mi oído. Me esforcé por no chillar como una niña emocionada, cuando me acercó a su cuerpo, dejando mi espalda contra su pecho, para hacer que mis pies despegaran del suelo.

Warren corrió unos pasos, aleteando para hacernos volar.

Allí me encontraba, fuera de todo, tocando la libertad. No pude evitar pensar en que Johnny podría escribir genialidades con esta experiencia como inspiración, pero me golpeé mentalmente por eso. Estaba en los brazos de un ángel, no podía nublar mi mente con los recuerdos de un amigo que me fallaba.

Me reí de mi misma, haciendo que la curiosidad de Warren despertara.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— sonreía para hablarme.

—Nada…— murmuré—. Solo que… cada vez me acercas más a ti para volar— mentí. Aunque era verdad que antes solo me llevaba tomada de las manos y ahora me abrazaba para pasear.

—¿Te molesta?— masculló ruborizado.

Un playboy multimillonario sonrojándose por un comentario. Johnny tenía razón, los niños buenos no podían conmigo… Un minuto ¡¿Qué diablos hago pensando en John?! Maldito idiota.

—Para nada— negué. Ahora, diciéndole la pura verdad. Me gustaba tener a Warren tan cerca. Él era un polo opuesto a John, era un niño bueno que cuidaba de mi, sin celos, sin bromas molestas, solo cuidándome y buscando una sonrisa en respuesta.

Traté de cubrir sus manos con las mías, aunque fueran mucho más pequeñas. Era lo más que podía hacer para acercarme a él.

Me gustaba Warren. Lo había comprendido.

* * *

John POV

Mystique, QuickSilver y Shadowcat regresaban de una misión de investigación, que fue planteada por Raven en un primer lugar. Mi metamorfa favorita era muy exigente a la hora de realizar su trabajo, por eso no dejaba zonas en blanco sin rebuscar todo lo que podía para llenarlas.

La sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Raven me indicaba que había descubierto algo jugoso. No pude evitar sonreírle orgulloso.

—Tenemos información interesante— me dijo ella.

—Adelante— la invité a seguir.

Pietro desplegó varios papeles en la mesa en uno de sus rápidos movimientos.

—Aquí tienes al asesino de nuestra comunidad— señaló con el dedo índice la fotografía de un tipo bajo, con bigote y lentes—: Dr. Bolivar Trask.

**N/A: ¿Reviews? Pueden dajarme sus opiniones, serán tomadas en cuenta y respondidas, sin falta. **

**Debo aclarar que no sé nada de francés, así que la culpa de cualquier error es del traductor de google (?**

**Y sigo dando vueltas con las parejas... no sé a dónde va nadie. La próxima vez veremos qué más descubrieron en la investigación y va a pasar algo muy feo, espero que no me odie nadie. **

**¡Saludos!**

*mon ami- amigo mio

_**petite flamme- pequeña flama_

***Knights lutte- pelea de caballeros

_****Chéri_


	15. 15 Mercenario inmortal

John POV

—Aquí tienes al asesino de nuestra comunidad— Raven señaló con el dedo índice la fotografía de un tipo bajo, con bigote y lentes—: Dr. Bolivar Trask.

—Algún tipo de idiota que tiene que proyectar el odio hacia sí mismo en otros— comentó Kitty, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, un paso más atrás de Raven.

No pude evitar sentir lástima por ella. Los niños exploradores no tenían tan presente como nosotros lo que era el mundo real, ellos creían en el Sueño de Xavier; en los unicornios y nubes rosas. No en mutantes siendo maltratados y asesinados por ser diferentes. Era triste que tuvieran que conocer la vida real ahora. Una parte de mi, deseaba que no lo hicieran. La gente como ella y Bobby podían vivir así, en su mundo de arcoíris y utopías. Podían, porque la gente como yo los necesitaba para sonreír, consolándonos con la existencia de la inocencia.

—El idiota fue quien llevó el proyecto Centinela al gobierno y diseñó las tobilleras de inhibición— continuó Mystique, haciéndome salir de mis cavilaciones—. Su compañía fabricó los robots que están en las calles—. En cuanto la oí, dejé caer una chincheta en la frente del tipo retratado en la fotografía. El bastardo se merecía caer y ya estaba pensando en cómo lo haría yo mismo—. No te adelantes— me advirtió ella, comprendiendo mi gesto y mirada. Me conocía lo suficiente—. Él no es responsable de los campos.

—Explícate— le pedí totalmente incrédulo.

—Bolivar Trask solo diseñó estas porquerías— señaló los planos de los robots y las tobilleras—, luego las propuso para el proyecto de ley. Pero el gobierno solo autorizó la implementación de los Centinelas, no las tobilleras. Fue un intento del gobierno para demostrarle a sus ciudadanos que podían protegerlos de la amenaza mutante— su voz se llenó de desprecio e ironía en la última frase.

—¿Y eso a qué nos lleva?— cuestioné impaciente, antes de comenzar a jugar con mi mechero. No estaba comprendiendo.

—Escúchame— me pidió en un tono que parecía decir "cierra la boca"—. El pequeño lunático necesitaba dinero para fabricar estas cosas. Por eso acudió al gobierno. Luego de ser rechazado por un lado y acepado a medias con su otro invento, buscó inversionistas para seguir desarrollando estas abominaciones.

—Ahí entra en escena la Reina Blanca— dijo Pietro, que me sorprendía al poder mantenerse quieto y escuchando con tanta paciencia—. La rubia tiene más dinero del que puedo contar, y fue una de las opciones de Trask, pero ella lo rechazó.

—Todo esto, durante el mismo periodo en que se comenzaba a agitar nuestra comunidad— agregó Mystique.

—Apenas un tiempo después, Industrias Trask fue robada. Planos como estos fueron tomados— seguía Pietro.

—No se realizó ninguna denuncia policial, porque; como comprenderás; esto no es legal. El gobierno regula a los Centinelas, por lo que prohibió a Trask que continuara con la fabricación. Además de que la misma Industria Trask ha cometido espionaje en los Laboratorios Worthington, tiempo atrás, para robar los datos que manejaban sobre la Cura y los genes de Jimmy; el niño Sanguijuela.

—Así que todos los avances que logró en sus investigaciones, fueron fuera de la ley, no puede denunciar el espionaje que sufrió.

Mi mirada iba de uno a otro. Su exposición parecía ensayada.

—¿Cuál es la conclusión?— preguntó retóricamente Raven—. Stark no tiene el financiamiento para la fabricación y alguien más maneja sus planos; alguien que conocía la existencia de estos inventos; ese alguien tiene un campo de concentración y dinero para construir esas porquerías.

—La Reina Blanca— concluyó QuickSilver.

Mis manos se habían cerrado en puños, dejando mis nudillos blancos. Estos datos estaban por sacarme de quicio.

—¿Para qué lo haría?— traté de no gruñir, aunque la ira parecía quemar mis entrañas—. ¿Porqué alguien intenta aniquilar a los de su propia especie?

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que más Centinelas sueltos, implican más intentos de los nuestros por defenderse, más miedo y odio de los humanos, menos de los nuestros, luego los desactiva y es la salvadora que tiene a todos a sus pies… No lo sé realmente— veía cómo Mystique divagaba tratando de comprender.

—Al diablo…— blasfemé encendiendo mi mechero y dejándolo estallar en mi mano—. Cualquiera sea su plan…— tomé la fotografía de la mujer rubia con la otra mano, llevando la flama a una esquina— la detendremos…— hablaba pausadamente, mientras el fuego consumía la imagen— y lamentará tenernos en su contra.

Las sonrisas que surcaron los rostros de mis soldados eran oscuras, pero no lo lamentaba. Necesitaba ese tono sombrío en ellos. Las guerras no eran nada coloridas de cualquier forma.

* * *

Narrador POV

—¿Dónde está Logan?— preguntó Kitty, durante la cena.

—Fue a fumar— le respondió Bobby.

—¿Hace cuanto se fue?— se apresuró a preguntar Wanda.

—No lo sé— Iceman se encogió de hombros—. ¿Una hora?

—Quicksilver— lo llamó John, comprendiendo la preocupación de la Bruja Escarlata.

—Yo lo busco— dijo antes de recibir la orden, desapareciendo.

—Le advertí que no saliera del perímetro— inquirió la pelirroja en un intento por calmarlos a todos.

Una ráfaga les indicó que Pietro había vuelto, cuando su voz lo siguió:

—No está.

—Maldito imbécil— blasfemó Boom boom, estrujando su emparedado entre sus dedos.

—Esta noche hay que doblar la vigilancia— ordenó Pyro, con la ira contenida. Fracasó en evitar las predicciones de Byron. ¿Qué diablos pensaba el Lobo para salir del domo? No podía creer que haya podido ser tan idiota. El tipo era un sobreviviente, no era creíble que saliera, sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba. Y mucho menos que saliera, dejándose atrapar por alguien.

—No sabes qué sucedió— argumentó Bobby.

John sonrió de lado. Siempre había sido encantadora la forma en que Bobby veía el mundo. Alguna vez bromeó sobre que tenía visión de _cachorritos-unicornios-y-nubes-rosas_. Era tan parecido a Charles Xavier, que podría ser su sucesor tranquilamente. Y en algún momento le asqueó eso, pero ahora solo era apenas irritante.

—Intenta comunicarte con él— le pidió suave, en un intento por ocultar el desprecio por sus formas—. Pero si no aparece en la próxima hora, se dará la orden de atacar y dar la voz de alarma si se lo encuentra cerca del campamento— seguía tranquilo.

Iceman asintió serio, al tomar el comunicador. Los estaban usando desde esa mañana. Solo los poseían los X-men y ex miembros de la Hermandad (en una frecuencia privada), además de algunos delegados de las tropas (en una frecuencia secundaria) para mantener a todos comunicados ante cualquier necesidad.

Bobby no pudo contactar a Logan. Por lo que Quicksilver fue enviado a evacuar el Instituto Xavier junto a Rogue. La mente del inmortal tenía ese tipo de información y Pyro lo había considerado apenas llegaron al campamento, cuando el inmortal optó por prescindir del aparato de interferencia. Había varias cosas que no fueron comunicadas a Logan desde entonces.

Quienes vigilaron esa noche fueron: Radar, un mutante que detectaba la presencia de otros de su especie, en un radio de 500 metros y su clase; Ángel; Nightcrawler, que ya conocía el lugar, por lo que se transportaba sin problemas; Blink; Coloso, que podría enfrentar un ataque de Wolverine sin problemas; Domo, un mutante que creaba escudos ante ataques físicos, aunque solo cubrían un campo de dos metros; Storm; que si bien no tenía grandes posibilidades frente al "Mercenario inmortal", era su amado y no lo dejaría; y Ojo de Halcón.

La noche fue tensa, pero pacifica.

* * *

El ataque de Wolverine se dio al día siguiente, en la mañana. Se había infiltrado lo suficiente como para asesinar a 7 mutantes.

Blink lo transportó con sus portales, el tiempo suficiente para dar la voz de alarma.

—¡Nightcrawler!— gritó Pyro, al darse cuenta que estaba en el otro extremo del campamento. Él y Kurt se habían vuelto un gran equipo en combate. Las horas de juegos tontos con Tabitha habían dado sus frutos.

La nube de humo azul y el aroma familiar a azufre se hicieron presentes de inmediato. El mutante azul rodeó el tobillo de John con sus dedos sin mediar una palabra, transportándolos al lugar de la pelea. Tenían una dinámica parecida a la de Boom boom y Gambito, juntos.

Frente a ellos se encontraron con Wolverine, pasando de un portal de Blink a otro, para luego ser arrojado por los aires con un golpe de Coloso. Nada detenía al Mercenario, que se había puesto de pie apenas aterrizó.

"Su cabeza"— pensó John, al recordar el balazo que le dieron en la casa de los padres de Bobby. Encendió su guante de chispa y una llamarada fue dirigida a Logan. No buscaba aniquilarlo, solo ganar tiempo, por lo que el fuego no tenía potencia. Tenían que acercarse. El ataque solo hizo contacto con Logan un segundo, cuando una ventisca de viento desvió la llama. No hubo tiempo para pensar en lo que había ocurrido, Pyro tomó uno de sus cuchillos para correr hacia el mutante de rodillas con la piel quemaba, frente a él.

—_¡Hay otro!_— la voz de Radar gritó en su oído, a través del comunicador, cuando un hombre negro hizo aparición junto a Logan, posando su mano en su hombro, para luego desvanecerse junto a él.

John se detuvo en seco, mirando en todas las direcciones.  
—¡Radar!— llamó.

—_Desaparecieron, señor_— sonaba decepcionado y desorientado, como si no comprendiera lo que sucedió—. _No están._

John apretaba el puñal en su mano, con todas sus fuerzas. Su mirada comenzó a pasearse por los alrededores, analizando la situación: siete cadáveres de sus soldados caídos.

—Mystique— su voz firme tuvo una nota de preocupación al llamarla, la metamorfa tomaba su propio brazo para detener la hemorragia de un corte provocado por las garras de adamantium.

—Solo un rasguño— le aseguró con un guiño que intentaba tranquilizarlo.

—Vuelvan a sus lugares, todos y mantengan la guardia en alto— ordenó al comunicador, sabiendo que se correría la voz en un segundo.

La mente de John seguía analizando la situación: Wolverine conocía la ubicación del campamento y tenían a un idiota que se transportaba, por eso Radar ni Ojo de Halcón pudieron dar la voz de alarma con tiempo. Se reprochaba mentalmente no prever eso.

Los niños de la mansión estaban a salvo, Logan no conocía su nueva ubicación ni el plan de ataque, porque se había modificado con los datos que Sandy y Byron proporcionaban, pero el enemigo sabía que su ejército conocía la ubicación de los campos. Eso podía significar que se estuvieran preparando para defenderse.

—¡Pudiste costarnos la vida!— gritó Ojo de Halcón. Pyro giró a verlo, dispuesto a golpearlo por su insolencia, pero no le hablaba a él, sino a Storm.

John comprendió: la ráfaga de viento. Sintió como el calor en su interior subía más y más. "Estorbo"— pensó, cuando caminó hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasó, niña exploradora de mierda?— escupió a centímetros de su rostro—. ¿Te excita que tu puto novio mate a mis soldados?— siempre fue insolente y cruel si le parecía necesario o simplemente divertido, pero ahora era odio puro el que corría por su ser. Esos mutantes confiaban en él: en Pyro, en St. John Allerdyce, no en los X-men. Él era el que les fallaba y no era un buen perdedor—. ¿Qué pensabas al defenderlo?

—No era necesario herirlo…— trató de argumentar.

—¡¿No era necesario?!— gritó, interrumpiéndola—. ¡Es inmortal! ¿Debo recordártelo?— luchaba contra el impulso de calcinarla en ese momento—. El inútil de tu novio no pudo cuidar su trasero por dos segundos y ahora es la perra de algún telépata— le explicó, como tratando de sacudirla—. No dejaré que venga a mi campamento y mate a mis soldados, así que apártate o muere… porque tu no te regeneras— casi ronroneó la última frase.

Storm no respondió, sus pupilas tornándose blancas, mientras oscurecía el cielo sobre ellos. Una tormenta eléctrica se formó rápidamente.

—Adelante…— susurró ronco, sin moverse—. Suicídate y condena a tu especie.

La diosa del clima no tardó en comprender: si atacaba a Pyro, ella moriría ahí mismo, porque aunque lograra acabar con el mutante, tenía a 300 soldados que la aniquilarían. Además de que ese hombre; que le parecía tan cruel en ese momento; era el que estaba guiando a su comunidad para evitar la masacre más grande que hayan enfrentado.

Sus iris volvieron a su color normal, despejándose el cielo al instante.

—No tienes que convertirte en Magneto— le recordó ella. John iba a replicar cuando un chillido lo interrumpió.

—¡No debían morir!— Sandy sollozaba, de rodillas junto al cadáver de un mutante, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Byron posaba las manos sobre los hombros de la niña—. ¡Ellos no morirían!— le decía a Pyro. Este sintió encoger su corazón. Seguramente la niña recordaba su ultima predicción. Tragó el nudo en su garganta al levantar el mentón, bajando la mirada hasta ella, para hablarle.

—¡Basta, soldado!— su voz de general le repugnaba a él mismo, pero les había advertido a esos niños lo que enfrentarían y aunque le doliera: esto no era una guardería—. Le prometí que cambiaría el futuro que viera— le recordó lo más fríamente que pudo— y eso hice. Cambié los planes desde la ultima vez que me informó de sus predicciones, por eso no supo que ellos moriría.

La diosa del clima se detuvo en medio de una acción al oírlo. Había querido detenerlo, pero comprendió, en el ultimo instante, que Pyro estaba reconfortando a la niña a su manera, mientras la preparaba para lo que se venía después. Le estaba diciendo a esa estudiante que él era el responsable, no ella; y que además la jovencita cumplía exitosamente con su tarea en la misión.

—¡Dijiste que evitarías las muertes!— Sandy se puso de pie para enfrentar a Pyro.

—Y eso hago…— seguía calmo y firme—. Si atacamos ahora, habrá 81 bajas— le informó—. Ahora, vuelva a su puesto, soldado.

La niña sostuvo su mirada unos segundos, hasta que Byron jaló de su mano para sacarla de ahí.

—Eres un líder nato…— la voz de Storm a sus espaldas solo lo hizo tensar la mandíbula, aún enfadado con ella— y un patán también.

—Te largas del campamento— replicó sin girar a verla—. Eres un estorbo, así que te vas con tus estudiantes. Y que venga Rogue— le dio sus instrucciones.

—No soy tu soldado, Pyro— le recordó ella—. No dejaré a mis X-men aquí.

John giró para enfrentarla, nuevamente.

—Entonces te largas con tus X-men de mierda— gruñó—. No sacrificaré a mis soldados por el imbécil de tu novio— trató de herirla con el recuerdo de esos pobres seres aún tendidos a su alrededor, en espera de su sepultura—. Solo deja que Kurt rece por los muertos, antes de irse— le pidió. Luego volvió al centro del campamento sin dejarla responder.

**N/A: Voy a estar tirando algunas actualizaciones seguidas porque me voy de vacaciones en cualquier momento y dudo poder tener conexión a internet.**

**¿Qué opinan de la teoría de Raven, sobre la Reina Blanca? ¿Suena lógico? ¿Y qué piensan sobre Logan? ¿Se habrá dejado atrapar tan fácilmente o realmente será un mercenario inmortal?**

**Reviews, gente, o puedo morir como una plantita que es abandonada en las vacaciones. Las opiniones son bien recibidas y respondidas.**

**La próxima veremos si los X-men aceptan la orden de Pyro... o sea, hay un ejercito que los sacará a patadas sino la cumplen, pero veremos. Y también nos enteraremos cómo se acomoda todo luego de perder a Wolverine.**

**Respondo review: **

**Mitana: Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien.**

**Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. A Remy le dieron un par de golpes, por ahora eso será suficiente. Además, sé que Rogue disfrutó dejarlo fuera de combate ;)**

**Al principio había establecido que a Ángel le atraía Tabitha, ahora sabemos que ella también siente algo. Esto nos deja con varios triángulos amorosos entre cruzados… voy a terminar por tirar una moneda para decidir en qué quedan jaja.**

**No sé si la historia se estancó o yo soy una idiota para cortar capítulos. Espero haberlo compensado con este. Hazme saber qué piensas, me hace feliz que opines. Mil gracias por seguir de ese lado.**

**Saludos. Be free, be happy. **


	16. 16 Aspirantes

Narrador POV

La Bruja Escarlata curaba la herida de Mystique, dentro de una tienda de campaña, sentadas una junto a la otra en un catre. Cuando John entró, se quedó de pie frente a ambas.

—¿Adelantaremos el ataque?— le preguntó Raven apenas lo vio.

—Aún no tengo un buen plan. Creo que pueden haber menos bajas y no podemos contar con los X-men…— su puchero eterno parecía más marcado cuando meditaba.

—¿Qué pasa con los X-men?— preguntó Wanda cuando terminó con el vendaje.

—Storm no puede enfrentar a Wolverine y no quiere dejar a sus niños exploradores— se refería a los X-men—. Así que le ordené que se los llevara.

—¿Entonces trasladaremos el campamento?— replicó Raven, sin cuestionar la decisión del pirómano.

—Sí, en cuanto se marchen los secuaces de Xavier nos vamos. Pedí que Kurt sepulte a los caídos— John no sonaba como el general frente a ellas, tenía una nota de tristeza y cansancio en la intimidad.

Mystique se removió en su asiento para arrojar ambas piernas hacia Pyro, envolviéndolo con ellas para jalar de él, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas, haciendo caer la cabeza del hombre en su pecho. El piroquinético no respondió de ninguna manera, dejándose arrastrar por su amiga. Cualquier otro hubiera dudado de que ella le rompiera el cuello, pero él sabía que eso no sucedería.

—Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, St. John— le aseguró, acunando su cabeza entre sus brazos, mientras jugueteaba con sus mechones castaños—. Nadie podría hacerlo mejor.

—Todo acabará pronto— le prometió Wanda a su vez, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Raven y una mano tomando la de John.

Pyro estaba exhausto, pero le reconfortaba tener a su familia apoyándolo. Nunca tuvo a alguien que lo quisiera, no los iba a perder ahora que los tenía.

En esa comodidad de los brazos de sus amigas, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder cerrar los ojos para descansar indefinidamente, pero los deseos de John nunca se habían cumplido, no había motivos por los que ahora fuera diferente.

Dos minutos había disfrutado, cuando una voz en su oído lo sacó de su ensoñación

—_Pyro, señor— _era Tabitha con sus formas de soldado. A veces quería abofetearla por cumplir tan bien ese rol—. _El "Muñeco de nieve" quiere hablar con usted ¿Los obligo a marcharse o prefiere que lo escolte hasta usted?- _pidió indicaciones_._

Raven besó su coronilla cuando lo oyó suspirar, mientras Wanda dio un apretón de su mano; ambas lo liberaron para que se pusiera de pie. Dio la orden de que lo escoltaran.

—John…— comenzó Bobby cuando ingresó a la tienda.

—Pyro— lo corrigió sin siquiera pensar. Bobby puso los ojos en blanco, pero John lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hablar—. Mystique y Bruja Escarlata, tomen a Blink, Radar, y diez mutantes más para buscar un nuevo lugar para mudar el campamento. Dense prisa, es peligroso permanecer aquí más tiempo— les indicó. Ambas asintieron antes de salir—. Boom boom, ve a reorganizar las tropas para partir en cuanto encuentren el lugar— la rubia obedeció sin más.

—Eres un líder nato— comentó Bobby, cuando se hallaron solos.

—Es bueno saber que todos ustedes piensan igual— soltó sin ocultar el desprecio hacia Storm—. ¿Qué quieres, Iceman?— inquirió, ignorando su seño fruncido—. Les dije que se marcharan.

—Por eso vengo— respondió—. Hablé con los demás. No nos queremos ir. Esto nos concierne también. Déjame terminar— le pidió cuando se estaba disponiendo a replicar—. Somos una familia. Tu lo sabes, estuviste en el Instituto también. No dejaremos a Logan, él nos necesita. Sé que lo que quieres es que Storm se marche, por eso la convencimos para que se fuera con el resto de los estudiantes.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Le prometí que salvaríamos a Logan y… que tomaría el mando— explicó algo avergonzado.

—Tu no tomarás el mando de una mierda— le informó arrogante.

—Lo sé…— sonrió divertido—. Solo tomaré el lugar de Storm. A fin de cuentas no estaba haciendo mucho por aquí— se encogió de hombros dejando escapar una risita a la que se unió su amigo—. Hablo en serio— retomó la compostura nuevamente—. Queremos cooperar— le aseguró.

John dudó antes de responder.

_—Señor, pido autorización para asesinar a uno de los X-men— _la voz de Tabitha le pedía a través del comunicador.

—¿A cuál y porqué, soldado?

—_Gambito. Porque me llama "chéri" y su encanto mutante de mierda distrae a las soldados._

John dejó escapar una risotada, aunque no lo hizo a través del comunicador.

—Denegado, Boom boom. Los X-men son aliados de nuevo— miró a Bobby al decirlo. Este ultimo le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta—. No necesitamos más bajas—. Salió de la tienda un poco más animado, cuando le habló a su amigo—. Ve a controlar a tus X-men, Drake. Ahora debes tomar el mando de ellos- se burló, haciéndolo reír.

—_Pyro, señor— _Quicksilver era el que hablaba ahora—. _Aquí, la chica de las rayas, dice que debo llevarla al campamento ¿Es cierto eso o debo irme hacia allá como ordenó Boom boom?— _preguntó. Las comunicaciones entre los X-men y las tropas de Pyro se habían cortado después de que se le informara a Storm que debían marcharse. Todo gracias a Tecno, un mutante cuyo don era el control de los aparatos electrónicos. Una orden y había hecho que se perdiera el contacto de todos los comunicadores. Lamentablemente, era otro mutante débil, dudaban de que pudiera dominar así de fácil a un Centinela, pero estaba siendo entrenado día y noche para expandir su don.

—Espera a que llegue Storm; no quiero que esos niños se queden solos; luego ven con Rogue aquí— le ordenó.

_—Copiado, pero hay otro problema: tiene algunos aspirantes aquí— _John arqueó las cejas tratando de comprender.

—Cuando llegue Storm, trae a Rogue y me llevas— se apresuró a decir, no tenía tiempo para perder. Pietro aceptó, tras un comentario de "ser el maldito taxi de todos".

Luego, Pyro ordenó a Tecno reconectar las comunicaciones de todos, con las dos frecuencias que manejaban en un principio.

Eran un equipo de nuevo. Debían seguir delimitando planes.

* * *

La Bruja Escarlata generaba otro domo de protección contra los telépatas. Mientras, Ángel, Iceman (con sus rampas de hielo que se derretían con la ayuda de Pyro), Cuervo (otra mutante alada, de plumas negras), Nightcrawler y Blink (que se encargó de casi todo el trabajo) trasladaron el campamento, dejando la menor cantidad de pistas que puedan ser rastreadas. Ese lugar debía ser seguro los siguientes dos días antes del ataque.

Radar fue enviado junto a Domo, Blink y Ojo de Halcón a hacer una inspección rápida por los campos.

—Hay mutantes clase 4, señor— le explicó Radar cuando regresaron—. Antes no los había—. El mutante había sido enviado antes a la misma misión.

El enemigo estaba preparándose para el contra ataque

—¿Cuántos?— Pyro fingió serenidad, mientras en su interior luchaba con el deseo de incinerar el bosque entero.

—Seis. Hay tres en cada uno de ellos.

—¿En dónde se encuentran?— extendió los planos que Raven robó.

—Aquí— señaló uno de los edificios.

En cada campo existían dos edificios: uno en dónde se fabricaban los Centinelas y el otro, que era un misterio. Ese último fue el que señaló el mutante.

Mystique blasfemó por lo bajo. En esta misión, ella se sentía fracasada en dos simples actos; a pesar de que John la felicitaba por ser la mejor del equipo; en no hallar a Magneto y no descubrir qué había en ese edificio. Ni en la expedición en la que se infiltraron fue capas de descubrirlo.

—Wolverine y la Reina Blanca… quizás Erik, también— razonó Mystique.

—Encontramos a nuestro mercenario— replicó John, con arrogancia y desprecio.

* * *

Pyro fue llevado al escondite donde se encontraban los alumnos del Instituto Xavier. Allí se encontró con los aspirantes de los que le habían hablado.

—¿Ustedes quieren pelear?— les cuestionó con desprecio e incredulidad a la cuadrilla de niños disfrazados de X-men, que se alineaban frente a él. Eran Sumer, Shoot, Sesee, Cooper y Mark.

—Queremos ayudar también— sostuvo Cooper.

—No irán. No los necesito— comenzó con su abrir y cerrar del mechero—. ¿Para esto me hiciste venir?— le cuestionó a Pietro, que se recargaba en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Tienen poderes interesantes— se encogió de hombros—. Quizás les encontrabas alguna tarea.

—Nuestros dones son útiles— dijo Sesee—. Estamos entrenados.

—Claro, les enseñan a ayudar a ancianas a cruzar la calle— se burló Pietro, para luego reírse junto a John.

—Lo siento niños, pero no— concluyó Pyro, cerrando su mechero por ultima vez para guardarlo en su bolsillo, preparándose para el mareo del viaje que QuickSilver le iba a dar.

—¡No somos unos malditos niños!— gritó Shoot, enfadado. Ese mocoso era la viva imagen de Pyro de más joven y no le simpatizaba.

—No, no lo son— le concedió al recordar que a su edad, tanto él como sus ex compañeros de clase lucharon en Alcatraz… lamentablemente—. Pero tampoco son soldados y no me hace falta carne de cañón— hizo lo que pudo para no sonar provocador, pero algo en él mismo se lo impidió.

Shoot lo apuntó con su dedo índice en respuesta, su expresión podía aterrar a cualquiera. Aunque Pietro no pareció preocupado cuando bajó sus goggles. El disparo del joven mutante terminó en el techo. Ninguno de los jovencitos parecía entender qué había sucedido.

—Gracias— John agradeció a su amigo. Sabía que él era el responsable de haber usado su don para mover el brazo del chico, redirigiendo el disparo.

—No hay problema— le aseguró quitándose los goggles. Parecía no haberse movido, pero era solo para los lentos ojos de los demás.

—Muévanse— les ordenó a todos los niños—. Les enseñaré a qué me refiero cuando les digo que son solo carne de cañón—. Los niños obedecieron, a excepción de Shoot, que era el interesado en esto—. No usaré mi don— se aseguró al quitarse el guante de chista, entregándoselo a Pietro. El niño estaba gruñendo, era insultante—. Atácame— le ordenó.

Christian no dudó, disparó instantáneamente, pero John lo esquivo agachándose. Apenas lo hizo, volvió a impulsarse hacia arriba y adelante, tomando el brazo del niño, para doblarlo hacia atrás, estrellando su pecho contra una pared. Pyro tomó uno de sus cuchillos para ponerlo en la garganta del muchacho.

—Un humano te mató— le explicó, sin dejar la postura, haciendo referencia a que no había usado el fuego para someterlo—. Imagínense lo que haría un mutante entrenado para matar a los de su especie— soltó al niño que iba a estallar ante tal humillación—. ¿Quieren ser soldados? Perfecto, su misión es la de cuidar este lugar y a todos los mutantes que hay aquí— usaba su tono de general con ellos—. Si alguien es herido aquí, los ejecuto a ustedes— los amenazó—. Suerte soldados. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Así se marchó junto a Pietro de nuevo al campamento.

* * *

El plan dejaba un saldo de 76 bajas. Entre ellos Nigthcrawler, Ángel, Mystique, Iceman, Boom boom y Pyro.

Quedaba un día para solucionar eso.

Tecno logró replicar los aparatos de interferencia para todo el ejército. Aunque solo servían para evitar la modificación de la estructura mental, aún podían ser leídos los pensamientos.

* * *

John POV

Estábamos logrando grandes avances. El Lobo había sido una perdida importante y no saber nada de él, era tan malo como no saber de Magneto. Dos mutantes poderosos sin una postura clara era algo que tener en cuenta. Si algo había aprendido en mi vida, era a no subestimar a mis enemigos. Algo difícil para un tipo tan arrogante, pero cuando éramos solo Tabitha y yo, tuve que aprenderlo o morir. Y aquí estoy liderando un ejército, así que no me había ido tan mal. Es decir, en lo de sobrevivir, no en lo de arruinar mi existencia feliz y tranquila. Eso último apestaba.

—Oye, niña— llamé a Rogue, cuando la vi contoneándose, sujetando su cola de caballo. No había hablado con ella desde que llegó, solo quería decir "hola".

—Púdrete— replicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, para seguir caminando.

Me quedé inmóvil una fracción de segundo, antes de reaccionar, para tomarla del brazo y hacerla girar.

—¿Qué rayos…?— le pregunté enfadado.

—Atrás, Pyro— me ordenó, poniendo su palma desnuda frente a mi rostro.

La solté. No por miedo, sino por respeto. Rogue no jugaba con su don, jamás. Si me estaba amenazando, era porque iba en serio.

Además… ¿qué diablos sucedía con todas las chicas que quería? ¿Todas me llamarían Pyro cada vez que metiera la pata? Las únicas que no me odiaban eran Wanda y Raven. Ahora ni siquiera había hecho algo (que yo recordara).

—¿Qué sucede?— volví a preguntarle.

—No me hables ¿sí? Solo aléjate— me pidió fastidiada.

—¿Qué hice, ahora?— repliqué más enfadado.

—Pisotear todas tus promesas— trató de irse otra vez, pero la detuve.

—¿Qué promesas? ¿De qué hablas?

Que yo me alterara por algo simple no era nuevo, pero que las chicas que quería me recordaran ese punto de mi inutilidad, para el cumplimiento de mis promesas, me sacaba de mis casillas mucho más de lo usual.

Mierda. Se suponía que había dejado de ser el chico enojado.

—Dijiste que evitarías que las premoniciones se cumplieran— sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y rencor. Esa mujer no era la niña que yo conocía. En ese momento, no era la niña tímida que traté de impresionar y a la cual renuncié para dejarla ser feliz con el chico bueno que era Drake.

Yo había roto la promesa.

_Flash back_

_—¿Qué opinas de todo esto?— preguntó ella. Se mantenía recostada en el tejado de la mansión. _

_Nunca habían quedado para estar ahí, solo se encontraban. Era una especie de estúpida conexión cliché de cualquier libro en donde los personajes se aman de verdad y el universo conspira para que terminen juntos. Aunque nada del resto de su historia fuera cliché: ellos eran mutantes con dones altamente destructivos, pertenecieron a bandos diferentes por años, él renunció a ella porque era lo mejor, ella vivió feliz con el mejor amigo de él, ella era una maestra que intentaba desarrollar un negocio de modas, mientas él era un escritor. Y ahora estaban por enfrentar una guerra._

_—Es una mierda— su mechero chasqueaba. Click clok. Luego de la reunión en la oficina de Storm, había entrado a la Sala del peligro para incinerar todo lo que estaba a su paso—. Pero lo arreglaremos._

_—¿Y si no?— la nota de temor no pasó desapercibida para él._

_—No existe un "y si no"— giró sobre su costado, para poder mirarla—. Evitaré que se cumplan esas premoniciones._

_—¿Lo prometes?_

_—Lo prometo._

_Fin flash back_

La ira quemaba mis entrañas. Esto no era justo. Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles. No dormía, comía como la mierda, gritaba y tomaba decisiones difíciles, había mandado al demonio toda mi pacifica vida y ella me reprochaba no haber salvado al Lobo, luego de que haya pedido a Wanda crear el domo de protección contra telépatas, solo porque el idiota no quería usar tecnología de Magneto.

No era justo.

—¿¡Me estás jodiendo!?— le grité—. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, Rogue— trataba de no sonar enfurruñado y parecía surtir efecto porque las palabras parecían quemar mi lengua—. ¿Sabes cuantos morirán si atacamos ahora? 76, solo 76 mutantes, de 300 que están dispuestos a pelear. ¡No puedes reprocharme!

—¡Logan está desaparecido!— casi chilló—. ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Me prometiste que las premoniciones no se cumplirían!

Esto no era justo.

—¡Maldición, Rogue! Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo— otra vez esa sensación de querer incinerar todo lo que estaba a mi paso—. Si el estúpido Lobo se fue, no es mi culpa. ¡Me estás reclamando por algo que yo no hice! ¡Por lo que sabemos, el imbécil de Wolverine pudo irse por su cuenta! ¡Quizás nos traicionó!— escupía fuera de mis casillas—. ¿¡Has pensado en eso!? ¿¡Que tu querido Lobo sea el "Mercenario inmortal" al que mis soldados temen!? ¡Pues piénsalo! ¡Porque es extraño que un tipo como él haya sido atrapado, así como así!...

Ni siquiera había notado la expresión de Rogue, en medio de mi perorata. Todos los años de batallas parecían haberme abandonado ante el reproche de mi Belleza sureña.

Que estúpido fui.

**N/A: La próxima veremos qué hace Rogue ante las fuertes palabras de John (que ultimamente se está comportando como un imbécil, mucho más de lo habitual). También entra Tabitha en escena, porque amo a esa chica patea traseros y creo que nos vamos a enterar de qué va el plan de Pyro, en lineas muy generales, que papel tendrán los X-men más jóvenes... y sé, más cosas, porque será un capítulo largo y quizás el última hasta que vuelva de vacaciones.**

**Me estoy dedicando a editar capitulos, más que nada porque aprendí a usar las lineas de dialogo y quiero retocar algunas personalidades, pero la trama de la historia no se va a modificar, no se preocupen... Quizás, tu Mitana quieras echarle un ojo, si estás aburrida.**

**Respondo review:**

**Mitana: Lo siento por Logan... me estoy portando mal con los personajes, lo sé, pero la historia me está obligando (? XD**

**A Storm se le está haciendo dificil, pero los demás están tratando de facilitarle las cosas, por lo menos creo que aquí se vio eso.**

**Más adelante veremos qué fue lo que ocurrió con Logan, hasta ahora no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta... aunque sé que todos esperamos que esté siendo controlado y no sea un mercenario, como lo llaman las tropas de Pyro.**

**Mmm... nadie ha dicho nada de Siniestro... ¿podrá ser que las predicciones de Sandy y Byron no lo hayan percibido? Diablos, eso podría apestar... hasta ahora solo sabemos que Magneto está libre (aunque no sepan nada más de él) y que la Reina Blanca es una perra con dinero (? jaja... Ya se desenredará este embrollo, hay que esperar un poco.**

**Saludos, niña. Gracias por comentar. **


	17. 17 Bastardo mentiroso

Narrador POV

Rogue tomó el cuello de John, con su mano desnuda, permitiendo que el tirón arrastrara la energía de su cuerpo. Él permaneció inmóvil, era difícil liberarse de ella cuando su don actuaba.

Los ojos negros de la Sureña estaban inundados de lágrimas y el dolor era perceptible en sus facciones.

John se preguntaba qué sucedía con ella, porqué no lo soltaba. Podía comprender que la chica estuviera enfadada con él, pero ella sabía que podía matarlo y no lo soltaba. Estaba en problemas.

El hombre parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar. El frío y el dolor embargaban su cuerpo. Mientras, sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar y sus piernas parecían perder la capacidad de sostener su propio peso.

Una patada interceptó el lateral de Rogue, obligándola a soltar al piroquinético, cayendo hacia un costado. Pero tenía la esencia del castaño en ella, por lo que rodó en el suelo, para balancear sus piernas y ponerse de pie en un solo movimiento.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede?— inquirió Tabitha, luego de lanzar una mirada a John para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Su amigo jadeaba, de rodillas en el suelo, recargándose en las palmas—. Sé que es un idiota, pero no deberías matarlo.

—¡No te metas!— le gritó la Sureña, en una posición ofensiva.

—Créeme— elevó una ceja, siendo lo más despectiva y arrogante que podía—, si tu problema es la esencia de Pyro girando por tu cabeza, revisa tu información mental, porque de cualquier forma puedo patear tu trasero.

—Mi poder no es el mismo que el de Pyro— le recordó, levantando las manos desnudas, con la misma sonrisa arrogante de John.

Boom boom, dio dos zancadas para acabar con la distancia entre ellas, golpeando el mentón de Rogue, lo suficientemente rápido como para que su don no tuviera tiempo de actuar. En respuesta, la sureña trató de atrapar la garganta de la rubia, pero esta ultima fue más rápida, tomando su muñeca; cubierta por su manga de cuero; para torcer su brazo y patear dos veces su vientre. Acto seguido la soltó para dejarla caer, la morena jadeó tomándose la zona afectada.

—Pues… "Chica intocable"— la arrogancia rebosaba sus palabras, al levantar una mano en el aire, haciendo aparecer una decena de bombas alrededor de la Sureña—, yo no necesito tocarte para matarte— la burla propia del ganador se leía entre líneas.

Rogue clavó las uñas en la tierra, mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—No entiendes…— sollozó.

—Sí entiendo— replicó—. Estás enfadada y necesitar culpar a alguien, pero supéralo— la arrogancia y el desprecio teñían sus palabras—. Tu estúpido Lobo no pudo mantener su trasero a salvo el tiempo suficiente…

—Tabitha…— balbuceó John, quién apenas estaba recobrando el sentido, lo suficiente como para hablar.

—Ahora está del bando contrario, Niña intocable. No puedes culpar a nadie más que a él— la rubia continuaba, ignorando a su amigo que continuaba de rodillas a sus espaldas—. Estás en una guerra, a veces pierdes cosas. Bienvenida al club…

—Basta— jadeó el castaño, elevando un poco más la voz.

—Deja de ser una maldita princesita, los demás tienen cosas que hacer, no pueden perder el tiempo protegiéndote. Debes ser una soldado ahora…

—¡Dije basta! ¡Es una orden, Boom boom!— usó el tono de general con ella.

La rubia dio un respingo, sorprendida de oírlo hablarle así. Su mandíbula cayó de manera apenas perceptible. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y ni siquiera giró a verlo.

—¿Quieres un consejo, niña?— sonrió de lado, con la tristeza inundando sus ojos azules—. No creas en las promesas de la gente… si no, terminarás llorando siempre.

La rubia salió de ahí.

John abrió la boca para decirle algo a Tabitha, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Ella estaba cansada de él y John no hizo nada para remediarlo.

Él era un bastardo mentiroso que nunca cumplía sus promesas. Lo sabía.

Boom boom solo quería que Rogue comprendiera que no era la única en su situación, solo quería prepararla porque creía que en esa guerra nadie podía cuidarla, que Rogue estaba sola, al igual que ella, pero el grito de Pyro le quitó esa idea. Él sí estaba para la Belleza sureña, pero no para su amiga.

Rogue se arrastró hasta John, sentándose en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. Lo suficientemente lejos como para que él no pudiera tocarla estirando el brazo.

Pyro creyó que otra vez, esa de ahí, era Marie. Era la niña que él había conocido. La chica atemorizada de sus poderes, con pánico de hacerle daño a los demás.

—Lo siento…— masculló ella, dejando que las lágrimas continuaran desbordando sus ojos.

—Olvídalo…— suspiró, sentándose en sus tobillos.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí… olvídalo, en serio. Me pasé de la raya.

—Tu sabes lo que Logan significa para mi…— continuó explicándole, pero él la cortó. No quería que siguiera llorando.

—Lo sé… solo… déjalo…—. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era tener a un amigo con aires paternales (o más bien maternales), gracias a Raven, que jugaba a ser la madre de todos—. Y no te preocupes, lo rescataremos— no pensó en lo que decía. El recuerdo de Tabitha lo atacó en ese momento. Otra promesa que quizás no cumpliría.

—¿Crees que él nos traicionó?— abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas.

—No…— admitió— en realidad no lo creo. Ya te lo dije una vez: el Lobo cuida a su manada y los traidores no son compatibles con él.

Silencio.

—Lo siento…

—Déjalo— la interrumpió otra vez.

—Hablo en serio— insistió—. Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes. Yo lo sé.

—No importa…— repitió, poniéndose de pie, ofreciéndole la mano—. Vamos, tenemos que seguir con los planes— le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Marie dudó un poco antes de secar sus lágrimas y aceptar el gesto.

—Vamos, líder— bromeó un poco, sin poder ser graciosa.

Tenían cosas que hacer.

* * *

John POV

Cuando caminé de regreso al campamento, vi a Tabitha con Ángel. El tipo jugaba con sus alas frente a ella, parecía que trataba de hacerla reír y lo estaba consiguiendo, de a poco.

Otra vez, ira subiendo por mis entrañas. Celos.

Llené mis pulmones de aire, iba a gritarle para que se largara a seguir con su trabajo de vigilancia, pero me detuve. Porque si bien era un bastardo mentiroso, no iba a hacerle daño a mi Chica explosiva, no de nuevo. No era justo.

La chicas como ellas se merecían algo mejor que un pirómano peligroso... se merecían algo mejor que un bastardo mentiroso que no podía cumplir sus promesa.

Seguí mi camino.

* * *

Narrador POV

Mystique encontró un último dato importante: había 10 Centinelas en funcionamiento, en cada campo.

El enemigo estaba listo.

* * *

El plan final dejaba una tasa de mortalidad de 43 mutantes. Entre ellos: Nightcrawler, Ángel y Coloso.

Los mutantes que morirían fueron invitados a desistir de la pelea, pero eran soldados, no aceptaron la propuesta. A cambio, se les narró, con el mayor lujo de detalle posible, el momento de su muerte, con el fin de evitarlas.

El plan era milimétrico: el ejército completo era dividido en dos. Uno para cada campo de concentración. En cada grupo se repetía la misma estructura general de ataque, aunque con variaciones especificas dependiendo de las habilidades de los soldados y el desarrollo particular de cada batalla.

Pyro lideraba un grupo y Iceman el otro. Raven resopló al enterarse.

—Tu tienes otro papel más importante en esto, Mystique— le recordó Pyro, con una sonrisa de lado que destilaba orgullo. Le estaba diciendo la verdad y ella lo sabía, por eso no pudo evitar sonreír, al dedicarle un guiño.

La Bruja Escarlata, Átomo (una mutante capaz de separar las partículas de los objetos que tocaba con las palmas de sus manos; era más sencillo deshacer material inorgánico, pero si tomaba tu cuello estabas fuera) y Coloso eran el "Equipo topo" del primer campo de concentración. Ellos debían infiltrarse para liberar de sus tobilleras inhibidoras a la mayor cantidad de mutantes posibles, todo en el rango de 30 minutos. Byron y Sandy habían brindado datos suficientes para determinar que sobrepasar ese tiempo implicaba la muerte de alguno de los infiltrados. En el campo de concentración Dos, el mismo equipo estaba formado por QuickSilver, Shadowcat, Titán (un mutante de cabello largo, con súper fuerza)

Otro equipo era el "Funny squad" (Jubilee lo había bautizado). Este se encargaba de destruir los grandes depósitos donde eran construidos los Centinelas. En el ejercito Uno estaban: Pyro, Boom boom y Gambito. En el segundo, Jubilee, Iceman y Avalancha (un viejo amigo de John), ex miembro de la Hermandad.

Había dos ordenes claras, que Pyro se encargó de que todos oyeran: dejar a los guardias fuera de combate, haciendo todo lo posible por no matarlos; ya que ellos no eran conscientes de sus actos, y no tenían porqué morir.

—Se las verán conmigo si me entero que matan a uno sin necesidad— les advirtió.

La segunda orden era: no morir.

* * *

La tarde anterior a la batalla, Pyro se dispuso a hablar con sus tropas. Su piel se erizaba cada vez que veía a todos esos rostros expectantes ante sus palabras, dispuestos a seguirlo hasta el borde del abismo.

—Hermanos mutantes— comenzó. Boom boom y Mystique lo flanqueaban, un paso detrás de él—. La hora ha llegado. Ya todos conocen su papel en este encuentro— paseaba su mirada por todos ellos, usando al mismo tiempo la voz firme de líder, que nunca sabrá de donde salió—. También saben que esta lucha es personal, es para su supervivencia, para acabar con esta guerra antes de que comience— les aseguró—. Después de liberar a nuestros hermanos de su cautiverio, y destruir esa maquinas que están hechas para aniquilarnos, el mundo sabrá lo que tramaban ahí dentro, detendremos así esta locura. ¡Obtendremos algo de la paz que buscan quitarnos!

La masa de mutantes victorió en apoyo a sus palabras.

—Yo prometí que haría todo lo posible para que no mueran, así que… no sean la causa de que rompa esa promesa— les pidió—. Prepárense y suerte, porque esta noche…— juntó todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener para elevar el puño en alto a la hora de pronunciar esta ultima palabra:— ¡Atacaremos!

El grito colectivo de sus tropas fue la respuesta. El deseo de sangre y libertad colmaba esas almas.

Ellos también estaban listos para lo que se venía.

* * *

Iceman tenía una ultima reunión con los X-men antes de la batalla. Era un líder. Había aprendido de Scott en su momento, pero no era como Pyro. Él era más humano, más un compañero que un superior. John podía ser el mesías que guiará a toda una especie, mientras Bobby el amigo que tratará de salvar a quienes ama.

Los X-men formaban una línea frente a él. Uno junto al otro, con sus característicos trajes.

—Podemos con esto— les aseguró—. El Profesor nos ha enseñado correctamente y no creo que haga falta que les recuerde las palabras que él nos dedicó en vida.

Los mutantes rememoraban las conversaciones con su difunto mentor. Cada mensaje telepático y sonrisa amable. Todas las palabras que fomentaban su utopía. Esa que nunca llegó a concretar.

—Gracias al Profesor estamos aquí, para proteger a cualquier ser que nos necesite. Él nos enseñó que podemos vivir en paz con los humanos, con ellos que aún nos temen por ser diferentes; que se equivocan, dejándonos la tarea de demostrarles que no tienen porqué hacerlo. Dejándonos la tarea de luchar por que el Sueño de Xavier se lleve a cabo— les recordó—. Logan nos necesita. Y la familia no ignora los pedidos de ayuda. Sé que harán todo lo que esté a su alcance y por favor… manténganse a salvo— les suplicó dejando que sus ojos azules se inundaran de temor a perderlos esa noche.

—Diablos, Drake. Tu discurso motivacional da asco. La intención no es que los hagas llorar— la voz grave de John resonó a sus espaldas. Bobby podía oír la sonrisa arrogante de lado en su voz y tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco cuando se giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo.

—Si puedes hacerlo mejor, eres bienvenido, _oh gran_ _líder Dyce— _hizo su mejor intento de sarcasmo, aunque él y todos sabían que no era su fuerte.

—Déjale el sarcasmo a los que podemos usarlo, "cubito de hielo" de mierda— caminó hasta ponerse junto a él, de frente a los X-men. Tabitha, Raven, Pietro y Wanda lo siguieron después; poniéndose de pie a la izquierda de la línea de los X-men, formando una L.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que dejaste de ser sorprendente por decir groserías impunemente a los 14, más o menos?— le cuestionó un poco en broma un poco en serio, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Como sea— se encogió de hombros, ignorándolo—. Ahora escuchen, niños exploradores— otra vez ese tono, el de líder. Aunque algo diferente, tenía ese toque del John que conocían todos, el del niño rebelde—. Llegó el momento de la verdad— comenzó a pasear de lado a lado frente a ellos—. Saben que tienen papeles importantes esta noche… y no es porque confíe en ustedes— les aseguró arrogante—, pero Xavier, con su poder telépata y Cerebro, siempre encontró a mutantes poderosos para unirlos a su causa… porque seamos realistas:— elevó ambas cejas— en una convocatoria con 300 mutantes solo hay de clase 2 y 3, pero en los X-men, que tiene una decena de miembros hay solo clase 4. Es extrañamente conveniente ¿no creen?

—Si tu discursito no pára de cuestionar las intenciones del Profesor— Bobby lo interrumpió—, puedes ir cerrando la boca.

Pyro seguía sonriendo cuando paseo su mirada por los demás integrantes vestidos de cuero, que le dedicaban miradas asesinas.

—Tranquilos, yo sé que me aman— bromeó sin dejar de lado su tono arrogante—. Me concentraré en lo importante— continuó con su paseo frente a ellos—. Fue un placer enfrentarme a ustedes en combate y fue un placer, más grande, que mi arrogante trasero haya sido pateado a los 17 años, por una cuadrilla de niños exploradores— una risita escapó de los labios de Iceman, mientras los demás se esforzaban por mantenerse serios, sin mucho éxito. John era un líder que sabía lo que debía decir para encantar a las masas—. Pero nada es más gratificante que verlos seguir mis ordenes, nueve años después— los bufidos y ojos en blanco no se hicieron esperar—. Es un placer también, tener a una "Belleza sureña" de mi lado— se detuvo frente a Rogue para tomar su mano y besar el dorso, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella. Esos hermosos ojos negros, que inspiraron tanta poesía en la época de escuela de John; hasta que descubrió que apestaba escribiendo poesía y ella nunca lo amaría como él lo hacía, de cualquier forma.

—Gracias— susurró ella con su bonito acento. El que él imaginaba cada vez que una chica era relatada en una de sus historias.

Gambito; de pie junto a Marie; sostuvo una carta entre sus dedos haciéndola brillar. Cuando una bola de energía blanca apareció justo debajo de su garganta, obligándolo a desistir de su ataque.

John miró de reojo al cajún, luego a Tabitha; que no parecía prestar atención a lo que hacían; aunque era obvio que estaba lo suficientemente atenta, para defender a Pyro. Él siguió con el discurso, fingiendo indiferencia, con la misma sonrisa arrogante de antes.

—Solo sigan el plan— les pidió—. Es lo único que puedo pedirles, niños exploradores. No tengo ganas de que mueran— les aseguró—. No tengo buenos trajes para ir a su funeral— bromeó haciendo que todos sonrieran—. Sandy, June y Byron— les habló a los niños—. Pietro los llevará a la mansión. Hicieron un gran trabajo aquí.

Los niños asintieron.

—De hecho— habló Bobby—, vienen a buscarlos en el Ave Negra.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado que tu no tomarías el mando de una mierda— lo punzó.

—Creí que no te molestaría— se encogió de hombros.

—¿Storm dejó solos a los niños?— le cuestionó cuando la nave aterrizaba. El criogénico negó con un movimiento de cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Entonces?

—Luego del Lago Alkali, decidieron que una de las clases sería la de conducción del Ave Negra— explicó.

Rogue se lo había comentado en una de sus escapadas al tejado.

_Flash back_

_—Luego de que te bajaste del Ave Negra— ella contaba sonriente, mirando al cielo estrellado. Abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho—, no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados. Tu estúpida frase removió algo en mi— le aseguró mirándolo ahora._

_El corazón de John dio un brinco ante su mirada brillante. Había nostalgia, agradecimiento y algo que no identificó, en ellos. Su mechón blanco parecía volverse plata bajo la luz de la luna llena._

_—No sé porqué— comentó—. Fue una frase de niño rebelde e idiota. ¿Qué fue lo que dije?— arrugó el entrecejo tratando de recordar con precisión, en un intento de dejar de pensar en besarla. Ella estaba feliz con Remy, debía dejarla ser feliz._

_—"¿Siempre haces lo que te dicen?"— le recordó en una pésima imitación de su voz grave. _

_—¡Oye! Yo no hablo así— se quejó._

_—Tienes razón— aceptó, luego de reírse—. Tu voz es mucho más linda— dijo sin querer. El rubor subió por sus mejillas, apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, volviéndose el mejor espectáculo que John presenció en mucho tiempo._

_Pyro se acercó más a ella, poniendo el mechón blanco detrás de su oreja, acariciando delicadamente su piel lechosa. Reconoció la sensación de corriente eléctrica sobre sus dedos. Un segundo después, ella sacudió la cabeza, quitándose el obnubilamiento, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría._

_—Lo siento, a veces pierdo el control, te lo dije— se disculpó un poco avergonzada._

_—No es tu culpa— le aseguró, empujando hacia atrás el pensamiento de que la había puesto nerviosa, perdiendo el control de su don._

_—Como sea…— balbuceó, mirando a sus rodillas—. Luego de que te fuiste, me pareció una brillante idea conducir el Ave Negra, aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo—. John suspiró, tratando de ignorar lo que había ocurrido, concentrándose en su bonita voz—. Casi nos mato, a Bobby y a mi… y ya sabes lo que ocurrió— se encogió de hombros—. Luego de eso, se incluyó entre las clases las lecciones de conducción de la nave. _

_—No me sorprende— replicó—. Hacía tiempo que debían impartir una clase para manejar esa cosa— dijo despectivo—. Ya existen clases raras de cualquier manera._

_—Si te refieres a la Sala del peligro e Historia mutante, más vale que Logan no te oiga._

_—¿Un nuevo motivo para que me odie? Diablos, eso no es raro tampoco._

_Fin flash back_

John POV

La compuerta del Ave Negra se abrió, dejando ver la figura de un jovencito enfadado y una muchacha que corrió para abrazar a mis tres reclutas más jóvenes.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en la mansión, soldados?— les pregunté a Shoot y Sesee.

—Un niño tropezó y se hizo un moretón ¿Me ejecutarás por eso?— me cuestionó Shoot, con sarcasmo.

—No, pero puedo quemarte un poco por creerte más sarcástico que yo— repliqué, encendiendo mi guante de chispa. El niño no pareció inmutarse, lo que me hizo soltar una risotada. Era un maldito mini-John—. Sigue así, soldado. Son los únicos mutantes de mi confianza en la mansión y Storm es inútil ahora. Los niños están en sus manos— les recordé.

Los niños asintieron, serios. Les molestaba que hablara así de su querida maestra, pero todos sabíamos que su amado estaba en medio, su juicio no era el mejor ahora.

Extendí mi mano hacia Bobby, para que me diera su comunicador. Él comprendió en el acto. Los años de vivir juntos habían dejado ciertos diálogos tácitos entre nosotros.

—Esto es para ustedes— se los entregué—. Sus poderes pueden ser útiles. Además, si algo sucede, necesito que estén al tanto para tomar cualquier decisión.

Shoot lo recibió. Estaban recibiendo responsabilidades en serio y lo comprendían.

Me dolía un poco, pero al menos no estarían en batalla como mis amigos y yo, a su edad.

Todos se disiparon para prepararse antes de la batalla, luego de que los más jóvenes partieron. En cuanto llegaran a destino atacaríamos.

**N/A: último capítulo hasta que vuelva de vacaciones. Gracias por leer, si hay gente por ahí. Los reviews son agradecidos, ya lo saben. Nos leemos.**


	18. 18 Comienza el plan

John POV

—Rogue— ella se detuvo para girar a verme—. ¿Ya has tocado a alguien?

La Belleza sureña sonrió suave. Siempre tan dulce, siempre mi musa.

—No aún.

Su traje ya no llevaba guantes, como solía ser. Siempre detesté el estúpido traje X-men. Lo odiaba, incluso cuando los demás niños soñaban con usarlos. Era cuero negro, por dios, a esa edad eso era sinónimo de chistes sexuales. Aunque en ese tiempo, sí creía que a Rogue se le vería tan hermoso como lo hacía.

—Necesitas tocar a alguien antes de la batalla— me acerqué hasta ella para quedar enfrentados. No dudé en tomar su rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo el leve estremecimiento ante mi tacto.

Siempre así, tan tímida a veces, tan fuerte e intocable. Era una diosa, siempre lo había pensado. Era un ser divino que no podía ser tocado por un simple mortal y en ese momento, era el afortunado que arriesgaba su vida para disfrutar de su suave piel lechosa, sus ojos negros que buscaban comprender mis intenciones, su leve rubor que me hizo recordar a la dama que conocía.

—¿John?— jadeó. No se había apartado, estaba esperando. Era suficiente para mi.

Estampé mis labios contra los de ella. Ella besaba con dulzura, mientras yo no podía contener mi necesidad de más. Éramos fuego y veneno. Porque ella tenía el poder de matarme en ese momento, y yo lo permitiría gustoso si significaba hacerlo bajo los dulces efectos de esos labios. Años de espera y sueños sobre ella. Años de permitir que otro ocupara el lugar que merecía por derecho, porque nadie podría quererla como yo lo hacía.

Rogue correspondió mi beso, sus manos viajaron a mi cintura.

Luego lo sentí, el tirón, la familiar sensación de sentir que mi vida me abandonaba a través de su toque. El dolor y debilidad me embargaban, aún negándome a soltarla, porque seguía siendo el mejor beso que había tenido el placer de disfrutar.

Mis piernas cedieron, dejando caer mi peso sobre ella, hasta que finalmente Rogue llevó ambas manos a mi pecho para alejarme de un empujón. Mis piernas no soportaban mi peso, caí sentado, jadeando en un intento por tomar oxígeno.

—¡Maldición, John!— me gritó— ¡Pude matarte!— sus bonitos labios eran más rosados que nunca y su acento se marcaba más cuando se enfadaba.

Yo sonreía de lado, no me importaba la caricia de la muerte si era por ella. Hasta hoy, ella podía perder el control de su don, siendo un riesgo tocarla. Y no me importaba.

—No moriré sin besar a la Belleza sureña— repliqué.

—No morirás, idiota— puso los brazos en jarra—. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto antes de que mueras, especialmente del hecho de que Tabitha gire tanto en tu cabeza…— me advirtió con una sonrisa de lado, que seguro se debía a haber succionado mi psique—. Luego, incluso, puedo ser yo quien te mate— se dio la vuelta y corrió para reunirse a los demás.

En ese momento, solo deseé vivir para escribir sobre el beso, solo para que alguien supiera sobre él.

Me desconcertaba su comentario sobre Tabitha pero… recordé que tenía más por lo que vivir, así que me puse de pie para unirme a mis tropas.

* * *

Tabitha POV

—Dijeron que morirás— murmuré. Se me había vuelto un hábito eso de ocultar lo que sentía, especialmente si se trataba de afecto, pero no podía seguir en plan "soldado fría" cuando se trataba de seres queridos y el estúpido de Warren había entrado en esa lista hacía un tiempo.

—Me explicaron cómo sucedería— replicó—. Ahora sé cómo evitarlo.

—No vayas— supliqué conteniendo mis deseos de golpearlo en el rostro—. Nadie te culpará por no ir. Todos saben que es arriesgado.

—Mi familia estará ahí, no puedo dejarlos solos.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no iba a llorar frente a él. Nadie tenía ese privilegio, y él no sería la excepción.

—Si son tu familia, dudo que quieran que mueras.

Guardó un silencio prolongado, por lo que tuve que abrir mis ojos para cerciorarme de que seguía ahí. Un ángel miraba al suelo con consternación.

—Si yo te pidiera que no fueras ¿tu cumplirías mi pedido?

—Nadie dijo que yo moriría— mis manos se cerraron en puño por sus palabras, no estaba comprendiendo algo tan sencillo.

—Nadie dijo que los mutantes que Wolverine asesinó, morirían y sin embargo lo hicieron— me recordó—. Pyro cambió la estrategia varias veces, las premoniciones de Sandy y Byron no se cumplirán al pie de la letra porque ya nos dijeron que moriríamos. Existe la posibilidad de que yo no muera y lo haga alguien que no lo espera…— levantó la mirada azul para clavarla en mi— y ese alguien puedes ser tu.

Me acerqué hasta él un poco más. Un paso nos separaba.

—No quiero que mueras— mi voz temblaba. Era patética y no me importaba.

—Yo tampoco quiero que tu lo hagas.

Su argumento era convincente, lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que yo abandonaría la batalla para salvar mi pellejo. Mi familia estaba ahí y debía protegerla, yo… lo comprendí. Warren no dejaría a su familia, así como yo tampoco lo haría.

Diablos.

—Prométeme que no morirás— le pedí.

Ángel terminó con la distancia que nos separaba. Sentía el rápido latido de su corazón, sus ojos azules y mirada seria me paralizaban. Su mano subió para depositarse en mi mejilla.

—Te lo prometo— su pulgar acariciaba mi piel—. Tu prométeme que no morirás.

—Soy Boom boom, idiota— solté, relamiendo mis labios, sin dejar de mirar los suyos—. Mataré a un ejército antes de que me pongan un dedo encima. Tu eres el ángel aquí— bromeé.

Warren sonrió. Un segundo después, se acercó despacio a mis labios, pero en el ultimo momento se detuvo, posando su frente contra la mía.

—Juro que te besaré cuando esto termine.

—Más vale que cumplas tus malditas promesas— le advertí. Arrojé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para sentirlo lo más cerca posible, tenía que liberarme de todo mi miedo antes de caminar hacia la guerra.

* * *

John POV

Quedaban solo unos minutos antes de atacar.

Vi a Tabitha caminar con paso firme, no sabía de dónde venía, pero llevábamos varios días distantes y la extrañaba. La chica explosiva era algo recurrente en mis días desde que había salvado mi vida, sin apenas conocerme. No podía dejar de hablar con ella antes de arriesgar nuestras vidas.

—Oye, Chica explosiva— la llamé.

—¿Sí, señor?

Diablos, cómo me molestaba su actitud.

—Basta, Tabitha— le pedí—. Necesito hablar contigo, en serio.

—Soy todo oídos, Pyro.

Me enfadaba eso. No podía permitir que esta idiota vaya a pelear enfadada conmigo, no era justo. Podíamos morir ahí. Sabía que le había fallado, rompí todas nuestras promesas, pero era necesario. Si nuestra especie era exterminada, eso nos incluía a nosotros.

—Lo siento— solté. Al diablo el orgullo, al diablo todo. Si cabía la posibilidad de que fuera la última vez que viera a mi chica explosiva, lo íbamos a hacer bien, la iba a ver sonreír esa ultima vez.

—¿Qué?— la vi suavizar el gesto de soldado una fracción de segundo, pero si yo era un idiota orgulloso, ella era una versión femenina de mi… aunque más simpática, alegre y bonita.

—Dije: lo siento— murmuré. Las palabras no salían con naturalidad. La última vez que había pedido perdón fue a Raven, luego de reencontrarnos y de que ella pateara mi trasero—. Te fallé— continué—. Te prometí que no volveríamos a pelear y aquí estamos— me encogí de hombros ligeramente, mis ojos estaba puestos en mis pies. No podía creer que estuviera tan avergonzado.

—Ya es un poco tarde—. Levanté la mirada para verla. Tabitha había bajado el rostro, su expresión dura se había suavizado, tornándose más bien triste y resignada.

Dudé un segundo antes de tomar un gran trozo del cuello de su camiseta verde en un puño, jalando de ella hacia mi, para rodearla con mis brazos. Ella no se resistió, incluso ahora, enfadada y decepcionada, al borde de una guerra, mi chica explosiva bajaba la guardia conmigo.

—Maldita seas, deja esto ¿Sí?— le pedí con voz ronca en su oído—. No hagas que enfrentemos esto alejados. Somos un equipo. Enfrentamos la vida juntos, nadie puede contra nosotros— le recordaba—. No nos separemos ahora, Chica explosiva.

—Deja eso, Johnny— susurró con la voz temblorosa, correspondiendo el abrazo—. Eres un idiota que no cumple sus promesas, pero no te dejaré en esto.

Me alejé un poco, solo para tomar su rostro entre mis manos.

—¿Si te hago una promesa ahora me creerías?— susurré, intentando torcer mis labios en una sonrisa.

—No— sonrió de lado, sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de lágrimas—. De todas formas puedes intentarlo.

—Si algo te sucede…

—Johnny…— me interrumpió en tono suplicante.

—¡Escucha!— casi le ordené—. Si algo te sucede, juro que desataré un maldito infierno en llamas— dije firme—. No importa cuán harto esté de pelear, no importa la supremacía mutante o que mueran miles de soldados… si algo te pasa, arderá el infierno en vida.

—Nada me sucederá— replicó triste—. Tu eres el mártir aquí— cerró los ojos. Sabía que trataba de contener las lágrimas. No lloraba frente a nadie, yo no sería la excepción y me alegraba eso, porque la recordaría siempre como la mujer alegre que pateaba traseros, nunca como alguien suplicante y triste.

—Deja eso— casi gruñí antes de atrapar su boca con la mía. Si existía la posibilidad de que fuera la ultima vez que la vería, sería luego de saber qué se sentía besar a la Chica explosiva. Aunque existiera la posibilidad de recibir un puñetazo que me hiciera ver estrellas. Algo probable, cuando decidías besar a tu amiga, que es capaz de ganarte en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Era un bastardo por besar a una chica y luego a otra el mismo día, pero los tipos que caminamos por algo así como el pasillo de la muerte debemos tener cierta flexibilidad en las reglas sobre eso, o algo así.

Tabitha no me alejó. Correspondió el beso. Era como el fuego, era como una explosión. Ella era Boom boom, mi chica explosiva. Para las chicas como ella no aplicaba la palabra "dulzura", ella era pasión, desesperación, necesidad, era fuerza y control.

Tabitha atrapó mi camiseta en sus puños, paseando su lengua por mi boca, chocando nuestros dientes y dejando de lado la posibilidad de respirar, sin importar la falta de oxígeno.

Ahora estaba comprendiendo a lo que se refería Marie cuando hizo ese comentario sobre Tabitha, luego de nuestro beso. Pensaba mucho en la rubia.

—Sigues siendo un idiota— jadeó cuando nos separamos en un intento por tomar aire.

—Genial— asentí—. Al menos dejaste de llamarme señor.

Ella rió un poco. Música para mis oídos. Luego volvimos a unir nuestros labios. Nos dimos un ultimo beso desesperado.

—Más te vale no morir, mártir— me advirtió cuando nos separamos, con nuestras frentes juntas—. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

—Trato hecho— me alejé a regañadientes. Debíamos luchar, ya no podía seguir en esa burbuja que me había creado en los últimos minutos.

* * *

Narrador POV

El ejército se encontraba a sus espaldas. Todos creían ciegamente en él. Y él haría hasta lo imposible para que esa fe no fuera en vano.

Marchaban hacia el campo de concentración. Cada tropa era un espejo de la otra. Tardarían 30 minutos en llegar, el tiempo que el "Equipo topo" tenía para liberar prisioneros, con la advertencia de que deberían ayudar a los suyos a llegar a la salida.

Estaban frente a la gran puerta maciza de metal. Mystique había hecho un comentario sobre el peligro que representaba Erik, pero tenían que enfrentarlo y en ninguna predicción se habló sobre su presencia en la batalla. Confiaban en que fuera porque no estaría. La otra mitad de ese ejército se encontraba del lado opuesto del campo. No había escapatoria, desde adentro hacia afuera.

—¿Están listos, Drake?— preguntó Pyro a través de su comunicador.

—_Estamos listos, Dyce— _replicó la voz de su mejor amigo, al otro lado. Ninguno de los dos era feliz siendo líderes de nada, pero tampoco dejarían que alguien más ocupara ese lugar.

—A mi señal— levantó el puño en el aire, dirigiendo la advertencia tanto a los mutantes detrás de él, como a Bobby del otro lado del comunicador.

Tras una exhalación profunda:

—Apertura de las puertas— indicó bajo y firme.

Ángel tomó a Tabitha desde la cintura para hacerla volar cerca de la pared opuesta a la puerta. Ella encabezaba la segunda mitad de esa tropa. La chica formó una gran bola de energía, que doblaba el ancho de su cuerpo, para luego arrojarla y que estallara, abriendo un gran agujero.

Al mismo tiempo, Pyro disparó una gran llamarada que derritió la gran puerta.

—¡Vamos!— gritó, haciendo una señal con la mano, de que avanzaran. Esperó a que todos sus soldados ingresaran, para asegurarse de que estarían a salvo el mayor tiempo posible.

Cuando el último soldado ingresó, corrió todo lo que pudo, eludiendo al grupo de soldados que organizaba a los presos para que salieran por las puertas que acababan de crear.

Los guardias habían comenzado a contra atacar, junto a los Centinelas.

Ángel tomó a Coloso para arrastrarlo por los aires, hasta poder arrojarlo sobre la cabeza de uno de los robots que disparaba a diestra y siniestra. Peter dejó caer puñetazos en la cabeza del robot, para luego arrancar mangueras de su cuello.

La chica esbelta de ojos blancos, quien le gritó a Pyro en la primera reunión de sus tropas, podía emitir fuertes vibraciones por el aire, a través de su aplauso. Ella decía que no era un súper héroe, por eso no usaba un nombre clave, se llamaba Sam. Ella aplaudió tres veces, para desequilibrar al Centinela que era atacado por Coloso. En el suelo, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, Átomo deshizo lo poco que quedaba del cuello del monstruo, dejándolo inútil.

—Vengan, esos…— exclamó Peter, hacia las chicas, levantando las palmas en el aire, para detenerse a sí mismo al notar que era una mala idea—. Oh, bueno…— tartamudeó—. Buen trabajo— les enseñó ambos pulgares, con una enorme sonrisa.

Átomo correspondió el gesto, pero Sam solo rodó los ojos, antes de correr para volver a la batalla.

* * *

John POV

Un Centinela iba a atacar a un grupo de mutantes. La estupidez me impulsó a interferir para darles tiempo de atacar, pero recordé las palabras de Sandy.

—Nightcrawler— lo llamé. Él me miró, luego de tumbar a un guardia—. ¡Arriba!— grité señalando un punto sobre la cabeza del robot. Kurt desapareció, para aparecer en mi espalda, enroscándose cómo si de una mochila se tratase. Luego me encontré en el aire, con el Centinela debajo de mí. Encendí mi guante de chispa y una gran corriente de fuego cubrió al gigante de acero, impulsándonos hacia arriba, evitando nuestra caída.

Los mutantes corrieron y el robot cayó ante el contra taque de mis soldados.

"Uno menos".

Kurt sonrió hacia mi cuando nos depositó en el suelo. Apenas una fracción de segundo después, el tipo negro que transportó a Wolverine apareció frente a él y lo atacó. Por suerte mi amigo azul no era solo un niño bueno católico, reaccionó defensivamente.

_Poof, poof, poof… _Una transportación tras otra. Ni siquiera podía ayudarlo, iban y venían por todos lados.

—Yo puedo— me aseguró Kurt mientras seguía luchando.

No quería hacerlo, pero debía confiar en él, ya no me quedaba otra opción. Tomé el rosario que me obsequió, encomendándolo al Dios en el que él tanto confiaba. Esperaba que no le fallara este día.

**N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Regresé! Y tuve un gran recibimiento de reviews... ¡Gracias totales! (Diría mi héroe caído).**

**De la escala del 1 al 10 ¿Qué tanto asco dan mis descripciones de peleas? No estoy segura.**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Mitana: ****Hola, cielo. Aquí volví, lamento haberme ido, pero lo necesitaba en serio a pesar de que no la pasé bien. La vida real puede apestar muchas veces.**

**Vamos a lo que importa: Shoot es genial. Amé crearlo, no sé porqué, pero debe ser porqué él y sus amigo son míos, nada más (ego detected jaja).**

**¿Tendré tan poco corazón cómo para matar a más personajes? Bueno, tengo un complejo de John Green, de eso no hay duda. Así que habrá que ver.**

**Gracias por comentar niña. Nos leeremos.**

**Saphira Casterwill: Hola, me encanta tenerte por la historia de nuevo, te estaba extrañando.**

**Trataré de responderte a todo, veamos:**

**Remy es un seductor empedernido. Me siento un poco mal por hacer que traicione a Rogue, más que nada porque en el comic es el verdadero amor de Rogue, pero como esto está basado en la peli y bueno… ¡es mi historia! Muajaja (? XD **

**Soy feminista, casi no puedo evitar que las mujeres ganen, y Remy se merecía un par de golpes.**

**Ángel y Tabitha… chan, chan, chan… son lindos juntos ¿verdad? ¿cómo terminarán? Ángel ya había demostrado interés en ella y ahora Boom boom nos da pie para creer que pueden llegar a algo, así hay que esperar, nada más.**

**Veremos qué planea la Reina Blanca y sobre Logan… bueno, tampoco sabemos qué ocurrió con él. Los soldados de Pyro lo llaman "mercenario" por el hecho de que estaba con ellos y de repente apareció asesinando a los suyos, aún falta información ahí. No hay que creer que es un mercenario realmente, ni Pyro se cree eso.**

**Yo también espero que no sea un Magneto 2. De entrada es demasiado explosivo y precipitado como para llegar a ser como él. **

**La familia disfuncional es un pedacito encantador de la historia, me gusta mucho la idea, en lo personal.**

**Shoot me gusta mucho, el mini-John perfecto. Nadie quiere a niños en peligro, eso es sentido común.**

**John se estaba portando demasiado bien con Rogue, la presión por la que está pasando le saca el lado imbécil más de lo normal.**

**Mi mente retorcida crea escenas "románticas" y no puedo no escribirlas (aunque sienta que me voy de la historia central y esto se esté extendiendo mucho). Hay mucha tensión en todos y los dramas personales no ayudan en nada. Tabitha está en un momento horrible de mejor amiga: cuando tu amigo te traiciona de repente, me duele un poco. John es un líder un poco estúpido a veces, pero a mi también me gusta imaginármelo como tal. Él y Bobby fueron grandes amigos, debieron desarrollar una dinámica juntos, me los imagino entrenando juntos, de niños, y todo, además tienen el perfil de niño bueno y chico malo que los hace muy atractivos. **

**¿Storm dejando solos a los suyos? Ni yo me lo creo, la verdad ;)**

**La felicidad es tan difícil de alcanzar y como me gusta el drama… diablos, hay que ver qué pasa.**

**Gracias por estar niña. Eres genial, nunca me cansaré de decirlo.**

**P/D: Gracias por la recomendación musical, lo tendré en cuenta. Y te felicito, el hecho de que alguien que admires te envíe un saludo debe ser muy emocionante.**


	19. 19 Papel más importante

John POV

—Funny squad— hablé al comunicador—, en posición.

—_No sé porqué dejamos que Jubilee decida el nombre— _se quejó Boom boom, un poco enfadada y algo eufórica por la adrenalina.

—_Las personalidades explosivas y las belles demoiselles deben ser respetadas— _replicó Gambito.

—_Cuidado, chico francés_— advirtió Peter.

—¿Podríamos concentraros un poco?— les pedí, riéndome, al tomar mi postura frente al edificio—. Tenemos un bonito espectáculo qué montar.

Narrador POV

Gambito iba cargando las columnas de la base del edificio, mientras oía la voz de Coloso en su oído.

"_Monsieur jaloux_"— pensó inocentemente, cuando tomaba su propio lugar y giraba su bastón en la mano.

Mientras, Boom boom creaba bomba tras bomba, dirigiéndolas en diferentes puntos de la segunda planta del edificio. Luego se dedicó a crear una grande entre sus manos, para arrojarla en el momento preciso.

Pyro encendió su guante de chispa, creando un gran dragón de fuego que bailó en el aire, comenzando a rodear todo la extensión del edificio.

Los tres mutantes se encontraban de pie alrededor, formando un triángulo.

—¿Preparados?— ronroneó.

—_Oui_.

—_Sabes que sí— _se podía oír el mal humor de Boom boom por retrasar su diversión. Haciéndolo reía un poco.

—Hagámoslo.

El dragón de fuego abrazó la estructura del edificio, mientras las columnas cargadas estallaban, al igual que las bombas de Tabitha, y Remy estrellaba su bastón en el suelo, cargándolo para terminar con su tarea.

Luces rosas y blancas, fuego, humo y chisporroteos, bailaban en el aire en diferentes direcciones, con una combinación espectacular y hermosa.

—_Somos unos malditos artistas_— rió Boom boom.

Una parte del plan terminada.

* * *

Narrador POV

Los cautivos habían sido liberados, volviéndose estampidas que corrían por el bosque tratando de alejarse de todo el dolor que habían sufrido durante semanas, agradeciendo internamente a sus hermanos que resguardaban su seguridad para hacerlos llegar a salvo a un punto que desconocían, pero no les importaba. Eran libres.

Los grandes edificios donde se fabricaban los Centinelas habían caído, casi artísticamente.

Los mutantes clase 4 no aparecían y los edificios misteriosos aún debían ser investigados. Además aún quedaban guardias y Centinelas en funcionamiento.

* * *

Raven estaba cumpliendo con su _papel más importante_: se infiltraba en el edificio misterioso. Era una cuenta pendiente, casi personal.

QuickSilver y Shadowcat cooperaban, porque "eran el maldito mejor equipo que podía existir en cuanto a espionaje y diversión"; decía Pietro.

—Todos juntos— les advirtió Mystique—. Paciencia—. QuickSilver resopló y ella sabía que había puesto los ojos en blanco, obligándola a contener una risa.

El lugar tenía el aspecto de un laboratorio. No había demasiada necesidad de seguir investigando para ver qué más había, era obvio que el objetivo de ese lugar era la investigación de mutantes. Había dos razones por las que Raven no ordenó acabar con todo ahí: los mutantes clase cuatro que aún no aparecían y la posibilidad de que hubiera cautivos ahí también.

No habían demorado mucho en infiltrarse, pero se distinguía que ese edificio sufrió una evacuación. Lo que planteaba otra pregunta: ¿Dónde estaban los evacuados?

Kitty y Pietro revisaban los cuartos a diestra y siniestra. Solo era un laboratorio de investigaciones.

—Iré a examinar el segundo piso— anunció Pietro.

—Denegado— replicaron las mujeres al unísono.

—¿Porqué?— elevó la voz una octava.

—Estamos juntos en esto— le recordó Mystique.

—Somos un equipo— agregó Kitty.

—Un equipo lento— refunfuñó.

—_Vamos, vamos_— se oyó una voz que susurraba, cómo si se acercara.

Shadowcat no tardó en tomar de la mano a los otros dos para atravesar el muro a su izquierda, el tiempo suficiente para que unos tipos vestidos con batas blancas corrieran por el pasillo que antes habían transitado. Cuando volvieron a atravesar el muro se dedicaron a seguir sus pasos.

—Pista— susurró Raven.

—Te dijimos que no debías irte— Kitty punzó a Pietro, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo. El hombre sonrió poniéndose sus googles. Mystique tomó la forma del hombre que iba más retrasado. Ella y Kitty corrían en la habitación que iba en paralelo al pasillo que transitaban los científicos. Mientras Pietro tomó al hombre y se lo llevó para amordazarlo con cinta de embalaje color gris. El humano ni siquiera fue capaz de comprender lo que ocurría hasta que se encontró con una amplia sonrisa sin dientes de un muchacho de cabellos plata.

Mystique reemplazó el lugar del científico en el mismo momento que Pietro lo secuestraba.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó un hombre mayor, ante la ráfaga de viento que sintió a sus espaldas.

—No lo sé— negó Raven, fingiendo inocencia.

—Apresurémonos— advirtió con algo de dudas.

* * *

—¿Deberíamos torturarlo para que hable?— cuestionaba QuickSilver, de brazos cruzados, observando al hombre adosado al muro.

—¿Para qué haríamos eso?— preguntaba Kitty.

—Para hacer algo hasta que Mystique acabe— se encogió de hombros.

—Si le quitamos la cinta puede gritar.

—Podemos advertirle que no lo haga.

El hombre tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, paseando su mirada entre los dos jóvenes que parecían hablar de él como si fuera un objeto y no se estuviera librando una batalla fuera de esos muros.

—Oye, amigo ¿Verdad que puedes mantener la boca cerrada?— le preguntaba al hombre, con una gran sonrisa. El hombre trató de asentir, a pesar de que la cinta lo mantuviera atrapado.

—Eso no quiere decir que te haga caso. Si solo emite un murmullo demasiado fuerte puede costarle la misión a Raven.

—Ashh…— refunfuñó, balanceando su peso desde la punta de los pies hasta los talones, una y otra vez. Esperar no era su fuerte.

* * *

Los hombres ingresaron a una habitación similar a las demás, con la excepción de que la puerta era una especie de compuerta de metal macizo, que debía ser abierta con un código e identificador de huellas dactilares. Dos elementos que obligaron a Raven a contener una risa de burla; nada de eso la podía detener a ella.

Ya dentro, los hombres comenzaron a tomar distintos papeles de diferentes estantes y cajones. Porque seguramente no querían perder todo el avance en sus investigaciones. Mystique conocía a los tipos así: su trabajo era toda su vida y no podían desperdiciarla. Además, sabía que eran unos bastardos por jugar con los suyos como si de ratas de laboratorio se tratase.

"Calma. Si St. John no mató a nadie, tú tampoco lo harás. Debes ser un ejemplo para esos niños"— se recordaba mentalmente.

—¡Muévete!— le gritó un hombre calvo—. No tenemos tiempo— su expresión cambió a una de terror— ¡Oh, por Dios!

Raven no tardó en comprender. Golpeó a cada uno, dejándolos inconscientes. El hombre, seguramente, había notado sus ojos amarillos. A veces sucedía.

Ordenó a Pietro y Kitty que se dirigieran hacia ella, mientras revisaba las hojas con fotografías y datos. Le llamó la atención otra compuerta similar a la que había atravesado hacía un momento.

Los dos mutantes más jóvenes aparecieron seguidos por una ventisca, junto al hombre que parecía un capullo gigantesco.

—¿Porqué tu puedes divertirte?— le reprochó el velocista, ante los hombres inconscientes.

—Deja de quejarte y dedícate a interrogarlo— le indicó con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras seguía hojeando papeles—. Luego debemos revisar qué hay detrás de eso— señaló la puerta.

—Bien, comencemos— sonrió con malicia al hombre, quien gimió aterrado.

John POV

Con la fabricación de los Centinelas cuartada, solo debíamos hacer caer a los que quedaban en pie y a los guardias. Confiaba en los míos, ellos podían contra eso, todos los planes determinaban que podrían obtener la victoria. Pero ningún plan hablaba sobre el edificio misterioso. Los misterios y la premeditación no se llevan de la mano. Esta era mi misión.

—Muévete Franchute— le advertí al idiota, apenas terminamos con nuestra "obra de arte".

—_Oui_, _monsieur_.

Ambos corrimos, debíamos llegar al otro extremo del campo, esquivando la pelea.

Tuvimos que parar en seco debido a que un Centinela cayó frente a nosotros. Ambos nos preparamos para acabar con él, pero una decena de espinas lo cubrieron, seguías de mutantes que cayeron sobre él para terminar el trabajo, antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo. Rogue estaba sonriente, a la izquierda, con un guardia inconsciente a sus pies.

— _Belle et dangereuse une dame***_— iba a golpear al francés pero me contuve, solo porque tenía razón. Además, teníamos que llegar al edificio.

Corríamos por los pasillos desiertos del edificio. Si había alguno de los nuestros ahí, lo salvaríamos.

Cuando giramos por uno de los corredores dimos con algunas decenas de mutantes que nos esperaban con la guardia en alto. Aunque algo más hizo despertar mi atención: todos esos mutantes eran exactamente iguales.

—¿Clones?— masculló Gambito a mi derecha.

—Genial— solté sarcástico. Esto iba a retrasarnos en la investigación.

—Gambito puede encargarse de ellos.

Iba a replicar un insulto para burlarme de su arrogancia, pero algo en su mirada me detuvo. El cajún no estaba alardeando. Por eso, solo asentí silencioso y seguí mi camino. Las explosiones a mis espaldas y las burlas en francés me dieron la pauta de que él podría con eso. Era un idiota, pero peleaba bien.

* * *

Narrador POV

Sandy abrazaba sus piernas, dejando descansar su mentón sobre las rodillas. El comunicador que Pyro le había entregado a Shoot, yacía frente a ella, en la alfombra del cuarto que compartía con Sesee. Sus amigos formaban una ronda, sentados en el suelo, alrededor del aparato, con excepción de Shoot, quien caminaba de lado a lado por la habitación, mirando por la ventana o solo tratando de mantener sus gruñidos bajo control, jugando con las mangas de su camisa café de leñador, sin ningún botón abrochado.

Todos los demás niños dormían, luego de que ellos hicieran de niñeros, contando historias y prometiendo que cuidarían de todos. Los adultos que oían pelear del otro lado del comunicador confiaban en ellos para esa tarea, Pyro no había sido el primero en confiarles esa responsabilidad, aunque quizás sí el primero en formularla con palabras.

—Maldición, estoy arto de que me traten como un niño— gruñó Shoot, poniéndose de pie para salir por la puerta, pero un movimiento de manos de Sesee hizo que las plantas que mantenía en el cuarto lo enredaran, obligándolo a detenerse—. ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

—Ni se te ocurra dejarnos aquí— le ordenó bajo y firme—. Somos un equipo. Nos necesitan aquí— la chica hablaba muy en serio. Por eso el muchacho suspiró pesadamente y dejó de resistirse, ganándose su libertad. Luego cayó sentado en el círculo que sus amigos formaban. Sesee rodeó su torso con ambos brazos y él los hombros de ella. Cuando dijo lo de ser un equipo, no se refería solo al grupo de amigos. Ambos eran un equipo desde hacía 7 meses. De ahí que el muchacho terminara en las clases especiales de Pyro. A su novia la hacía feliz el escritor.

—¿No oyes nada nuevo?— Sandy susurró hacia Byron, enroscando un mechón de cabello café en su dedo, cubierto por un guante morado.

El muchacho negó con un movimiento de la cabeza. Luego la rodeó con ambos brazos y besó su frente. A la chica no le simpatizaba que la tocaran, su don era estremecedor para su psiquis, pero gracias a ese don, supo, cuando conoció a su novio, que envejecerían juntos. Era una ventaja de ese poder. No solo sabía cuándo moriría alguien, sino cómo. Por eso, el día que lo conoció; chocando sin querer en la clase de gimnasia; supo que un anciano dejaría ese mundo, una tarde de verano durmiendo en su mecedora, junto a su esposa. Tardó un poco en comprender que esa señora era ella misma.

—¿A nadie le sorprende que Ororo haya obedecido a Pyro así como así?— preguntó Mark, limpiando sus gafas de marco grueso, cuando oía la voz del hombre, llamando a Gambito. Ya habían destrozado los edificios donde fabricaban los Centinelas.

—El señor Fire, tiene razón en creer que la señora Ororo no puede pelear contra el señor Logan— Shoot resopló al oír a su novia llamar por su seudónimo al pirómano.

—El señor Logan es inmortal, y la señora Ororo lo sabe, ella es más inteligente que eso— argumentó June, volviendo a trenzar su cabello, por decima novena vez en lo que iba de la noche. Se había desatado un pequeño debate, normal en esa escuela. Los chicos normales debaten sobre peleas de súper héroes de comic; los mutantes, sobre peleas entre sus maestros.

Byron jadeó, abriendo sus ojos verdes de par en par. El movimiento no pasó por alto para ninguno, quedándose en un silencio sepulcral, mientras el murmullo de la batalla escapaba por el comunicador.

El chico contenía la respiración, concentrándose para no perderse de lo que sus oídos percibían. Un momento después, un repetido parpadeo dio la señal de que se había detenido.

—¿Qué oíste?— Cooper, con su eterno cabello negro, cayendo como el del difunto Kurt Cobain, fue quien formuló la pregunta.

Byron no respondió. Parecía nervioso.

—¡Escúpelo, "oídos"!— lo apresuró Sumer.

* * *

Storm vagaba por los pasillos, regresando esporádicamente al área de controles. Su mente no podía relajarse al pensar que su familia estaba en la batalla. Las circunstancias la habían obligado a terminar bajo el cuidado de los estudiantes, lo cual no era una tarea menor al tener en cuenta que Logan y Magneto manejaban datos que podían amenazar el bienestar de todos.

"Logan"— pensó con pesar. Había visto al hombre que amaba, asesinando a mutantes que nada habían hecho para merecerlo. No podía creer que lo hiciera a voluntad. Nadie podía ser tan idiota como para creer eso.

Él la necesitaba y ella no podía ayudarlo. Se prometía internamente que haría pagar a John por ser el primer responsable de ahuyentarla justo en ese momento. Ella sabía; al igual que los demás X-men; que necesitaban de la ventaja numérica en ese momento, llegar a ese pequeño acuerdo con Bobby fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

No pudo evitar pensar que debió permitir que atacaran a Logan, esa mañana en el campamento. Quizás, solo quizás, ahora estaría con ellos.

El recorrido de sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la alarma silenciosa. Los niños y Storm manejaban una que consistía en luces rojas que parpadeaban, en una pulsera que cada uno llevaba. Funcionaba como una advertencia para estar alertas. Luego de ella, comenzarían las verdaderas alarmas que despertarían a todos, comenzando con la evacuación del alumnado, en su totalidad.

Alguien estaba acercándose al nuevo refugio que habitaban.

* * *

—Vamos, hombre, dime, dime ¿Qué hay detrás de la puerta? ¿Dónde están los demás? Dime, vamos, dime.

En enteros 5 minutos, el _Hombre-capullo-de cinta gris_ había sido adosado al techo, desde los píes, con cinta gris. Todo para ser torturado mentalmente por el parloteo incesante de QuickSilver, quién corría en círculos a su alrededor.

—No parece estar funcionando— comentó Kitty, quien tecleaba en las computadoras, solo para encontrar cosas que ya sabían, junto a abominaciones y torturas hacia los mutantes. Iba a estar muy satisfecha de destruir toda esa mierda.

Raven asintió sin molestarse en levantar la vista de los papeles que revisaba e iba apilando.

—Tienes 5 minutos para hablar— le advirtió la mutante azul, al _Hombre-capullo-de cinta gris_—. De lo contrario, te quedarás aquí, mientras vuela este edificio por los aires, junto a tus amigos— una pequeña patada a un hombre inconsciente sirvió para reforzar su idea.

El terror inundó al _Hombre-capullo-de cinta gris_ en ese momento. No podías jugar con "esas cosas". Porque así llamaba internamente a los mutantes.

* * *

—_¿June?— _la voz de Kitty resonó en el comunicador que descansaba en la alfombra.

—¿Sí, señorita Pride?— respondió la niña rubia, interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión que se había desatado en esa habitación, luego de la premonición de Byron.

—_Necesito tu ayuda—_replicó—. _Solo escucha y dime si es verdad lo que dicen ¿Puedes hacerlo?_

June mordió su labio inferior con temor. Desde que todo había comenzado, una terrible angustia la invadía cuando le pedían eso. Había conocido a mutantes con tanto rencor en sus almas, en esos días.

Un asentimiento colectivo de sus amigos fue el único empujón que necesitó. Les habían dado ese comunicador para ser de ayuda y lo habían aceptado.

—Por supuesto, señorita Pride.

—Debemos movernos— susurró Mark, para no distraer a June de su plática—. No podemos usar el comunicador. Ororo debe enterarse de lo que Byron oyó.

—Vamos— Byron se puso de pie, siendo seguido por los demás varones.

Una planta extendió sus hojas para atrapar la muñeca de Shoot y detener su marcha.

—Sesee— susurró con congoja—. Debo ir. Mi don es ofensivo, pueden necesitarme. Mark no logrará nada mirándoles la ropa interior.

Mark contuvo un bufido molesto, pero no dijo nada.

—No te estaba pidiendo que te quedaras— replicó para darle un corto beso en los labios—. Yo cuido de ellas, aquí.

—Esa es mi chica— sonrió de lado, cuando la planta lo liberó—. Oye, escupe a la cara— le aconsejó a Sumer.

—Como una _rock star_— replicó sobrada de sí misma, chocando puños con el muchacho que era su mejor amigo. Las horas de detención los unían—. Ten, Cooper— advirtió, luego de girarse para rebuscar en una repisa y arrojarle una botella llena de arena, al chico—. Es un recuerdito de un viaje a Hawaii. Debes regresarlo.

Cooper rió, metiendo mechones de cabello negro detrás de sus orejas.

—Muévanse— advirtió Mark, para salir de ahí.

* * *

—¿En dónde están los evacuados?— preguntó Pietro.

—No lo sé— sollozó el hombre.

_—Miente— _una vocecilla acampanada lo delataba.

—Oye, coopera o te tiro a Mystique— lo amenazó.

La metamorfa sonrió maliciosa al oír su nombre, siendo el motivo del llanto de un hombre.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!— se rindió entre lágrimas— ¡Están en el sótano!

—_Verdad— _la voz a través del aparato era tan dulce que en ese contexto era aterradora, al estilo de una película de terror.

Raven procedió a informar a Iceman y Pyro para que administraran la inspección de ese sótano. Esos idiotas terminarían en la cárcel, había pruebas, por lo que ya no existía la opción de tirar todo abajo. Bobby mismo, junto a Jubilee, fueron a buscarlos. Mientras, John envió a Rogue con la Bruja Escarlata.

—¿Qué hay detrás de la puerta?

—¡Por favor! ¡Yo solo trabajo aquí! ¡Déjame ir, por favor!— suplicaba haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

Un escozor en la mejilla lo hizo desistir de su suplica. Pietro lo había golpeado, aunque él no supiera que eso fue lo que sucedió.

—Solo responde, me sacas de mis casillos, hombre— refunfuñó un poco.

—Hay mutantes, son mutantes.

El frío recorriendo la columna vertebral, y la sensación del estómago cayendo hasta los pies, junto al ligero mareo por la falta de oxígeno. Los tres miembros de la "misión más importante" esperaban que June dijera que mentía, pero:

—_Verdad._

Shadowcat se puso de pie de sopetón y corrió hasta la gran puerta maciza, entrando en fase para echar un vistazo rápido, que no duró más de una fracción de segundo, ya que su cabeza atravesó el muro y regresó, con un chillido que ahogó con ambas manos, al cubrir su boca.

—Magneto— gimió bajito cuando giró sobre sus talones, observando en shock a sus compañeros.

* * *

John seguía inspeccionando los pasillos. Calculaba que en los próximos minutos debería abortar la misión y dejar caer ese edificio. Pero el llamado de Raven lo hizo desistir de ese último deseo. Necesitaban todas las pruebas.

Veía un montón de porquerías, resultado de la tortura a su comunidad. Hubiera disfrutado de reducirlo a cenizas.

Algo lo detuvo en su marcha. Había alguien acercándose. Se tensó, poniéndose en guardia. Luego las vio: garras de adamantium, demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, al esquivar.

Pateó el pecho del inmortal, alejándolo lo suficiente como para prepararse nuevamente.

—Hola, Mercenario inmortal— sí, arrogancia tiñendo sus palabras. La experiencia cercana a la muerte no era buena para ejercitar la humildad, por lo menos no para John.

**N/A: Crítica, comentario, lo que sea, es bien recibido. Debería haber revisado este capítulo antes de publicarlo, pero no podía dormir anoche y ahora estoy como zombie tecleando, así acá está. En el próximo nos enteramos... ¿de todo? Dejé todo a medias, así que sí.**

**Tengo one-shots nuevos: "Por la intolerancia", donde cuento cómo Erik perdió a toda la Hermandad antes de que se dé el viaje en el tiempo de Wolverine en DoFP; "Yo te necesité, pero tu no me necesitaste", donde Pietro sabe hace meses que Erik es su padre y no cree necesitarlo, aunque en la noche el sentimiento de abandono, siempre duelo; e "Insomnio, resfrío y ¿Friend zone" una pequeña historia de Bobby y Kitty, en un noche en la mansión, así corto un poco con el drama.**

**No sé francés, así que esto es culpa de Google (?**

***belles demoiselles-señoritas bellas**

****Monsieur jaloux- señor celoso**

*****belle et dangereuse une dame- una dama hermosa y peligrosa**


	20. 20 Telépatas

Narrador POV

—Hola, Mercenario inmortal— sí, arrogancia tiñendo sus palabras. La experiencia cercana a la muerte no era buena para ejercitar la humildad, por lo menos no para John.

Algo le llamó la atención al pirómano, algo de lo que no se había percatado en su primer encuentro en el campamento: los ojos del tipo frente a él, eran vacios. No estaban reconociéndolo. Ese de ahí no era el Lobo que quería patearle el trasero. No es como si se sorprendiera por eso, el tipo nunca traicionaría a los suyos. Alguien estaba jugando con su cabeza.

No hubo demasiado margen entre su pensamiento y el ataque de Wolverine, que apenas esquivó, terminando con un corte en el brazo. Una puñalada tras otra, todas demasiado cerca, todas dejando heridas sangrantes en su piel. Brazos, torso, hombro, oreja. Esto no estaba bien. El Lobo no parecía, ni siquiera, agitado.

Pyro recibió una patada en el estómago, que lo obligó a rodar por el suelo para alejarse.

El Wolverine que solo busca matarte, ese con el instinto animal por sobre cualquier otro pensamiento, era demasiado difícil de vencer. Iba a terminar atravesado por las garras antes de dejarlo inconsciente si seguía así. Pero, él ya había previsto esta situación. Enfrentar al Lobo era algo que temía que sucediera.

Cuando el inmortal emprendió su ataque nuevamente, Pyro prendió su guante de chispa y lo cubrió por una gran llamarada, que reduciría a cenizas a cualquier.

Lástima que Wolverine no era _cualquiera_.

El Mercenario gritó de dolor, sin detenerse en la búsqueda de su presa. A pesar de que las temperaturas del fuego que John controlaba eran extremadamente altas, el factor de curación del mayor era más rápido. No iba a detenerse.

Pyro mantenía extendido el brazo derecho; manipulando las llamas; mientras tomaba con la mano izquierda una daga de adamantium. Cortesía de uno de sus soldados, cuyo don tenía que ver con el rastreo. Eso le permitió encontrar el preciado metal que serviría contra Logan. Si esto funcionaba y John lograba evitar que el mutante mayor hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría (no con él, sino con los X-men), debería darle un premio al rastreador.

Pelear de cerca con el inmortal no era una buena estrategia, no si él usaba sus garras. Aunque no hubiera una buena estrategia para luchar contra ese mutante.

Cuando Logan llegó hasta él, emanando un hedor a carne quemada, John extinguió las llamas, sintiendo las garras del Lobo hundiéndose en su costado, mientras él enterraba la daga en la sien derecha del mutante mayor.

"Maldito seas, Wolverine"— blasfemó John, mentalmente.

* * *

Gracias a Mark, encontraron a Storm rápidamente. La mujer se encontraba elevada en el aire, en la entrada del lugar. Si alguien pretendía hacer algo, iba a vérselas feas con ella. El cielo ya no dejaba ver ninguna estrella, gracias a la tormenta eléctrica que se gestaba.

—¡Señora Ororo!— la llamó Byron. Obligándola a descender.

—Niños ¿qué hacen aquí? Deben estar adentro, alguien debe estar listo ¿No vieron la señal silenciosa?

—Por eso estamos aquí— replicó Shoot, notablemente molesto por el termino que usaba con ellos. Podían ser grandes para cubrirles el trasero a los más pequeños, pero no para salir al patio en la oscuridad. Adultos.

—No hay peligro— comenzó a explicar Byron—. La oí platicando con un hombre y una mujer. Debería bajar la guardia o despertará a los más pequeños y será difícil calmarlos. Aún me retumban los oídos por el llanto de mi premonición— dijo haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué más oíste?

_"Hola, Ororo"_

—Oh, por dios— jadeó sorprendida, cuando la voz familiar habló en su cabeza. No podía ser posible.

* * *

—¡Maldición, Wolverine!— le gritó exhausto y fastidiado, al cuerpo inerte—. ¡No se suponía que debía matarte!

Estaba exhausto, y aún no terminaba con esto. Tomó el comunicador para informar a los demás.

—Nuestro "Mercenario inmortal" está fuera de combate. Gambito, ven a encargarte de él. No sé si volverá a ser Wolverine o deberemos darle otra paliza— sonrió arrogante, pensando en que, si el mutante pudiera escucharlo, le daría un buen golpe por ese comentario.

Se tomó con fuerza el costado. La herida era algo profunda, pero se había movido lo suficiente como para que no tocara ningún órgano. El Lobo era de temer.

—_Gambito se dirige ahí, petite flamme._

John puso los ojos en blanco, deseando por un segundo que el Lobo se levantara antes de que el Franchute pudiera inmovilizarlo para que patee su trasero. Aunque se arrepintió apenas terminó de formular su fantasía. Ese estúpido cajún solo sería apaleado por él y nadie más. No se le olvidaba lo que le hizo a Rogue.

Le dedicó una última mirada al tipo en el suelo, pidiendo una disculpa silenciosa por lo hecho. No tenía otra forma de detenerlo y ambos sabían que era lo mejor. Muchos ahí afuera querían al estúpido Lobo.

Luego de vendar improvisadamente su herida más profunda, salió de ahí, tenía otra cosa que hacer aún: inspeccionar qué más encontraba en ese edificio.

* * *

—¿Qué hay?— interrogó Raven a Kitty, sin bajar la guardia. Mientras Pietro, siendo apenas un borrón, bajó al científico del techo para sentarlo bruscamente en una silla.

—Magneto y a una niña en una esquina— susurró Shadowcat, sin despegar los ojos de la gran puerta—. No creo que pueda oírnos. La puerta es demasiado gruesa.

—¿Te vieron?

—No, la niña estaba observando el suelo y Magneto se encontraba de espaldas.

—¿Qué hacen ahí?— Pietro se había enfadado y no temía demostrárselo al hombre que volvía llorar.

—Por favor, déjame ir, por favor—. El velocista lo tomó con fuerza por el rostro. No le simpatizaba ese hombre. No era personal. Realmente no conocía al amo del Magnetismo más allá de las historias de John y Raven, y los rumores que corrían por el sub-mundo mutante, tampoco es que le interesaba demasiado. Las revoluciones eran un proceso que conllevaba un tiempo que se extendía mucho para su gusto. Pero los chicos malos que no temían hacer lo que creían necesario eran respetables, según él. Era el agente de Ben Fire por eso mismo y un gran amigo de John también.

Además ¿a quién no le molestan los pequeños nazis en potencia?

—Dime ¿qué hacen con ellos?— gruñó. El _Hombre-capullo-de cinta gris_ se estremeció ante el cambio. El muchacho que parecía tan aterrador hacía un momento, por su actitud despreocupada, ahora era diez veces peor debido al tono amenazador y firmeza.

—Solo… yo…— tartamudeó.

—¡Habla claro!— le ordenó con una sacudida brusca.

—¡No lo sé!— replicó aterrado—. La señorita Frost se encarga de ellos. No nos permitió experimentar con ellos, más allá de una extracción de sangre.

Pietro lo golpeó rápido antes de que la vocecilla acampanada pudiera advertirle.

—_Verdad._

La mente de QuickSilver iba demasiado rápido. No había sido necesario que June le dijera nada. Algo extraño pasaba con Magneto. Esa puerta era de metal. Esas medidas de seguridad no eran un obstáculo y una guerra desatada allí fuera no había parecido movilizar al hombre. Además ¿Magneto, el líder mutante que buscaba la revolución del _homo superior _para lograr la supremacía sobre el _homo sapiens, _permitiendo que unos simples humanos extrajeran su sangre para experimentar? Nada tenía sentido.

—Entremos— propuso.

Kitty dudó y Raven suspiró. No tenían muchas más opciones.

* * *

—Ahí vienen— dijo Mark, arrugando el entrecejo, observando a la distancia.

Shoot extendió el dedo índice, dando un paso al frente, al mismo tiempo que Cooper, quien abrió la botella que mantenía entre sus manos para que la arena que contenía levitara en el aire, como si de una serpiente se tratase. No era necesario, el suelo podría levantarse como un muro si eso quería, pero estaba llevando la arena como un amuleto en ese momento y no estaba seguro de poder reaccionar a tiempo. La tensión de Storm no pasaba desapercibida para ninguno. Y eso hizo cuestionarse a Byron sobre cuánto confiaban en su don.

_"Confían en ti, es solo que Ororo está algo sorprendida" _— una voz se oyó en su cabeza y eso le inquietó, no eran como las voces que solía oír.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Storm en voz alta. Dándole la pauta al chico de que le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que a él. No tardó mucho en comprender que un telépata estaba cerca. Pero se calmó un poco cuando pensó que ningún telépata podría con tres mutantes acatándolo, al mismo tiempo. No sabía quién se acercaba, no lo había oído en su premonición, solo sabía que terminaban la conversación en buenos términos.

_"Charles Xavier, Storm. Me conoces" _

—El Profesor está muerto.

Los niños se tensaron un poco más. El Profesor. La leyenda, el motivo por el que la escuela existía y por el que ellos tenían un hogar. La mente más poderosa del mundo. No lo conocieron, pero sabían de él. Y le agradecían siempre.

Byron se rió de sí mismo por su pensamiento anterior. Si ese era el Profesor, sí podría con la mente de tres mutantes atacándolo al mismo tiempo. Y de un ejército también.

_"Creo que debo explicarte algunas cosas, pero primero necesito acceso a Cerebro para ser de utilidad"._

En ese momento lo vieron a la distancia: un hombre calvo en silla de ruedas, siendo empujado por una mujer de cabello castaño.

Storm apretó sus manos en puño. No parecía alegre de ver al hombre que al parecer había regresado de entre los muertos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer así como así?— su voz tembló. El dolor y el reproche repiqueteando en su voz.

—Tenía que encargarme de otras cosas— el hombre movió los labios, finalmente—, y me tomé la libertad de hacerlo, porque confié en que tú podrías estar al frente de la escuela. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ororo— el tono tan apacible y paternal parecía acariciarla.

Una guerra desatada allá afuera. Su familia en medio. Su amado en el bando contrario. Una telépata como oponente. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—Debes muchas explicaciones— replicó con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios. El hombre que la había salvado y brindado una familia, al igual que a tantos otros, no podía ser objeto de resentimientos, no ahora por lo menos.

—¿Me permites?— pidió educadamente.

La diosa del clima aceptó. El instituto estaba tapeado, por lo que el hombre necesitaba que ella le diera entrada y comunicara a los demás que deberían quitarse los aparatos de interferencia de Magneto para poder ser detectados. Charles estaba en blanco desde hacía días, por lo que decidió moverse. Cuando se encontró con que su escuela estaba desierta, no le quedó más remedio que rebuscar en los viejos posibles centros de evacuación que pretendían ser pequeñas sucursales de la escuela, en algún futuro. Solo Storm, Jean y Scott conocían las ubicaciones, además de él. Se alegraba de que estuvieran en una de ellas. El refugio había sido cubierto por una domo para protegerse de telépatas, por lo que, sin Cerebro, no había más que hacer que ir en su busca.

La idea era simple: él se conectaba a Cerebro, Storm regresaba junto a Moira (la mujer de cabello castaño que lo acompañaba) al refugio donde se encontraban los niños, porque no sabían cuando las necesitarían y se les informaba a los demás que él estaba para ayudar; aunque fuera increíble.

Storm pensó que no sería tan fácil, ella había visto al hombre con sus propios ojos y le costaba creerlo, no creía que los demás confiarían fácilmente, en especial cuando estaban en medio de una batalla.

* * *

Shadowcat tomó las manos de sus compañeros, lista para enfrentar sea lo que sea que se encontraran.

—No me suelten cuando estemos del otro lado— les pidió, estrechando con más fuerza sus manos.

Pietro resopló con cierto desprecio.

—Hablo en serio— trató que su voz sonara más firme—. No me importa cuán rápido seas, no me sueltes ¿ok?

—Bien— ronroneó con una sonrisa de lado, bajando sus googles. Era arrogante, lo sabían todos, pero le iba a conceder eso a su nueva amiga. Era amable con las chicas, gracias a sus hermanas. Wanda lo podía patear si quería, luego de quitarle sus dones para que no fuera capaz de huir.

—June, mantente a la escucha, solo por si acaso ¿Sí?— pidió Raven al comunicador.

—_Sí, señorita Raven._

Cuando entraron en fase para atravesar el muro, se encontraron en una habitación blanca. En una esquina, una chica de cabello negro y largo, se acurrucaba, pareciendo desear hacerse lo más pequeña que podía. Sus enormes ojos azules se levantaron del suelo para observarlos con miedo. Sus ropas blancas bien podían volverla invisible al mimetizarla con el fondo, si no fuera por sus labios rosas, cabello y ojos. No parecía una oponente de nada, incluso Kitty solo pudo pensar en Jimmy el niño sanguijuela, durante la batalla de Alcatraz, antes que en un rival.

La mirada de los tres fue desde ella, hasta el cabello cano de cuyo portador no pareció inmutarse ante su entrada.

—¿Erik?— Mystique fue quién habló.

Nada. El hombre no hizo ningún atisbo de moverse.

—¡Maldición, te estoy hablando!— gritó enfadada.

Nada.

Raven dio un paso hacia el hombre, pero un tirón de la pequeña mano de Shadowcat la detuvo. No parecía una buena idea y ella no dejaría que ninguno la soltara, su don podía salvarles la vida ante cualquier ataque.

—Oye, tú— QuickSilver le habló a la niña, con impaciencia—. ¿Qué sucede?

La chica solo se encogió más temblorosa. Lo que impacientó aún más al velocista, corriendo desde donde estaba, hasta ella, siendo recibidor de una blasfemia por parte de Kitty, al soltar su agarre.

—Puedo esquivar, no te preocupes— le recordó a Shadowcat, mientras se agachaba para ver a la jovencita a los ojos. Sus ojos azules se inundaron en lágrimas ante su presencia—. Además, si pudiera hacer algo contra nosotros ya lo habría hecho— le explicó el razonamiento que pareció bastante acertado para los oídos de las mujeres. El tipo pensaba más rápido que ellas, debían concedérselo—. Oye ¿Cuál es tu don?— le preguntó a la niña de cabello negro— ¿Porqué te tienen aquí? Vamos, dime. No te haremos daño, somos los buenos. Si quisiéramos hacerte algo ya lo habríamos hecho, ya viste que soy rápido— parloteaba sin darle margen a replicar.

Raven dio un pequeño tirón a la mano de Kitty, si la chica no quería soltarla lo aceptaría, pero necesitaban averiguar qué pasaba con el hombre que no parecía consciente de que ellos estuvieran ahí.

Shadowcat aceptó a regañadientes, dando lentos pasos hacia el amo del magnetismo. Cuando se encontraron en una posición que les permitió ver su rostro, solo se encontraron con una mirada perdida, completamente enrojecida, junto a las mismas ropas blancas que la niña que en esa esquina era atosigada por las preguntas de Pietro.

—Erik— lo llamó Raven, una vez más, pero el hombre no parecía reaccionar. No necesitaba más para saber que ese hombre estaba fuera de cualquier consciencia. Eso estaba explicando algunas cosas, aunque no todas.

—Vamos, dime— pidió Pietro, iba bajando la velocidad lo más que podía, sin sonar despectivo. Una niña encerrada junto a alguien como Magneto tenía derecho a tener miedo, él lo había captado—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Pietro— sonrió ampliamente, sin dejar entre ver absolutamente ningún diente. Tabitha decía que esa era su sonrisa marca registrada. _Inocente, simpática y algo lunática, _era como la calificaba la rubia.

—La… Lauren— tartamudeó temblorosa.

—Bien, estamos avanzando— QuickSilver se sentó en el suelo, frente a ella, cruzando las piernas—. Ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu don? ¿Por qué te tienen aquí?

Lauren no sabía si debía responder a esa pregunta, nunca obtenía nada bueno de su don. La última vez había terminado ahí.

—Somos mutantes, ya lo viste— trataba de animarla—. No te haremos daño.

—Ella también lo es— masculló.

—¿Quién?

—La Reina Blanca— dijo al fin. No era exactamente una nueva información, pero algo era algo.

—Nosotros no somos como ella— le dijo Mystique, acercándose a ella, junto a Shadowcat. Lauren no pareció preocupada por el aspecto de la metamorfa. Sabía que había otras cosas a las qué temer—. Queremos sacarte de aquí, si es que eso quieres.

Lauren mordió su labio inferior. No sabía si podía confiar en esa pequeña esperanza que le estaban dando, no sabía si podría soportar otra mentira que siguiera complicándole la vida, pero… permanecer acurrucada ahí, no cambiaría su situación y no sabía cómo escapar. La idea de no hacer nada no era aceptable para ella.

—Puedo clonar— confesó con temor.

—¿Qué clonas?— preguntó Pietro.

—Personas.

—¿Qué tan eficientes son?— preguntó Raven. La muchacha creyó que el destello que había aprendido a reconocer de los que la oían decir eso; y la mantenían ahí; no apareció en los ojos amarillos.

—Son exactamente iguales al _modelo—. _Kitty sintió encoger su corazón ante la frialdad con la que trataba su propio don. Nadie en una situación normal lo haría—. Pensamientos, sentimientos, recuerdos, todo.

—¿June?— preguntó al comunicador.

—_Verdad. Todo._

—¿Ahora?— preguntó Kitty, aún tratando de unir las piezas.

—Retirada— propuso Pietro, para sorpresa de todas. Las miradas de las mujeres lo obligaron a explicar—. La Reina Blanca los tiene aquí por algo, tenemos que resguardarlos antes de que venga en su búsqueda. Dudo que se haya rendido así como así, luego de tanto trabajo— hablaba rápido, sin pausas para respirar—. Mucho menos cuando está perdiendo a todos sus guardias, presos, Centinelas, investigación. Todo está perdido, junto a su dinero. Solo les quedan ellos dos. Solo con ella puede formar otro ejército.

Tres segundos eternos para el velocista.

—Vamos— ordenó Raven.

* * *

—No hagas nada estúpido— le advirtió Pietro a Lauren—. Soy rápido y reaccionaré rompiéndote el cuello antes de que hagas tu movimiento— no quería hacerle daño, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría al miedo. Además, él no sabía romper un cuello, era solo una amenaza vacía.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la niña. En su vida había aprendido que las personas eran capaces de cosas así y mucho peores.

El velocista tomó un aparato de interferencia extra para colocarlo en su nuca. No se inmutó. Solo dios sabía por la vida que había pasado esa niña. Ahora no podían perderla. Ella podía ser el blanco de la Reina Blanca.

Raven informaba a Iceman, a través del comunicador, que debía organizar a un grupo de soldados que recibieran a Lauren y Magneto, para escoltarlos fuera del perímetro del campo y los llevaran con los refugiados.

—_¿Magneto?— _cuestionó el criogénico, totalmente incrédulo.

—Es solo una babosa— dijo—. Su cabeza debe ser juguete de la Bruja Blanca.

—_Copiado. El equipo estará esperándolos en la puerta del edificio— _Bobby nunca pensó estar salvando al amo del magnetismo. Pero había muchas cosas que no se hubiera imaginado en ese último tiempo y ocurrieron de cualquier forma.

—¡Oh, Mystique! Siempre tan cariñosa para con mi persona— una voz de mujer exclamó sarcástica desde la entrada.

"Mierda"— blasfemó la metamorma mentalmente, dejando el comunicador activo para que alguien pudiera oír lo que ocurría.

—Pietro, llévatela, ahora— murmuró sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la rubia que se cubría de una armadura de diamantes. Su sonrisa sobradora solo podía preocupar a la metamorfa, ya que desconocían lo que tenía en la mente.

—Mystique— le reprochó Pietro por lo bajo.

—Ya lo dijiste: la quiere a ella. Largo.

QuickSilver apretó los dientes con resignación, cuando tomó a Lauren por el brazo, sosteniendo su nuca para evitar el latigazo. Desapareciendo, ante el gruñido de Emma Frost, por ser empujada del camino sin poder hacer nada.

—Un chico rápido— murmuró. No había podido hacer nada. Los inventos de su querido Erik le estaban haciendo muy difícil las cosas, por esos días.

Shadowcat tomó la mano de Mystique con fuerza. El ataque de Emma las podía dejar fuera de combate con facilidad, pero ambas complementaban la ofensiva y defensiva. Raven era una luchadora excepcional, mientras el don de Kitty impedía cualquier contacto. No era perfecto, pero sí todo lo que tenían.

**N/A: Ya sé cómo va a terminar todo, aunque no sé en cuantos capítulos. Pueden dejar review, porque me hacen inmensamente feliz. Saludos.**


	21. 21 Cayó el último Centinela

Narrado POV

Storm tomó una gran bocanada de aire, luego de conectarse con todos los comunicadores de los que estaban en batalla.

—Storm al habla— advirtió antes de comenzar—. Sé que esto sonará increíble… pero les juro que digo la verdad: tienen que quitarse los aparatos de interferencia telepática. El Profesor está vivo y conectado a Cerebro, y necesita oírlos— habló tan rápido como pudo, siendo clara.

Silencio prolongado. Storm tenía los nervios de punta para ese momento.

—¿Hola?— preguntó para asegurarse de que la oían.

—_¡¿June?!— _decenas de voces gritaron al unísono.

—_Es verdad— _replicó la niña, tan sorprendida como todos.

—Ya me oyeron. Quítenselos, ahora— ordenó firme.

—_Denegado_— una voz grave habló. Pyro.

Para ser una frecuencia en la que todos estaban incluidos al mismo tiempo, el silencio expectante permitía claridad.

Storm sintió el sabor a óxido en la boca. Sangre emanando de la cara interna de su mejilla, para contenerse de tratar a John como el niño que era. La desautorizaba nuevamente.

—X-men, obedezcan— su voz tranquila, como la de un verdadero líder.

—_Storm, escúchame, por favor…—_ el cambio de tono la sorprendió. Había mucha más calma y… ¿humildad? Dudó en que realmente fuera John el que hablaba. Se oía su agitación, dándole a creer que la pelea era demasiada para él. Ella no sabía que John sangraba por múltiples heridas que Wolverine le había dejado y que corría por el edificio misterioso—. _La Reina Blanca está en el edificio misterioso con Mystique y Shadowcat. No conocemos el plan de esa perra. Xavier tiene que enfocarse en salvarle en trasero a Magneto, ahora…_— tosió fuera de frecuencia, obligándolo a detener su carrera—. _Necesitamos a ese bastardo de nuestro lado. Además, Wolverine está siendo contenido por Gambito. Trabajaron con su mente, ni siquiera sabe quiénes somos_— explicaba, recargándose en un muro—. _Xavier no puede ocuparse de proteger nuestras mentes, ahora tiene otras prioridades... ¿Está bien?_

Silencio. John sabía que se había portado como un imbécil con ella. Storm también estaba en una situación complicada y sumarle un intento de líder, demasiado joven y explosivo, no mejoraba las cosas. Le debía una disculpa a la que fue su maestra favorita, pero no ahora. Ahora tenían que llegar a un acuerdo para ganar la batalla.

—_Copiado— _replicó la voz de la dama del clima, robándole una sonrisa al pirómano. Realmente le debía una disculpa, después.

* * *

—¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo?— Raven saludó, con total ironía.

—De mil maravillas. Aunque hay algunos individuos que parecen dispuestos a dilapidar mi dinero— su tono falsamente amable, contrastaba con su piel de diamante y manos que tomaban la forma de picos.

—Siento eso. Es solo que no me parece buena idea permitir que asesines a toda mi especie. Ya sabes— se encogió de hombros—, yo estoy entre ellos.

—Pues, yo siento esto— dijo, comenzando una carrera hacia las dos mujeres que se tomaban de las manos, dispuesta a atravesar a la metamorfa con su brazo. Kitty entró en fase en el momento preciso, saltando hacia adelante junto a Raven, saliendo ambas ilesas, mientras la mujer azul giró grácil para patear la espalda de la rubia, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y estrellarse con un muro.

—¿Por qué haces esto Emma?— le cuestionó Mystique, con su tono de voz denotando seriedad, ahora.

—Esto no es una película, Raven— se giró, dejando que cayeran los escombros del muro que recibió su impacto—. No arruinaré el plan, dando un discurso maléfico— le advirtió retomando el ataque, esta vez dirigido a Kitty, quien entró en fase nuevamente, se agachó y pateó las piernas de la mujer de diamante, haciéndola caer.

—Auch— se quejó Shadowcat, con una mueca de dolor. La piel de la Reina Blanca era demasiado dura. Y eso hizo dudar a la castaña sobre cómo ganarían esa pelea. Defenderse no era un problema, ahora, la ofensiva era otra historia.

* * *

John había concluido con su inspección del edificio misterioso. No había nadie más ahí. Por eso corrió hacia fuera. Algo aún no estaba encajando. Los mutantes más fuertes, que Radar había encontrado en su última inspección, ahora no estaban. Faltaba uno, aún.

El Profesor se encargaba de las mentes de Wolverine, Magneto y luego de los guardias. Ellos no tenían la culpa de estar ahí, se merecían ser libres también.

¿Qué hacía el Profesor ahí? Por dios, esto era mucho más extraño que antes.

Fuera del edificio, se encontró con la batalla. Mutantes corriendo, luchando, haciendo muestra de sus dones, sobreviviendo.

Era tan hermoso y triste. Luchar para obtener la paz. Era paradójico.

John sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar. Estaba exhausto. Quería renunciar a todo en ese mismo momento. Había obtenido lo que quería y ahora estaba en medio de una batalla, buscando a un mutante que quizás podría matarlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Tenía que pensar, tenía que hacer encajar las piezas, tenía que terminar con lo que había comenzado.

* * *

Cinco minutos enteros, fue lo que tuvo que esperar Pietro hasta que los estúpidos que Bobby había encargado para escoltar a Lauren llegaran. El velocista iba a perder los estribos si lo obligaban a esperar más tiempo.

—Lo siento, señor— se disculpó uno de los hombres, ante la expresión del velocista.

—Sí, sí, ahora cuídala— le dio un pequeño empujón a Lauren para que se marchara con ellos—. Suerte, niña. Luego te buscaré. Estarás bien con ellos— le dedicó su sonrisa marca registrada.

—¿Pero… qué harás con el clon?— pidió una respuesta, con timidez.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—El clon… del hombre que controla el metal.

Pietro prometió que se encargaría, para luego ordenar su retirada del lugar.

Tenían un problema que no habían considerado.

* * *

Charles Xavier, con su código de ética ejemplar, trabajaba con la mente de su viejo amigo, Erik Lehnsherr. Debía recuperar su psiquis de la reestructuración mental de la Reina Blanca. Magneto había sido reducido a un vegetal.

Mientras trabajaba, desarrollaba un escudo mental, para evitar que Frost notara el cambio.

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del telépata. Lo estaba logrando.

* * *

—¿Radar?— llamó John, a través del comunicador.

_—¿Sí, señor?_

—Busca a un mutante clase 4 fuera del perímetro del campo.

* * *

Mysique y Shadowcat jadeaban, tratando de buscar una solución para la pelea.

—Awww… ¿Cansadas?— se burlaba, hablándoles como bebés—. Ya terminaré con esto, no se preocupen— otro contra ataque.

Raven era consciente de que si no fuera por su piel de diamante ya habría vencido a la princesita. Cada ataque de la rubia había sido eludido y había recibido un golpe como despedida, pero nada la afectaba gracias a su don.

Kitty había tratado de dejar atrapada a la rubia, al atravesar un muro junto a ella y dejarla a medio camino, pero no pareció un problema para Emma, el destruir el muro para liberarse.

Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente en ese instante, haciendo caer a la Reina Blanca. Y dejando a un QuickSilver sonriente junto a ella. Sonrisa arrogante, actitud despreocupada y un objeto que fue arrojado a la mano de la metamorfa.

Una sonrisa en respuesta. Mientras Piero esquivaba, sin problemas el intento de apuñalarlo de la rubia, quedándose de pie detrás de sus amigas.

—Vamos— Raven ronroneó a Kitty. La aludida asintió al comprender, luego de observar el objeto en la mano de la metamorfa, que le extendió a ella.

Ambas corrieron hacia Emma, ahora. Shadowcat entró en fase para que ambas atravesaran a la rubia que parecía seguir en el vano intento de apuñalarlas. Sin poderes mentales no había mucho más que hacer.

Kitty envistió a la rubia desde atrás, dándole la oportunidad a Raven de que pateara sus piernas, haciéndola caer. Acto seguido, Shadowcat adosó la tobillera inhibidora, que Pietro les había traído, al tobillo de Emma, quién automáticamente perdió su preciosa piel de diamante.

—¡No!— gritó desgarrando su garganta, cuando vio sus manos, cubiertas de piel rosada.

—Terminamos esto antes. Espero no te moleste, cielo— se burló Raven, cruzando sus brazos y extendiendo una pierna hacia un lado.

Kitty dejó caer un puñetazo en el rostro de la rubia. Convirtiéndose el centro de las miradas extrañadas.

—Lo siento— se encogió de hombros, mientras acariciaba su puño—. Estoy cansada y me ha hecho pasar unos días terribles— se disculpó.

—Me interesaría tener mi oportunidad para descargarme, también— una voz masculina los obligó a girar para saber de dónde provenía.

Magneto se encontraba de pie detrás de ellos, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Un movimiento de mano y el aparato de interferencia, que Kitty llevaba en la nuca, fue quitado y llevado hasta su propia nuca. Le agradecía a Charles, pero lo que iba a hacer ahora podía no estar de acuerdo con sus ideales, lo cual podía ser un obstáculo para él, ya que no poseía su casco.

* * *

Los niños, en la mansión, teorizaban sobre la vuelta a la vida del Profesor. Storm y Moira platicaban en el área de controles. Mientras ellos se quedaban con un centenar de preguntas. La diosa del clima no estaba de humor como para responder preguntas de las que ni ella misma conocía sus respuestas. Les había prometido una cena en donde podrían interrogarla sobre todo, a cambio de un momento de privacidad en dónde ella misma evacuaría sus dudas.

—¿Será posible que el tipo haya fingido su muerte?— cuestionó Cooper, con su usual amor por las conspiraciones—. ¡Sería un gran drama!

—En la clase de Historia mutante, el señor Logan nos dijo que Phoenix lo desintegró con su poder. Él estaba ahí— recordó Sandy.

—El tipo murió y resucito…— continuó Shoot dudando un poco de las palabras que estaba eligiendo— o lo que demonios fuera, pero no le dijo a nadie. Técnicamente eso es fingir su muerte.

Sumer tomó aire en un intento por acotar su opinión, cuando Sandy levantó la palma de la mano enguantada, en el aire, en un gesto que pedía que se detuvieran. Byron había tomado su mano, porque oía algo.

Unos segundos después, el chico tomó el comunicador, que seguía en el centro del círculo, para hablar.

—Señor Allerdyce— llamó.

—_Adelante— _replicó la voz que parecía haber estado esperando. Los niños no lo sabían, pero John estaba completamente alerta, tratando de buscar su próximo movimiento. Luego de pensar en pedirle a Radar que buscara al mutante que faltaba, comenzó a esperar, con la esperanza de que Byron oyera algo, pronto. Aún no había tenido resultados con Radar, pero el chico lo llamó. John había decidido que le contaría a alguien por el comunicador, lo que hacía, pensando en que Byron solo oía el futuro.

—Oí algo— tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Usted diciendo que corría al este, en busca del clon. Luego la premonición se detuvo, pero cuando se retomó, usted hablaba conmigo, me pedía que me concentrara lo más que pudiera porque me necesitaba de su lado, pero luego se detuvo otra vez…— apretó los ojos con fuerza un momento, antes de continuar—. No comprendí demasiado, pero estaba hablando con Magneto, luego.

—_Gracias, Byron. Mantente alerta._

John comenzó a correr.

* * *

Magneto se acercó despacio hasta Emma Frost, quien temblaba aterrada. Estaba indefensa.

—Me mentiste, querida— la voz del hombre era tan apacible que no estaba claro el reproche.

—Erik…— suplicó en un sollozo, que no pareció conmover al hombre, quien en un solo movimiento de muñeca llevó un pedazo de metal puntiagudo hasta el hombro de la rubia, clavándose en la piel. Un chillido de dolor fuera liberado por la mujer.

—¡Oye!— Pietro no dudó en llevar una mano al hombro del amo del magnetismo para detenerlo.

—Erik, basta. No sé qué tratos tienes con ella, pero no dejaremos que le hagas nada— le recordó Raven.

—Te has ablandado con los años, querida Mystique.

—Al diablo contigo. Prométenos que te comportarás para que te saquemos de aquí.

—Por supuesto, querida.

—¿De verdad vamos a confiar en él?— Kitty preguntó con cierto temor.

—No— negó Pietro, quien en un movimiento rápido le quitó el aparato de interferencia al hombre mayor.

—Sabes que controlo el metal ¿Cierto?— Magneto le cuestionó al más joven, con una sonrisa suave y apacible.

—Sí, pero yo soy rápido y te tengo vigilado. Estarás fuera de combate antes de que muevas un tornillo— sonrió de lado con arrogancia. Haciendo que el mayor sintiera la necesidad de pronunciar la frase "Eres un dios entre los insectos", solo por hábito.

—Encantador— se limitó a decirle—. ¿Me explicarán de qué me perdí?— pidió con amabilidad. Erik no era tonto. Sabía que algo verdaderamente grave estaba ocurriendo si la hermosa mujer azul que vivía una pacifica vida, junto a Pyro, por esos días, se encontraba peleando en ese lugar; que él no reconocía, pero era obvio que no era un ambiente amigable. Además, los X-men estaban metidos en esto y Emma jugó con su mente. Estaba en desventaja en este momento, además de sólo. La venganza podía esperar.

—Correcto, vamos— aceptó Raven, indicando que todos debían salir de ahí.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar desconocido para él. Y si bien su instinto le decía que debía sacar sus garras, para protección, parecía incapaz de lograrlo, o de simplemente moverse.

_—¿Monsieur Logan?— _una voz amigable lo llamó, aunque seguía siendo imposible moverse para ver de dónde provenía ese estúpido acento que tanto le molestaba.

—¿Qué mierda…?— farfulló comenzando a irritarse.

—¿De verdad es usted _mon ami_?— el hombre de ojos carmesí se inclinó para quedar a la misma altura que él.

—¿Qué hago atado?

—Bueno. Es una larga historia, _chéri— _pareció dudar, despreocupadamente—. Pero si promete a Gambito que no lo apuñalará, puede soltarlo y explicarle de lo que se ha perdido.

—Lo prometo— aceptó, invadido; un poco; por la claustrofobia de no poder moverse. Aunque no prometió que no lo apuñalaría después. No le caía demasiado bien, de cualquier modo.

* * *

Se había terminado. El último Centinela había caído y los guardias estaban inmovilizados, algunos incluso saliendo del transe.

La rubia giró sobre su eje. A su alrededor, mutantes aturdidos ante la paz que reinaba, luego de la batalla. Era surrealista.

Warren descendió grácil, a algunos metros de ella. Sus alas extendidas y una quemadura provocada por el láser de los Centinelas, que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el centro de su pecho. Nada grave. Su enorme sonrisa era prueba de ello.

—Sobreviviste— dijo Tabitha, sonriendo exhausta.

—Así es— caminó hasta ella, sin replegar sus alas ni borrando su sonrisa—. Y prometí algo— le recordó, cuando estaban a solo un paso, cuando terminó con la distancia entre ellos y tomó el rostro de la rubia con una mano.

—Sí, creo recordar algo así— bromeó un poco, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, insinuante.

Ángel no dijo nada más, cuando posó sus labios sobre los de Tabitha, moviéndolos despacio.

Un ángel de carne hueso, besando a una chica explosiva, luego de terminar una batalla.

Era, realmente, surrealista.

* * *

Pyro corría entre los arboles a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían. De cualquier forma su instinto le advirtió que no podía dejar a su ejército solo. Si bien, solo quedaba un Centinela en pie, cuando él salió de allí, aún quedaba una parte del plan: sus soldados (que no eran exactamente bien vistos por la ley) se retirarían, mientras los X-men (unas figuras aceptables para la comunidad, luego de Alcatraz) explicaban a las autoridades lo que había ocurrido allí.

—Coloso— llamó por el comunicador. Cuando la voz del mutante le indicó que estaba vivo y oyendo, continuó—. Espero que tu plateado trasero esté listo, porque te quedas a cargo.

—_Entendido— _replicó el ruso.

_—¡Ey!—_ se quejó Quicksilver—. _¡Yo soy el de plateado trasero, aquí!_

_—Lo único plateado en ti, es tu ridículo atuendo_— la voz de Coloso replicó. John arqueó las cejas mientras corría, era extraño que Peter le hablara así a alguien.

_—¡Oye! Cállate, grandulón_— respondió molesto—, _porque quizás tú seas fuerte, pero yo puedo ir hasta donde estás para tumbarte antes de que te des cuenta._

_—¡Yo no dije nada!—_ se excusó Peter a la defensiva. Luego, la risa de Raven repicó en la línea.

_—¡Mystique!—_ le reprocharon ambos, haciendo reír a John, antes de mandarlos a callar, porque necesitaba concentrarse en la voz de sus soldados en la mansión.

Antes, ordenó una cosa más:

—Tecno, desconéctame de todas las líneas y solo déjame conectado a la mansión. No importa la orden que te den los otros, no vuelvas a conectarme.

—_Entendido, señor._

Sus amigos ya estaban celebrando, no era justo decirles que aún no había acabado.

**N/A: Pueden dejar sus opiniones debajo en la cajita de comentarios (no necesitan tener cuenta ¿saben?), me harían muy feliz.**

**Creo que el próximo capítulo, John se encuentra con el clon... y no sé, muchas cosas más. **

**mitana: Hola, cielo. Espero que la hayas pasado bien en el campo. ¿Un internado es divertido?**

**Lauren es inventada por mi. Otra de mis bebés :3 **

**En el próximo capítulo vuelve Rogue. La chica de piel venenosa estaba peleando, pero me parecía más importante narrar otras cosas. **

**Saludos. Un gusto tenerte por aquí otra vez.**


	22. 22 Magneto

Narrador POV

Pietro, Bobby, Avalancha y Jubilee comenzaron a reagrupar las tropas para que huyeran de ahí antes de que llegaran las autoridades.

Mientras, Raven, Erik y Kitty comenzaron con un interrogatorio a la Reina blanca.

—¿Dónde está el clon de Erik?— preguntó Raven.

—No lo sé— respondió, tomando la herida de su hombro.

—¿June?— no recibió respuesta—. ¿June?—. Nada—. ¿Qué sucede con esta porquería?— le preguntó a Kitty.

La castaña tomó el aparato para examinarlo, pero nada malo parecía sucederle.

—¿Tecno?— llamó al mutante.

—_¿Sí?_

—¿Puedes arreglar la transmisión? No podemos comunicarnos con la mansión.

—_Lo siento. Pyro me ordenó desconectarlo a él y a la mansión de las demás frecuencias. Además indicó que no puedo seguir órdenes de nadie más._

Mystique gruñó. Pyro podía ser un idiota a veces.

* * *

Tabitha no quería alejarse de Warren. Una sonrisa que extrañaba tener en su rostro, tiraba de sus labios. Mientras su frente descansaba en la del rubio, oía a Coloso dando órdenes para reagrupar las tropas. No tenía motivos por los que reventar la burbuja en la que se encontraba.

Wanda y Gambito cooperaban con el ruso, como si acarrearan ovejas. Wolverine se mantenía al margen, debido a que había aterrado a unos soldados cuando les habló. Comprendió lo que sucedía luego de que Remy le explicara que asesinó a algunos de los suyos en solo unos minutos, hacía unos días. No le simpatizó enterarse de eso, pero su mueca de disgusto fue lo único que demostró lo que sintió.

—¡Logan!— Rogue casi chilló, corriendo hacia el inmortal para rodear su cuello en un abrazo.

—Hola, bonita— masculló sonriente, al corresponder el gesto.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó con la preocupación tiñendo su mirada, acunando el rostro del inmortal entre sus manos.

—Igual que siempre— replicó con desinterés—. ¿Cómo están todos?— pareció más interesado en ese dato.

—Aún no puedo saberlo— le dijo—. Tenemos que reunirnos en un punto alejado, aún— explicó. Logan notó que había algo que estaba preocupando a la sureña, pero no le dio tiempo a pedir explicaciones, la chica giró para hablarle a la parejita de rubios que se sorprendió de ver en esa situación tan empalagosa—. ¡Boom boom!—. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención: ¿desde cuándo Rogue llamaba a la explosiva por su alias?

Tabitha se alejó a regañadientes de Ángel, volteando a ver a la chica de piel venenosa con una expresión de hastío. Parecía capaz de matarla con la mirada, o con el deseo de poder hacerlo, cuanto menos.

—¿Qué sucede, princesita?— espetó.

—No podemos localizar a John— le dijo, sin parecer molestarle el enfado de la rubia—. Ordenó que cortaran las comunicaciones con él. Y le advirtió a Tecno que no podía seguir órdenes de nadie más.

Boom boom pasó de la sorpresa a la ira en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Tecno!— gritó al comunicador, pareciendo presionar sus dientes con fuerza.

—_¿Sí, Boom boom, señora? _

_—_Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí— ordenó con la amenaza brillando en su mirada azul. Cualquiera hubiera sentido el escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. En cambio, Rogue sonrió satisfecha, mientras Logan enarcaba una ceja.

Ellos no eran _cualquiera_.

* * *

—_Blasfemas sobre no poder crear el fuego_— decía Byron.

Cualquier dato le sería útil.

John comenzó a dejar algunas pequeñas fogatas en el camino. Quizás serían útiles. No es que blasfemar sobre su don fuera nuevo, pero no quería correr riesgos.

* * *

—¿Crees que pudo encontrar al clon?— Kitty fue quien formuló la pregunta.

—Es lo más probable— Raven gruñó por lo bajo—. ¿Para qué querías un clon de Erik?— le preguntó a Emma—. Tenemos suficiente con uno—. Era notorio el rencor de la metamorfa hacia el amo del magnetismo.

La Reina Blanca se negaba a hablar. Por lo que Mystique la tomó por las solapas de su blusa para acercarla y hablarle a la cara.

—¡Habla!— le ordenó—. Tenías a Erik de tu lado ¿para qué necesitarías de un clon?... No me obligues a que te abandone junto a él— ronroneó amenazante.

El pequeño gemido que escapó de la garganta de la rubia fue suficiente para hacer sonreír más ampliamente a Magneto.

—Cuando crea los clones, hay un momento de aturdimiento hasta que son quienes son— murmuraba su explicación, derrotada. La cárcel era mejor que quedar a manos de un Erik vengativo—. Hice una reestructuración mental… era solo una prueba. Si funcionaba podría crear un ejército… Ya tenía al modelo de cualquier forma— dedicó una mirada fugaz al hombre de cabellos canos, lamentándose al instante de hacerlo. La ira y repulsión en sus ojos azules eran suficientes para darle pesadillas.

Erik ignoró por un momento a esa traidora que había sido reducida a una simple humana, frente a sus ojos. Vio a los lejos un portal violeta, abriéndose para permitir la entrada de algunos mutantes, quienes desaparecieron junto a una mutante, cerrando el portal tras ellos. Un momento después, se abrió otro portal, dejando salir nuevamente a la mutante de cabello negro y mechones violetas, adornando su rostro.

Pyro había hecho un gran trabajo en su reclutamiento.

—Raven— le llamó a la mujer azul a su lado—. ¿Me permitirías proponerte algo?

Los ojos amarillos de la metamorfa reflejaban expectación. No estaba segura de que le gustaría lo que fuera a oír.

* * *

Tecno estaba de rodillas, mientras Tabitha lo sostenía del cuello de su camiseta.

—Explícate ¿Qué diablos te dijo Pyro?— gruñía cerca de su rostro.

—Me… me… me pidió que no siguiera ordenes de nadie… solo eso— balbuceaba temiendo lo que la mujer pudiera hacer con él. Los golpes que recibió de bienvenida no eran buen augurio.

—Tabitha…— le llamó Warren— no creo que ayude que lo golpees.

—¡Oye!— Boom boom, se giró para apuntarle con el dedo índice, al gritarle enfadada—. No importa cuán bien beses, ni que me gustes, no dejaré que te metas. Yo me encargo de esto.

Warren se sonrojó ante la declaración de la rubia. Los chicos buenos no podían con ella. John tenía razón.

—Conéctame ahora con los niños de la mansión— ronroneó al mutante de rodillas frente a ella. Era una lástima que Tecno si fuera _cualquiera_, porque el miedo lo caló hasta los huesos.

* * *

—_Lo oí decir que hay un claro frente a usted— _le decía Byron—. _Luego blasfema por perder la conexión con nosotros y habla con Magneto— _el muchacho se mordía el labio inferior con temor—. _Señor Allerdyce, por favor, vuelva con los demás— _suplicó_—. Se quedará solo en cuanto llegue al claro._

_—_Denegado, soldado— se negó—. Gracias por su ayuda— dijo a modo de despedida, cuando llegaba a un claro, prendiendo su guante de chispa y cubriendo sus manos con fuego, temeroso de que sucediera lo que ocurrió a continuación: su guante de chispa, comunicador y cuchillos le fueron arrebatados.

Un hombre de cabellos canos, ojos azules y casco ridículo parecía levitar en medio del claro, esperándolo con sonrisa apacible.

* * *

—No soy tan idiota como para aceptar el trato, Erik— Mystique cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho al negarse.

—Raven querida— Magneto intentaba convencerla—. Alguien debe deshacerse del clon ¿Quién más podría hacerlo? Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que Pyro es demasiado explosivo como para vencerlo solo, sin salir gravemente herido.

Mystique dudaba. Era un golpe bajo meter la seguridad de John, para hacerla temblar. Era propio del infeliz de su viejo amigo. Y lo peor es que estaba funcionando.

—¡Apresúrense!— Iceman terminaba de mover a las tropas y organizar a los que se quedarían junto a él—. Mystique, te necesito aquí. Debes tomar la forma de Storm, las autoridades llegarán en cualquier momento.

La metamorfa blasfemó mentalmente por haber visto hundir su efímera idea de acompañar a Erik hasta el otro campo.

—Raven— volvió a hablar, Erik—, por favor. No escaparé— su mirada azul se clavaba en los ojos amarillos de ella.

—¿_Señorita Raven?— _la voz similar a la de campanillas al viento resonó en el comunicador.

—June— atendió la mujer azul—. Oye esto— le tendió el comunicador a Erik para que repitiera sus palabras.

—No huiré. Solo quiero ayudar a Pyro— afirmó, mirando a los ojos a la metamorfa.

—_Verdad._

* * *

—Buen trabajo, soldado— le felicitó Boom boom, tirando de él para que se pusiera de pie—. Ahora puedes irte.

Tecno asintió antes de obedecer. Corrió fuera de la vista de la mujer que acababa de golpearlo.

En ese momento, un portal de Blink se abrió cerca de ellos.

—No metas la pata, Erik— le pidió la metamorfa, de pie del otro lado del portal que él acababa de atravesar—. Tengo a un ejército que estaría feliz de dar caza a un traidor de su comunidad.

—Si soy un traidor de mi comunidad— replicó él, totalmente calmo—, me sentiría honrado de que mis hermanos me dieran caza.

Raven asintió, permitiendo que Blink cerrara el portal.

Boom boom y los demás se tensaron ante la presencia del amo del magnetismo.

—Vengo a ayudar— les informó, dejando las manos a la vista para calmarlos—. Debemos buscar a Pyro.

—_Es verdad, señorita Tabitha— _replicó la vocecilla de June, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar.

—Genial— soltó sarcástica—. June ¿dónde está Pyro?

Logan no despegaba los ojos de Magneto. Sabía que debía permanecer calmo ya que él estaba bastante perdido con la situación actual, desde que le lavaron el cerebro, pero eso no volvía grata la presencia del amo del magnetismo.

* * *

—¡Querido joven!— saludó el clon, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados. Era escalofriante tenerlo en frente y tratar de convencerse de que no era el verdadero Erik.

El hombre de cabellos canos flotaba frente a Pyro, obligando a este último a levantar la mirada. Había casi dos metros de diferencia entre uno y otro.

Los objetos de metal que antes pertenecieron al menor, ahora bailaban alrededor del amo del magnetismo.

—Me gustaría decirte que siempre es un placer, pero ya sabes— se encogió de hombros—, trabajas con una perra rubia que construye monstruos de metal para matar a mis hermanos.

—Joven Pyro— rió calmo—, no estás comprendiendo.

—Pues ilumíname— pidió, tratando de contener el enfado.

—Verás, querido joven— comenzó a explicar—, la Reina Blanca tenía un plan con tantas imperfecciones que me tomé el atrevimiento de modificarlo, luego de obtener mi ridículo casco— dio pequeños golpecitos al objeto, recordando ese viejo comentario de John.

"¿Nunca lo superarás?"— pensó John, antes de regañarse mentalmente. Ese de ahí no era Magneto. Aunque fuera difícil de distinguirlo del original.

—Emma pretendía crear caos entre los nuestros, para que corrieran aterrados en busca de su salvador...— continuó— o salvadora— se corrigió sonriente—. Ella y yo seríamos imparables al reunir tropas y comenzar con una revolución contra los _homo sapiens. _¡Haríamos despertar a nuestros hermanos! ¡Comprenderían que ellos son el enemigo!

—¿Y ese era el trato contigo o el Magneto original?— cuestionó John, desdeñoso.

—¿Te refieres al modelo?— enarcó una ceja, con gesto burlón—. A él no le simpatizó la idea de acabar con algunos cientos.

John gruñó. Recordaba charlas con Erik, en las que confesó su error en Alcatraz, al enviar a los suyos a la muerte, sin dudarlo. El anciano había aceptado sus equivocaciones, lo que solo podía reforzar sus ideales, al perfeccionarlos. Lo que solo sirvió para que John continuara confiando en él.

—¿Por eso lo volvió una babosa?

—Fue lo mejor que Emma pudo hacer para llevar a cabo su plan— argumentó—. Es una lástima que la muchacha no sea capaz de dejar su ego de lado. Seguramente los tuyos ya la atraparon.

Pyro sonrió de lado, cubriendo sus brazos con las llamas que no había sofocado aún. No podía perderlas, ya no tenía otra fuente.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan ahora?— le cuestionó arrogante—. Estás solo. Ya no tienes a tus soldados, ni a la telépata… ni siquiera tienes tu reputación.

El gesto suave del mayor se ensombreció al instante. John sabía donde _golpear_. Por eso había sido el foco de golpes reales de Erik en algunas ocasiones. El más joven sabía manejar las palabras. Y eso, siempre decepcionó un poco a Magneto, al no poder usarlo para sus fines. Solía decirle que debía aprender a canalizar sus dones (en más de un sentido).

—Querido Pyro— volvió a sonreír amablemente— ¿Porqué crees que no te ataqué desde un principio?

—¿Eres un cliché de súper villano y necesitabas explicar tu plan malévolo?— se burló inexpresivo, obligando a Erik a que contuviera un resoplido ¿Qué acaso ese chico nunca maduraría?

—Pyro, tienes el control sobre tus tropas— le explicó. John no pudo evitar recordar el primer encuentro con el mayor "Eres un dios entre los insectos" repicaba la frase en su mente—. ¡Podemos unir fuerzas y lograr la revolución que nuestra especie espera!

John se quedó en silencio. Le molestaba que ese tipo fuera tan parecido al Magneto que él conocía y tanto había admirado. Le molestaba la dificultad para encontrar algo que lo delatara como un impostor. Le molestaba recordar que la nueva mutante que encontraron tenía el don de crear clones _exactamente iguales al modelo. _Y le molestaba aún más que ese tipo, frente a él, creyera que lo estaba convenciendo de algo.

—Al diablo contigo— espetó, levantando ambas manos para que grandes llamaradas cubrieran al hombre mayor.

Cuando extinguió las llamas, manteniendo bolas de fuego en sus manos, pudo ver una placa de metal, hecha de los objetos que antes flotaban alrededor de Magneto, ahora protegiéndolo de las llamas.

John sintió una punzada de rabia al distinguir la marca de tiburón entre los trozos de metal.

—Es una lástima— se lamentaba Erik, mientras desarmaba la placa que lo cubría, antes—. Me hubiera gustado tenerte del lado de los nuestros, Pyro— los trozos se extendieron alrededor del mayor, como tomando posición—. Nunca creí que traicionaras a tu especie.

John quiso gritarle por la incongruencia de la afirmación (que le dolió oír), pero uno de los puñales; que antes le pertenecieron; recuperó su forma para volar hasta él. El castaño esquivó apenas, dando lugar a que su piel se rasgara en el brazo.

Apenas recuperó el equilibrio, envió una bola de fuego hacia el mayor, quien se defendió nuevamente con los trozos de metal.

Una bola de metal golpeó a Pyro por la espalda. Era el puñal que esquivó antes y había olvidado.

Otro puñal voló hasta él, cuando enviaba otra llamarada que Erik volvía a desviar con las placas de metal que destruía y reconstruía. Esta vez, el puñal se clavó en su pierna y era arrancado para volver al amo del magnetismo, quien necesitaba cubrirse de las llamas que amenazaban con tocarlo.

John sabía que Magneto estaba jugando con él. De querer acabarlo ya lo habría hecho. El mayor bien podría enviar decenas de puñales al mismo tiempo y no lo había hecho.

Los puñales comenzaron a volar hacia él y regresar otra vez, cada vez que los esquivaba con poco éxito, ya que le dejaban heridas sangrantes una y otra vez.

El castaño intentaba contra atacar cada vez que un puñal lo hería, pero nada parecía tocar a Erik, quien en un movimiento de muñeca envió uno de los puñales hacia la herida más profunda que Wolverine le había dejado en el costado a John, haciendo que el más joven soltara un alarido.

Pyro no tenía mucho tiempo después de eso. La sangre abandonaba su cuerpo dejándolo demasiado cerca de la muerte. Tenía que apresurarse si pretendía ganar esto.

**N/A: Hola, gente. Quería recordarles que esto está por terminar y me gustaría saber lo que opinan. Además quería comentarles que estoy en crisis porque estoy escribiendo el última capítulo y no puedo concentrarme lo suficiente (mis profesores del secundario estarían diciendome "Te lo dije" si leyeran esto). En fin, en el próximo capítulo, van a odiarme, se los advierto desde ya. Saludos.**


	23. 23 Un clon no es el modelo

Narrador POV

Logan dio un respingo, luego de unos minutos, en los que Tabitha ordenaba a Ángel quedarse con los X-men para ayudar y trataba de comprender el lugar donde debía buscar a John. Era difícil lograr una localización clara solo con escuchas.

—Gracias, Charlie— dijo Logan, en voz alta—. Síganme— ordenó cuando comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos.

—¿Te terminaron de licuar el cerebro los telépatas?— se burló Tabitha a sus espaldas.

—Tengo olfato, Bombitas. Y el Profesor me transmitió lo que oyó Byron, junto al recuerdo del aroma de Flamitas— replicó sobre su hombro, sin dejar de caminar.

Boom boom se resignó a correr detrás de él, junto a Rogue y Magneto.

_¡Poof!_

_—_Puedo ser de ayuda— Kurt apareció junto a ella, comenzando a seguir su paso, al usar cuatro extremidades, como era usual—. Quizás necesiten que los lleve.

Tabitha asintió silenciosa, sin dejar de correr.

* * *

—¡Oh, mierda!— blasfemó Byron, haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran extrañados. El chico debía estar realmente sorprendido para decir groserías.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?— lo apremió Sumer.

—No llegarán— balbuceó aterrado—. El señor Logan y los demás no llegarán a tiempo hasta el señor Allerdyce.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué oyes?— cuestionó Mark.

—Oigo llantos— explicó cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Se lamentan por no llegar hasta aquí a tiempo.

Sandy se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, en un intento por contener el alarido que amenazaba con escapar.

—¡Entonces llegaremos nosotros!— Sumer se puso de pie con la firmeza en la voz.

—¿Qué?— ahora Cooper fue quien preguntó.

—Tomaremos el Ave Negra y los salvaremos.

El silencio embargó a sus amigos, quienes procesaban sus palabras.

Shoot se puso de pie al hablar:

—Vamos.

* * *

—No les permitiré que vayan— Storm se negó, cruzado sus brazos.

—¡Pero señora Ororo!— la protesta se oyó a coro.

—No permitiré que vayan hasta allá solos— sostuvo firme.

—¡El señor Allerdyce morirá!— Byron gritó sin poder contenerse, haciendo que Storm se tensara.

—¿Qué dices?

—La oí lamentándose— le explicaba con sus ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas—. Está dando un discurso sobre su alumno preferido y el más arrogante que ha tenido.

La diosa del clima tragó grueso al comprender que la petición no se trataba de un capricho de adolescentes aburridos.

—Christian y Sesee conducirán— comenzó a dar sus instrucciones, recobrando la compostura, para hablarles de la forma más clara de la que era capaz—. June te encargas del comunicador, mantente alerta— los niños iban asintiendo conforme hablaba—. Sumer, tu ácido puede servir para cauterizar heridas ¿Recuerdas lo que Hank te enseñó?

Les explicó a todos y cada uno lo que podrían hacer, así como en qué momento. Para luego desearles suerte y advertirles que no se metieran en ninguna pelea.

Ella debía quedarse. Había cientos de niños que la necesitaban ahí. Y confiaba en que ese grupo de jóvenes X-men seguirían sus instrucciones.

* * *

John sangraba de múltiples heridas, mientras Magneto parecía complacido de su hazaña, sin un rasguño, a excepción de suciedad producida por el humo y cenizas.

—Querido joven, sabe que aún tiene oportunidad de rever mi oferta— ofreció.

John rió con burla, antes de arrojar una nueva llamarada a Erik.

Otra vez la misma secuencia: Magneto se cubría con una placa, fragmentaba las partes de la misma y contra atacaba. Esta vez, dos puñales se dirigieron a Pyro, clavándose uno en cada pierna, haciendo que aullara de dolor y perdiera el control del fuego, que se extinguió.

—No más fuego— comentó Erik, con la burla tiñendo sus palabras, cuando John cayó de rodillas, sin ser capaz de soportar su propio peso, gracias al cansancio, la pérdida de sangre y sus nuevas heridas.

John rió amargamente, luego de blasfemar por no poder crear fuego, recordando las palabras de Byron.

—Querido joven…

—¡Deja de llamarme así!— lo cortó en un grito. No soportaba que ese hombre se pareciera tanto a su antiguo mentor.

—¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? Por favor dime, será tu último deseo— le informó, mientras los puñales comenzaban a tomar su lugar frente al castaño, listos para terminar con él.

—Soy St. John Allerdyce— se irguió lo más que pudo, sin dejar su posición de rodillas—, alias Pyro— extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, como preparándose para recibir el impacto de los puñales, de lleno—. Ni uno ni otro. Soy ambos— le dejó en claro. Hacía mucho que no mutilaba su identidad. Él lo tenía en claro. Era un mutante orgulloso de serlo, al igual que era el niño que sus padres abandonaron y necesitó ayuda para sobrevivir. Era el producto de todo lo que su historia dejó.

—Un desperdicio— se burló Magneto, levantando una mano, listo para dar la señal que acabaría con la vida del más joven.

En ese momento, un calor comenzó a aumentar rápidamente, justo a espaldas del amo del magnetismo, obligándolo a girar sobre su hombro.

Ahí estaba, el verdadero Flamitas, de dimensiones descomunales. Casi de seis metros, listo para atrapar a Magneto entre sus gigantescas manos.

—Y por cierto— un atisbo de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de John—, no traicioné a mi especie… solo te traicioné a ti.

Entonces, el colosal monstruo de fuego, atrapó al amo del magnetismo entre sus manos, sin darle lugar a defenderse, a excepción de hundir profundamente un gran trozo de metal, en el vientre de John.

Magneto fue reducido a cenizas. Sin siquiera llegar a comprender de donde salió el fuego para crear al monstruo que lo asesinó.

Erik no sabía de las fogatas que Pyro fue dejando como respaldo, durante el camino. Ni sabía de la capacidad de John para percibir las fuentes de las que podía sacar las llamas (nadie lo sabía. Era algo que no compartía con nadie al ser difícil de explicar. No necesitaba ver el fuego para reconocer su presencia. Era algo más bien cinestésico).

El pirómano sonrió arrogante, feliz de encontrar algo que diferenciaba a ese nuevo montón de cenizas, del que fue su mentor: el primero era mucho más imbécil, al dejarse vencer así.

* * *

John POV

Estaba de rodillas, esperando desangrarme, cuando oí a mis amigos llamarme. No pude evitar sonreír, realmente deseaba verlos enteros.

Unos hermosos ojos azules me miraron con reproche y preocupación, seguidos de un par negros. No pude concentrarme en ellos, un hombre de cabellos canos y profundos ojos azules, las seguía. Tardé en entender que se trataba del Magneto original. Me aterró, por un momento, pensar que no tenía más fuerzas para pelear. Se suponía que había ganado. El oxígeno quedó atrapado en mi garganta, mientras mi sonrisa se desvanecía.

—No te preocupes— me dijo Tabitha, cuando se arrodilló frente a mí, revisando mi herida, al ver mi expresión de terror—, este es el original. Tú acabaste con un clon que tenía lavado del cerebro— me explicó rápidamente. La pregunta debía estar reflejada en mi rostro. Y ella me conocía demasiado.

Magneto se quitó una de sus prendas blancas para entregársela y que Boom boom pudiera improvisar un vendaje.

—Lamento no poder acompañarlo en esta gran convocatoria, querido joven— asentí, sin poder creerme que el amo del magnetismo volvía a ser ese hombre que tanto respetaba, tan fácilmente.

—Oye, chico. Gracias por agregar un nuevo capítulo a la clase de Historia mutante— Wolverine me dijo, mientras me tomaba para levantarme del suelo—. Es un poco aburrido dar siempre las mismas lecciones.

Reí bajo. El inmortal podía ser un idiota, pero sabía cuando felicitarte por casi matarte para proteger a los tuyos.

—Kurt ¿Puedes llevar a Johnny?— preguntó Tabitha.

El aludido no dudó en tomar mi mano, para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

—Estoy demasiado lejos— explicó frustrado—. Lo siento— sus ojos amarillos llenos de culpa, me miraban.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo— repliqué con una sonrisa—. Solo, reza por mi ¿sí?

—Siempre lo hago, St. John.

No lo corregí. El tipo azul se había vuelto demasiado cercano a mí como para tratar de alejarlo ahora.

—¿Qué haremos?— Rogue suplicó por una idea. Si me veía la mitad de mal de lo que me sentía, era de entender su preocupación.

—Ya llegó el transporte— respondió el Lobo con una sonrisa de lado, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

Cuando giré en la misma dirección no vi nada, hasta unos segundos después: el Ave Negra se detuvo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Mientras la compuerta se abría, los árboles a nuestro alrededor parecieron cobrar vida propia, al separar sus copas a los lados. Algunos torcían su tronco, estirándose hacía el jet, formando una especie de escalera, que se completaba con unos escalones de tierra que nacían desde el suelo.

—Los niños— jadeó Rogue, rebosante de esperanza y orgullo.

—¡Muévanse!— ordenó Tabitha al ver a todos contemplando la escena. Nadie dudó en obedecerla, al subir por las escaleras que se extendían ante nosotros.

—¿Se atrevieron a venir solos?— les cuestionó Wolverine, en tono de reproche, cuando me recostaba en el suelo. Storm no se encontraba en el jet.

—Alguien debe salvarles el trasero— replicó Shoot sin prestarle atención, cuando cerraba la compuerta y nos llevaba a la mansión.

Logan elevó ambas cejas, seguramente pensando que el niño tenía razón y por lo menos no habían intervenido en la batalla. Luego hizo presión sobre mi herida, con ambas manos.

—¿De veras es Magneto?— preguntó Shoot, sin dejar de conducir.

—Un placer— replicó el hombre, mirando los indicadores del jet. El niño asintió. Era difícil y un poco genial conocer a un genio del mal. Lo había vivido a su edad. Aunque él no estaba siendo tentado a cambiar la historia.

—Permiso— Sumer le pidió a Logan, verificando mi herida, solo para responder con una mueca—. Es demasiado profunda— mascullaba, para luego revisar mis otras heridas—. Señor Allerdyce, yo no soy doctora, así que no le mentiré: esto dolerá como el infierno— me advirtió.

—Gracias por la honestidad— murmuré. Mi voz se oía ronca. Un segundo después, sentí un ardor que me hizo quejarme débilmente. Era el ácido de Sumer, que cauterizaba mis heridas.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer. La doctora Moira deberá encargarse de eso— señaló las manos de Wolverine, quien no se movía de su puesto.

Le agradecí nuevamente, antes de que la niña se moviera hacia el lado de Rogue. Ella y los demás niños debían estar acurrucados contra el lateral del jet.

Algo extraño con la muerte, es que cuando llega, sabes que es así. Algo en ti te está diciendo que se acabó. Y puede resultar aterrador o darte el impulso para tocar la paz en su expresión más pura.

—Oye, Chica explosiva— la llamé. Se encontraba a mi izquierda. Logan a mi derecha, y Rogue cerca de mi cabeza—. Lo siento— Tabitha jadeó aterrada—. Realmente intenté cumplir mis promesas— hablé bajo.

—Al diablo con tus promesas— blasfemó enfadada—. Solo… cumple esta, Johnny— me rogó—. Solo esta, nada más. Mantente conmigo— me pidió y no tuve la fuerza para decirle que no podría con ese pedido.

Narrador POV

—Lobo— le llamó la atención. El aludido dejó de mirar las manos que trataban de detener la hemorragia para mirar los ojos grises—. ¿Sabes que Gambito engañó a Rogue?— preguntó con algo de humor, haciendo que Logan gruñera bajo—. Me encargué un poco de él, pero no terminé el trabajo— rió débil, con cierto tono malicioso.

—Me encargaré mientras estás en la enfermería— le prometió con una media sonrisa.

John suavizó el gesto, su sonrisa se tornó más débil y triste. No quería aclarar en voz alta la situación, que el mayor conocía tan bien como él. Su respiración parecía dificultarse y el frío propio de la pérdida de sangre lo incomodaba mucho más que cualquier cosa.

—Hey, niña— le habló a Rogue, pero una punzada de dolor en el costado lo obligó a respirar profundo, junto a una mueca que lo delató.

Tabitha no dudó en tomar la mano del pirómano. Lo hizo porque no le importaba si a ella le gustaba Warren o si John amaba a Rogue, o lo que demonios fuera, ella iba a seguir estando para su Johnny, junto a su mano que lo tranquilizaba, como la de él lo hacía por ella.

—Sé que no es un buen momento— balbuceó Pyro, con ese extraño buen humor que trataba de mantener—, pero ¿sabes que te amo verdad?

Logan arqueó las cejas y Rogue soltó una risita a pesar de que sus ojos permanecieran inundados en lágrimas.

—Lo sé…— asintió jugando con sus mechones castaños— yo también te amo, John.

Sandy se arrastró silenciosa, de rodillas, en un intento por lograr una sola caricia a la mejilla de John; con su mano desnuda. Necesitaba saber lo que su don tenía para decirle. La imagen inundó su mente, como siempre, provocando una punzada de dolor en su pecho. La niña comenzó a llorar en respuesta. Mientras, Sumer la tomaba de la cintura para jalar de ella y que volviera al lugar de antes, para acurrucarse junto a sus amigos, quienes deslizaban llantos acongojados.

Confiaban en sus dones, mutuamente. Si ella lloraba, significaba que todo había acabado.

Byron rodeó a su novia con sus brazos, en un abrazo que trataba de apaciguar el dolor de la muchacha.

—Todo va a estar bien— repetía una y otra vez, obligando a June a morder la cara interna de su mejilla para no gritarle que mentía.

Sesee mordió su labio inferior intentando mantener el control, a pesar de que su llanto no era disimulable.

—No dejaré que una leyenda muera en el maldito jet que conduzco— murmuró Shoot con la voz estrangulada y las lágrimas luchando por desbordar sus ojos.

—Sí, señorita Raven— masculló June, sin dejar de llorar. Luego se acercó hasta el pirómano para poner el comunicador cerca de su oído.

—_14 bajas, St. John… Lo hiciste increíble. Estoy orgullosa de ti— _su voz temblorosa trataba de sofocar un llanto que liberaría en cuanto el muchacho ya no la oyera.

John cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa dibujándose en los labios. Unas lágrimas que no habían sido contenidas, escapaban silenciosas.

Una vez, en una charla ebria entre la pequeña familia disfuncional, los sentimientos habían aflorado, permitiendo que el pirómano explicara lo que era haber vivido una vida en la que nadie se enorgullecía de ti. Una vida en la que te acostumbrabas a que te vieran como un fracasado sin futuro. Esa misma noche, les explicó que la última persona que había demostrado algo de esperanzas en él fue Storm, en el Instituto Xavier. Comentario que hizo enfadar a todos, haciendo que Wanda le gritara, mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice: _¡¿Qué somos nosotros?! ¡No me obligues a que te convierta en larva!_

Tabitha lo comprendió. En ese momento, su Johnny acababa de oír, luego de mucho tiempo, que había gente orgullosa de él y no podía disfrutar de eso, ni de agradecerle a la primera mujer que lo había hecho, porque se había comportado como un idiota con ella, hacía algunos días, en el campamento.

—Dile a Pietro que hay escritos inéditos de Ben Fire— le pidió a Tabitha—. No necesita decir que murió para ganar dinero— trató de sonreír, ignorando los llantos de las personas a su alrededor—. Lo siento— repitió mirando a su amiga, apretando la mano que sostenía. Luego, cerró los ojos, relajando sus facciones y soltando su mano.

Boom boom lloró, porque se había ido, frente a sus ojos. El Ben Fire del mundo, el Pyro de su ejército, el John de la escuela Xavier, el St. John de Raven y lo más importante, su Johnny, ya no estaba.

Lloró inconsolablemente. Nunca lloraba frente a nadie y se suponía que ni Warren ni John serían la excepción, aunque nunca descartó que uno de ellos sería el motivo.

Sus manos temblaban y sintió nauseas, mientras se oía un alarido. Tardó en comprender que ese sonido de animal herido provenía de ella misma.

Se había ido. Y, al parecer, se había llevado una parte de ella con él.

Un golpe en su lateral, junto a una orden:

—¡Muévete, si no harás nada!— gritó la voz de la sureña, haciendo que se estrellara contra el muro del jet.

Tabitha no podía comprender cómo la maldita princesita la había podido tomar por sorpresa. El estúpido John, incluso muerto, era el motivo por el cual bajaba su guardia. Cuando su cuerpo reaccionara y dejara de traicionarla por el dolor, se encargaría de patear a la niña intocable.

Rogue trataba de hacerle resucitación a Pyro. Veía cómo le daba respiración de boca a boca y golpeaba su pecho tratando de que ese corazón muerto volviera a latir.

Tabitha recogió sus rodillas, para llevarlas a su mentón, abrazando sus piernas. Era la mayor coordinación de la que parecía capaz. Su llanto era tan patético que no se reconocía a ella misma.

Se había ido. Ni esa promesa pudo cumplir.

* * *

**N/A: Complejo de John Green por aquí. ¿Tomatazos? Siento esto. Sé que es algo detestable estas escenas (aunque personalmente me encanten. Soy algo masoquista). ****En el próximo capítulo me odiarán más porque parezco vomitar arcoiris. Ya verán de qué hablo.**

**El próximo es el último, así que no contaré nada. ¿Saben que es un placer haber escrito esto? Porque lo es.**

**Respondo review: **

**mitana: Hola, cielo. ¡Que bueno que regresaras a la civilización! jaja. Espero que estés descansando del internado entonces.**

**Lo de mis profesores diciendo "Te lo dije" es proque siempre me reprocharon por mi falta de concentración y me aconsejaban que la ejercitara (cosa que no hice) porque luego empeoraría. Al parecer tenían razón XD**

**Quizás sientes que las cosas se le hicieron muy fáciles a los chicos porque no me dediqué tanto a describir pelea y eso (porque digamos la verdad, sería aburrido) para darle espacio a la trama.**

**Gracias por el review. Nos leemos.**


	24. 24 Las cosas cambiaron

Narrador POV

De repente, entre los llantos, suplicas y rezos, Byron oyó algo más. Una premonición se agolpaba en su mente. El estrés, a veces, las desataba.

—¡Tócalo!— le gritó a Rogue, quien seguía con el vano intento de devolverlo a la vida—. ¡Debes tocarlo! ¡Tu don tiene una nueva manifestación! ¡Debes tocarlo a él y al señor Logan!*

La sureña dio un respingo sorprendida, dejando su tarea, mientras procesaba las palabras del niño.

—¡Hazlo!— le pidió Wolverine, para que saliera de su transe.

Rogue se quitó los guantes, a trompicones, pero dudó un segundo antes de hacerlo. Si su don tenía una nueva manifestación, ella no sabía cómo manejarlo.

—Solo…— Byron pareció dudar un segundo— concéntrate. Como si esto fuera un juego de destreza mental— le aconsejó, citando la frase preferida de su maestra, a la hora de enseñarle a controlar sus poderes.

En la mente del chico de ojos verdes, seguían agolpándose lamentos del futuro de Rogue, a causa de no notar que su don podría haber sido de ayuda, y de los demás en un funeral.

Logan asintió, dándole ánimos a su _hija postiza._

La sureña posó una de sus manos en la mejilla del inmortal y la otra en la fría de John. Sintiendo cómo la energía y los recuerdos ingresaba a ella a través de su piel. Hacía su mayor esfuerzo para que esto funcionara, aún temiendo lo peor.

De un momento a otro, lo sintió, la energía no permanecía en ella, sino que fluía, como si su cuerpo solo fuera una zona de tránsito. Y si bien Logan hacía un esfuerzo por resistir el toque de la dama sureña, John no se inmutaba.

Rogue se esforzó lo más que podía, aterrada de que no estuviera funcionando y de que todo había acabado.

—¡Funcionará!— la animó Byron con una sonrisa torciendo sus labios.

—Vamos, John, vamos— suplicaba en un susurro al hombre que yacía muerto frente a ella.

La respiración de Wolverine se hacía cada vez más dificultosa, cuando soltó la herida del más joven y recargó su peso en las manos que se apoyaron en el suelo.

—Vamos… chico— le pidió entre jadeos, al muchacho que le impidió hacer algo de lo que se lamentaría por siempre.

Rogue quería llorar, el rostro de Logan le recordaba demasiado a aquella vez en la estatua de la libertad, cuando la salvó. Había heridas apareciendo en su piel y una respiración forzosa que delataba el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

De repente: una respiración nueva. Fuerte, desesperada e irregular. La herida de John aún sangraba y permanecía inconsciente, pero vivo.

La belleza sureña soltó a ambos hombres al instante, no sabiendo qué más debería hacer.

—¡Estamos a 3 kilómetros!— les avisó Shoot. En respuesta, Nightcrawler tomó a John y desapareció junto a él, dejando una nube de humo y aroma a azufre detrás.

Silencio y sorpresa embargaron el jet.

—¿Byron?— preguntó Mark con timidez en busca de algo de información.

* * *

Su boca representaba el vivo ejemplo de lo que era la sensación de masticar alambre. Se sentía débil y desorientado, con una luz demasiado blanca iluminando sus ojos, que luchaban por abrirse y evitar la cómoda oscuridad de la que escapaba lentamente.

Su mente intentaba comprender. Esas simples preguntas del qué sucedió y dónde estaba parecían complicadas en ese momento.

Su cabeza dolía, además de sus músculos agarrotados.

Para ese momento había dos pensamientos rondando su mente: uno era el de la posibilidad de estar muerto, porque había recordado la pelea con el estúpido clon, pero el dolor no se relacionaba con el más allá y todo eso… a no ser que estuviera en el infierno (lo que era una posibilidad considerando la vida que había llevado). El otro pensamiento: se había salvado milagrosamente, porque existía un dios todo poderoso que tenía un plan para él o algo así.

El primer pensamiento le parecía más razonable.

Cuando al fin logró abrir los ojos, parpadeó repetidas veces para aclarar su vista. Se encontró con una escena que le entibió el alma y llenó sus ojos de lágrimas (las drogas y el dolor lo habían vuelto un debilucho, a su entender): Raven y Tabitha dormían acurrucadas en unas sillas, cerca de su cama, descansando sus cabezas en el hombro de la otra y sus rodillas cerca del mentón.

—¡John!— dijo alegre, una voz matizada con el acento más bonito que alguna vez oyó.

Era Rogue, quien ingresaba a la habitación, tomando su rostro, con delicadeza, entre sus manos para depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

Él sonrió bobamente, mientras se repetía mentalmente que no estaba muerto. No era tan bueno como para llegar al paraíso y todo se parecía demasiado a uno.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Johnny?— ahora Tabitha se encontraba al otro lado de su cama, tomando su mano, con el rostro propio de alguien que no durmió de la mejor manera.

—Fantástico— soltó sarcástico, con una sonrisa.

—Chicos, por favor ¿Pueden retirarse y dejar descansar a mi paciente?— pidió una mujer de cabello castaño y bata blanca.

—No seas aguafiestas, Moira. Estamos dándole la bienvenida a St. John— replicó una molesta Raven, tomando su lugar junto a la cabecera de la cama del joven para darle una caricia.

La doctora bufó, intentando contener la risa. No quería que todos esos jóvenes que preguntaban por John dejaran de tomarla en serio, por lo que los últimos días parecía comportarse como un ogro. Aunque no parecía estar funcionando muy bien.

Rogue se rindió primero y aceptó marcharse a regañadientes, luego de que Moira inyectara a Pyro con un medicamento que lo haría dormir, a pesar de las protestas de las mujeres que le explicaban lo ocurrido al chico.

—Te amo— susurró Rogue, cerca de los labios de un drogado pirómano, quien apenas sonrió débil antes de quedarse profundamente dormido otra vez. Ya le habían dicho que todo estaba bien: Emma Frost encarcelada, proyecto Centinela suspendido por irregularidades, sus soldados aceptando permanecer tranquilos hasta que su líder los contactara y Lauren bajo la custodia de los X-men No necesitaba saber nada más.

* * *

John recibió una visita un tanto inesperada, al poco tiempo, cuando aún permanecía en la enfermería de la mansión X.

—Querido joven— lo saludó Erik, cubierto de una gabardina y sombrero cafés—. Espero, mi visita no le inoportune— deseó aún de pie, con toda la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Eso sería imposible, señor— le aseguró con una media sonrisa, señalando, aún débilmente, la silla a la derecha de la cama en la que permanecía.

Erik aceptó silencioso. Una vez en su lugar, habló:

—Deberá dejar de llamarme _señor, _joven Pyro. De lo contrario, me veré en la obligación de hacer lo mismo con usted y no parece su estilo— le explicó, pero las cejas arqueadas de John, le obligaron a ser más claro—. Encabezó la revolución más grande que vi en mucho tiempo, sin contar los admirables resultados que obtuvo. No me parece coherente que un líder llame a otro _señor_, sin recibir el mismo grado de respeto.

—No soy el líder de nada, señor— sonrió nuevamente—. No quiero ser tratado como si lo fuera.

—La historia le demostrará lo contrario, querido joven— sonrió con cierto orgullo.

—¿Me dedicaré a correr visitas?— protestó un poco, la mujer que se encontraba de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta. Moira desistió de su anterior tono ante la mirada que Erik le dedicó—. Necesita descansar— aclaró, suave.

—Me imagino— replicó calmo, aunque notoriamente enfadado—. Querido joven— lo saludó tocando su sombrero para anunciar su retirada. Erik se había comprometido a permanecer calmo y en paz por algún tiempo, mientras las cosas entre los humanos y mutantes se seguía acomodando. El misma Charles le dio la bienvenida en la mansión las veces que quisiera (sin casco. Solo por seguridad). Aunque Magneto nunca aceptó que su retiro de la revolución mutante fuera permanente. Era todo lo que podían obtener de él—. Espero acepte este presente— tomó un paquete que John reconoció, ya que carecía de papel de envoltura—. Me agradaría jugar otra vez con usted.

—Será un placer— aceptó, tomando el tablero de ajedrez desarmado—. Aunque ahora recuperó a su viejo amigo para reemplazar mi lugar un tiempo— le recordó sonriente.

—Los grandes amigos no se reemplazan, querido joven— se despidió con esas palabras, dedicándole una nueva mirada fría a la mujer castaña que pareció estremecerse levemente. Erik nunca comprendería a los hermanos que le daban un lugar a una humana para sus cuidados médicos.

"Homo sapiens"— pensó con desprecio antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

John POV

_El fuego me quemaba. Me quemaba y no podía alejarlo. Soy Pyro, con un demonio. Soy el puto dios del fuego, no se supone que el fuego me lastime. No se supone que grite de dolor por las llamas._

_Luego la oí. El grito desgarrador, las suplicas. Unos ojos azules que brillaban más que el fuego mismo. Me pedía que la ayudara, me rogaba por que alejara el fuego, pero no podía. No podía, le fallaba otra vez. Le fallaba y me dolía hacerlo, incluso más que el fuego que nos consumía. _

—¡John!— una sacudida acompañó al grito que me llamaba. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré aún en la enfermería de los X-men, y una expresión preocupada en el rostro de la dama más delicada que conocí—. Fue una pesadilla, John— me explicaba—. Solo fue una pesadilla. Ya, tranquilo— me pidió. No tocaba mi piel, seguramente estaba preocupada y temía desatar su don sin querer.

Mi corazón latía tan de prisa que parecía querer salirse de mi pecho. Al fin comprendí de donde venía tanta preocupación de Rogue: la maquina, que controlaba los latidos de mi corazón, soltaba un chillido molesto. No podía calmarme. Sabía que hacerlo sería la única forma de que se detuviera el chillido de alarma de la maquina y la preocupación de mi novia, pero no podía. Las imágenes del sueño seguían agolpándose en mi cabeza.

—Fue solo un sueño— me recordaba nuevamente, entrelazando los dedos de su mano enguantada en la mía.

Respondí con un asentimiento y respiré profundamente para detener mi jadeo, pero mi corazón no se aletargaba, aún lo sentía tratando de escaparse de mi caja torácica.

—John, si no te calmas tendré que sedarte— me advierte la doctora. No sabía hace cuanto entró a la habitación, pero detrás de ella apareció Tabitha, con una bandeja con comida. Me dedicaba un ceño fruncido, antes de dejar la bandeja a un lado de mi cama y acercarse a mí.

—Oye, Johnny. Basta ya— me pide suave, con ese toque de firmeza que solo ella es capaz de usar—. No me obligues a que te golpee, en serio— me sonríe divertida y toma mi mano libre.

Correspondí su sonrisa, y sentí cómo el miedo se disipaba. Los ojos azules que brillan están ahí. Está ahí, con su toque tranquilizador. Mi chica explosiva.

La máquina deja de chillar, luego de que mi corazón dejara de palpitar acelerado. La calma me había tocado junto a la mano de Tabitha.

—Iré a comer— me informa la vocecilla de Rogue, junto a la puerta. Ni siquiera había notado que me había soltado y se alejaba. Estaba perdido en Tabitha en ese momento—. Nos veremos después— sonríe con cierta tristeza, y sin ser capaz de mantenerme la mirada, la desvía antes de girar sobre sus talones para salir de ahí.

—Tú también debes comer— me dice la rubia, luego de un momento—. Ya puedes comer sólidos. Te felicito— bromea depositando la bandeja que había traído, frente a mí.

Procedí a comer, mientras procesaba lo ocurrido. No era nuevo eso de las pesadillas. Desde niño las tenía y me aterraban constantemente. Lo que me llamaba la atención fue que Marie no había logrado calmarme. Fue Tabitha quien lo hizo. Y no creo que esté bien que una amiga tenga el poder de calmarme, cuando tenía a mi novia junto a mí en el mismo momento.

Tenía un problema.

* * *

Tabitha y Rogue no habían solucionado las cosas desde la pelea en el campamento del ejército de Pyro, cuando la chica de piel venenosa casi mata al pirómano.

Esto constituía un problema al ser las dos mujeres que más pasaban tiempo con el castaño, especialmente mientras permanecía en recuperación.

—Debes arreglar las cosas con Rogue— le aconsejaba Raven, una noche en que las mujeres de la familia disfuncional miraban al cielo estrellado, y Tabitha refunfuñaba por no poder acompañar a su Johnny, debido a la molesta presencia de cierta sureña.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?— había protesta en su pregunta—. Aún quiero patearle el trasero por empujarme en el Ave Negra— recordó con enfado.

—Puedes hacer eso en un entrenamiento "amistoso"— le comentaba Wanda, haciendo el gesto de comillas en el aire con los dedos—, pero Raven tiene razón. Rogue es la novia de John y tú eres una amiga…

—Que lo besó— agregó la metamorfa en medio de la exposición de la pelirroja, haciendo bufar a Boom boom.

—No podrás evitarla— continuó Wanda—. Sabes que John la ama de verdad.

La rubia no quería aceptarlo, pero las mujeres tenían razón.

—Además debes hablar con St. John antes de que las cosas se vuelvan raras entre ustedes— sentenció Raven—. No elegiremos entre ambos ni nada que se le parezca.

Lamentablemente, seguían teniendo razón. Tabitha ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso de evitar sentimientos. Era una lástima.

* * *

Rogue se dedicaba a entrenar, golpeando una bolsa de boxeo en el gimnasio de la mansión. Era el ejercicio preferido para la chica de piel venenosa, siempre resultaba útil para enfocarse y liberar tensión.

Era temprano aún. El mejor momento para ella.

—Hey princesita— una voz familiar y que provocaba un enfado automático en ella, resonó a sus espaldas.

—Largo, Boom boom, estoy entrenando— soltó ácida, sin dejar su ejercicio.

—Wow… ¿Esos son los modales de una dama sureña? No entiendo porqué Johnny te llama así— se burló irónica.

—John me llama Belleza sureña— replicó con burla. No era su estilo hablar así con nadie, pero la rubia era un motivo de celos que no había tenido la oportunidad de solucionar con su novio. Las desventajas de tener acceso a los recuerdos de los demás cuando los tocaba, eran más precisamente, tener los recuerdos de su novio. Especialmente cuando esos recuerdos incluían un beso con cierta rubia de ojos azules.

—¿Porqué no entrenas conmigo?— le propuso con una sonrisa, luego de ignorar las palabras de la otra.

—Solo lo hago por el ejercicio aeróbico— le explicó a modo de negativa, mientras se quitaba los guantes. Realmente no le interesaba pasar más tiempo con ella. Quizás en otro momento hubiera sido diferente, pero seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza el beso que John le dio a la chica.

La mujer de las franjas se dispuso a marcharse del gimnasio, cuando la voz de Boom boom volvió a oírse a sus espaldas.

—Johnny es mi mejor amigo.

—¿Y?— cuestionó sin darse vuelta. No esperaba tener esta conversación con la chica. No ahora por lo menos y no antes de tenerla con su novio.

—Me importa una mierda quien sea su novia. Es mi Johnny. Puede acostarse con quien quiera, pero seguirá siendo mi Johnny.

Mala elección de palabras. Si bien Rogue era una dama sureña, no podía evitar ser celosa, incluso posesiva. Bobby se lo había dicho en algún momento, al igual que Remy e incluso Logan había intentado hacerlo. Pero no le importaba ahora. No le importaba porque esa chica, esa rubia, acababa de formular una oración demasiado territorial para con alguien que no le correspondía. Por eso se giró sobre sus talones para mirar directo a esos ojos azules al hablar:

—¡John es _mi_ novio!

Tabitha ni siquiera fue consciente de la sonrisa arrogante que se dibujó en sus labios.

—Vamos, princesa intocable— puso los brazos en jarra, mientras hablaba con tono de superioridad—. Johnny te ama y yo soy su amiga. Y no me importa la imagen de traidor que creó en este lugar cuando se marchó, él no es nada de eso y no va a dejarme por ti.

Rogue presionó las manos en puños. Celos y enfado inundándola, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y las lágrimas de indignación se hacían presentes.

Boom boom no pudo evitar recordar a Pyro y la conversación con sus amigas. Debía arreglar las cosas. Por eso tomó una gran bocanada de aire, suavizando sus facciones.

—Nos llevábamos bien— le recordó el primer encuentro en la cafetería, las múltiples charlas y risas—. Sería bueno que recuperáramos eso…— sonrió suave— por lo menos por Johnny.

Eso desencajó a la sureña, quien contempló sorprendida a su interlocutora, como buscando algún atisbo de broma. No halló nada de eso. Solo sinceridad desbordando a la rubia.

Tabitha aguardó un momento, permitiéndole a la otra sopesar su propuesta, antes de tenderle una mano, como ofrenda de paz.

Rogue se sorprendió aún más con el gesto. Si bien para cualquier persona con honra, estrechar las manos es un signo de hacer las paces, para ella, con su piel venenosa expuesta, representaba mucho más y Tabitha lo sabía. La sureña debería controlar su don a voluntad para tocar a la otra, sin hacerle daño, demostrándole así la aceptación y el respeto.

La rubia continuaba a la espera, hasta que finalmente la morena aceptó estrechar su mano.

Nada ocurrió.

Ambas sonrieron ampliamente. Porque además de ese pequeño gesto de confianza, la morena pudo percibir recuerdos de Tabitha en los que se incluían Warren y un John con tintes de hermano mayor.

Era bueno hacer las paces.

* * *

Ese mismo día, Boom boom ingresó a la habitación de John en la enfermería.

—Creo que debemos hablar— anunció Tabitha, recostándose junto a él. Al castaño no le molestaba en lo más mínimo la cercanía de la rubia—. Me lo debes, antes de que nuestra relación se ponga rara y esas cosas.

John no pudo evitar recordar el beso antes de la batalla, sintiéndose culpable por un momento.

—No te amo, Johnny— le dijo ella, mirando al techo de la enfermería. Hablaba con su usual despreocupación.

—¿Qué?

—No te amo, Johnny— replicó, aún observando el techo—. Ya sabes…— se encogió de hombros— eres algo así como mi mejor amigo. Tú amas a Rogue y yo…— dudó en cómo terminar la frase.

—¿Te gusta Ángel?— sugirió él, siendo conocedor de algunos datos que Wanda y Raven habían dejado colar. Aun debía amenazar al rubio. Ya saben, cosas de amigos celosos.

—Bueno… sí— un sonrojo subió por sus mejillas, obligándola a no despegar su vista del techo, a pesar de que John había girado su cuello para observarla—. El punto es que… lo del beso fue algo como… esa estupidez del último día en la tierra y eso— siguió algo más segura—. No me gustas… eres más como un hermano para mi, Johnny— finalmente giró, luego de concluir, para observar las reacciones del hombre.

—Se supone que las mujeres son complicadas— sonrió de lado al hablar.

—Yo soy mucho más genial que el resto de las mujeres— bromeó ella—. Por eso eres mi amigo y no nos acostaremos.

—Eso es una lástima— bromeó él en respuesta, haciéndola reír.

Se había solucionado tan rápido que le resultaba increíble. De repente eran amigos otra vez. La chica explosiva y el chico malo. Ambos contra el mundo y nadie podría detenerlos.

De un momento a otro, una Shadowcat, con expresión de niña aterrada que temía ser descubierta en una travesura, atravesó corriendo el muro de la habitación del pirómano, extendiendo una mano hacia la rubia, agitándola en el aire frenéticamente y en silencio, para indicarle a Tabitha que se apresurara. La aludida brincó fuera de la cama que ocupaba, intentando sofocar una risita traviesa, al igual que la pequeña castaña, para huir juntas, atravesando el otro muro.

—Suerte. Tienes mis bendiciones— susurró Tabitha hacia John, antes de partir.

El castaño no comprendía lo que acababa de suceder, hasta que algunos minutos después, Rogue ingresó a la enfermería. Seguramente Kitty estaba vigilando la entrada, por pedido de Boom boom. De ahí toda la escena.

—Hola, cielo— lo saludó la chica de las franjas, depositando un beso en sus labios.

John nunca creyó, antes, que tendría a una mejor amiga y una novia; que amó toda su vida. Las cosas resultaban mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

John POV

Wanda y Moira discutiendo sobre mi recuperación no era algo nuevo. En los días que llevaba ahí, había oído una decena de intercambios de ideas, subidas de tono.

Esa no parecía diferente: Wanda afirmaba que yo necesitaba a la gente que quería conmigo, porque el aspecto psicológico era de extrema relevancia en una recuperación, especialmente luego de una situación tan traumática. Por su lado, la Dr. Moira insistía en que era fundamental el descanso y que no lo lograría si seguía experimentando emociones fuertes.

Era un poco extraño que la discusión hubiera llegado hasta mi habitación, por lo general solo podía escucharlas del otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer, Wanda no estaba dispuesta a perder esa pequeña batalla, por lo que llegó hasta el interior de mi cuarto.

—Dra. Moira, solo tomará un segundo— informó Tabitha al ingresar. Ella y su infinita seguridad—. Luego lo dejaremos descansar por el resto del día— prometió al hacer una señal hacia la puerta, dándole el paso a los miembros más jóvenes de los X-men.

La doctora bufó rendida. Le dediqué una sonrisa torcida cuando me miró con cierto reproche. Storm solía decirme que mi expresión le decía "todo estará bien". Yo esperaba que le transmitiera lo mismo a esa humana tan amable.

—Prométeme que descansarás, después— me pidió en un tono entre suplicante y reprochador—. Parece que solo puedo confiar en tu palabra. Tus amigos no están muy dispuestos a escuchar a la humana.

—Lo prometo— concedí. Quizás presionaba mi nueva capacidad de cumplir promesas. Antes de la última batalla nunca lo había hecho, pero ahora parecía ser capaz de ello.

Moira salió y Wanda se recostó junto a mí en la cama. Era como si se hubiera dispuesto a observar una película.

Los niños se habían ubicado uno junto al otro, frente a los pies de mi cama, dejando un espacio por el que Tabitha pudiera pasearse de lado a lado.

—¡Firmes, soldados!— les indicó mi amiga, cuando caminaba frente a ellos, sin mirarlos, con ese aire de general—. Ahora, se presentarán frente al señor Pyro.

Mi estomago se encogió un poco ante esas palabras, pero Wanda tomó mi mano para tranquilizarme. Quizás mi sonrisa quería decir "Todo estará bien", pero mi mano siendo estrechada por una de mis amigas quería decir "Todo estará bien, estamos contigo".

Los niños disfrazados de X-men podrían haber pasado por soldados, si sus rostros serios y frente en alto no estuvieran ocultando unas sonrisas divertidas.

—Usted comience, soldado— le ordenó a Shoot, al ponerse de pie frente a él, para luego tomar su lugar a un costado.

El niño dio un paso al frente.

—Nombre: Christian Green. Nombre clave: Shoot.

—Condecorado con el honor de "salvarle el trasero al mesías de mutantes: Pyro"— anunció Tabitha, tratando de fingir que hablaba en serio. Wanda y yo éramos los únicos que reíamos abiertamente.

Shoot volvió a su lugar. Mark fue el siguiente.

—Nombre: Mark Stevens. Nombre clave: Visión X.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Les había pedido ser el primero en enterarme de sus nombres cuando descubrieran su identidad. Y lo habían recordado.

—Condecorado con el honor de "encontrar al mesías de mutantes, 'Cabeza dura', entre los árboles"— bromeó ahora, Tabitha.

—Nombre: Sesee Adams— dijo la muchachita que siguió—. Nombre clave: Flora—. Su condecoración fue la de "abrirle el paso al idiota que tenían como líder, para que se salvara".

—Nombre: Sumer Cambell. Nombre clave: Cobra —. Su condecoración: "ser la mujer con más _cojones_, de por ahí".

—Nombre: Cooper Simmons. Nombre clave: Enki—. Su condecoración: "sacar al mesías más imbécil del mundo de su _casi-tumba-en el bosque_".

—Nombre: Sandy Harrison. Nombre clave: Dead time—. Su condecoración: "salvar las vidas de sus hermanos mutantes, porque el idiota de su jefe no fue el que lo hizo".

—Nombre: Byron Samuels. Nombre clave: Kairós —. Su honor: "decirle a todos; tácitamente; que eran unos idiotas al brindarles información que no supieron leer de entre las señales".

—Nombre: June Stuarts. Nombre clave: True-lie

—Es un placer conocerlos, finalmente— les aseguré.

Los niños sonrieron abiertamente. Esa fue su primera presentación formal como mutantes.

* * *

Narrador POV

Con el tiempo, John recibió el alta. Negándose a realizar reposo, caminó tomado de la mano de Rogue (Marie, como se tomó la libertad de llamarla), hasta que les informaron que debían asistir a una reunión en la oficina de Storm. Si bien Xavier había regresado, no reclamó su viejo despacho. Ni a él ni a nadie le parecía lo correcto.

La muchacha de las franjas resopló un poco molesta. Su novio no le había permitido, bajo ninguna circunstancia, realizarle una fiesta de bienvenida, por lo que una reunión de trabajo le fastidió mucho más.

Cuando Pyro lo notó, le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida que Storm consideraba como el sinónimo de "Todo estará bien". No pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta. Lo amaba lo suficiente.

Ya en la oficina de Storm, se encontraron con todos los miembros mayores de los X-men.

Las sonrisas de bienvenida no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban felices por la presencia del pirómano, incluyendo a un Logan que fumaba un cigarrillo en la esquina de la habitación, distraídamente. El mutante inmortal había logrado una huelga de paz; tácita; con el nuevo novio de su _hija postiza_. Luego de la paliza que le dio a Gambito, dudaba que el chico hiciera algo malo con ella. Sin contar la pelea que casi le cuesta la vida y salvó a los suyos, no solo de la Reina Blanca sino de él mismo también. El chico se había ganado su lugar, no lo negaría.

Storm se dio el gusto de abrazar al muchacho, haciéndolo tensarse. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—Storm… yo…— balbuceó, antes de que ella lo soltara. Cuando ella lo hizo, acunó su rostro entre sus manos, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Eres un niño— sentenció, haciéndolo replicar con una mueca de disgusto. Ella rió con humor—. De cualquier forma hiciste un gran trabajo, John— le aseguró—. Me alegra no estar diciendo estas cosas en un funeral.

—A mi me alegra saber que tiene ese humor— sonrió de lado—. Lo siento… nunca debí decir esas cosas…

—Olvídalo— lo soltó al fin—, remediaste todo— lanzó una mirada fugaz, pero significativa, a su pareja, quien parecía aburrido.

Cuando ella se alejó, Bobby asaltó al pirómano en un abrazo fraternal.

—Drake, suéltame. Esto es demasiado sentimental— le dijo, algo molesto.

—Diablos, cállate— respondió sin soltarlo—. Estoy feliz de que estés bien.

—Bueno… yo preferiría que me des otro cabezazo— explicó incómodo.

—Eres un idiota— se alejó para mirarlo, con su sonrisa perfecta.

—Sí, bueno… tú eres un niño de oro insoportable— se encogió de hombros, burlón.

—Me alegra que tu arrogante trasero esté aquí, Dyce— le dio un leve empujón con el puño en el brazo, haciendo avergonzar un poco al castaño. Demasiado sentimentalismo para él.

—¿Esperamos a alguien?— cuestionó John, luego del recibimiento. Aún tenía problemas con los silencios.

Una ráfaga de viento fue la respuesta que recibió, dejando a un chico de cabellos plata, sentado despreocupadamente en un sofá, pareciendo haber dejado tras él un cartel colgante que rezaba una frase de bienvenida y varias copas de cristal en una mesilla que también apareció de la nada, junto a una botella de champagne.

—Por supuesto— replicó una voz entusiasmada y familiar, mientras la propietaria de ella ingresaba al lugar, despilfarrando seguridad—, faltábamos los invitados más importantes— le anunció, siendo seguida por los demás miembros de su particular familia y un tranquilo Erik que tomó un lugar junto Charles. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en muy poco tiempo—. Con permiso— pidió a la diosa del clima, sin detener su paso, para usar el asiento del escritorio como escalón, siendo asistida por el siempre cordial Ángel, a subir al escritorio como si de un escenario se tratase.

John hizo una mueca de desagrado, no le simpatizaba la idea de una celebración de bienvenida, pero cuando le iba a reprochar a su novia, notó la sonrisa calmada que le indicaba que era inocente. Ella hubiera comenzado a fingir nefastamente si hubiera tenido algo que ver. Su cara de póker apestaba.

Tabitha sacudió una revista entre sus manos, aclarando su garganta sonoramente para llamar la atención (como si no lo lograra por estar de pie en el escritorio de la directora de la escuela). Así se dispuso a leer:

—_El ya reconocido best seller, Ben Fire, nos sorprendió nuevamente_— leía, salteándose el título y encabezado de la noticia—. _Si bien no conocemos a este afamado escritor…_— se quitó la revista de enfrente para que todos sepan que no estaba leyendo lo siguiente que dijo—. Habla por ti, idiota— se burló haciendo reír a todos. Luego retomó la lectura—. _Lo que sí conocemos es su obra más reciente y nuevo éxito de ventas… y bla, bla, bla_— hizo un gesto con su mano de que proseguía—. _Si bien no es noticia nada de esto ¿Porqué hablamos de nuestro escritor fantasma?_— volvió a retirar la revista de enfrente, para mirar a Rogue ahora—. No te preocupes Marie, luego buscaremos a esta tipa y patearemos su trasero por hablar de Johnny como si le perteneciera— bromeó, haciendo estallar en una carcajada a la aludida. Las cosas habían cambiado, definitivamente—. _Pues_ _bien, las nuevas teorías sobre quién es él, han reavivado viejos debates_— continuó leyendo—. _En su última obra, el protagonista es nada más y nada menos que ¡un mutante!_— chilló emocionada—. _Sí, leen bien, un mutante protagoniza la historia más vendida de este año. Y si bien un libro para adolescentes no parecería el impulsor para lograr grandes cambios en la humanidad, sí lo es para que se abran debates… bla, bla, bla… ¿Será Ben Fire un mutante? ¿O solo será un idealista que quiere cambiar el mundo y lo hace desde el anonimato?_— volvió a quitar la revista, esta vez definitivamente—. ¿O un revolucionario que lucha por la paz?— le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa al castaño, quien no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por el lugar, recibiendo replicas del gesto de su amiga, en diferentes niveles.

Las cosas habían cambiado, definitivamente.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota:** Hasta aquí llegamos con esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado de leer, aunque sea una fracción de lo que yo disfruté escribiendo.

Quizás es porque estoy deprimida o solo soy objetiva, pero dio un poco de asco el final. Vomito arcoiris, ya les había advertido (tal vez no en el sentido cliché, pero lo hago a mi modo). De hecho me vi tentada a reescribirlo, anoche, pero hice sufrir demasiado a los personajes, ya era tiempo de que tuvieran algo de felicidad.

Obviamente Erik volverá a lo suyo en cuanto pueda, incluso quizás trate de que John se le una. Pero eso ya queda en la interpretación de cada uno.

Espero haber atado todos los cabos sueltos. Y si no, me lo pueden decir.

***Debo aclarar que nn los comics, Rogue tenía la capacidad de pasar un poder que absorbía a otra persona, con un toque de su piel. Otra de esas cosas que en las pelis se perdió, junto a su súper fuerza, capacidad de volar, y Mystique junto a Kurt como familia adoptiva. Así que eso no es de mi invención.**

Bueno, gracias por haber estado, en especial a **mitana, Saphira Casterwill** (que ni siquiera sé si leerás esto en algún momento, pero estuviste desde el principio y me diste ánimo además de opinar, eso fue perfecto y me hiciste inmensamente feliz) y a **Ellistriel** porque es mi sensei de FF, siempre me das críticas constructivas y eso me ayuda mucho. Son geniales chicas.

Pueden pasarse por mi perfil porque tengo muchos one-shot nuevos y quizás comience un nuevo long fic en breve. Hay un adelanto del long fic y anoche publiqué un one-shot (estúpida época de exámenes parece inspirarme... o solo necesito excusas para no estudiar, no lo sé).

****Los alias de Sesee, Byron y Cooper son nombres de dioses. Flora (mitología romana), diosa de flores, jardines y primavera; ****Kairós (mitología griega), significa el "momento adecuado u oportuno". Eurípides dice que es: "el mejor guía en cualquier actividad humana"; ****Enki (mitología sumeria), es el dios de la tierra. El alias de Sumer, es obviamente referido a que las cobras pueden escupir veneno. Y los demás, son patéticamente inventados por mí.**

Sin más que decir, que el universo conspire a su favor. Nos leemos.

**Pueden dejar review, aún no es tarde.**

**Respondo review:**

mitana: oh, cielo ¿de verdad crees que soy tan cliché? Porque es un poco triste. Odio los matrimonios y todo eso en los finales. De hecho no estoy contenta con este final tampoco. Lo más triste que hay es un Hank muerto. Pero, bueno, eso queda en los lectores.

Gracias por estar desde el principio. Me hacías feliz con los reviews y te lo agradezco, niña. Saludos. Be free, be happy.


End file.
